Aprendendo a seduzir
by Mrs. Granger Potter
Summary: Hermione ainda não havia se recuperado quando todos voltaram para o camarote. Porque tudo o que Harry Potter fez foi levantar a mão, como se fosse se despedir, e passar a ponta do dedo indicador pela pele de seu pescoço, de modo tão natural como se ele fosse uma criança passando um bastão por uma grade.
1. Prólogo

**(N/A): **Oii gente, olha eu aqui de novo. Eu tento mais não fico satisfeita enquanto não tenho um monte de fanfic para atualizar. E como prometido "aprendendo a seduzir" está sendo adaptada, é uma história incrível de Meg Cabot, que super recomendo.

Tem umas partes "pesadas" nessa história, se alguém não gostar de ler, afinal cada um tem o seu gosto, só é falar para eu destacar ou dizer ainda começa que eu faço, ok ? Agora se ninguém reclamar...

Quanto mais reviews tiver, mais rápido chegará atualizações.

* * *

**Oxford, Inglaterra.**

**Dezembro de 1869**

Uma lua cheia suspensa acima dos altos muros do colégio, iluminava o caminho do jovem, tão claramente quanto qualquer lâmpada de gás.  
Não que não houvesse lâmpadas de gás, é claro. Havia. Mas o brilho da redonda lua branca tornava quase supérflua a bruxuleante claridade amarelada das lâmpadas a gás. Se todas as lâmpadas de gás da Inglaterra desaparecessem, ainda assim ele poderia se mover com relativa facilidade pela luz desta notável lua.  
Ou talvez, simplesmente, ele simplesmente estivesse bastante bêbado. Sim, era muito provável que esta lua não fosse absolutamente diferente em nada do que qualquer outra lua, e que ele ainda estava completamente intoxicado com tudo o que ele havia bebido de uísque durante o jogo. E que o motivo pelo qual ele foi capaz de encontrar o seu caminho tão facilmente através da meia-noite escura, não tinha nada a ver com a luz da lua, mas tudo a ver com o simples fato de que ele tinha chegado desta forma muitas vezes antes.

Ele nem sequer teve que olhar, de verdade, para onde estava indo. Seus pés o levaram na direção correta, então, ele foi capaz de parar para se concentrar em outras coisas. Como pensar que não podia se concentrar em nada, devido ao fato, de que estava bêbado. Mas ele se preocupou com outra coisa além do frio, ele se preocupou onde raios conseguiria o dinheiro

Não que ele realmente se sentisse obrigado a pagar. É claro que as cartas haviam sido marcadas. De que outra forma ele tinha perdido tanto, em tão pouco tempo? Ele era um excelente jogador. Realmente excelente. As cartas com certeza haviam sido marcadas.

O que era estranho, tendo em conta que Rony Weasley estava convencido de que o jogo fera limpo. Weasley conhecia todos os melhores jogos da cidade. Tommy tinha tido sorte, sabia, por ter sido admitido nessa partida, visto que como ele era, afinal, apenas um conde - um título recém adquirido. E, o cara com bigode. Era um duque. Um maldito duque!

Claro, que ele não tinha agido como um grande duque. Sobretudo quando, depois de perder mais uma rodada, Tommy tinha declarado o jogo fora preparado. Em vez de rir da acusação, da forma como um duque real poderia ter feito. O sujeito lhe apontou uma pistola. Realmente, uma pistola! Tommy tinha ouvido falar de tais coisas, é claro, mas ele nunca tinha esperado que efetivamente fosse acontecer com ele.  
Graças a Deus que Ronald estava lá. Ele acalmou o colega, e garantiu-lhe que Tommy não quis dizer aquilo, embora não fosse a verdade. Mais tarde quando estavam sozinhos, Rony explicou a Tommy que ele não podia acusar alguém de trapacear se não pudesse provar. E a única prova de que Tommy dispunha - o desenho no verso das cartas parecia estranho e ele nunca tinha perdido daquele jeito - não era convincente.

Mas ele tinha sorte, por supostamente, ter escapado com vida. Esse duque o tinha olhado como se tivesse vontade de lhe colocar uma bala no cérebro. E ele soube através de um colega de jogo, que era algo que aparentemente isso era algo que o duque fazia todos os dias. Embora ter o cérebro atravessado por uma bala, talvez fosse preferível a tentar encontrar as mil libras que ele precisava pagar pelas suas dívidas.

Ele não poderia, obviamente, solicitar ao seu banco. A fortuna que o pai havia deixado para ele, após a sua morte há um pouco mais de um ano, estava sendo guardada em confiança para ele até o seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário, e ainda faltava dois anos. Ele não podia tocar esse dinheiro. Mas ele poderia, ele sabia pedir emprestado. O problema foi saber a quem perguntar. Não poderia tocar naquele dinheiro. Mas sabia que podia pegar um empréstimo dando-o como garantia.

A dificuldade era: a quem pedir? Não a um informariam a sua mãe, e ela iria querer saber por que ele precisava do dinheiro, e ele não poderia dizer-lhe isso.

Sua irmã era uma possibilidade. Ela já era maior de idade, e tinha tomado posse de sua herança exatamente naquele mês. Poderia apelar a ela para conseguir um empréstimo. Também iria querer saber para que era o dinheiro poderia, mas ela era bastante fácil de enganar. Bem mais fácil do que mentir para sua mãe.

E se Tommy viesse com uma boa história, algo que envolvesse crianças pobres, por exemplo, ou crueldades com animais abandonados, já que a irmã dele era bastante solidária com o sofrimento alheio, ele tinha a certeza de que conseguiria pelo menos, quatrocentas ou quinhentas libras.

O problema era que ele não gostava de mentir para Hermione. Oh, irritar ela era uma coisa, mas mentir tão abertamente? Isso era completamente diferente. Isso ofenderia sua moral, mentir tão escandalosamente para a sua irmã, mesmo que isso significasse, como no presente caso, salvar a sua própria pele. O fato de Hermione, certamente poder saldar suas dívidas, não facilitava a sua consciência. Não, Tommy sabia que ele teria de encontrar um outro alguém para emprestar a ele as mil libras.

Então ele pensou mentalmente em uma lista de amigos e conhecidos, tentando lembrar-se, se algum deles lhe devia qualquer favor. Seus pés, o levaram até o portão de sua universidade e pararam ali. Ele chegou lá, ainda sem conscientemente, pensar no que estava fazendo, e não foi de todo, uma surpresa ao encontrar o portão solidamente trancado. Tinha que ser assim, naturalmente, uma vez que ele fechava as nove, e agora já passava muito da meia-noite.

Seus pés, novamente por sua própria iniciativa, começaram a avançar de novo, desta vez tendo-lhe passado o portão, indo ao longo do alto muro de pedras que o círculo do alojamento que ele compartilhava com duzentos ou mais dos seus colegas acadêmicos. Ele ainda estava correndo sua lista de amigos mentalmente, sem nem ao menos pensar no que estava fazendo. Porque o que ele estava fazendo, tinha-se tornado bastante habitual ao longo dos últimos meses. É evidente que estava pulando o muro. Logo, ele chegou ao local onde havia um apoio suficiente, a pedra.

Nenhum de seus colegas estudantes tinha dinheiro nenhum, ele sabia. Eles estavam todos na mesma posição que ele estava... À espera de seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário, e suas heranças. Poucos ainda tinham os pais vivos, e alguns dos rapazes ocasionalmente haviam recebido somas em dinheiro. . Mas nenhum daqueles com quem tinha intimamente o suficiente para pedir um empréstimo de mil libras havia recebido essa importância ultimamente.

Quando já estava para pular o muro, ouviu uma voz, gritando o nome dele. Ele virou a cabeça, deixando soltar uma imprecaução. Tudo o que não precisava agora era de um vigia sendo alertado para o fato de que o Conde de Bartlett mais uma vez havia escalado os muros.

Ao se virar, viu que não era um vigia, mas sim do eminente asno do duque. O cara devia ter-lhe seguido desde a taberna onde eles tinham jogado. Seria de pensar que O duque tinha coisas melhores a fazer do que ficar seguindo condes por aí, mas aparentemente não.

- Olhe - disse Tommy, deixando seu pé onde estava e apoiando o cotovelo sobre os seus joelhos. - Você receberá seu dinheiro, Vossa Alteza. Não disse que iria lhe pagar? Não imediatamente, naturalmente, mas logo.

- Não é sobre o dinheiro - disse o duque. De fato,ele não se parecia em nada com um duque. Será que realmente um duque ondulava seu bigode daquela maneira? E esse colete, embora fosse de veludo, não era um tanto... brilhante?

- Isto é sobre o que você me chamou - disse o duque, e pela primeira vez, Tommy viu que ele conservava algo na sua mão. E na brilhante luz da lua, Tommy também foi capaz de ver exatamente o que era.

- Como eu te chamei? - Bem, de repente, Tommy esperava que sua conversa fosse ouvida. Ele rezou muito fervorosamente que aquele idiota do vigia os ouvisse,abrisse o portão e exigisse uma explicação. Muito melhor receber uma detenção por estar fora dos muros tarde da noite do que ter as entranhas atravessadas por uma bala, mesmo que essa bala, provavelmente, aliviasse a sua dívida.

- Certo. -O duque mantinha a boca da pistola apontada para o peito de Tommy. - Trapaceiro. Isso é o que você me chamou. Bem, um Duque não trapaceia você sabe.

Tommy tomou conhecimento de duas coisas de uma só vez. A primeira era que parecia improvável que um duque verdadeiro possuísse um vocabulário daquela maneira. A segunda foi que ele ia morrer.

- Diga boa noite, my lord -disse o homem-que-não-parecia-um-duque, e apontando ainda mais a pistola na direção do peito de Tommy, ele puxou o gatilho.

Então, muito de repente, a brilhante luz da lua desapareceu, levando consigo os problemas de Tommy.

* * *

Reviews ?


	2. Descobertas

**Londres, Inglaterra.  
Maio de 1870**

Não havia luz no quarto. Diferente da anti-sala que era iluminada pelas chamas da lareira em mármore. O fogo era baixo, mas o casal conseguiu deitar-se sobre o divã, deixando a mostra, apenas suas silhuetas. Mas, ainda assim, Hermione foi capaz de perceber as suas características. Ela sabia quem eles eram... Ela sabia quem eles eram muito bem. Afinal ela reconheceu seu noivo, pela risada através da porta fechada, e foi por isso que ela desejou abri-la, primeiramente.

Infelizmente, lhe pareceu que ela deveria ter batido em primeiro lugar, uma vez que ela não desejava, obviamente, interromper um momento de maior intimidade. E embora ela soubesse que deveria sair dali - ou, pelo menos, tornar conhecida, sua presença - ela percebeu que não conseguia se mover. Ficou paralisada ali, em pé, olhando muito contra a sua vontade, o momento em que os seios de Lady Cho Chang, saíam do corpete do vestido dela, e agora eram envolvidos vigorosamente para cima e para baixo ao ritmo e à força dos quadris do homem estendido entre as suas coxas.

Ocorreu a Hermione, enquanto ela estava lá, com uma das mãos enluvadas sobre a maçaneta, que ela própria nunca tinha tido seus seios envolvidos com tamanha selvageria.

Evidentemente, os peitos dela não eram tão grandes como os de Lady Cho. O que poderia explicar a razão pela qual foi a Lady Cho, e não ela, que estava de pernas abertas sobre o Marquês de Winchilsea.

Hermione não tinha ideia da predileção de seu noivo por seios grandes, mas, aparentemente o Senhor Winchilsea tinha encontrado alguém para substituí-la nessa categoria, em particular. E tinha, portanto, procurado alguém mais apto ao seu gosto. Que era certamente, de seu direito. Apenas não conseguia parar de pensar que ele poderia ter tido a cortesia de não fazê-lo em um dos quartos de Dame Ashforth, no meio de uma jantar festivo.

"Acho que vou desmaiar." pensou Hermione. e agarrou a maçaneta com mais força, caso o chão se precipita à sua frente, como muitas vezes aconteceram com as heroínas dos romances dela. Que na verdade, eram das empregadas, mas que por muitas vezes, Hermione pegou e leu.

É claro que ela não iria desmaiar. Hermione nunca havia desmaiado em toda a sua vida. Nem mesmo na vez que ela caiu de seu cavalo, quebrando o braço em dois lugares. Mas ela desejava ter desmaiado. Porque assim, ela poderia ter sido poupada, pelo menos, de ver Lady Cho inserir o dedo na boca de Rony.

_"Por que ela fez isso?"_ perguntou-se Hermione. Será que os homens sentiam prazer com mulheres que metiam dedos em suas bocas?

Evidentemente que sim, porque o marquês, por sua vez começou a chupar escandalosamente o dedo colocado sobre a boca dele. Por que ninguém nunca mencionou isso para ela? Se o marquês queria que Hermione colocasse o dedo em sua boca, ela com certeza teriam feito isso, se o tivesse deixado feliz. Realmente, era completamente desnecessário para ele fazer algo tão simples como aquilo com Lady Cho - uma mulher que ele mal conhecia, para não falar comprometida.

Abaixo de Lady Cho, o Marquês de Winchilsea deixou escapar um gemido - meio abafado, por causa do dedo enfiado em sua boca. Hermione viu a mão dele passar do quadril dela para um dos consideráveis seios. Rony não tinha, Hermione percebeu, removido sequer o seu casaco ou a camisa. Bem, ela supôs assim ele seria capaz de voltar ao jantar festivo mais rápido. Mas certamente, o fogo, para não mencionar o calor do corpo de Lady Cho, estava gerando o calor suficiente, para ele se sentir demasiado quente.

No entanto, ele não parecia incomodado com isso. A mão que envolvia o seio de Lady Cho, deslocou-se para a parte de trás do seu pescoço longo, onde afastou os fios do cabelo escuro que escapava do complicado penteado dela. Então, Rony puxou o rosto dela para baixo, até que ele tocasse seus lábios. Lady Cho teve que, por fim, retirar o dedo da boca dele, para acomodar melhor a sua língua, que ela colocou lá de vez.

_"Bem"_ pensou Hermione. "_É isso, então. O casamento esta mais do que fora de cogitação."_

Hermione ficou em dúvida, se deveria, comunicar isso imediatamente. Tomar folêgo e interromper os amantes em seus abraços (se fosse esse, o termo correto para aquilo), e fazer uma cena.

Mas então, ela concluiu que, simplesmente não seria capaz de suportar o que, sem dúvida se sucederia: as desculpas, as recriminações, Rony proclamando seu amor por ela, Cho em lágrimas. Se é que Lady Cho seria capaz de chorar, algo que Hermione duvidava.

Realmente, o que mais poderia fazer, a não ser se virar e sair da sala tão calmamente como ela havia entrado? Rezando para que Rony e Cho estivessem muito ocupados para ouvir o clique do trinco, ela aliviou-se ao ver a porta suavemente fechada atrás dela, e só então, libertou a sua própria respiração.

E se perguntou o que ela deveria fazer agora.

Estava escuro no corredor vizinho a porta da sala de estar. Escuro e frio, ao contrario do resto da casa da cidade de Dame Ashforth, que estava cheia com mais ou menos 100 convidados e praticamente a mesma quantidade de serventes. Ninguém estava vindo naquele caminho, já que todo o champanhe, comida e musica estava um andar abaixo.

Ninguém exceto uma patética noiva abandonada, como ela.

Seus joelhos de repente fraquejaram e Hermione se sentou no terceiro e quarto degrau da escada exatamente na frente da porta que ela havia fechado tão cuidadosamente. Ela não estava desmaiando. Mas ela se sentia com um pouco de náusea. Ela ia precisar de algum tempo pra se recompor antes de voltar lá para baixo. Colocando um cotovelo no joelho, Hermione descansou um queixo em sua mão e encarou aquela porta através das barras da escadaria, se perguntando o que ela iria fazer agora.

Parecia para ela que a coisa que qualquer garota normal iria fazer era chorar. Afinal de contas, ela havia acabado de encontrar seu noivo nos braços - bem, pra ser precisa, nas pernas - de outra. Ela deveria, ela sabia por causa da extensa leitura de romance, estar chorosa e tempestuosa.

E ela queria estar chorosa e tempestuosa. Ela queria de verdade. Ela tentou forçar algumas lagrimas, mas nada veio.

_"Eu acho"_ Hermione pensou consigo "_que eu não consigo chorar porque eu estou terrivelmente zangada. É, deve ser isso. Eu estou com bastante raiva e é por isso que eu não consigo chorar. Eu deveria ir e encontrar uma pistola, voltar e atirar em Lady Cho no coração. Isso era o que eu deveria fazer"_

Mas este pensamente a deixou sentindo mais fraca fisicamente que nunca, e ela estava feliz por estar sentada. Ela não gostava de armas, e ela nunca poderia se imaginar atirando em alguém - nem mesmo Lady Cho Chang, que bem que merecia.

_"Além disso"_ ela disse a si mesma, "_mesmo que eu_ pudesse _atirar nela - o que eu definitivamente não poderia - eu não iria. Qual seria o beneficio? Eu iria apenas ser presa" _Hermione sabia melhor do que ela gostaria de saber sobre cadeia, porque sua melhor amiga Ginny era membro da Sociedade Londrina para o Sufrágio das Mulheres e havia sido presa várias vezes por acorrentar-se a rodas de carruagens de vários membros do parlamento.

Hermione não queria ir pra prisão, que Ginny havia descrito pra ela em todos os detalhes, do mesmo modo que jamais gostaria de disparar uma bala contra qualquer pessoa.

_"E supondo"_ ela pensou "_que eles me considerem culpada. Eu seria enforcada. E pelo que? Por atirar em Lady Cho?"_ Dificilmente isto iria valer a pena. Hermione não tinha nada em particular contra Lady Cho. Ela sempre havia sido perfeitamente sociável com Hermione.

Na verdade, Hermione decidiu, se ela fosse atirar em alguém - algo que ela não ia fazer, claro - seria em Rony. Porque, não fazia nem uma hora que ele estava surrando na orelha de Hermione, que não podia esperar pela noite de núpcias, que seria dali a somente um mês.

Bem, evidentemente ele estava tão impaciente por isso que ele foi forçado a procurar outra pessoa pra poder ensaiar.

_"Bastardo Traidor!"_ Hermione tentou pensar em outros xingamentos que ela havia escutado seu irmão mais novo Tommy e seus amigos chamarem uns aos outros. "A_h, sim, seu sacripanta!"_

"Seria bem feito se eu atirasse naquele bastardo-trapaceiro-sacripanta!"

E então ela sentiu uma culpa por apenas pensar nisso. Porque era claro, e ela sabia perfeitamente, o quanto ela devia a Rony. E não apenas por o que ele havia feito por Tommy, mas porque de todas as garotas de Londres, ele havia escolhido ela para casar. Ela para ser a receptora daqueles devagar mas sedutores beijos.

Ou pelo menos, era o que ela pensava até recentemente. Agora ela se dava conta que não era nem de longe a única receptora de tais beijos, mas que os que ela havia recebido, eram bem diferentes do que os que Lady Cho estava acostumada.

_"Droga!"_ Ela colocou o outro cotovelo, agora descansando o queixo nas duas mãos. O que ela iria fazer?

A coisa correta, claro, seria pedir pra Rony cancelar. O marques era invariavelmente correto em todas as suas atividades - bem, com exceção dessa, claro - e então Hermione pensou que não era irracional esperar que ele acabasse o noivado, poupando-a do embaraço. "_Querida"_ ela o imaginou dizendo "_Eu sinto muito, mas você vê, parece que eu conheci uma garota que eu gosto bem mais do que de você..."_

Mas não. O marques de Winchilsea era um homem educado. Ele provavelmente diria algo como: "Hermione_, meu docinho, não me peça pra explicar o porquê, mas eu não posso seguir com isso. Você entende, não entende, minha flor?"_

E Hermione iria dizer que ela entende. Porque ela era uma flor. Lady Cho era uma mulher atraente, que cantava e tocava a harpa lindamente, tão talentosa quanto era amável. Ela iria ser uma esposa maravilhosa para qualquer homem, apesar dela não ter dinheiro, claro. Todos sabiam disso. Os Chang - O pai de Lady Cho,havia sido o 14º Duque de Childes, uma ancestral e bem respeitada família, mas ele não tinha um centavo em seu nome, apenas uma ou duas mansões e alguns mosteiros.

Que Rony, cuja família era tão nobre, mas igualmente pobre, tivesse escolhido aliar-se com os Chang não foi surpreendente, mas Hermione não estava certa que era a coisa mais prudente que ele tinha feito. Do que ele e Lady Cho imaginavam viver, afinal? Ao menos que eles alugam-se todas aquelas magníficas propriedades para alguns americanos ricos, eles não tinham qualquer fonte de renda digna de menção.

Mas o que é que importa a renda para duas pessoas apaixonadas? De todo o modo, não era problema de Hermione, como o casal viveria. Seu problema era este: O que ela ia dizer pra sua mãe?

A viúva Lady Bartlett não ia receber isso bem, por mais incrível que fosse. De fato, a notícia lhe chegaram provavelmente em meio a um de seus infartos infames. Ela adorava Rony. Porque que não deveria? Ele tinha, afinal, salvado a vida de seu único filho. A dívida da família de Hermione para com o marquês era enorme. Ao concordar em se casar com ele, Hermione tinha esperado de alguma forma, retribuir a sua bondade.

Mas agora ficou bem claro que ganhar a mão de Hermione não tinha sido nenhuma conquista para o jovem marquês. Que humilhação!

E os convites já tinham sido enviados. Quinhentos deles, para ser exata. Quinhentas pessoas, a nata da sociedade londrina. Hermione supunha que iria ter que escrever a todos eles. Ela quase começou a chorar quando pensou naquilo. Cinco centenas de cartas. Isso era um pouco demais. Sua mão geralmente costumava ter câimbras depois de apenas duas ou três.

"Rony deveria escrever as cartas" ela pensava, amargamente. Afinal, era ele quem tinha quebrado as regras. Mas Rony, que era muito mais que um homem comum do que um intelectual, nunca tinha escrito nada mais do que um cheque, por isso Hermione sabia que seria tolice esperar ajuda dele nessa questão.

Talvez ela pudesse simplesmente colocar um anúncio no jornal. Sim, era isso. Algo de bom gosto, explicando que o casamento de Lady Hermione Jane Granger, única filha do primeiro Conde de Bartlett, e única irmã do segundo, e Ronald Biílius Weasley, décimo Marquês de Winchilsea, infelizmente foi desmarcado.

Desmarcado? Qual era o termo certo para isso?

"Senhor, que vergonha! Desbancada por Lady Cho Chang! O que será que as garotas da escola diriam quando ela voltasse?

Bem, Hermione consolou-se. Poderia ter sido pior. Ela não podia pensar como, mas ela supunha que poderia.

E então, muito de repente, ficou pior.

Alguém estava vindo. E não do salão de estar, mas do fim do corredor. Era alguém procurando por Lady Cho. Hermione percebeu, assim que a luz do candelabro que ele estava segurando iluminou suas feições o suficiente para ela reconhecê-las.

E quando ela reconheceu, seu coração parou de bater. Ela tinha certeza disso. Seu coração realmente parou de bater por um momento. Isso não tinha acontecido quando ela abriu a porta e viu seu noivo fazendo amor com outra mulher. Não, não ainda.

Mas estava acontecendo agora.

Apesar do candelabro, ele bateu o pé na perna de uma pequena mesa, na qual repousava um vaso de flores secas. Quando o pé de Harry Potter bateu na mesa, o vaso balançou e em seguida caiu, fazendo com que algumas pétalas secas se espalhassem pelo tapete. Ele praguejou baixinho e se inclinou na direção do vaso. Hermione, observando-o entre as barras do corrimão, viu que ele parecia mais irritado do que deveria, para quem apenas deixa cair acidentalmente algumas flores secas.

"Ele sabe" ela pensava. "Bom Deus, ele sabe. Isso só poderia acabar em violência e morte".

Meio automaticamente, ela se levantou e disse:

- Olá!

Só que a voz dela saiu meio abafada, pela falta de ar.

- Quem está ai? - perguntou Harry Potter, com um olhar severo.

- Sou eu - Hermione disse. Qual era o problema com a voz dela? Soava ridiculamente alta. Ela fez uma tentativa para abaixá-la. - Hermione Granger. Eu sentei perto de você no mês passado no jantar de Lady Chitten. Você provavelmente não se lembra..."

- Oh. Lady Hermione. Claro.

Não dava para confundir o desapontamento em sua voz profunda. Enquanto ela falava, ele levantou o candelabro e olhou para ela. Ela sabia perfeitamente bem o que ele via: uma jovem mulher, de estatura mediana e de peso médio, que não tinha cabelo nem loiro nem moreno, mas de uma cor parecida com areia, e que não possuía olhos nem azuis nem verdes, mas olhos completamente enfadonhos de cor marrom. Hermione sabia que ela não possuía nada como a estonteante beleza morena de Lady Cho Chang, mas ela também sabia – porque seu irmão Tommas tinha dito para ela, e irmãos costumavam ser bem honestos– que ela não era uma garota pela qual se passa sem uma segunda olhada.

Mas Harry Potter certamente a havia deixado passar,quase sem uma segunda olhada. "Como se ele só tivesse olhos para si mesmo" Hermione pensou, com alguma indignação. "Porco convencido." Afinal, ele não era nem de perto tão bonito quanto Rony. Enquanto o Marques de Winchilsea era um Adônis ruivo, com seu cabelo ruivo, olhos azuis, com traços atrativos, e alto, Harry Potter era tinha a pele extremamente branca com os cabelos de um preto profundo e revoltoso, ombros largos e peito redondo, e sempre parecia que ele precisava se barbear, ainda que, Hermione estivesse absolutamente certa, de que ele tinha acabado de fazer isso.

Harry Potter abaixou o candelabro e disse:

- Não acho que tenha visto Lady Cho passar por aqui, viu?

O olhar de Hermione foi rapidamente em direção a porta da sala de estar. Ela não queria isto. Ela não queria olhar para qualquer lugar perto daquela porta. Mas seu olhar foi atrído para lá assim como a lua chama a maré.

- Lady Cho? - ela ecoou, para ganhar tempo.

O que teria acontecido, Hermione se pergunta, se ela tivesse dito para ele que ela tinha visto Lady Cho? Que ela estava, na verdade, atrás daquela porta?

Porque, Harry Potter iria matar Rony, por isso. Pelo que Thommas lhe contara sobre o homem que ele se referia com enorme respeito como "Potter". E mais: como Potter nascera em Seven Dials,o mais pobre e triste distrito de Londres, fez fortuna no ramo de armas de fogo. Como Potter era tão impiedoso na sua vida pessoal quanto nos seus assuntos de negócios. Como Potter era conhecido por considerar uma bala a solução mais rápida para resolver os problemas em qualquer área, por não causar só dano, em se tratando de alguém exímio no uso de uma pistola. Já Rony não conseguiria acertar uma parede de Westminster Abbey com uma pistola, mesmo que a jogasse nela.

- Sim - disse Harry Potter, olhando-a curiosamente. - Lady Cho Chang. Certamente você a conhece.

- Oh, - Hermione disse. - Sim, eu conheço ela...

- Bem - ele disse. A paciência em sua voz soou forçada. - Você a viu passando por aqui? Com um cavalheiro talvez? Eu tenho razões para acreditar que ela não estava sozinha.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

Como aquilo era detestável! Talvez mais para ele do que por ela. Por que naturalmente havia o fato de que Potter supostamente foi para cama com mais mulher do que qualquer outro homem em Londres. Isto não era algo que o irmão de Hermione tivesse anunciado na mesa de café da manhã, mas algo que ela tinha escutado numa discussão dele com os amigos. De acordo com Thomas, Harry Potter aparentemente tinha tantas amantes quanto o infame Don Juan. De fato, Thomas e seus amigos o chamaram – com uma cara séria – de o "Lothario" de Londres.

Só recentemente o "Lothário" finalmente acalmou, e fez uma proposta de casamento a mais bonita e completa mulher de toda Londres, Lady Cho Chang. Que no exato momento esta de pernas abertas no noivo de Hermione, o Marques de Winchilsea.

Só de imaginar como um homem orgulhoso e convencido como Harry Potter – um homem que era universalmente admirado pelas suas habilidades como amante – iria se sentir quando ele descobrisse que sua própria noiva estava traindo ele. E com o marques de Winchilsea, entre todas as pessoas, que não tem um centavo no seu nome, só um rosto bonito para sobreviver! Porque, tudo o que Hermione tinha que dizer era uma palavra – apenas uma palavra – e ela não precisaria se preocupar com o anunciamento do Times: O casamento dela com o marques de Winchilsea tinha sido cancelado devido a sua morte prematura.

Ela sentiu um arrepiu. Bom Deus, o que ela estava pensando? Ela não poderia permitir que Harry Potter atirasse em Ronald. Não depois do modo como Rony salvou Tommy.

- Eu a vi - Hermione admitiu, finalmente. Ela apontou em direção ao fim do corredor. - Ela foi por ali.

O rosto de Harry Potter endureceu. Apesar dos brilhantes olhos cor de esmeralda, ele não tinha um rosto muito bonito, no senso tradicional, e a vida não o tinha tratado muito bem – Tinha na sobrancelha direita uma cicatriz profunda que parecia uma ferida de uma faca.

Mas quando seu rosto endureceu com determinação, se tornou quase assustador olhar para ele, era como olhar para a própria face do demônio. Hermione não podia imaginar o que as mulheres que ele havia levado para a cama poderiam ter visto nele. Ela olhou para longe, e se concentrou na face do marques de Winchilsea, a qual era tão angelical quanto à de Harry Potter não... era.

- Você viu se ela estava com alguém?

Hermione olhou de relance em sua direção.

- Desculpe-me. O que disse?

- Eu perguntei - Ele respirou profundamente, como se tivesse tentando ter paciência. - Lady Cho estava com alguém? Um homem?

- Por que? SIm, estava - Hermione respondeu. Ali, disse consigo mesma. Devia se livrar dele depressa. E assim impedir que descobrisse a verdade, que estava exatamente atrás daquela porta, a alguns passos dali.

Os lábios de Harry Potter se curvaram num sorriso que provocou um forte tremor na espinha de Hermione. Parecia tão satisfeito, tão diabolicamente satisfeito, que por um momento, a respiração da jovem ficou presa em sua garganta. Por que ele era realmente um diabo!

- Obrigado, Lady Hermione - Harry Potter disse, soando um pouco mais cordial do que anteriormente. E depois começou a descer o corredor, e a moça tentou voltar a respirar.

E ela achou que não conseguia. No mínimo aquilo era assustador. Mas ela estava determinada a não deixar que Harry Potter percebesse seu problema. O importante não era o fato de ela não conseguir respirar, mas que ele fosse embora, para longe, bem longe, para que Rony pudesse ter uma chance de escapar...

Mas os esforços dela para esconder seu desconforto não foram muito efetivos, afinal quando ele estava passando perto da escada na qual ela estava de pé, Harry Potter se virou e olhou novamente para ela, inquisitivamente.

- Você esta bem, Lady Hermione? - ele perguntou.

"Ele sabia" embora ela não sabia como. Ela não fez som nenhum. Como ela poderia? Ela não podia respirar.

Ela acenou com a cabeça vigorosamente.

- Perfeitamente bem - Ela conseguiu ofegar. - É melhor você se apressar, ou você não vai alcançá-la.

Mas Harry Potter não se preocupou. Parecia estar gostando de ficar ele. Mas em vez dele permanecer onde ele estava, olhando para ela de um jeito que, se ela não tivesse notado um vislumbre daquele sorriso malvado, teria pensado que ele estava preocupado.

Mas ninguém com um sorriso malvado como aquele poderia ser capaz de sentir preocupação.

- Eu acho que você esta mentindo. - Harry Potter disse, e Hermione sentiu que o seu coração ia explodir.

"Ele sabe!" Ela pensou, freneticamente. "Oh, meu Deus, ele sabe! E agora ele vai matar o Rony, e isso será minha culpa."

Mas depois ele disse:

- A senhorita não esta bem. Seu rosto está pálido, e é evidente que esta tendo dificuldade para respirar.

- Besteira - Respondeu arquejou. Embora ela estivesse mentindo, claro. Estava engolindo enormes quantidades de ar, mas aparentemente não estava chegando a seus pulmões.

- Não é besteira - Harry Potter retrocedeu alguns passos. Quando ele atingiu a escada na qual Hermione estava de pé, ele encostou e pôs a mão nuca dela, assim como, a alguns momentos antes, Hermione tinha visto o Marques de Winchilsea por sua mão atrás do pescoço de Lady Cho.

O coração de Hermione, que tinha deixado de pulsar por um segundo quando ela vira Harry Potter vir andando pelo corredor, agora começou a bater tão rápido, que ela estava certa de que ele iria explodir. "Santo Deus" ela pensou, irracionalmente. "Ele vai me beijar. Ele vai fazer comigo o que ele faz com todas as mulheres que supostamente foram para cama com ele. E eu serei perfeitamente incapaz de deter ele, porque ele é o Lothario de Londres."

Curiosamente, Hermione achou o pensamente de ser beijado por Harry Potter nem um pouco ruim.

Mas invés de inclinar a cabeça dela para poder beijá-la, o Lothario de Londres disse autoritariamente:

- Sente-se.

Hermione estava tão perplexa, que ela sentou sem discutir. Ela supôs que não havia muitas pessoas que ousassem desobedecer a uma ordem dada pelo grande "Potter", e esse deveria ser o motivo pelo qual ele era um homem de sucesso nos negócios, para não mencionar na vida amorosa.

A mão de Potter lhe apertava o pescoço, e, de modo incrível, ele puxou a cabeça dela para baixo até ficar entre seus joelhos.

- Pronto - ele disse, com alguma satisfação. - Fique assim, e você logo se sentira melhor.

Hermione olhando para os enfeites em sua saia, disse, com a voz abafada contra o denso cetim branco:

- Huuum... obrigado, Senhor. Potter.

O desapontamento dela por ele não ter tentado beijá-la ou molestá-la de qualquer modo, apesar do desgosto dela por ele, era profundo. E perturbador.

- Não foi nada - Harry Potter lhe disse.

"Sacripanta!" Hermione pensou, enquanto permanecia com de olhos fixos no seu próprio colo. "Eu supostamente não sou boa o suficiente para seduzi-lo. Afinal de contas, quem sou eu? Oh, apenas a filha do primeiro conde de Bartlett. Uma ninguém. Uma nada. Eu certamente não sou tão bela, como Lady Cho Chang E eu não tenho nenhuma mansão em Lake District."

"Mas aqui esta uma coisa que eu bem tenho e Lady Cho Chang não têm: a decência de não dormir com o noivo de outra mulher."

"Oh" ela adicionou, mentalmente. "E um pouco de dinheiro, também, é claro."

Ela esperou que ele fosse logo em seguida, mas ele não foi. A mão forte permaneceu atrás do pescoço dela e era surpreendentemente quente.

- Coisas ridículas, esses espartilhos! - Harry lançou, para iniciar uma conversa. - Deveriam ser abolidos.

Hermione, perfeitamente atônita que um homem como Harry Potter estivesse em pé num corredor com a mão o pescoço dela – e ainda mais surpresa que ele estivesse abordando um tema tão íntimo como o espartilho dela – de seu colo, disse:

- Eu suponho que algumas pessoas pensem assim.

Seria isso, ela se perguntou um preâmbulo para que ela tirasse o espartilho e então... - Deus do céu! - a seduzisse?

Mas Harry Potter apenas disse:

- Estou surpreso que você use um afinal. Você não é amiga de Lady Ginny?

Essa foi uma pergunta tão surpreendente que Hermione ouviu ela mesma dizendo:

- Você conhece Ginny?

- Todo mundo conhece Lady Ginny. Ela se tornou famosa pelo seu envolvimento no movimento a favor do sufrágio feminino. Eu presumi que, sendo amiga dela, você também seria.

- Oh - Hermione disse, para sua saia. - Eu sou. Quer dizer, eu não vou aos comícios, nem nada disso. Eu não gosto muito de comícios. É muito melhor ficar em casa com um livro do que ir e ficar gritando ate ficar rouco e se amarrando nas coisas.

- Vejo que a senhorita é, de coração, uma verdadeira guerreira da liberdade, Lady Hermione - Observou divertidamente.

- Oh - Hermione disse, percebendo como ela deveria ter soado tola para ele. - Oh, mas eu apoio a causa de Ginny, você sabe. Mês passado eu sozinha paguei suas penalidades com o tribunal por duas vezes, porque o pai dela não o faz mais. E eu só uso espartilho porque, bem, acho que eu fico melhor com ele."

- Eu entendo. - Ele soou divertido. - Sua inclinações sufragistas acabam onde seu conforto e vaidade começam. Ao menos você é honesta o suficiente para admitir."

Ele estava debochando dela. Ela sabia disso. Então ele certamente não iria tentar seduzir ela. Hermione não sabia muito sobre homens, mas ela suspeitava fortemente que eles não seduziam uma mulher debochando delas. Ela deveria estar se sentindo aliviada. Mas era meio insultante que ele nem mesmo tenha tentado.

Afinal, ele aparentemente seduzia qualquer outra mulher em Londres. Porque não ela? Hermione sabia que não era elegantemente bonita, mas ela certamente tinha admiradores. Inclusive naquela manhã, um homem jovem – completamente estranho – tinha seguido ela por todo o quarteirão depois que ela o tinha repreendido por desnecessariamente açoitar seu cavalo, apenas para inclinar seu chapéu e dizer que o sorriso dela tinha tanto brilho quanto um pêni novinho, e que ele nunca mais iria açoitar outro cavalo.

Mas aparentemente Harry Potter não tinha notado o sorriso dela.

Então, a lembrança do motivo por que perdera a respiração da primeira vez voltou correndo. Todo o tempo em que eles estavam no corredor discutindo o espartilho dela, Rony estava em perigo mortal de ser descoberto! O que ela estava pensando?

- Não seria melhor você ir, Mr. Potter? - Hermione perguntou, tentando disfarçar a urgência em sua voz. - Se você quiser achar Lady Cho, quero dizer.

- Sim - ele disse. Não havia bondade em sua voz agora. - Bem, estou certo de que não tenho mais chance.

Hermione, alarmada, perguntou:

- Nenhuma chance do que? De encontrá-la? Oh, você esta enganado. Estou certa de que ela ainda esta perto. Depois, percebendo o que ela tinha dito, ela apontou o dedo para a direção oposta ao final do corredor. - Estou certa de que se o senhor apenas seguir...

- Não há como - disse Harry Potter, desanimado. Depois ele adicionou, quase que para ele mesmo, - Eu perdi qualquer chance que eu poderia ter de pegar ela no seu pequeno joguinho quando eu peguei o caminho errado dez minutos atrás, e acabei na cozinha."

- Joguinho? - quis saber Hermione.

Falando como alguém que estivesse lembrando a si mesmo de algo, Harry Potter disse:

- Não se preocupe. Sente-se melhor?"

Hermione respirou. Suas têmporas se comprimiam com o início de uma dor de cabeça, mas surpreendentemente, ela descobriu que podia respirar normalmente de novo.

- Muito melhor - disse ela. - Obrigado.

E depois, porque ela estava preocupada que ele pudesse saber mais sobre os detalhes da infidelidade de sua noiva do que fora informado, como, por exemplo, a identidade secreta de seu amante, ela acrescentou:

- Eu tenho certeza que você está errado, Sr. Potter. Sobre a sua noiva. Estou certo que ela não está envolvida em qualquer joguinho. Com ninguém. "

A risada que Harry Potter deu foi tão perversa do que quanto ela lhe contara - por que, porque tinha de contar para ele? -que ela tinha visto a sua noiva com outro homem.

- Muito amável de sua parte, Lady Hermione - disse ele, num tom que não era nem um pouco elogioso . - Mas permita-me assegurar-lhe que a sua confiança em Lady Cho é despropositada. E quando tiver o nome do homem, eu vou estar muito feliz em provar isso, em um tribunal de justiça, se necessário. A senhorita poderia dizer isso a ela, quando a vir da próxima vez.?

Completamente boquiaberta com esta declaração extraordinária - e ante a ideia de que ele e Cho Chang apenas se conheciam de longe- Hermione lutou para pensar em algum tipo de resposta.

Ela foi salva, porém, de fazer qualquer coisa quando a porta do escritório privado de Dame Ashforth se abriu e o Marquês de Winchilsea parou no corredor.

- Ah - disse Hermione, encontrando sua voz, finalmente. - Querido.


	3. Ele não vai acabar o noivado!

Hermione não estava certa de qual homem pareceu mais surpreso: o Marquês de Winchilsea, que parecia muito chocado ao ver sua noiva, com o rosto sendo pressionado em seu colo por um homem fora do seu cícrulo, ou Harry Potter, que removeu a mão do pescoço dela subitamente e disse o nome do seu noivo em um tom de voz que sugeriu que Rony não era uma das suas pessoas favoritas.

- Potter. - A voz de Rony deixou claro que o sentimento era mútuo. Então, em um tom muito diferente, ele disse:

- Hermione, querida, o que está fazendo, sentado sobre esses degraus sujos?"

Hermione estreitou os olhos para ele através das barras do corrimão. Como ele ousa chamá-la querida quando...

Ela agitou-se. Agora não era o momento.

- Eu - ela gaguejou. - Eu estava... procurando por você. E parece que eu sofri um pequeno desmaiei. E o Sr. Potter foi muito gentil, me ajudando.

Ela não conseguia parar de olhar de relance, várias vezes, por detrás de Rony, para ver se Lady Cho iria segui-lo ou não. "Por favor" ela se pegou rezando. "Por favor, por favor fique onde está, Lady Cho."

- E porquê - indagou Ronald, agradavelmente, - você faria algo tão tolo como desmaiar, Hermione? - Ele esticou uma mão enluvada para ela. Hermione pegou-a, e permitiu que ele a ajudasse a se levantar. Ela era perfeitamente incapaz de deixar de olhar seu rosto. Porque, não há muito tempo, a língua de Lady Cho Chang estava naquela boca. Isso era tudo o que ela conseguia pensar.

- Você é forte e não costuma fazer essas coisas - Rony estava dizendo. - Isto é o que eu mais admiro em você, e você sabe disso minha querida.

- Sr. Potter acha que o mal estar pode ter sido causado pelo meu espartilho - Hermione murmurrou, inconsciente do que ela estava dizendo.

- Oh, ele achou? - Rony riu. Rindo sem achar graça,o que tirou todo o calor das suas próximas palavras - Eu agradecerei, Potter, se você guardasse seus comentários sobre as roupas íntimos da minha noiva. E suas mãos, também.

Harry Potter não disse nada imediatamente. Ele estava olhando para o marques muito curiosamente Hermione pensou. Para Hermione era quase como se ele soubesse!

Mas isso era impossível. Ele não poderia saber. Não era como se Rony tivesse esquecido de enfiar sua camisa na calça ou apertar sua gravata. Ele estava perfeitamente aceitável. Talvez estivesse um pouco mais de cor em suas bochechas do que o usual, mas isso certamente não indicava nada.

- Eu ficaria feliz - Harry comentou, gentilmente. - se você retribuísse o favor.

Rony olhou espantado para ele dizendo:

- O que? Do que você esta falando, Potter?

Harry assentiu em direção à porta fechada.

- Aquela é a sala de estar particular de Dame Ashforth não é?

- Sim -disse Rony, com evidente relutância. - E o que tem isso?

Harry pôs uma mão sobre a maçaneta. Muito de repente, Hermione achou difícil respirar novamente.

-Nada - disse ele. - Estou apenas à procura de alguém.

Na palavra alguém, Harry Potter abriu subitamente a porta. Os joelhos de Hermione fraquejaram. Ela afundou no degrau e enterrou o rosto no colo de novo, dizendo a si mesma para respirar, apenas respirar enquanto se perguntava se esta era a última vez que ela veria seu noivo vivo. . . .

E se, realmente, a sua morte prematura seria essa uma coisa ruim, afinal.

Mas, claro, é claro que ela não queria ver Rony morto. Não depois que ele havia feito por Tommy. Mutilado, possivelmente, mas nunca, nunca morto.

Mas, evidentemente, Ronald Billius Weasley, décimo Marquês de Winchilsea, iria viver para ver o dia de casamento, embora a identidade de sua futura noiva ainda fosse um pouco indefinida, já que naquela momento, Hermione ouviu Harry Potter dizer, em uma voz suave:

- Mas vejo que eu estava enganado.

Hermione levantou o rosto de seu colo. Lady Cho, então, ouvira as vozes no hall de entrada e deve ter encontrado alguma outra forma de sair da sala. Que golpe de sorte para eles todos!

-Completamente - disse Rony, numa voz que era demasiado convencida. - Você estava completamente enganado, Potter. Minha querida. - Rony estava tirando-a dos degraus novamente. - Devemos ir lá embaixo nos unirmos à sua mãe?

Hermione sentiu como se houvesse areia na boca. Porque, Ronyt estava falando com ela como se nada houvesse ocorrido. Ela tinha imaginado que um homem que pretendia romper um noivado, não referia-se a sua noiva como minha querida ou algo parecido. "E ele não deveria" ela pensava "colocar a mão em volta de suas costas. Aquilo era um tanto abusivo, para alguém que só havia momentos antes. . ."

Ela não queria pensar nisso.

Hermione relanceou os olhos na direção da sala de estar, atraída por Harry Potter, que saía de la, puxando em seguida a porta e fechando-a atrás de si. Ah, claro. Era isso. Rony não queria causar uma cena na frente de ninguém. Particularmente, ela supôs, em frente do noivo de sua amante. Ele iria esperar, ela supôs, até que eles estivessem sozinhos. Então ele ia explicar porque ela não seria a futura Lady Winchilsea. Com certeza era isso, pensou ela.

Ela olhou novamente para Harry Potter e sentiu, aparentemente vindo de lugar nenhum, um misterioso jorro de emoção. "O que" ela se perguntou "era isso?"

Não pena, sem dúvida, porém, era verdade que, se Harry Potter se importava com Lady Cho tanto quanto ela se importava com Rony, ele ia se machucar muito quando descobrisse a verdade sobre a prostituta mentirosa, gerada pelo demônio, com quem ele tinha se comprometido.

Mas ela não acreditou que ele se preocupava com Lady Cho Chang. Não pela maneira como ele tinha falado dela e de seu "joguinho".

Não, não foi pena o que Hermione sentiu quando ela olhou de relance para Harry Potter. "Mas o que era, então?" Hermione sempre teve coração terno, era verdade, mas normalmente ela não sentia simpatia por homens de negócios cruéis e Lotharios sem coração.

- Boa noite, Sr. Potter. - disse ela, sufocando a inexplicável emoção, e estendendo a mão para ele. - E obrigada por sua gentileza.

Harry Potter olhou para as mãos enluvadas com alguma surpresa. Hermione aparentemente o chocara, a julgar por alguns pensamentos obscuros, se a expressão em seu rosto fosse uma indicação. Voltando ao normal, tomou a mão dela, levou-a até perto de seus lábios, mas não os beijou.

- Boa noite - ele disse, não olhando para nenhum dos dois. E depois ele se virou, e desapareceu descendo o corredor.

Assim que ele estava fora do campo de audição, Rony praguejou alto:

- Sujeito grosseiro!

Hermione olhou de relance seu noivo. Este, também, não era o tipo de comportamento que ela tinha esperado de um homem prestes a se liberar do casamento.

- O que você disse? - ela perguntou, certamente ela não tinha escutado direito.

-Que grosseria a dele, mencionar seu espartilho desta forma! Não que eu esperasse maneiras melhores de um alpinista social. Você sabe, há um lugar para homens como ele. Você sabe como se chama? America.

- Ora! - Hermione murmurou. - Por favor, Rony!

- Estou falando sério, Mione. Eu digo para você, eu não gosto desse novo habito de convidar qualquer um em Londres, para o que se costuma chamar de festas exclusivas, privadas. Eu quero dizer, eu sei que o cara se tornou rico, mas isso não o faz menos comum do que era no dia em que ele nasceu.

Hermione se absteve de dizer em voz alta aquilo o que lhe passou pela cabeça: "Talvez não, mas pelo menos ele sabe como ganhar e manter o dinheiro. E esta é uma habilidade que você certamente nunca conseguiu adquirir, Rony.

Mas obviamente ela não disse isso. Rony era completamente sensível sobre o fato de sua família não ter lhe deixado dinheiro nenhum. De fato, quando ele propôs casamento para ela, tinha sido quase como se tivesse pedindo desculpas para ela. "Eu sei que eu não tenho muito, Mione" ele disse. "Mas tudo que eu obter eu darei contentemente a você, se você apenas me der a honra de ser minha esposa"

E Hermione, cheia de alegria por receber uma proposta de casamento feita por um homem tão bonito, romântico e corajoso - ele não tinha salvo a vida de Tommy? - tinha respondido, Sim.

Burrice a dela.

- Escreva minhas palavras, Herms - Rony continuou, enquanto eles ainda estavam de pé no corredor, ouvindo os passos de Harry Potter se distanciando. - Isto não será bom, esta mistura de classes. Uma dama de mais idade como Dame Ashforth pode achar isto divertido, mas eu decididamente não.

E depois ele pegou o braço de Hermione, e começou a conduzir ela para o corredor na direção oposta da qual Harry Potter tinha desaparecido.

Enquanto eles andavam a mente de Hermione voltou às palavras entusiasmadas dele. Herms. Ele a chamou de Herms, o nome que somente ele a chamava. Porque ele a chamaria por seu nome especial se ele estava preste a romper o noivado? Porque, ele estava a chamando de Herms e querida como se nada tinha acontecido. Nada mesmo. De fato, se ela não tivesse pegado o caminho errado do toalete, ouvido a risada de Rony, e depois ver por ela mesma o que, precisamente, ele estava fazendo desde que ele a deixou no salão de baile – supostamente para fumar com os cavalheiros – ela não poderia ter imaginado que ele estava com outra mulher nem em um milhão de anos.

Estar com outra mulher? Bom Deus, ele estava dentro de outra mulher. E ainda age como se ele tivesse saído do salão de baile de Dame Ashforth por alguns momentos apenas para fumar!

- Eu espero - Rony estava dizendo, enquanto o som da festa lá embaixo soavam cada vez mais alto. - que ele não tenha insultado você, Hermione. Não insultou né? Potter quero dizer.

- Insulto? A mim? O que...? - murmurou Hermione, de modo incoerente, andando como se estivesse tonta, meio comoas heroínas dos romances das criadas depois de descobrir um corpo já sem vida em algum canto.

- Bem, eu não me surpreenderia se ele fizesse. Ele tem certa reputação, você sabe. Com as damas, quero dizer. Ele não tocou em você, tocou Herms? Fez algo que ele não deveria?

Eles estavam mais uma vez cercado por um mar de gente no salão de dança de Dame Ashforth. Hermione mal conseguia ouvir sua própria resposta, a qual foi um surpreso "Não".

Estava se metendo em problemas quando a orquestra de repente começou a tocar um toque familiar.

- Bom Deus - Rony disse, agarrando ela pela mão. - É o Sir Roger de Coverley. Eu tinha me esquecido que iria começar a meia noite em ponto. Vamos lá, Herms, vamos pegar nossos lugares. Você sabe como Ashforth se sente sobre Sir Roger.

Hermione, de fato, sabia como Dame Ashforth se sentia a respeito de Sir Roger. Nada – nem uma tropa de guerreiros Zulu, brandindo lanças e dardos pontudos, e certamente nem namorados traidores – iriam fazer ela adiar Sir Roger. Enquanto a viúva se declarava muito velha para dançar musicas animada, ela se desfrutava em assistir o desempenho das pessoas mais novas, convidadas para a casa dela.

Com a cabeça ainda perturbada, Hermione tomou o lugar dela na longa linha de casais. Rony passou por ela, parecendo elegantemente bem em suas roupa de noite. Sua gravata não estava nem ao menos amassada, sua calça continuava perfeitamente passada. Como isso era possível? O homem estava fazendo sexo violento -Hermione não estava certa se essa era a descrição exata, mas isso foi mencionado uma ou duas vezes nos livros que ela costumava ler, e ela gostaria de ver como soava - com uma bela mulher a nem um quarto de hora atras, e ainda ele estava ali de pé, parecendo como se a manteiga não tivesse derretido em sua boca. Era perfeitamente inacreditável.

E depois - como se a noite não tivesse sido bizarra o bastante - de repente, diante dos olhos de Hermione, apareceu Lady Cho Chang. Realmente, la estava ela, sua adorável cabeça inclinada para trás, como se ela estivesse rindo, delicadamente, enquanto passava pela linha de dançarinos. E ao lado dela, muito à vontade para alguém não nascido em berço de ouro, estava Harry Potter.

Hermione o encarou, certa de que seus olhos iriam pular para fora de sua cabeça. Então ele achou Lady Cho a final, não achou? E a Lady, assim como Rony, não parecia diferente do que ela estava na hora do jantar, antes do designado segredo deles. Inacreditável. Perfeitamente inacreditável. Como era possível que duas pessoas que estavam engajados fazendo ...bem, o que os dois tiveram fazendo... e depois, minutos mais tarde, estar calmamente dançando o Sir Roger de Coverley com outra pessoa?

Era mais do que uma garota como Hermione podia assimilar em uma noite só. Quando foi a hora dela e do marques se cruzarem para dançarem juntos, ela o fez com a graça de um autônomo, dificilmente ciente do que os pés dela estavam fazendo. Rony não notou, entretanto. Ele estava com o espirito alto, e balançando ela energicamente, sussurrando palavras carinhosas em seu ouvido, mas ela estava com a cabeça fechada para isso. Ele chamou ela de coisas lindas e disse, de novo, que ele não podia esperar até a noite de núpcias deles para que ela fosse dele. Hermione escutou o que ele disse, e ainda não tinha respondido. O que ela poderia dizer?

Porque é claro ela sabia agora que não haveria noite de núpcias. Não para os dois. Por uma razão - e Hermione suspeitava muito fortemente que aquela razão tinha alguma coisa a ver com o tamanho da herança que ela herdou recentemente, e o fato de que Rony não tinha renda nenhuma - Rony não ia terminar o noivado.

O que significava só uma coisa: Hermione ia ter que fazer isso.

Não seria fácil, é claro. A mãe dela ficaria furiosa. Afinal, eles deviam a Rony Weasly... bem, tudo. Se não fosse por ele, Tommy teria morrido naquele frio dezembro, sangrado até a morte na rua fora do colégio dele.

Mas isso não poderia ajudar agora, poderia? Como podia ser possível casar com um homem que os beijos tinham, por tantos meses, a feito sentir como a garota mais sortuda do mundo...

Apenas até perceber que ele estava guardando seu verdadeiro beijo para alguém mais?

Só uma vez Hermione voltou a barulhenta dança country, e isso aconteceu quando ela se encontrou acompanhada momentaneamente por seu irmão Tommas, que aproveitou a oportunidade de dar um aperto no braço dela e dizer:

- Anime-se! Você parece alguém a quem disseram que o ponche estava envenenado.

- Tommy! - Hermione gritou, espantada por causa do seu estado e pela cara dele. - O que você acha que esta fazendo. dançando desse jeito? Você sabe o que Dr. Pettigrew disse...

- Oh, Dr. Pettigrew - Tommy disse, sarcasticamente. - Eu gostaria que ele desaparecesse.

Mas antes que ela tivesse a chance de censurar seu irmão, ela estava sendo rodopiada para longe por - dentre todas as pessoas - Harry Potter, que parecia tão sério quanto ela certamente estava, e ela grampeou os lábios e não disse nem uma palavra até a dança acabar.

Mas se ela esperava escapar sem mais comunicação com Mr. Potter, ela estava realmente muito desapontada.

Se ao menos o irmão dela, que caminhou abruptamente em sua direção, pegou seu braço e tinha alguma coisa para dizer sobre isso.

- Vamos lá, gatinha - Tommy disse. - Alguém inadvertidamente colocou camarão de dentro do prato da Mamãe no jantar, e agora ela esta com uma alergia. Ela esta nos esperando na carruagem. Olá, senhor.

Mesmo que Hermione não tivesse relanceado os olhos na direção que Harry Potter tomara, ela teria sabido a direção que ele ainda estava ali, pela maneira respeitosa em que Thomas falou a palavra senhor. No entanto, o fato de ele ainda estar tão perto – bem do lado dela, realmente – era bem espantoso, desde que ela tinha imaginado que ele tinha ido embora uma vez que a dança tinha acabado

- Como você vai, Lord Bartlett? - perguntou Potter acenando para o jovem. Para Hermione, ele disse:

- Lady Hermione, acredito que você esteja se sentindo melhor desde nosso ultimo encontro.

Hermione, sentindo sua bochecha ruborizar, disse rapidamente:

- Certamente -e num esforço para se manter longe de parecer uma grande idiota aos olhos dele, mesmo que certamente ela já o tivesse feito, jurando não dizer mais nada... Até que, absolutamente sem serem convidadas, as palavras sairam da sua boca: - Eu vejo que você encontrou Lady Cho - mal acabara de proferi-las e já se deu conta da bobagem que tinha dito. Idiota, ela se repreendeu. Porque algumas vezes ela não conseguia forçar a língua dela a falar, e em outras ocasiões, ela não podia ficar quieta?

- Sim - respondeu, o olhar dele seguiu Hermione até pousar em sua noiva, que estava de pé falando com Dame Ashforth, parecendo friamente bonita e nem um pouco parecida com uma mulher que recentemente violada. - Eu s achei, certamente. Parece que ela tinha ido ao jardim de Lady Ashforth para um pouco de ar. - Potter adicionou depois, notando Rony indo em direção deles. - Eu vejo que você esta sendo procurada. Não vou retê-la por mais tempo.

- Oh -Tommas começou - é apenas o Rony.

O seu protesto veio muito tarde, já que Harry Potter já tinha desaparecido na multidão. Rony, seu bonito rosto cheio de preocupação, apareceu urgentemente sobre eles.

- Herms - ele gritou. - O que é isso que eu ouvi sobre você esta indo, e tão cedo? Não vou nem querer saber disso!

Tommas, ante a interrupção tête-à-tête com seu herói, rolou seus olhos. Hermione atirou para ele um olhar de desaprovação. Às vezes era difícil lembrar que apenas seis meses, o irmão dela estava à beira da morte.

- Nossa mãe não esta se sentindo bem, Rony - ela disse. - Nós temos que ir. Mas por favor, você deve ficar.

Rony deu um suspiro dramático. - Se você insiste, minha querida. Até amanhã, então.

Ele se abaixou para beijá-la. Hermione mal conseguiu se conter para não desviar a boca. O toque daqueles lábios, que tão recentemente estavam em Lady Cho, a encheu de repulsão – quase tanto como pensar que Harry Potter beijando-a a enchera de uma excitação inexplicável.

Mas ela não precisava se preocupar. Rony não tentara aproximar sua boca da dela. Em vez disso, ele beijou delicadamente sua testa. Hermione se sentiu tão aliviada que, antes mesmo de se dar conta, já chegara à metade dos degraus da escada da casa urbana de Dame Ashforth para a carruagem que estava esperando na rua abaixo.

- Bom Deus - ela ouviu seu irmão gritar, no mesmo momento em que um empregado de Dame Ashforth estava ajudando-a a subir na carruagem.

Hermione, pensando que seu irmão devia ter esquecido alguma coisa lá dentro, e tremendo só de pensar em passar mais um minuto nessa casa que sempre lhe trará memórias infelizes, se acomodou no assento frente a mãe dela antes de perguntar,

- O que foi, Tommy?

- Aquela pequena carruagem, que arrancou bem de trás da nossa - Tommy, se inclinou sobre Hermione e sua mãe, empurrando-as, para ver melhor. - Era a carruagem de Harry Potter. Olhe o time que a está puxando. Baios perfeitamente combinados. Devíamos ter sido capaz de afastar papai deles.

Hermione, apesar da sua impaciência para ir embora, se virou em seu acento para olhar. O pai deles tinha sido um grande amante de cavalos e passou esta paixão para Hermione – o que era um tanto embaraçoso para sua mãe, porque a moça era, assim como seu pai, incapaz de se manter em silencio enquanto um cavalo estava sendo mal tratado pelos seus donos. Isto causa freqüentes discussões com os condutores de carruagens de aluguel e carros de carvão, e Lady Bartlett freqüentemente escondia o rosto de vergonha com o comportamento nada refinado de Hermione quando ela encontrava os cavalos usando arreios de levar carga, coisa que era tão popular entre os modernos de seu círculo, e a qual ela desaprovava fortemente.

Harry Potter, entretanto, não usava esses apetrechos em seus animais, o que levou Hermione a elogiá-lo com um "Muito bem" antes dela se lembrar que ela não queria pensar mais sobre Harry Potter. Ela quase disse em voz alta, mas a mãe dela se adiantou:

- Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter! -Lady Bartlett, ajeitando impaciente sua crinolina, que os maus modos do filho haviam desarrumado, deu um suspiro exasperado. - Você não pode falar de outra pessoa para variar, Tommy? Estou cansada de ouvir falar sobre Harry Potter.

- Ouvir, ouvir - Hermione disse. E, naquele momento, ela quase o disse também.


	4. Baronato

Por coincidência, Lady Hermione e sua mãe não eram as únicas pessoas cansadas de ouvir sobre Harry Potter. O próprio Harry Potter estava um pouco cansado de ouvir sobre Harry Potter.

Quando, na manhã seguinte, ele abriu o Times, e achou uma historia sobre ele, estremeceu ligeiramente, e abandonou o jornal. Teve um tempo, claro, quando ver seu nome no Times – particularmente acompanhado, como nesta manhã, com as palavras "Rico industrial" – tinha dado a ele uma certa animação. Afinal, ele nem sempre foi rico, e ele nem sempre teve o titulo de industrial. Uma vez – há muito tempo atrás, mas ainda vivo em sua memória – ele tinha sido completamente pobre, e chamado, pelos meninos com quem ele diariamente vagava pelas ruas de Londres, em busca de travessuras ou coisas piores, de Dead Eye. Chamavam-no assim não porque cego de um olho, mas porque, aos cinco anos de idade, arrancara o de um rato com um estilingue e uma pedra, a uma distância de cinqüenta passos.

Desde este célebre dia, ele raramente olhava para trás, mas agora já não se importava em fazer isso. Também não se importava, necessariamente, em gastar tempo falando do seu recente sucesso. Afinal, a maior parte das pessoas que o bajulam agora, foram as mesmas pessoas que difamaram ele alguns anos atrás. Ele sabia que não era um gênio, como hoje o consideravam, nem fracassado como afirmavam que ele era então. A verdade, Harry tinha decidido há muito tempo, em algum lugar no meio do caminho, que o melhor era simplesmente não ligar para isso.

Assim, ele pegou a correspondência que seu secretário tinha deixado em cima de sua mesa e começou a ler. Uma batida na porta de seu escritório particular o interrompeu antes dele terminar uma única linha. Ele olhou para cima e disse, tolerantemente:

-Entre.

Ronnie "Ambrose"*, com uma copia do mesmo jornal que Harry estivera olhando poucos instantes atrás dobrados debaixo do braço, entrou delicadamente na sala e fechou a porta atrás dele com a maneira de alguém que esta atento em parecer tão discreto quanto o possível para quem estava no outro aposento.

- Desculpe pela intrusão, Dead* - ele disse, assim que fechou com segurança o trinco da porta. - Mas ela está ai.

Harry não precisava perguntar quem seria "ela". Ele disse apenas, com um tom de certa surpresa:

- Com certeza é muito cedo para ela. Só passa um pouco das dez.

- Ela estava usando suas plumas - Ambrose disse, atravessando a sala e desmoronando pesadamente em um assento de couro do outro lado da maciça mesa de seu patrão. - Você sabe, aquela que ela usa quando vai às compras.

- Ah - Harry disse - Isto explica tudo.

- Certo - Ambrosia pegou o jornal do seu braço e disse, casualmente - Então você viu o jornal hoje, Dead?

- Vi. - Harry respondeu na sua voz grossa.

- Leu? - Ambrosia enrolou o jornal de modo a destacar a seção em que o patrão aparecia. - Você viu esta parte aqui?

- Sim, li. - Harry disse.

- É chamado de 'elegante -Ambrosia virou o jornal para si, a fim de ler de novo, alto e nada fluentemente,mas com uma voz regulamente agitada de animação, apesar de sua aparente indiferença. - "Chega ao mercado, criada pelo inventor da arma de carregamento pela culatra, essa elegante nova pistola, que promete ser esse ano o mais desejado modelo pelos colecionadores de arma perspicaz" - Ambrosia olhou para seu patrão. - Importa-se em ouvir quantos pedidos para ela foram feitos essa manhã?

- Diria que muito pouco. - disse Harry - Lembre-me, Ambrosia, de enviar ao autor dessa matéria uma caixa de conhaque.

- E isso não é tudo - O secretario não estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom ao tentar esconder sua animação. Ele ansiosamente inclinou-se para frente na poltrona dobrando as páginas que segurava. - Dr quem o senhor acha que fez um pedido há pouco tempo atrás? Quem você acha Dead?

- Não poderia imaginar.- Harry disse, com um distinto desinteresse arrastado em sua voz.

- O príncipe de Gales, Dead. - Ambrosia estava com o rosto corado, e os olhos brilhando. - O príncipe de Gales vai carregar uma pistola Potter esta temporada!

-O príncipe de Gales - Harry disse, retornando a sua correspondência - "precisa" de uma pistola Potter ...

- Dead - Ambrosia ficou de pé e foi se inclinar sobre a escrivaninha do amigo, o jornal esquecido, amassado na sua mão fechada. - Dead, qual é o problema com você? Você acaba de receber a mais brilhante recomendação para uma de suas armas, o que nunca aconteceu, e no Times de Londres, O Times homem! lido por mais pessoas mundialmente do que qualquer outro jornal, e você senta ai agindo como se não fosse nada. O que em nome de Deus está errado?

- Não seja idiota, Ambrosia. -Harry puxou a lapela de seu impecavelmente cortado casaco da manhã. - Nada está errado. Só estou um pouco esgotado esta manhã. A noite foi longa ontem à noite, você sabe.

Ambrosia riu. Poucos homens teriam coragem para rir do grande "Potter", mas Ronnie Ambrose tinha a vantagem de vinte anos de amizade com este homem. Porque, ele tinha esfregado o nariz de Harry Potter na terra mais vezes do que ele poderia contar. Isto, é claro, foi bem antes que o amigo o tivesse tirado da frente do Dials, antes que sua carreira tivesse tomado esse rumo meteórico até o estágio presente; e bem antes que Harry Potter tivesse crescido bem mais que sua altura atual 1,80m.

Apesar disso, Ambrosia, mesmo sendo muito mais baixo, não tinha nenhum escrúpulo em provocar seu melhor amigo e patrão.

- Oh! - ele disse - Estamos cansado de correr atrás de Lady Cho até tarde da noite, não estamos?

- Isso não é da sua conta, "Ambrosia." - Harry rosnou como resposta.

Ambrosia riu de novo, desta vez se lembrando de como conhecera seu apelido, e voltou à carga:

- Bem, alguma sorte?

- Se você quer saber se eu descobrir a identidade do homem com quem minha noiva esta tendo um caso ilícito, a resposta é não - Harry disse. - Pelo menos, nada que fosse admissível em uma corte do tribunal, caso aconteça dela me processar por quebra de promessa...

- Se ela processar você? -Ambrosia gritou. - Você acha que, se você acabar com o compromisso com ela, Lady Cho não vai processar você por tudo o que conseguio? Meu Deus, Dead! Falta menos de um mês para o casamento.

-Estou bem ciente disso, Ambrosia - Harry disse, secamente.

Ambrosia abaixou a voz conspiratoriamente:

- Tenho ouvido falar de juízes que estão arbitrando milhares de libras a noivas cujos sujeitos desistiram de repente, alguns deles um sólido ano antes do abençoado dia. E você está achando que vai escapar sem ser processado?

- Eu sei que ela vai me processar - Harry disse, com cuidadosa paciência - e eu sei que ela vai me vencer também, a menos que eu tenha melhor prova de sua infidelidade, do que os desaparecimentos mal explicados, como noite passada e estes infernais rumor que vem correndo.

Ambrosia sacudiu sua cabeça. - Rumores -ele disse, desgostoso. - Você pensaria que tínhamos voltado ao Dials, pelo modo como aqueles destruidores falavam um com o outro. Apesar disso, você nada pode provar devido a uns rumores.

- Este -Harry disse - é o motivo pelo qual eu estou vigiando ela.

- E os rapazes ainda não descobriram nada?

- Ah, tudo bem, há um homem - Harry disse, carrancudo. - Mas ou os rapazes perderam a pista dele, ou o sujeito é um fantasma. Parece que ele consegue se fundir com as sombras e se perder no meio de multidões quase como se...

- ... Ele fosse um de nós -Ambrosia terminou para o patrão. Ele assoviou, baixa e lentamente. - Você acha que ele poderia ser...

- Claro que não - Harry disse. - Como a filha de um duque estaria se envolvendo com um sujeito do Dials?

- Além de você, quer dizer?

Harry com dificuldade reprimiu o sorriso.

- Obviamente - ele falou devagar. -Eu acho que o sujeito é casado e está querendo evitar que a mulher descubra.

- Ou você, mais provavelmente - Ambrosia disse. - Quem sabe não está querendo que a sua linda cabecinha vá pelos ares. Contudo, Dead, não seria mais fácil simplesmente deixá-la te processar? Você é muito rico, você sabe. Pode facilmente arcas com o desperdício de alguns milhares de libras e acabar com isso.

O sorriso foi varrido do rosto de Harry.

- Não, eu não penso assim. - Ele disse, tão educadamente como se tivesse recusando uma xícara de chá. - Eu não vou legar nenhuma moedinha a mais à Lady Cho Chang do que as tenho que dar. Não dessa maneira.

Ambrosia levantou a sobrancelha. Harry supos que não podia culpa-lo. Sua recusa em simplesmente "resolver tudo" com Cho Chang deixou até ele mesmo perplexo. Orgulho era claramente o que estava em jogo aqui. O orgulho dele, o qual ele nunca tinha considerado uma coisa tão frágil que uma simples mulher pudesse balança-lo.

Entretanto, ele nunca tinha entregado se apaixonado antes.

Isto era sua culpa. Ele ficara tão admirado de que aquela mulher linda,educada e - isso também se poderia admitir - bem nascida pudesse se interessar por ele, que se rendeu a ela, intoxicavel pelo o que ela representava, em vez de ver o que ela era.

Ele tinha aprendido cedo demais. O noivado deles mal tinha se tornado oficial antes que Cho começasse a se tornar descuidada, não estando onde ela disse que estaria ou chegando absurdamente tarde nos compromissos que ela tinha com ele, e algumas vezes parecendo... Bem, como uma mulher que acabou de ser violentada. E não por ele.

Foi quando Harry começou a perceber o quanto ele foi negligente não levando em consideração o fato de que Cho apesar de toda a sua beleza e posição social, era apenas uma mulher, tão capaz de desonestidade quanto qualquer pessoa do Dials.

Idiota dele de não ter percebido antes do anuncio do casamento.

Ambrosia suspirou. - É uma vergonha gritante, eu lhe digo. Em que mundo estamos no qual um homem como Harry Potter, o Lothário de Londres – não consegue evitar que sua própria noiva o traía? É quase, como eles chamam? Oh, certo. Justiça poética.

Harry olhou para seu velho amigo com um amargo sorriso.

- Seus toques mordazes sobre as ironias da minha vida são inúteis, Ambrosia. Entretanto, em vez de ficar ai de pé, parado, falando sobre elas, não seria melhor você a mandar a Sua Senhoria entrar? Não há como saber o que Snake e Higginbottom devem estar fazendo lá, tentando manter-la impressionada.

Ambrosia disse de repentemente queixoso. - Certo, vou mandá-la entrar. Mas eu estou te dizendo agora, Harry, eu não gosto disso. Eu nunca vi você desse jeito. Não por uma mulher. Ela não vale isso, você sabe. Ela pode ter um titulo, mas é a prostituta mais ágil que já vi.

- Cuidado, Mr. Ambrose- Harry disse de modo displicente. - É da minha futura mulher que você está falando.

Ronnin rolou os olhos. - Só vou acreditar vendo.

-Vá, Ronnin - Harry disse, se sentindo mais cansado que nunca. - Mande que ela entre. E prepare mais café, tudo bem? Minha cabeça parece estar em um torno está manhã.

Ambrosia fungou ao ser dispensado.

- Como a Vossa Alteza Serena desejar. - Depois, com a cabeça erguida, mas com lábios curvados para cima, o secretario saiu da sala.

Quando ele se foi, Harry sentou por um momento olhando para fora da janela à esquerda de sua mesa. A vista da movimentada Bond Street, era uma das mais bonitas à venda em Londres, mas mesmo assim Harry não a via naquele momento. Ao invés disso, como sempre fazia quando estava perturbado com alguma coisa, ele via o rosto de sua mãe, como ela se parecia antes da doença que tirou a sua vida e devastou suas bonitas feições. Aqueles poucos anos antes de sua morte tinham sido as memórias mais felizes de Harry. E depois ela se foi...

Oh, o pai dele tinha tentado. Mas Lilian Potter tinha sido a luz na vida de James Potter, assim como na de seu filho, e uma vez que ela se foi, o velho tinha se tornado uma sombra do homem vigoroso que era, meio louco, costumava desaparecer por dias, deixando Harry sozinho com tios nada afetuosos. Havia sido por algum milagre que ele fora parar no meio daquela gente desagradável?

Graças a Deus, havia um homem, ao menos, que estava lá para o resgatar do que ele poderia ter se tornado...

Era naqueles dias antes da morte de sua mãe que Harry sempre pensava que sua carreira dava outro dramático impulso, como estava fazendo aquela manhã. Porque ele tinha percebido, no momento em que ele havia conseguido suas reais cem libras – e quão espantosa lhe parecera essa soma – que aquilo não importava. Não importava quanto dinheiro ele tivesse. Dinheiro não importava. Todo o dinheiro do mundo não iria salvar a mãe dele.

E nem todo o dinheiro do mundo iria trazê-la de volta.

- Harry - disse uma voz sonora e muito refinada - O que você está observando tão atentamente?

Harry estremeceu e se mostrou apenas ligeiramente surpreso ao descobrir que não se encontrava no quarto em que crescera, mas no confortável escritório que mantinha na Bond Street, não muito longe da casa de Mayfair,em que ele vivia. E a mulher se dirigindo para ele não era a sua mãe, que sofreu prolongadamente e dolorosamente morte vinte anos atrás, mas a muito viva Lady Cho Chang, cuja bela figura e ainda mais belo rosto eram naqueles dias os mais admirados em Londres.

- Estou com ciúmes - Cho disse, brincando, espichando sua mão enluvada sobre a mesa para que ele pudesse beijá-la. - Quem é ela?

Ele a encarou. Ela estava com roupa nova esta manhã, uma que ele nunca tinha visto antes, a qual continhas muitas penas. Ele mal conseguia ver seu rosto com todas aquelas plumas o envolvendo. Porém, o que ele ainda podia ver era uma beleza de quebrar o coração.

- Ela? - ele ecoou, pegando a mão dela quase automaticamente e beijando-a antes de se voltar para ela.

- Sim, bobo. A que você está pensando sentado aqui. Não tente me dizer que não era em uma mulher. - Cho sentou-se presunçosamente na beira da escrivaninha, esquecida do modo como sua crinolina se enviesava perigosamente para cima quando fazia isso. No entanto,ela devia estar perfeitamente ciente do que ela estava fazendo, esperando exibir o novo par de pantalonas. Estava muito coquete.

- Era uma mulher - Harry disse devagar, se sentando novamente. Ele tinha se levantado logo que ele percebeu que ela estava lá, como um cavalheiro deveria fazer. Embora ele não estivesse convencido de que, para dizer a verdade,ela fosse uma dama. Oh, pelo nascimento, certamente. Mas não pela natureza. O que havia sido, durante certo tempo, parte de seu atrativo: ser filha de um e decididamente não considerar nada demais se comportar de modo indecoroso... O que mais um homem poderia almejar numa esposa?

Pouco a pouco, Harry estava descobrindo, que aquela mulher escolhia se comportar indecorosamente com mais homens do que apenas seu marido.

Ou futuro marido, como no caso.

- Estou com ciúmes - Cho disse com seu lábio inferior se projetando para frente, a fim de afetar um atraente ar de amuo - Quem é ela? Diga-me, agora. Você sabe que horrenda possessiva criatura eu sou, Potter. E você tem aquela reputação! Eu sei de dúzias e dúzias de mulheres que se apaixonoram por você. Diga com quem você andou e acrescentou a sua lista agora.

Harry não disse nada. Ele raramente precisava, quando Cho estava na sala. Ela falava o suficiente para os dois.

- Deixe me ver. - Ela colocou um dedo no queixo. - Com quem eu vi você conversando noite passada? Bem, Dame Ashforth, claro, mas ela é muito mais velha que você. Eu sei que ela tem uma quedinha por você, mas dificilmente ela seria o tipo de mulher pelo qual um homem ficaria sentado pensando, toda a manhã. Então não é Dame Ashforth. Quem mais estava lá? Oh, sim. A pequena menina Granger. Mas ela é muito comum para um homem com seu gosto seletivo. Quem poderia ser Potter? Eu desisto.

- Você desisti muito rápido - ele disse, simplesmente. - Mas vou te dizer de qualquer maneira. Estava pensando na minha mãe.

- Oh - Cho disse fazendo uma cara de desapontamento - Eu nunca teria adivinhado. Você nunca falou dela.

- Não. Não falo. - Harry disse, não para ela. Não agora. Nunca. -Então, my lady. Supostamente você vai me dizer o que eu possivelmente fiz para ganhar a honra da sua presença tão cedo. Até certo ponto tenho alguma autoridade nisso, tendo passado suficientes noites com você para saber que só uma razão das mais vitais a obrigaria a sair da cama antes do meio dia.

Cho sorriu para ele de modo travesso, perguntando:

- Então você acha que me conhece tão bem, Senhor Potter ? É possível, você sabe, que eu ainda tenha alguns segredos.

- Oh - Harry disse. - Eu sei que você tem. E quando eu finalmente pegar você neles, minha querida, eu com certeza irei fazer meu advogado um homem muito feliz.

O sorriso de Cho desapareceu.

- O-oque? - ela gaguejou. Sob o leve blush, ela ficou visivelmente pálida. - S-sobre o que você esta falando, meu querido?

Harry, lamentando ter falado tão petulantemente – e absolutamente inseguro quanto a ter sido ele o causador daquele mal estar, arquivou a pontada de irritação que sentira ante as palavras indelicadas à Lady Hermione Granger, uma garota que ele tinha tido conhecido ligeiramente e quem ele certamente não tinha tido o mínimo de interesse – e disse rapidamente:

- Me desculpe, minha dama. - A ultima coisa que ele precisava era que a suspeita dela crescesse, e, assim ficaria mais cuidadosa nos seus compromissos com seu amante. - Eu falei brincando, mas percebi agora que, talvez, não tenha sido de bom gosto. Agora, o que eu devo a honra da visita esta manhã?

Cho continuou de olho nele desconfortavelmente, mas o comportamento dele, que se manteve decididamente brando, parecendo desarmar ela, e a cor voltou a seu rosto. Quando ela estava completamente recuperada, ela gritou:

- Harry, querido, é uma coisa estranha, mas Virginia Crowley ficou com uma incomoda gripe de primavera, e ela supostamente tinha um compromisso com Mr. Worth. Bem, você sabe que eu não poderia conseguir nada, devido à... bem, aquele acidente da ultima vez que eu vi Mr. Worth, relativo ao credito do meu pai. Mas de repente Virginia me disse que eu poderia usar o dela, e você sabe,Harry, eu quero muito parecer com o tipo de esposa de um importante homem como você merece. Mas meu enxoval, dificilmente seria apropriado até para a mulher de um negociante de coisas usadas, quanto mais para a mulher de alguém como...

Harry alcançou o bolso de seu colete e perguntou:

- De quanto você precisa?

- Oh - fez Cho parecendo alegre, depois imediatamente se tornou pensativa. - Bem, eu preciso de quase tudo, chapéus, capas, luvas, sapatos, meias finas compridas, para não mencionar roupas de baixo... creio que isso será mais do que o suficiente. - Ela disse exibindo entre o dedo indicador e o polegar de sua mão direita um espaço de cerca de 1,5 cm.

Harry lhe deu uma pilha de notas aproximadamente da espessura que ela indicou.

- Dê meus comprimentos ao Senhor Worth. - Melhor isto agora, ele pensou, do que uns milhares a mais na corte.

- Oh, obrigado, querido. - Cho se inclinou sobre a mesa, seus lábios fazendo beiço para aceitar um beijo dele, o dinheiro já tinha sido colocado rapidamente em sua bolsa. Harry levantou seu rosto, pretendendo passar sua boca levemente sobre a sua, um rápido, beijos de adeus. Mas Cho evidentemente tinha outras idéias. Ela o segurou, agarrando sua lapela, e o puxou em sua direção, empurrando sua língua entre os lábios dele e pressionando seus seios ousadamente contra ele.

Harry, que adorava completamente os modos de Lady Cho no passado, não os apreciava tanto agora. De um lado, as plumas era um pouco problemáticas, voando, e fazendo cócegas em seu nariz. Por outro, ele sabia bem que ele não era o único homem com quem ela praticava.

Por isso era tão vitalmente importante que ele descobrisse alguma prova de sua traição, e levá-la até Mr. Lightwood – que era quem lidaria com o processo de violação de promessa que ela indubitavelmente traria tão longo quanto ele terminasse o noivado.

- Bem - ele disse depois que Cho tinha finalmente se afastado novamente, acabando o beijo. - Isto foi... legal.

- Legal? - Cho pulou para fora da mesa, parecendo perturbada. - Não há nada de legal. Justamente ao contrario, para falar a verdade. Sério, Harry, eu acho que você mudou.

- Mudei? - Harry não pode deixar de sorrir disso. - Eu mudei?

- Sim, você mudou. Você sabe que esta fazendo um mês – bem, por ai – desde a ultima vez que... bem, passamos a noite juntos?

Ele disse, calmamente. - Ah, mas Cho, você sabe que as coisas são diferentes agora que nós somos noivos. Não podemos ser tão selvagem como nós éramos antes. As pessoas vão falar."

- Você não costumava se preocupar com o que as pessoas pensam. - Cho disse com alguma magoa. - De fato, se eu me lembro bem, seu lema era "Pro inferno o que as pessoas acham.

- Sim - Harry disse, cuidadosamente. - Mas isso era quando eu só tinha a minha própria reputação para cuidar, não a da minha futura esposa.

Ela suspirou, e olhou para a cima. - Bem, se acontecer de você mudar de ideia - ela disse, indo em direção à porta - você sabe onde me achar.

E então se foi. Mas ela deixou para trás uma ampla evidencia de sua presença, em uma nuvem de perfume de rosas, e algumas plumas perdidas, a qual ficou como folhas caídas no outono, em cima de sua mesa.

Como se estivesse esperando ansioso que a noiva de Harry Potter deixasse a sala, entrou no escritório seu pai, com um Ambrose muito irritado em seu calcanhar.

- Harry, meu menino.- James Potter gritou com um braço aberto num comprimento e o outro agarrando um livro de couro. - Parabéns!

- Parabéns? - Harry olhou para Ambrosia, que só sacudiu a cabeça. As ordens dadas eram que o velho Potter fosse admitido no escritório de seu filho qualquer quisesse... Embora geralmente se tentasse anunciá-lo.

Hoje, entretanto, James Potter estava claramente muito animado para esperar tal formalidade.

- Você quer dizer que ainda não ouviu? - James se sentou em um dos assentos de couro em frente à mesa de seu filho. - Eu vi Lady Cho sair agora mesmo. Eu espero que você não se importe por eu ter divido as noticias alegres com ela."

Harry afundou na sua cadeira, da qual ele tinha levantado educadamente enquanto estava dando adeus à sua noiva. Ele estava cansado, e sua cabeça ainda doía. Ele se perguntava o que tinha acontecido com o café que Ambrosia tinha lhe prometido.

- Qual é novidade? - ele perguntou, sem muito interesse.

As noticias que eu ouvi esta manhã. Estão correndo por toda a cidade. A historia do jornal, sobre sua nova arma.

- O que tem isso? - Harry perguntou.

- Oh! - Enquanto a conta no banco de seu filho tinha crescido,o mesmo ocorria com a cintura de James Potter,que se remexia em sua cadeira. Ele não era o que se podia se chamar de obeso. Porém, ele era um homem que tinha passado a maior parte da vida indo para cama com um pouco de fome, e o peso que ele ganhou com o passar de alguns anos parecia ocasionalmente pegá-lo de surpresa. - Então você não sabe? Bem, eles dizem que certamente até o final do ano vão lhe oferecer uma carta-patente. Um baronato, mais precisamente.- James balançou a cabeça sonhadoramente. - Imagine. Meu filho, um baronete. E casado com a filha de um Duque! Meu neto terá sangue azul em suas veias, assim como terá um título antes do nome. Um homem não poderia desejar mais nada pro seu único progênito.

Harry arregalou os olhos para o seu pai. O velho tinha se tornado, um pouco maluco depois da morte da mãe de Harry, mais sua loucura sempre foi mais excentricidade do que qualquer outra coisa. Por exemplo, em certa ocasião, ele tinha fantasiado uma engenhoca na qual o homem poderia voar, ou uma poção que podia deixá-lo invisível. A recente fixação de James Potter com a nobreza – como mostra o livro sobre nobiliarquia que trazia nas mãos – tinha parecido inofensivo em comparação com as outras. Agora Harry se perguntava se ele devia ter se preocupado mais com isso.

- Um baronato? -Harry ecoou. - Eu acho que não.

- Oh, sim. Sim, é verdade - seu pai garantiu. - Aparentemente, foi uma sugestão do Príncipe de Gales. Bem, o negocio do carregamento pela culatra foi o que começou isto. E agora esta nova arma, a Potter, bem, todo mundo esta falando sobre ela. Eu escutei que o jovem Duke de Rawlings atirou em um cara com uma em Oxford, semana passada. Agora, me deixe ver. - Ele abriu o livro de couro em seu colo, e folheou-o até sua página favorita, uma na qual estava listada os nascimentos e as mortes dos Changs, a família de Lady Cho, aquela na qual, numa futura edição, apareceria o nome de seu filho, ou seja se Harry fosse adiante com aquilo - Eu espero que você consiga o titulo antes do casamento. Assim o registro seria: Cho Chang, filha única do décimo quarto duque de Childes, casada com Harry Potter, baronete, 29 de junho de 1870...

Harry percebeu, com algo parecido com horror, que não havia maluquice ali. Não mesmo. Seu pai estava falando a verdade honesta de Deus.

Ambrosia, ainda de pé na soleira da porta, perguntou com extrema educação:

- Você ainda quer que eu traga aquele café, my lord?

- Sim -Harry disse, com uma voz estrangulada. - E adicione um pouco de uísque, por favor.

* * *

*Animal carnívoro, que designa algum espartalhão, oportunista, como era apelido de Ronnin.

** Era assim que, às vezes, Ronnin o chamava.

(N/A): Oii pessoas, olha eu aqui de novo, demorando a postar! Em minha defesa eu estava em semana de provas! Não tinha tempo nem de respirar direito! Um saco... Mas enfim, chega das minhas desculpas esfarrapadas, espero que vocês estejam gostando, não sei vocês mas eu amo esse Lothrário de Londres, um dos meus favoritos! Muito obrigada a todos os comentário principalmente a:

Nety Granger: primeira reviews, hein ? Espero que você continue gostando da fanfic :) E continue mandando a sua opinião.

Forever Loving Jimmy: Muito obrigada, espero que você esteja gostando, e eu prometo atualizar os capítulos o mais rápido possivel.

Brena: Esse Harry não é uma coisa menina? Ele definitivamente é alguma coisa (tenho que admitir que adoro esses romance medievais), pois é, coitada! Morro de pena, tenho que admitir que pensei em colocar o Draco como noivo da Mione, mas sinceramente? Não vou muito com a cara do Rony... Então se tem que ter algum "vilão" na história que seja ele... Espero que continue gostando. Bjo

Caroline Moraes: kk o importante é que você comentou, entendo totalmente. Se eu que nem estou na faculdade, sofro com provas,para estudar e tal, imagine você que tem faculdade e estagio... deve ser realmente uma luta. Espero sinceramente que você continue gostando. E boa sorte com a faculdade.

Deb: Eu juro que tentei terminar esse capítulo o mais rápido que eu pude, serio! Espero que você continue gostando. Bjo.

Reviews?


	5. Seduzi-lo

_(N/A): _E oficialmente, provas acabadas! Eu nem acredito que depois de uma semana, eu vou poder postar minhas fanfics mais rápido! E é claro que eu ia começar com essa. Adorando adapta-la, eu sei que esses casais foram meio sem lógica. Rony e Cho? Ok, desculpem quem pensa o contrário, mas na minha humilde opinião é: Eu odeio o Rony. Não me perguntem porque, mas eu simplesmente não gosto do cara, ele com suas inutilidades é demais para mim! Não gosto não gosto não gosto. Ponto. (Repetindo isso é apenas a minha opinião, e respeito quem acha o contrário). E cho, bem ela é um pé no saco, né convenhamos. Então na minha mente obsessiva eles "ficam juntos" -até agora-.

Muito obrigada a todos que lerem e principalmente aqueles que comentaram - Midnight: Você voltouuuu, achei que você não estava gostando da história, fiquei super feliz ao ver seus comentário e vê que você esta gostando da história, não tenho certeza em qual capítulo os dois vão se encontrar, mas parece que é no setimo ou oitavo, mas comparada a "Se houver amanha" até que vai ser rápido né?

Forever Lovinh Jimmy: Como eu disse para Midnight, acho que eles começam a hum... se encontrar no setimo ou oitavo livro (Pequeno SPOILER), e esses encontros vão ser bem... HOT HOT... adorei saber que você está amando a fanfic e juro que vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível. Beijos, querida.

* * *

A viúva Lady Bartlett olhou atentamente seu café-da-manhã na bandeja e perguntou:

- Por que não há um criado nessa casa que não consiga seguir uma simples instruções? Eu pedi por um ovo póche e o que eles me trazem? - ela levantou o ovo marrom com a sua colher de prata, que estava sobre sua bandeja e ilustrou o que queria dizer - Ouça isso - ela disse - completamente duro! Você não acha que, se eu quisesse um ovo duro, eu não teria pedido por ele?

Hermione hesitou. Sabendo que sua mão passara mal na noite anterior, tinha esperado até a hora do café-da-manhã para dar as más notícias. Mas estava muito claro que não era uma hora particularmente boa, de qualquer forma. Afinal, quando seria uma boa hora para se dizer à sua mãe que quinhentos convites para o seu casamentos precisariam ser cancelados?

Provavelmente, essa hora não existiria.

Hermione respirou fundo e disse:

- Mamãe, algo horrível aconteceu.

- Pior,que o meu arruinado desjejum? Isso eu não posso imaginar. -Lady Bartlett disse

Embora ela estivesse apoiada na enorme cama que havia dividido com seu marido até que este fosse levado por um acidente vascular cerebral, Lady Bartlett não parecia menos formidável que o usual. Ela sempre foi uma linda mulher e, até aquele exato momento, em seus quarenta anos, ainda era enormemente procurada pelos homens. E não apenas por razões financeiras. A fortuna que seu amado marido havia deixado para ela e seus filhos era considerável, mas ainda havia muitos homens a quem a viúva Lady Bartlett havia encantado com sua pele branca translúcida e seus brilhantes olhos azuis, que apesar das leves rugas que exibiam nos cantos, ainda eram considerados os mais belos olhos de toda a Inglaterra.

Lady Bartlett, no entanto, não dava muita importância à tais homens. Ela afirmava isso porque ainda não havia superado a morte do conde,embora tivesse transcorridos dois anos, mas Hermione suspeitava que sua mãe gostava bastante de desempenhar o papel de viúva rica.

- Bem... - Lady Bartlett disse, estreitando seus belos olhos para a filha, que, infelizmente, não havia herdado nem a pele branquíssima de sua mãe, a de Hermione tinha uma tendência lamentável para o bronzeado, nem mesmo os seus belos olhos. Os dela tinham aquela sombra desgraciosa marrom, sem nenhum toque interessante de mogno ou ferrugem. - O que foi?

Hermione, estava ali de pé, rodando o anel que Rony havia dado à ela, o anel que pertencera a avó dele. Era lindo: todo de ouro com um enorme safira azul no meio, tão azul quanto os olhos de Rony. Hermione sabia que agora teria que devolvê-lo, o que não era tão triste como ela suspeitava que deveria ter sido. O anel era antigo e valioso e ela estava com receio de perdê-lo, o que costuma acontecer com seus pertences.

- Trata-se de Lord Wesley - Hermione disse, incapaz de encarar o famoso olhar penetrante de lady Bartlett - Receio que ele esteja me traindo, mamãe - O olhar de Hermione seguiu até o frasco de sais de sua mãe, que ficava na cabeceira da cama, totalmente preparada para o momento em que sua mãe perdesse os sentidos. Mas Lady Bartlett não vez disso, pôs a passar manteiga numa torrada, completamente calma. Hermione ficou pensativa.

-Oh, minha querida! - Lady Bartlett disse, após dar uma mordida na torrada. - Bem, isso é realmente um infortúnio.

Hermione não tinha certeza se escutara vem o que a mãe havia dito e repetiu, levantando um pouco a voz:

- Infortúnio? Infortúnio foi o que você disse, mamãe?

- Você não precisa gritar, Hermione. Além disso, nem você, nem seu irmão devem me chamar de mamãe. Você sabe o quão vulgar isso soa. Eu até aceitava quando morávamos em Cheapside, mas agora... - lady Bartlett estremeceu delicadamente - E sim, eu disse sim que era um infortúnio. Achava que o marquês tivesse mais bom-senso, não atirando-lhe isso no rosto - ela disse espalhando geleia na sua torrada - E pensei também que você tivesse mais bom senso, Hermione, do que se preocupar com algo tão trivial.

- Trivial? - Hermione explodiu - Trivial? Mãe, eu _o segui!_. Eu vi _meu noivo_ com... Com outra mulher! E, sem a menor intenção de ser indelicada, mas ele estavam... Bem, estavam partilhando um momento... - a mãe de Hermione era uma mulher escrupulosamente organizada, que não gostava de confusão. Além disso, tinha uma tendência à considerar o corpo humano uma coisa muito suja. Por isso, ela falava das suas várias funções o mínimo possível, evitando, sobretudo, todas as referência quanto às atividades relacionadas na intimidade de um bodoar. Hermione, respeitando sua mãe, escolheu não elaborar seu comentário baseado no que havia visto seu noivo fazendo. Para ela, bastava afirmar significativamente - _Um momento_, mãe.

- Oh, minha querida - Lady Bartlett voltou a afundar-se em suas almofadas. - Minha pobre Hermione. Minha querida e pobre Hermione - Então, como se estivesse recuperando as forças, disse - Hermione, querida... Eu sei que você deve ser estar muito magoada, mas você também está lidando muito mal com isso. Você não poderia ter deixado de pensar que um homem como o marquês deixaria de ter uma amante.

- Uma amante? - Hermione repetiu. Lágrimas, que ela julgou que não cairiam por um tempo, pararam de iludi-la e subiram à seus olhos de uma só vez, e em tal abundância que era quase como se estivesse recuperando o tempo perdido, inundando sua visão e fazendo com que ela se sentisse como se estivesse derretendo, uma situação singularmente desagradável. - Uma amante? Não! Eu jamais pensei que Rony tivesse uma amante, e por que eu deveria? Para que ele precisaria de uma amante quando tem _a mim_?

Depois de dizer a palavra _mim_, Hermione desmoronou completamente. Se jogou sobre a cama da mãe, fazendo com que o café, servido na bandeja de café-da-manhã de Lady Bartlett, ser balançado perigosamente. A mulher, então, levantou a xícara, para evitar que sua filha derrubasse, com seus soluços desesperados, que balançavam a cama.

-Agora, minha querida - Lady Bartlett disse, enquanto dava leves pancadinhas carinhosas no cabelos espalhados de Hermione com a mão livre. - Não fique assim! Sei que deve ser um enorme choque para você, mas eu devo culpar-me.Não tinha ideia de que fosse tão inocente assim, Hermione. Mas,veja, meu bem, é assim que homens, como o marquês, fazem esse tipo de coisa. Isso é o que todos os nobres fazem. Mantêm amantes à parte.

- Papai não era assim - Hermione disse nervosamente, como que para se consolar.

- Bem, minha querida, é claro que seu pai não era assim! Ele me _amava_! - Lady Bartlett disse isso como se a filha ainda não estivesse em condições de perceber. Mas Hermione entendia tudo perfeitamente.

O pai de Hermione era completamente devotado a sua pequena família, mas especialmente a sua esposa, que ele sempre afirmava ter disputado com seus pretendentes. Porque ela o tinha escolhido, Lord Bartlett sempre cismara com isso, embora Hermione estivesse bastante certa que os olhos de sua mãe, não era apenas lindos, mas também bastante perspicaz. Ela sabia perfeitamente bem que o jovem Hiram Granger estava destinado à grandes coisas. E ele não a desapontou, exceto por não viver o suficiente para ver seus netos... Isso, é claro, se ela ou Tommy algum dia tivessem algum filho, o que Hermione estava começando a duvidar.

- Amantes não são coisas para quem vive em Cheapside - Lady Bartlett disse - Seu pai era diferente, Hermione. Ele adquiriu o título tarde na vida, não nasceu na nobreza, como aconteceu com o _seu_ marquês. E aí esta a grande diferença: ter nascido nobre.

- Ele não é o _meu_ marquês - Hermione disse, ainda sem levantar a cabeça da cama. - Não mais.

- Não seja ridícula! - Lady Bartlett disse - Lord Winchilsea continua sendo seu, Hermione.

- Ele não é - Hermione disse - _Eu não o quero mais!_ E você devia saber que ele só me quer pelo meu dinheiro, mãe.

- Hermione! Como você pode dizer tão coisa? E depois do que ele fez pelo seu irmão...

Hermione levantou sua face manchada por lágrimas da cama.

- Eu sei o que ele fez por Tommy, mãe! Aliás, sou lembrada disso toda vez que olho para Tom. Se não fosse pelo Rony_..._

- Seu irmão poderia estar morto - Lady Bartlett arrematou - E você é ingrata o suficiente para dizer que não quer se casar com ele apenas porque ele cometeu um pequeno erro...

- Não sou ingrata! - Hermione declarou, limpando as lágrimas com as barras da manga de seu vestido - Eu sou muito grata pelo que ele fez por nós, mãe. Só não vejo porque... Apenas não consigo ver porque...

- Além disso - Lady Bartlett continuou, como se Hermione não estivesse falando - Mesmo se nós não lhe devêssemos a vida de Tommy, é tarde demais para desistir agora. Os convites já foram todos enviados.

Hermione respirou fundo e disse:

-Bem, eu pensei... Pensei que, talvez se colocássemos um anúncio no jornal, anunciando que o casamento foi cancelado...

Lady Bartlett devolveu sua xícara de café para a bandeja, dessa vez sem cuidado algum, muito menos se preocupando que poderia derrubar tudo - Se _devêssemos colocar um anúncio no jornal?_ - ela repetiu, num fio de voz. - Você perdeu o juízo, Hermione? Não lhe ocorreu que, se fizéssemos tal coisa, o marquês estaria em seu perfeito direito de mover uma ação legal contra nós? E você tem alguma ideia dos boatos que isso poderia gerar? Meu Deus, todos nos consideraria as criaturas mais ingratas do mundo...

- Uma ação legal? - Hermione balançou a cabeça - Mas pelo quê? _Ele_ é quem estava com a língua na garganta de outra pessoa, não _eu_! -

Lady Bartlett, ouvindo isso, não conteve um suspiro de repugnância, mas foi firme, como um soldado que resolve continuar a batalha, mesmo vendo todos os seus soldados caírem, mortos.

- E você está preparada para mencionar isso numa corte civil, senhorita? Está pronta para se humilhar publicamente, admitindo tal coisa? Você pode imaginar, minha querida, que qualquer garota que estivesse mal juízo para admitir tal coisa algum dia receberia, de alguém respeitável, outra proposta de casamento? - Hermione sentiu que uma nova onda de lágrimas invadia seus olhos.

- M-mas...

- Certamente que não. Além de a acharem a jovem mais ingrata e dura abandonando no altar o homem, que salvou a vida do seu irmão, você se tornaria a chacota de Londres! Nunca mais acharíamos alguém remotamente aceitável para você. Você iria morrer solteirona!

Isso não soou para Hermione um fato tão terrível, considerando que a outra opção era ter que se casar com um homem que não tinha o mínimo de amor para com ela.

- Não deveria me importar com isso - disse ela.- Conheço algumas mulheres velhas... bem,solteironas. E apesar disto, muitas delas parecem levar uma vida plena realizando obras para os pobres, lutando para pôr fim aos asilos...

Lady Bartlett a olhou, horrorizada.

- O que, em nome dos céus - ela exigiu saber - você andou fazendo ao se misturar com mulheres assim? Senhor, isso é coisa da Ginny não é? - Hermione ergueu o queixo.

- Ora, isso não tem nada a ver com Ginny! A senhora sabe perfeitamente bem que, pela manhã, eu assisto à algumas palestras e...

- Nenhuma filha minha! - fixando em Hermione seu mais severo olhar, continuou - Vai acabar uma solteirona! Bom Deus! Seu pai iria se revirar no túmulo somente com tal pensamento! Tivemos que economizar muito para educá-la, antes que ele fizesse fortuna, para hoje você ir para esse seminário de senhoras. Se você acha que eu vou deixar pôr tudo isso a perder... - a voz de Lady Bartlett falhou um pouco ante a ameaça.

Hermione não pôde evitar a expressão muito zangada que exibia. Ela, certamente, nunca havia pedido para ser enviada para escolas caras e exclusivas, uma insistência dos próprios pais, nem desfrutara o tempo que havia passado nelas! As outras garotas, incluindo, nada menos, que Lady Cho Chang não haviam sido lá muito acolhedoras com a 'nova-rica de Cheapside' - modo como elas começaram a chamar Hermione... Todas, exceto Ginny, em quem Hermione havia encontrado uma simpática companheira.

Ainda assim, ela teve que admitir que sua escola tinha sido ocasionalmente útil, já que ela havia aprendido a dizer "_por favor, pare de bater em seu cavalo"_ em cinco línguas.

- O fato, Hermione - Lady Bartlett continuou, sem dar importância à carranca que Hermione tinha estampada em seu rosto - é que você costuma criar problemas sobre nada! O que deveríamos, na realidade, é sermos gratas!

-_Gratos? - _Perguntou chocada.

- Certamente que sim. O fato de Lord Winchilsea ter uma amante, significa que ele não lhe pedirá para fazer coisas... Bem, desagradáveis.

Hermione estreitou os olhos, se perguntando ao que sua mãe estava se referindo. Lady Bartlett disse tal coisa e sabendo que era inútil lhe perguntar. Lady Bartlett só desandaria a falar confusamente e a ficar vermelha, como costumava fazer sempre que Hermione lhe fazia alguma pergunta sobre sexo. Era _desagradável_ ter um homem enfiando a língua na sua garganta? Lady Cho certamente não pensava assi. Montar em um homem e cavalgar nele como se fosse um cavalo era _desagradável_? Pois então, por que parecia que Lady Cho parecia estar se divertindo imensamente? Seria à esse tipo de coisas pelas quais Hermione deveria ser _grata_ à Lord Winchilsea por não fazer com ela?

- Agora - a mãe de Hermione disse, alegremente - Controle-se, Hermione! Recebi uma carta dos McMartins,desculpando-se pela ausência, o que significa que podemos escolher alguém da lista B para pôr no lugar. Quem você prefere, os Allingtons ou os Sneads? Os Allingtons lhe dariam um ótimo presente, mas os Sneads possuem uma propriedade no campo, onde o Príncipe de Gales de hospeda frequentemente...

Sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo,Hermione interrompeu a mãe, horrorizada.

- Mamãe - ela disse - Eu não posso me casar com um homem que só me quer pelo meu dinheiro! Você sabe que eu não posso!

Lady Bartlett piscando os belos olhos, disse um tanto indignada.

- Hermione Jane Granger! O que, em toda a terra, a fez pensar que o marquês só quer se casar com você por causa do seu dinheiro?

- Oh, eu não sei! - Hermione disse, ferozmente - Talvez seja porque, ontem, eu o vi _com uma mulher, que estava com as pernas envoltas ao redor da cintura dele!_

Lady Bartlett embranqueceu e Hermione soube que tinha ido longe demais.

- Hermione Granger! - sua mãe gemeu.

- Mas é verdade! - disse Hermione choramigando.

Recuperando um pouco a compostura, Lady Bartlett disse, ocupada com seu robe:

- Considerando os romances que eu encontro em seu quarto, Hermione, eu acredito que tudo o que você viu não era tão chocante assim.

- Por Deus, mãe! A questão não é essa. Rony só quer se casar comigo pelo meu dinheiro - Hermione disse, enquanto trincava os dentes - Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu!

- Se isso for verdade - Lady Bartlett disse - a culpa disso tudo é _sua_, Hermione.

- _Minha culpa?_ - Hermione disse levantando a voz - Como é possível que isso seja minha culpa?

- Se ele nãoa ama, é somente porque você não se esforçou o suficiente para isso. Homens não se apaixonam facilmente, Hermione. Ele têm que serem forçados à tal. E eu não reparei você se esforçado para que isso aconteça.

- Mãe...

- Você está apaixonada por ele? - A boca de Hermione se abriu.

- O que?

- É uma pergunta bem simples. Você está apaixonada pelo marquês, Hermione? - Hermiome fechou a boca e engoliu em seco.

- Eu pensei que estivesse - ela disse - Até a noite passada. Quero dizer, como eu não estaria? Ele é... - Hermione sentiu algo tampar sua garganta, o que a impossibilitou de continuar a falar.

- Extremamente encantador - Lady Bartlett disse, sabiamente - E ele não é apenas encantador, como também é belo e incrivelmente corajoso. O que foi comprovado naquela noite, quando ele se arriscou para salvar a vida de seu irmão.

- E impediu que Tommy se ferisse... - Hermione murmurou. Ela havia ouvido aquelas histórias tantas vezes que já podia contá-la de cor. - Estancando seu ferimento com seu lenço e impedindo-o de sangrar até a morte, até que o cirurgião chegasse. Então, ficou conosco durante todo o processo de recuperação de Tommy.

- Isso mesmo! - Lady Bartlett disse, entusiasticamente - O homem salvou a vida de seu irmão, por isso você está apaixonada por ele. Como poderia não estar? - estendeu o braço e deu afagou a mão de Hermione. - Eu mesma não seria capaz de resistir à ele, se fosse da sua idade. Então, minha querida Hermione, você terá que enfrentar os fatos: você terá que lutar por ele.

_- Lutar por ele?_ E o que, precisamente, você me sugere, mãe? Desafiar a amante dele para um duelo?

Lady Bartlett amarrou a cara.

- Lembre-se o que eu disse sobre o sarcasmo, jovem dama. Não há nada menos atraente em uma dama. Não, não lutar por ele, pelo menos, não nesse sentido. Eu quis dizer usar os atributos que Deus lhe deu; como esse cérebro que, apesar das bobagens com que o tem alimentado, é bom. E o seu corpo que, é quase uma cópia de como o meu era, do qual me aproveitei para segurar seu pai, que descansa em paz. Estes pequenos conselhos que estou lhe dando,Hermione, são muito importantes. Oh, você deveria tê-las anotado, você não que ir buscar papel e uma pena?

Hermione amarrou a cara para a mãe.

- Então você acredita que eu devo me atirar em cima dele?

- Bom Deus! - Lady Bartlett olhando para o alto - Não, Hermione! Eu quis dizer que você deveria praticar alguns dos artifícios femininos, você sabe como.

- Eu...

- _Você sabe como!_ Toda mulher sabe - Lady Bartlett olhou de relance para o seu café-da-manhã e suspirou - Eu sei que ele é bonito, Hermione. E também sei que é um marquês, mas você tem que manter em mente que você é tão bonita quanto ele. Bem, quase isso. E que seu pai era um conde.

- Mamãe, você tem que ter em mente que papai só era um conde porque a rainha estava muitíssimo grata por ele ter instalado novos _encanamentos_ no palácio.

- _Novos encanamentos revolucionários_ no palácio - Lady Bartlett relembrou sua filha. - O que permitiu que a rainha tivesse água quente sempre que quisesse, apenas dando volta em uma torneira, o que não é tão fácil de se fazer em um prédio tão antigo como o palácio. Isso não é algo que merece ser tão desprezado. Seu pai era um gênio nessa matéria Hermione.

Hermione olhou para o teto.

- Eu sei que papai era um gênio, mamãe, mas há uma pequena diferença entre o título de papai e o título de Rony e você tem que admitir isso.

Lady Bartlett deu de ombros.

- Maçãs e laranjas. Maçãs e laranjas. Agora você tem que sair, eu tenho que me vestir. Oh, e Hermione? - Hermione, que tinha sido empurrada, para que saísse da cama, estava indo em direção a porta, mas se virou, olhando para sua bela mãe: tão pequena e parecendo tão frágil na enorme cama.

- Sim?

- Lembre-se de que vida não é uma revista de contos - Lady Bartlett disse para Hermione, completamente radiante - Mas, na realidade, finais felizes, como o do seu pai e o meu, são, atualmente, muitíssimo raros.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça, mas, internamente, pensava com fúria: _Veremos! É isso o que veremos!_

* * *

Reviews?


	6. Desconfianças

Lady Cho Chang era uma compradora prodígio. Ela comprava com um intenso propósito e senso de concentração, traçando rotas e táticas antecipadamente de dar inveja a um estrategista militar. Quando Lady Cho Chang comprava, tudo mais parecia desaparecer, com exceção dela própria, o produto que ela estava procurando, e a quantidade de dinheiro em sua bolsa.

E foi por isso que, foi só quando ela entrou no provador de uma elegante loja em Bond Street que ela percebeu que estava sendo seguida. Imagine o assombro dela quando a atendente da loja abriu à porta da sala do provado e disse, com uma piscada:

- Aqui esta, my Lady.

Lady Cho entrou e descobriu que o quarto não estava vazio.

Lá tinha um homem, seu rosto escondido nas dobras de uma capa, aliás que era muito pesado para a primavera, sentado em uma bancada coberta através do espelho comprido.

Lady Cho sugou ar para gritar, mas antes que ela pudesse pronunciar algum som, o homem tirou a capa, levantou, e atirou a mão sobre a sua boca.

-Que o diabo te carregue, Cho - O Marquês de Winchilsea sibilou. - Deve ter meia dúzia de velhas matronas lá fora. Você quer que elas escutem?

Cho, ofegando, sussurrou enquanto ele abaixava a mão.

-O que em nome dos céus há com você, Rony? Está maluco?

-Desculpe-me, Cho - Rony disse, afundando novamente no banco. -Eu não tive escolha. Eu acho... eu acho que estou sendo vigiado.

- Vigiado? Por quem? - Cho perguntou, se sentando no banco ao lado dele, arrancando um fio de seu chapéu. - Aqui, querido, veja o que você pode fazer a respeito disso. Virou um emaranhado pavoroso.

Rony tentava desfazer o nó nos fios de seda do chapéu.

- Desculpe-me por assustá-la assim, Cho, mas eu não podia esperar. Eu tinha que te ver. Eu simplesmente tinha.

Cho, mantendo o queixo levantado para que Rony pudesse desatar o nó, não conseguiu deixar de sorriu. Realmente, era delicioso a maneira que parecia que ele não podia ter o bastante dela. Ela achou que o pequeno interlúdio deles na festa de Dame Ashforth na noite anterior seria o bastante para satisfazê-lo por um tempo, mas evidentemente não era. Uma grande distância, ela pensava com o sorriso falhando um pouco, de Harry Potter, que ultimamente parecia não se lembrar que ela estava viva.

- Querida -ele disse, quando ele conseguiu arrancar finalmente o nó. Ela tirou o chapéu, e se virou para o espelho para examinar o quanto ele desmanchara seu penteado.

- Sim? - ela disse meio ausente, notando como ficava bem o reflexo dos dois juntos. Pena que Rony não tinha o dinheiro de Potter. Os dois dariam um casal notável.

- Ele sabe? -ele perguntou, preocupado.

Ela piscou, velando-se dos bastos cílios para dissimular por um instante seu olhar, perguntando:

- "Quem sabe", Rony?

- Potter - ele sibilou. - Quem você acha que fosse?

Cho levantou as sobrancelhas perfeitamente contornadas. Ela não iria contar a ele. Qual era a questão? Essa era a pergunta que Potter havia feito sobre seu advogado...Ele estava brincando. Claro que ele estava brincando. Não era de bom gosto, claro, mas o que podia se esperar de um homem que tinha sido educado tão rudemente?

- Do que você esta falando?! - Ela perguntou ao seu amante, gentilmente. - Claro que ele não sabe.

- Você tem certeza? -Rony parecia incerto. - Por que noite passada, eu podia jurar que ele tinha nós achado!

- Sim - Cho concordou, forçando uma risada. - Foi por pouco, não? Teremos que ser mais cuidadosos no futuro. Mas valeu a pena, não?

-Claro que sim - Rony disse, mas seu tom era preocupado. - Ele disse alguma coisa depois? Qualquer coisa que indique que ele poderia... saber.

- Não seja bobo, querido - Cho disse calmamente - Harry não tem ideia. Eu acabei de vir do escritório dele. Felizmente ele está mais ignorante do que nunca. Olhe, ele inclusive me deu isso. - Ela procurou dentro de sua bolsa, e tirou uma larga pilha de notas que ela tinha conseguindo persuadindo seu noivo. - Você acha que se ele tivesse alguma ideia sobre nós dois ele teria me dado tanto e tão facilmente? Eu te digo, ele não tem ideia. - Enquanto falava, desejava que ela própria acreditasse naquilo.

- Não sabe? - O rosto impossivelmente bonito de Rony tinha uma expressão preocupada que Cho não gostava. Nem um pouco. - Você tem certeza? Porque eu tenho certeza que tem alguém me seguindo.

- Seguindo você? Oh, Rony, realmente. Eu quero dizer, você não pode acreditar que... -Só então a confiança de Cho diminuiu um pouco. - Bem... ele estava um tanto... diferente, agora há pouco.

Rony a agarrou meio bruscamente pelos ombros, perguntando:

-O que você quer dizer?

-Bem, pra dizer a verdade, ele não está querendo... você sabe. Há algum tempo.- Cho tentara não ter demonstrar o quanto este fato a aborrecia. Ela não estava apaixonada por Harry Potter,graças a Deus, mas aborrecia ela o fato de parecer que ele já não estava tão impressionado com ela, e isto a aborrecia mais do deveria.

Rony pareceu alarmado.

-Isto não pode acontecer. Isto não pode acontecer de forma alguma. Você tem que manter ele interessado, Cho. Nós não podemos deixa-lo desistir. - Ele deu uma pequena chacoalhada nela. -Não agora.

- Eu sei disso. -Ela picou para ele. - Você acha que eu não tenho consciência disso? Não se preocupe. Eu tenho um grande plano de sedução.

-Quando?

-Depois do Dalrymples.

-Mas isto não é para...

Cho pôs o dedo sobre os lábios dele.

-Não se preocupe -ela disse de novo. - Cho tem tudo sobre controle. Você vai se casar com a rica filha do encanador, e eu vou me casar com o rico pistoleiro, e nos dois vamos nos encontra secretamente no Biarritz todo mês, ou quase, e tudo será da maneira que nós planejamos.

Rony soltou Cho de repente, e se inclinou até afundar seu rosto em suas mãos.

- Oh. -Ele disse, entre seus dedos. - Deus.

- Querido? - Cho colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele. - Você não gosta do Biarritz? Eu suponho que nós podemos ir ao Portofino, ao invés.

Não é isso - ele disse, com um gemido. - Não tem nada a ver com isso.

-O que é então?

Mas ele não podia dizer a ela, obviamente. Ele pareceria um idiota. E ele nunca iria querer parecer dessa forma, não em frente dela.

- Querido? O que é? Diga-me. - Cho olhava para ele com preocupaçã isso, relanceando os olhos casualmente em sua própria imagem no espelho de corpo inteiro, ela pensou que ela ficava muito bem preocupada. Talvez ela devesse parecer preocupada perto do Potter. Talvez ele a notasse um pouco mais. - É porque você acha que esta sendo seguido?

Rony afundou seus dedos nas pálpebras, massageando-as.

- Sim, é isto. É somente por que estou sendo seguido. Isto é tudo."

-Mas isto não é nada - Cho disse, enfiando um cacho perdido de seu cabelo preto atrás de sua orelha. -Desde que você não deixe que eles o vejam saindo do lugar onde eu estiver.

- Claro que eu não deixo -Rony disse, ainda com o rosto nas mãos. - Você sabe como eu sou cuidadoso. Mesmo antes de não ter certeza, eu sempre tomo cuidado de não ser visto.

Cho sorriu.

- Bem, então, qual é o problema? Se Harry não suspeita...

Rony levantou o rosto. Ele não estava certo de quanto tempo podia suportar tudo aquilo.

- Mas se não for Potter? - Rony explodiu. - E se for... outra pessoa?

Cho deu uma sonora e alegre gargalhada.

-Bem, quem mais poderia ser, querido? Você não pode ter dois noivos ciumentos atrás de você, pode?

-Você não entende - Rony murmurou em desespero - Você não entende nada.

- Entender o que? - Cho tirou seu olhar do reflexo e olhou para ele. - Querido, qual é o problema?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça. Como poderia dizer a ela? Como podia dizer a qualquer um? Era uma situação impossível, e, mesmo relutante ele tinha que admitir, a culpa era toda dele. Mas como ele poderia saber? Como um atrevido adolescente de dezenove anos, ele tinha se enganado, atraído tão inocentemente quanto uma ovelha no matadouro.

Bem, talvez não tão inocentemente. Ovelhas, obviamente, não jogavam cartas.

Mas o convite de Lewis tinha sido irresistível. Não havia muitos jogadores de cartas em Oxford que oferecesse o tipo de participação que Rony, um apostador inveterado, estava procurando. O fato de Lewis ter mencionado para tomarem lugar nos fundos de uma taberna de baixa reputação deveria ter sido sua primeira pista. E o fato de que o distribuidor de cartas se chamar Duke, quando ele claramente não era nada, deveria tê-lo feito correr.

Mas ele tinha ficado. Ele tinha ficado porque ele era o melhor jogador de seu circulo – um circulo feito por privilegiados, homens jovens com títulos como ele– o que o levava a acreditar que era o melhor jogador do mundo.

Mas o melhor jogador do mundo não conseguiu bater aqueles caras.

No inicio Rony não sabia por quê. Ele tinha perdido, e depois tinha perdido mais. E como ele não tinha muito para começar – nem a promessa de algumas milhares de libras quando completasse vinte e um anos, já que a família dele não tinha nada, nada com a exceção de um bom nome e algumas abadias – ele não tinha a mínima esperança de pagar de volta o que ele devia.

Mas o Duke não ficou bravo. Em anos passados, Rony tinha visto o Duke nervoso, mas aquela noite, em comparação, não era nada. O Duke tinha se mantido calmo. Como Rony não podia pagar o dinheiro dele de volta, ele teria que pagar assumindo o trabalho de Lewis trazendo mais inocentes, jovens privilegiados de Oxford – como ele tinha sido – para o jogo.

Apenas, O Duke adicionou, com um sorriso, seria melhor se os inocentes que Rony traria tivessem realmente dinheiro para cobrir suas perdas.

Por um momento, não tinha sido um mal negocio. Rony provou que era muito bom no negócio. E quando ele finalmente aprendeu porque ele perdeu, ele tinha sentido como se tivesse entrando numa valiosa família segreda. Ele não tinha ressentimento. Aplicou-se em sua tarefa com mais vigor que nunca. Era reconfortante saber que ele não era o único jovem da Inglaterra que era enganado facilmente.

Quando ele finalmente foi obrigado a sair de Oxford – o fundo da família dele não podia permitir que ele ficasse nem mais um ano lá – ele continuou no trabalho do Duke, aconselhando os jovens de Oxford que ele sabia do "melhor jogo da cidade", e freqüentemente fazendo viagens para a cidade com o expresso propósito de acompanhá-los para o jogo.

Estava correndo tudo melhor do que se esperava - pelo menos para Rony, que tinha consciência de que não possuía qualquer habilidade para conseguir um emprego - até a noite que o jovem conde de Bartlett tinha acusado O Duke de trapacear. Tudo acabou em um banho de sangue e balas.

Por algum tempo ele achou que estava a salvo, que o Duke não sabia... Como poderia? Os dois nunca estavam nos mesmos círculos, e O Duke não lia as paginas sociais.

Mas agora, ele estava certo. Ele tinha visto o homem – o homem que andava pregado nele, que tentava desesperadamente não ser visto – quando ele deixou sua mãe em casa mais cedo naquela manhã. Ele não teria pensado em nada se ele não tivesse visto o homem novamente, do lado de fora do seu alfaiate.

Isto dificultava. Ele tinha sido achado. Ele teria que pagar pelo que ele tinha feito...

Porque se não era um homem de Potter que estava seguindo ele – e, oh, quanto ele preferia que fosse! – só podia ser o Duke. E enquanto o pensamento de Potter descobrir seu caso com Cho e arruinar suas chances com Hermione era inquietante, o pensamento de o Duke ter descoberto a verdade sobre o que ele tinha feito era assustador.

- Rony, querido.- Cho soava preocupada. - Deixe-me ajudá-lo. Você sabe como eu sou boa em fazer você se sentir melhor.

Ele torceu as mãos para longe de seu rosto.

-Você não pode - ele gritou ciente de que ele soava como um animal selvagem, e não se importando. - Certo, Cho? Esta é uma hora em que nada, nada,do que você faça pode ajudar.

Cho levantou suas sobrancelhas.

E sem mais nenhuma palavras, ela se abaixou e levantou a barra da saia, revelando suas longas pernas, vestidas em elegantes calças enfeitadas de renda,as quais, ela logo mostrou para ele, eram fáceis de tirar.

- Nada? - Cho perguntou, abaixando a cabeça dele em direção ao seu colo.

Rony olhou para a área espessa e escura entre as pernas dela.

- Bem -ele admitiu depois de pensar um pouco -Talvez alguma coisa.

* * *

(N/A): Oiii, olha eu aqui de novo. Não demorei muito hein? To adorando adaptar essa fanfic, espero que vocês estejam gostando também. Enfim, muito obrigada a todos que leram e principalmente aqueles que comentaram:

Forever Loving Jimmi: kkkkkkkk pois é, eu tenho muito pena da Mione, coitada descobrir que o noivo a trai? Mas... ela vai mostrar que é bem mais forte do que a gente pensa! Espero que continue gostando, beijos.

Midnight: kkkk, nossa eu to muito atrasada com estilhaça-me, misericordia, quando eu postar de novo, ngm nem vai se lembrar mais da história, mas eu prometo atualizações logo. Lendo spoiler hein ? Para ser sincera eu não sou muito fã da mãe de Mione, ela é muito dramático e cheia de dengo para o meu gosto, mas enfim, espero que você continue gostando e mandando sua opinião, ok querida? Bjo

Reviews?


	7. Ideias

- Desagradável como? - Lady Ginny Stanhope perguntou, quando a peteca atingiu sua raquete com um gostoso _poing_.

- Eu não sei - Hermione disse devolvendo o saque da amiga - Ela não disse. Eu suponho que ela ache que a amante dele vai fazer... você sabe...O tipo de coisas que esposas não fazem.

- E que tipo de coisas são estas? - Ginny perguntou, rebatendo o lance alto de Hermione. - Droga. - ela disse quando a bola se prendeu na rede.

- Eu não sei - Hermione disse de novo. Ela se aproximou da rede, com a raquete na mão, balançando de lá para cá. - É muito fácil, como você não entendeu?

- Cala a boca. E pare de tentar mudar de assunto. Que tipo de coisas?

- Eu te disse, Gin. Eu não sei.

A amiga olhou para ela impaciente.

-Está bem, está bem, então. Eu quero saber qual a sorte disso?

- Sorte?

-Você disse que estava com sorte. Você está prestes a se casar com um adúltero sem educação. O que pode haver de sorte nisso?

- Senhor, Ginny. Você tem de gritar isso? Alguém pode ouvir, você sabe. Contei a você em estrita confiança.

- Parece que tenho que fazer isso – Ginny declarou -pois evidentemente você não compreende. Não há nada de sorte nisso, Hermione. Nada mesmo. Você está amarrada a um opressor, o mais baixo dos baixos, o tipo de homem contra quem a sociedade está lutando há anos...

-Só estou dizendo - Hermione explicou cerrando os dentes - que foi sorte Lady Cho ter saído da sala de estar de Dame Ashforth pela porta dos fundos, do contrário, Rony e Sr. Potter com certeza iriam se enfrentando em um duelo.

- Uma pena que eles não foram - Ginny que estava desembaraçando o passarinho da rede de novo, apoiou e bateu com as costas da mão, num golpe que se adaptava melhor ao tênis do que a um amigável jogo de badminton. - Agora, você não pode se casar com ele, Hermione. Ele é um porco lascivo. E sem falar das doenças que ele pegou daquela vaca"

- Uma pena não ter sido assim - Gina desembaraçou a peteca da rede de novo, retrocedeu e bateu um saque já viciado, com a mão virada para frente, que esteva mais para tênis do que para badminton - Você não pode se casar com ele, Hermione. Ele é um porco lascivo. E sem falar das doenças que ele pegou daquela vaca.

Hermione correu atrás da peteca, mandando-a de volta, sem dificuldade.

- Honestamente, ê não pode chamar a filha do duque de Childes de vaca.

- Por que não posso? Ela se desgraçou com o noivo de outra pessoa, não foi? Isso a torna pior do que uma vaca. Uma prostituta, na verdade, é o que ela é, filha de um duque, ou não.

- Isso é um comportamento ambíguo não acha? - Hermione permaneceu parada e habilmente deixou que a peteca que Gina se apressou em mandar por cima da rede caísse em sua raquete. - Digo, Lady Cho é uma prostituta porque ela está com um homem com quem ela não é casada e apesar de Harry Potter,que já esteve com quase todas as mulheres de Londres, é universalmente admirado por seu desempenho na cama.

- Não por mim - disse Gina perdendo o lance. Ela era uma péssima jogadora de badminton. - Ponto para você. E eu ainda não entendo por que você não disse a verdade a Potter. Então ele teria matado Ron e estaria tudo acabado, e então, tudo voltaria ao normal de novo.

- Nada voltaria ao normal. - Hermione disse, ao se voltar para dar o saque. - Você não vê Gin? Eu não quero que Rony morra.

- Por que não?

- Você sabe porque, Ginny.

- Aquilo de novo, não. - Ginny virou os olhos. - Senhor! vocês todos agem como se ele tivesse feito algum milagre.

-Ele fez. Ele salvou a vida de Tom.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Caro, tudo o que ele fez foi enfiar um lenço no ferimento e berrar por um médico. Qualquer um que passasse por ali naquele momento faria o mesmo.

- Às duas da manhã? - Hermione questionou. - Quem mais você acha que poderia passar por ali àquela hora da noite, exceto mais dos mesmos salteadores que atacaram ele primeiro?

- Você já parou para se indagar - Gin pergunto, enfaticamente -o que Rony estava fazendo em Oxford aquela noite?

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso - Hermione disse - Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele estava lá para assistir uma palestra de astronomia

- Às duas da manhã?

- Em que outra hora você vai ter uma palestra sobre astronomia? Ele estavam olhando as estrelas.

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça e perguntou.

-Alguma vez você já ouviu Rony expressar o menor interesse em astronomia, Hermione?

- Ele um vez disse que meus olhos brilhavam tão claramente quanto as Plêiades. - Hermione disse meigamente.

Ginny levou as mãos ao estômago,que aparecia, um tanto proeminente, pois ela não usava espartilho, como era seu costume. - Eu vou vomitar.

Hermione bateu sua raquete irritada contra sua coxa.

- Bem - ela disse. - Você perguntou. E não foi só isso que Rony fez, e você sabe. Você viu por si mesma o quanto ele ficou preocupado com Tommy durante toda a sua convalescença. Acho que eu não me lembro de um dia que Rony não o visitou, ficando horas à cabeceira de Tommy, tentando animar o espírito dele. Você sabe quão depressivo ele ficou depois do ataque. As pequenas visitas de Rony o ajudaram imensamente.

Ginny bufou.

- Certamente, ajudaram muito o próprio Rony. Deram-lhe uma noiva rica.

Hermione olhou aflita.

- Por favor, Ginny - ela disse, - você mesma disse que ele era um amor, como foi dedicado a Tommy.

- Isso foi antes de eu saber o cão danado que ele era por debaixo daquela fachada de santo. - Ginny olhou furiosamente para sua amiga. -Desde o começo, você lidou mal com toda essa situação.

- Oh, você acha? - Hermione cruzou os braços no peito - O que você teria feito,então?

- Primeiro de tudo - Ginny disse - eu não teria saído daquela sala sem dizer uma palavra.

-Mas eu não podia dizer nada,Ginny. -Hermione disse. - Eu nunca havia visto aquilo em toda a minha vida inteira a língua dela estava na boca dele. E isso era o que eu conseguia ver. Sem falar no que estava acontecendo debaixo de todas aquelas anáguas dela que estavam cobrindo os dois abaixo da cintura.

Mesmo com toda a luz do sol, Hermione poderia dizer que Ginny perdeu um pouco de sua cor.

- Oh, senhor - ela disse. - Eu realmente acho que vou vomitar.

- Não é exatamente do modo como fazem as ovelhas, Ginny- Hermione continuou, sem piedade. - Ela estava em cima.

- Eu tenho que me sentar - Gina disse, e desmoronou no gramado.

- E isso não é tudo - Hermione disse, mas Ginny estendeu a mão.

- Sim - ela disse. - Para mim, isso é tudo. Hermione, você tem que por um fim nisso.

- Eu não posso - Hermione abaixou-se no gramado ao lado da amiga. - Você sabe que eu não posso. Além do fato de nós devermos a ele a vida de Tommy, mamãe disse que Rony estaria no seu direito de tomar uma ação legal contra nós, se eu fizer. Romper com ele, quero dizer.

- E daí? - Gina olhou com raiva. - Você ganharia a causa.

- A que preço? - Hermione ficou de bruços, desfrutando a sensação do calor da grama quente aquecida pelo sol - Ficar num salão cheio de pessoas desconhecidas e dizer a elas que não fui mulher suficiente para o meu noivo?. Isso certamente vai ser humilhante, Gina.

- Não há nada a fazer - Gina disse - com a sua falta de feminilidade.

- Sim, há, Gina - Hermione disse olhando fixamente o chão. - Rony nunca, nenhuma vez, me beijou do jeito que ele beijou Cho Chang. Até eu vê-lo com ela noite passada, eu pensei... bem, eu pensei que nós éramos muito felizes. Você sabe que eu pensei. Eu pensei... eu pensei que ele me amava.

Como ela pode estar tão enganada? Essa era a pergunta que ela fazia a si mesma. Todas aquelas vezes que Rony pegou a mão dela embaixo da mesa de jantar e a apertou... todas aquelas vezes em que ele a surpreendeu sozinha e roubou um daqueles beijos rápidos e joviais... tudo aquilo era só exibição? Todas as coisas doces que ele havia feito , trazendo flores para ela, apresentá-la com muito orgulho para a mãe dele, tinha sido somente para conseguir uma noiva rica? Todas as coisas que ele disse, que a amava, que mal podia esperar para ela ser sua, eram mentiras descaradas?

Gina estendeu a mão e deu um tapinha no ombro de Hermione.

- Eu tenho certeza de que sim. Ama você, quer dizer. Do jeito dele.

- O que é nada - Hermione disse, amargamente - comparado ao modo como ele ama Lady Cho. Oh, Gina, se eu pudesse fazer ele me amar daquele jeito. Tudo então ficaria bem.

- Como? - Gina quis saber.

- Bem, porque assim eu poderia me casar com ele e mamãe ficaria feliz, e...

- Você se preocupa muito em fazer as outras pessoas felizes. E você, Hermione? O que você quer?

Hermione vacilou ante sua amiga.

- Eu? Me casar com Rony, menos - ela franziu as sobrancelhas - isso era o que eu mais queria até noite passada.

- E agora?

-Agora? - Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. - Eu acabei de te dizer, Gina. Não importa o que eu quero. Eu vou seguir com isso. Eu devo isso a ele, pelo que ele fez por Tommy. Além disso, os convites já foram enviados, você não vê? Eu só tenho de fazer ele me amar.

Gina a olhou como se quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa, mas o que disse foi:

- E como você pretende fazer isso"?

- Tenho pensado nisso - Hermione disse - e eu realmente acho que mamãe pode estar certa. Se eu usar meus truques femininos eu vou conseguir Rony de volta, ou seja, afastá-lo de Cho. O problema é que eu não tenho certeza de como fazer isso, pondo em prática algo que nem sei se tenho.

Gina bufou.

- Eu tenho certeza de que não será particularmente difícil, Mione. Se Cho Chang pode fazer isso, você também é uma completa idiota. E nós duas sabemos que muitos homens não passam de grandes ratos idiotas.

- Alguém chamou?

Tommy, o segundo conde de Bartlett, caminhou na direção delas atravessando o gramado, as mãos nos bolsos da calça e um tufo de cabelo loiro caindo em cima de um olho.

- Ora, se não é o rei dos ratos, agora. - Gina se levantou com os cotovelos e deu um riso forçado para o conde - E o que você está fazendo aqui fora, Sua Majestade? A sua mãe não te proibiu de passear em jardins ventosos? Você pode, afinal, por em risco sua saúde frágil.

Tommy se abaixou para sentar ao lado de Hermione na grama e lançando para Gina.

- Dane-se!

- Me diga uma coisa, excelência - Gina disse,arrancando um raminho de grama e enfiando entre seus dentes. - O que torna os homens incapazes de manter um relacionamento monogâmico com uma mulher? Você pode me dizer? Porque eu realmente gostaria de saber por que uma mulher não é suficiente para satisfazê-los.

- É claro que uma é suficiente - Tommy disse afavelmente. - Se ela é a certa. Esse é o problema: Achar a mulher certa.

Tommy também pegou uma folha de grama e pôs a sugá-la com satisfação e, falando de lado, continuo:

- O problema é que é muito difícil o contanto com vocês, garotas. Os seus pais mantêm vocês trancadas até o dia do casamento, então é quase impossível para nós nos aproximarmos até a nossa noite de núpcias, e,depois disso, bem, é muito tarde se você se revelar um fracasso.

- Esta - Gina disse,retirando a folha de grama e segurando-a em direção a ele como se fosse uma espada. - é a coisa mais odiosa que eu já ouvi alguém dizer.

- Mas é verdade, você não acha? - Tommy deu de ombros. - Quer dizer, eu acho isso um absurdo. Duas pessoas prometem viver juntas uma com a outra até que a morte os separem sendo que eles nunca foram para a cama juntos antes. Um homem não compra um par de calças sem prová-las primeiro, mais todo mundo espera que ele dedique o resto de sua atividade sexual a uma única mulher que ele nunca...

- Como vamos saber que não vamos ser um fracasso? - Hermione perguntou. - Como você sabe, quando ninguém fala disso?

Tommy pareceu confuso - Falar disso o quê?

- Você sabe - Hermione olhou de relance em torno da escuridão do jardim, sussurrando. - atividade sexual.

-Oh! -Fez o conde de Bartlett disse. - "Isso."

- Sim, "isso". Você sabe que mamãe não vai discutir isso. Então, como eu poderia saber como segurar um homem, e ainda mais, não ser um fracasso na cama, quando ninguém vai me dizer o que é isso que muitas pessoas, particularmente pessoas como Lady Cho Chang, já parecem saber?

- Escute - Tommy disse - essa conversa esta tomando um rumo muito pessoal. O que Cho fez para você?

- Nada - Hermione disse, rapidamente, quando Gina já estava se preparando para dizer tudo. - Só disse aquilo em título de ilustração, você sabe, afinal, Lady Cho, deve estar incrivelmente pronta para capturar um homem como Harry Potter,que, de acordo com você e seus amigos,tem um gosto exigente em matéria de amantes, então Lady Cho deve ser muito... segura de si mesma.

Tommy desviou o olhar do céu para a irmã e disse.

- Eu acho que você pode chamar assim.

- Oh,pare com isso. - Gina jogou fora a folha de grama que estava mastigando e sentou-se. - Não é disso que ela está falando. A questão é essa, Tommy: Nós precisamos saber o que acontece entre um homem e uma mulher na cama.

Tommy estranhou aquela conversa e perguntou:

- Por que vocês estão perguntando isso a mim?

- Porque eu preciso saber - Hermione insistiu - e mamãe não vai ajudar.

- Bem, deve haver alguém mais a quem você possa perguntar. Quero dizer,se mamãe não vai lhe dizer, com certeza a mãe de Gina...

Gina soltou uma grande e sonora gargalhada.

- Minha mãe? Você deve estar brincando, Tommy. Quando eu perguntei à minha mãe de onde vinham os bebês minha mãe me disse que os peixeiros os encontra na barriga dos peixes. Até hoje conta essa história.

Tommy recuou.

- Bem, então, com certeza um de seus professores...

- Oh, qual deles, Tommy? - Hermione queria saber - A Senhorita Cripsom, que tinha tanto medo que o entregador de carvão a violentasse, que não abria a porta sem um de nós atrás dela, com o atiçador de fogo pronto para ser usado? Ou a Senhorita Avalon, que declarou que a valsa é uma dança criada por Satã, para destruir a sociedade que conhecemos?

- Talvez uma das criadas?

- Tente isso. Todas elas fazem uma bela reverência e dizer algo como "eu deveria discutir com a Lady Barllet primeiro' me desculpe, Lady Hermione.

- Eu não acho que você possa simplesmente perguntar ao seu noivo...

- Ron? - A voz de Hermione soou incrédula. - Você quer que eu pergunte a Ron como fazer amor com um homem? Você está maluco?

- Bem, o que há de tão errado nisso? -Tommy quis saber.

- Porque então ele vai pensar que eu sou o que você disse... um fracasso.

-O que o faria pensar isso?

- Por não saber o que fazer - Hermione disse, profundamente exasperada com ele agora. - Isso é exatamente o que eu quero evitar, você não percebe?

- Realmente, Tommy - Gina disse - não seja ridículo. Ela não pode perguntar algo desse tipo ao Ron. Ela não teria perguntado a você se já não tivesse esgotado todas as outras possibilidades. E nem são tantas assim.

- Certo - Hermione disse. - Tudo o que eu quero é fazer que Ron se apaixone por mim.

Tommy pareceu confuso.

- Mas ele está apaixonado por você, Mione. Ele te pediu em casamento,não pediu?"

- Sim, é claro que pediu - Hermione disse impaciente. - E eu sei que ele sente uma afeição por mim. Mas você não vê Tommy? Não é suficiente.

Tommy estava começando a ficar alarmado.

- Não?

- Não, é claro que não. Homens se afeiçoam por seus cachorros Eu quero eu homem que se case comigo seja completa e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por mim. Então, você vê, eu só preciso saber como evitar ser ,bem, um fracasso, como você disse. O que significa que eu tenho que aprender como fazer amor. Que tipo de coisa os homens gostam. Então, porque você só não me diz? Isso vai me poupar muito tempo e problemas, Tommy, de verdade. É tão cansativo ser uma virgem. Você não faz ideia!

Tommy pulou de repente. - Sabe - Ele disse. - Eu esqueci que tenho um compromisso.

Hermione franziu a sobrancelha. - Tommy, qual o problema com você? O ferimento está te perturbando.

- Realmente, Tommy - Gina disse - Você está branco como cera.

- É só que -Tommy disse começando correr a mão nervosamente pelo seu cabelo cor de areia enquanto concluía - eu tenho mesmo esse compromisso...

Gina fez um ruído estranho com a garganta, gritando, de olhos grudados no jovem conde.

- Meu Deus, Mione!

- O que? - Hermione olhou ao redor, alarmada. - Tem uma abelha?

- Não. - Respondeu Gina, revirando os olhos azuis. - Eu acho que sei porque excelência está tão hesitante em discutir esse tópico em particular.

-Gina - Tommy gelou, e se voltou em direção a ela. Havia um tom de aviso em sua voz.

- Sua excelência não quer discutir sobre esse assunto - ela disse num sussurro barulhento - porque nunca fez "aquilo".

- Isso não é verdade - Tommy se voltou na direção delas muito rápido. - Agora, Gina, isso não...

-Tommy! - Os olhos de Hermione se alargaram - Isso é verdade? Você nunca fez isso?

- Eu não disse isso - Tommy revelou. - Eu..

- Você está se guardando, então - Hermione interrompeu docemente - para um verdadeiro amor? Que adorável!

Thomas disse um palavrão.

- Eu suponho que seu irmão está pensando - Gina disse - que se ele for levar uma calça sem tê-la provado não deverá tentar experimentar outras antes, já que isso poderia estragá-lo para o ajuste final.

Hermione não consegui dizer nada, pois estava rindo muito.

- Isso não é verdade - Tommy disse, com extrema indignação. - Mione, isso não verdade. Eu fiz amor com várias mulheres. Eu só prefiro não discutir os detalhes das minhas muitas conquistas com a minha irmã.

- Oh - Gina disse, entre gargalhadas. - Certamente que não.

Tommy, percebendo que as duas garotas estavam completamente fora de si, virou-se e a passos largos voltou para a casa, seu corpo muito ereto, sua cabeça exageradamente erguida.

Depois de um tempo, Hermione parou de rir, e ela disse, secando as lágrimas dos olhos. - Oh, Gina, nós não deveríamos ter tirado sarro dele. Ele esteve muito doente, afinal.

- Psiu! -Gina disse. Ele está saudável como um cavalo há meses. Você e sua mãe realmente deveriam parar de tratar ele como uma bebê.

- Oh, eu não consigo. Ele esteve tão perto de morrer.

- Sim, sim - Gina disse com repugnância. - Eu já ouvi isso o suficiente, obrigada. Ele nunca vai te dizer nada, de qualquer forma. Mesmo se ele realmente tiver alguma coisa par divulgar, ele não vai dizer. Eles não dizem, você sabe, é como uma regra.

Hermione parecia confusa e perguntou.

-Quem não diz? Do que você está falando?

- Homens. Eles não nos dizem nada. A nós, mulheres. É como eles mantêm o poder. A única hora que eles nos dizem alguma coisa é quando querem alguma coisa de nós. Pelo menos, é como funciona entre meu pai e minha mãe.

De repente, Hermione não sentia mais vontade de rir. De fato, ela se sentiu um pouco como na noite passada, na festa de Dame Ashforth, exatamente antes de Harry Potter fazer ela pôr a cabeça entre seus joelhos. Ela se perguntou se estaria desmaiando de novo.

- Você acha que é verdade, Gin? - ela perguntou sem respirar.

Gina encontrou outra folha de grama, e agora prendendo-o entre seus dois polegares, tentava fazer um apito, soprando-o com força.

- O que eu acho que é verdade?

- O que você acabou de dizer. Que um homem não diz nada a uma mulher, a menos que queira alguma coisa dela.

- Certamente - Gina jogou a folha de grama fora e se abaixou para escolher outra. - Por que você acha que a rainha está de mau-humor esses dias? O Senhor Gladstone não a mantém informada sobre o que se passa no Gabinete. E ele é o primeiro-ministro. Mas eu tenho certeza de que ele está pensando "Bem, por que eu deveria dizer alguma coisa a ela, quando não há nada que ela possa me dar em troca?

Mas, Hermione, contudo, dificilmente a ouvia. Uma voz inteiramente diferente estava soando na sua cabeça

"E quando eu conseguir o nome do amante" Harry Potter tinha dito "eu ficarei muito feliz de provar isso, num tribunal, se necessário".

Harry Potter, ela percebeu, queria alguma coisa. Queria alguma coisa ruim o bastante para fazer qualquer coisa por ela, pensou Hermione.

Uma trama insidiosa estava germinando na sua cabeça. Estava quase certa de que não era algo em que ela teria pensando se não tivesse sido levada ao desespero ao ver o amor de sua vida nos braços de outra. Ou melhor, nas pernas de outra. Mas como ela estava muito infeliz, parecia natural que estas idéias – o tipo que nunca teria lhe ocorrido em circunstâncias normais - pulassem em sua cabeça, igual aos peixinhos dourados, saltando da superfície do viveiro em Winchilsea Abbey.

O que ela tinha em mente era uma coisa mesquinha. Mas,de verdade, ela tinha outra escolha? Não. Sua mãe, seu irmão, seu próprio noivo, não deixaram para ela outra alternativa.

Além disso, sua mãe tinha dito a ela para lutar pelo homem que amava usando truques femininos. Não era precisamente o que ela estava fazendo agora?  
Bem? Não era?

Uma voz de homem, um pouco diferente da de Harry Potter despertou-a do escuro, desviando pensamentos.

- Lady Hermione - o mordomo disse gravemente.

-Oh, olá Bennington - ela disse - Algum problema?

- De fato, my lady. Vossa Excelência, sua mãe, Lady de Barlett pediu-me para lembrá-la de que filhas de condes, geralmente, não sentam na grama e ela me mandou perguntar se você gostaria de uma cadeira.

Hermione olhou por cima do ombro do mordomo e viu sua mãe, claramente, gesticulando freneticamente para ela de uma janela do andar superior.

"Oh, céus" Hermione pensou, se ela acha que isso é ruim...


	8. Conversas

Harry Potter mirou cuidadosamente o alvo. Localizado a uns duzentos metros dali, era nada mais do que uma tabua de seis metros, coberta por um papel com traços de um homem. Estava encostado na parede no fundo do celeiro. Harry já tinha colocado dois buracos na cabeça da figura de papel para representar os olhos, e outro para o nariz. Ele estava terminado a boca – uma serie de pequenos buracos em forma de lua crescente, cujos cantos ele caprichosamente virou para cima – quando alguém deu um tapa em seu ombro. Ele se virou e viu Ambrosia parado ali, abanando a fumaça preta para longe de seu rosto, e dizendo alguma coisa.

Harry removeu o algodão de seus ouvidos.

- ... não quer ouvir não como resposta - o secretario estava dizendo. - Eu disse a ela que você estava ocupado fazendo um valioso estudo na sua nova pistola, mas ela disse que esperaria.

Harry acenou para o jovem que esteve ajudando ele toda à tarde. O menino se apressou pelo porão para ir buscar o alvo de papel.

- Desculpe-me, Ambrosia - ele disse. - Eu só peguei o finalzinho. O que você estava dizendo? É alguma vizinha, de novo? Ofereça uma arma a ela, como prova de nossa estima? Espere, pensando bem, é melhor não. Eu não preciso de donas de casa me dando tiros na rua porque eu acordei seus preciosos filhos...

- Não é nenhuma dona de casa - Ambrosia disse. - É uma dama.

- Uma dama? -Harry pegou o alvo que o menino trouxe para ele, e segurou para que seu secretario o visse. - Aqui, Ambrosia. Olhe isto. Você ainda me acusa de não acertar em nada? Arranquei seis de seus dentes.

- Certo -Ambrosia disse, simplesmente. - Da próxima vez que um homem ficar parado, com a boca bem aberta você será perfeitamente capaz de atirar nos molares dele, tudo bem. A dama que esta te esperando se chama Hermione Granger.

Harry abaixou o alvo e encarou seu velho amigo.

- Hermione Granger? Lady Hermione Granger? O que diabos Lady Hermione Granger quer comigo?

- Ela não disse. - Ambrosia pegou o alvo dos dedos repentemente frouxos de seu patrão. - Não se parece com as mulheres que costuma vir procurá-lo, Dead, por isso eu vim aqui checar com você. Ela trouxe uma criada com ela.

- Trouxe o que? - O porão estava cheio de fumaça, é verdade, mas Harry não podia acreditar que isto estava dificultando o processamento da informação.

- A criada dela. Esta sentado bem ao lado dela, toda afetada e arrumada. - Ambrosia balançou a cabeça. - Você sabe que eu nuca fui de dar conselho, pelo menos não na área romântica, mas isto não parece bom, mandaria ela embora, agora mesmo. Com certeza tem um pai nervoso com uma de suas pistolas no bolso...

Harry Potter já havia começado a subir as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

-Não há nenhum pai nervoso - ele disse por cima do ombro. - E sim, um noivo. O Marques de Winchilsea.

Subindo a escada atrás de seu chefe, Ambrosia levantou a sobrancelha.

- Winchilsea? Você poderia pegar ele tranquilamente.

- Pare de pensar bobagem, senhor Ambrose. - Harry entrou no seu escritório e foi ao espelho para ajeitar sua gravata, que percebeu, estava coberta de pólvora. "Droga" ele disse, retirando-a, e procurando por outra dentro da gaveta. - Não há nada acontecendo eu e Lady Hermione. Não desse modo, que você está pensando. Mas a garota viu alguma coisa na outra noite na casa de Dame Ashforth...

- À noite em que Cho escapou de você?

- Isso. Eu perguntei para ela se ela tinha visto Cho passar por ali e ela disse que tinha, mas que Cho não estava sozinha...

- E você acha que ela estava aqui... Para fazer o quê? - Ambrosia balançou a cabeça. - Não entendi.

- Nem eu - Harry admitiu. - Ela provavelmente esta aqui para agradecer a minha atenção com ela aquela noite. Ela teve um pequeno mal-estar e eu... - Ambrosia deu uma leve risadinha, como para dizer que já havia entendido, mas Harry o silenciou com um olhar.- ... parei e a ajudei. - ele continuou, severamente. - Foi por causa dela que eu perdi os dois, Cho e seu amante.

-E você não tentou tirar mais informações dela? - Ambrosia parecia chocado.

- Ela estava passando mal - Harry disse.

-Bem, ela não parece estar passando mal agora - Ambrosia disse, com uma piscada. - Eu acho que é a sua chance, Dead.

- Minha chance?

Ambrosia gemeu com frustração.

- Para descobrir como é o sujeito. Quem estava com Cho.

- Poderia fazer uma ou duas perguntas casuais - Disse Harry sorrindo.- para ver se o assunto vem a tona. Mas você sabe que eu nuca tiraria vantagem de uma dama...

Ambrosia gemeu de novo, e, sorrindo, Harry fez um rápido trabalho em sua segunda gravata, e verificou o lenço. Estava em ordem. Ele passou os dedos em seu cabelo preto, ligeiramente comprido, e no final colocou seu colete.

- Pronto. Como estou?

Ambrosia franziu a testa e disse:

- Você precisa se barbear novamente.

Harry Potter fez uma cara impaciente.

-Não pretendo conquistá-la, Ambrosia. Eu vou colher informações. Valiosas informações. Eu quero parecer reconfortante, o tipo de homem que uma garota poderia confiar. Então. Como estou?

Ambrosia parecia duvidoso.

- Eu não acho que você deveria perguntar para mim. Talvez nos devêssemos deixar a criada entrar...

- Apenas... -Harry respirou profundamente, orando por paciência, e depois exalando, completou: - mande ela entrar.

Ambrosia acenou, e deixou a sala. Um minuto depois, ele retornou, desta vez na companhia da jovem mulher que Harry reconheceu do jantar de Dame Ashforth algumas noites atrás. Mas alguma coisa não estava certa. Porque assim que Ambrosia a escoltou para a sala, ambos fecharam a porta, aparentemente tentando manter do lado de fora uma terceira pessoa, que estava tentando entrar depois deles.

- Violet, realmente - Lady Hermione estava dizendo, empurrando todo o seu peso contra a porta - esta tudo bem. Senhor Potter e eu só vamos conversar um pouco, e depois eu sairei. Eu prometo que nada além disse vai ocorrer enquanto eu estiver aqui...

-Sua mãe, a Lady Bartlett - uma voz estridente atrás da porta declarava, -vai ouvir sobre isso, my lady. Nem por um minuto pense que eu vou fazer parte de qualquer armação.

- Não há nenhuma armação aqui, Violet - Lady Hermione insistiu. - Eu juro. Eu simplesmente estou tentando ter uma palavra em particular com o Senhor Potter.

- Ah, é? -disse a voz atrás da porta. - Eu sei tudo sobre ele! Não ache que eu não sei!

Lady Hermione, aparentemente desesperada para vencer esta batalha, virou a cabeça, e viu Harry atrás de sua mesa.

- Bem, não fique ai parado - ela disse, enquanto ela tendia todo o seu peso contra a porta. - Venha e nos ajude.

Harry, completamente confuso, fez, todavia o que a moça pedia, e se juntou a seu secretario empurrando a porta.

Depois de um momento, Harry disse:

- Quem quer que esteja do outro lado desta porta é incomumente forte. Quem diabos será?

- Minha criada -Lady Hermione disse, tentando se manter de pé no tapete escorregadio. - E eu devo dizer que isto não era exatamente o que eu quis dizer com ajudar.

Harry e Ambrosia trocaram olhares.

-Eu tentei mante-la lá fora - Ambrosia disse - como a Lady me pediu, mas não houve jeito.

- Lady Hermione - a criada gritou, de trás da porta parcialmente fechada. - Marque minhas palavras: isto não vai acabar bem!

- Oh -Hermione gemeu. Por alguma razão, ela fitou Harry acusatoriamente, como se a culpa fosse dele. - Corrija-me se eu estiver errada, mas eu achei que supostamente você fosse habilidoso nesse tipo de coisa, Senhor Potter. Tem alguma sugestão?

Harry disse, educadamente:

- A senhorita vai ter que me ajudar, Lady Hermione. Não tenho ideia de que 'tipo de ajuda" a que esta se referindo.

- Dama de companhia. -ela explodiu. - Violet é minha dama de companhia. Nós temos que achar um jeito de nos livrar dela. Preciso conversar com o senhor sozinha.

- Oh. -Abruptamente, Harry parou de empurrar a porta, e endireitou-se. - Isto é simples. Porque não disse antes?

Segurando o ombro de Hermione delicadamente, a tirou do caminho e fez um para que Ambrosia se afastasse. O secretario o fez, e de repente, a porta se abriu, e Harry se achou diante de uma grande e aparentemente determinada mulher, com um chapeuzinho enfeitado de flores ridículo, que contratava com a expressão indignada de seu rosto.

- Ah - Harry disse. - Miss Violet. É você. Sim. Desculpe-me, nos pensamos que você fosse outra pessoa. Como você esta hoje? E permitiria cumprimentá-la por esse lindo chapéu?

- Senhor Potter - Violet começou, estridentemente. - Não vai me dispensar tão facilmente. Eu sei tudo sobre o senhor. Não permitirei que tenha um momento a sós com minha Lady. Não, senhor. Não eu enquanto eu...

- Violet - Harry disse, em voz baixa, embalando os formidáveis ombros da mulher. - Sua desconfiança me machuca. Verdadeiramente, machuca. Eu não a culpo claro. Você não pode evitar, eu suponho, mas acredita no que escuta. Mas não se engane sobre o que alguns ciumentos têm cochichado como verdade. Eu não sou aquele monstro vil que elas a fazem pensar que eu sou. Porque, Violet, sou exatamente como você.

Violet piscou para ele com seus grandes e suspeitos olhos marrons.

-Desculpe-me, senhor. - Ela disse indgnadamente. - Mas eu não acho isto.

- Não, serio. - Harry continuou. - Você acha que eu nasci no meio desta grandeza? Pois não foi, Violet. Minha infância foi vivida no Dials. Você já ouviu falar do Dials, Violet? Tenho certeza que não. Porque uma jovem mulher como você ouviria falar sobre a pior parte de Londres? Bem, não basta dizer que eu brinquei em meio de um amontoado de poeira quanto menino. Ate que um dia, por sorte me tiraram de lá. Com trabalho duro e perseverança eu me fiz o homem que você vê diante de si. É de admirar, Violet, que haja aqueles invejosos de meu sucesso que falem mal de mim?

Violet piscou tornando seu olhar um pouco menos determinado – só um pouco. Vendo isto, Harry manteve sua vantagem.

- É inconsciente - ele continuou. - Eu sei. Mas quando pessoas como nós, você e eu, Violet, nos levantamos da poeira do mundo, não há nada, nada mesmo, que possa nos deter. E isto, Violet, é muito assustador para aqueles que estão no poder. Eles sentem que sua posição estão ameaçadas. Então obviamente eles dizem coisas horríveis sobre nós. Eu já fui chamado de todo o tipo de coisa, você sabe. Eu até escutei algumas pessoas me acusarem de ser... - ele respirou fundo. – um Lothario. Mas não é verdade, Violet. Eu sou só um homem. Só apenas carne e osso. Como você, Violet. Exatamente como você.

Lady Hermione, que estivera olhando para ele com uma expressão de descrença, rolou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Mas sua criada não estava nem um pouco inflexível. Ela estendeu o braço e pegou a mão direita de Harry entre as suas.

- Eu tenho ouvido, senhor - Violet disse, seriamente. - Coisas horríveis sobre o senhor. Mas agora eu vejo que eram mentiras. Ciúmes, todas elas, E tudo o que eu posso dizer é... Deus te abençoe!

Harry curvou a cabeça modestamente e disse:

- Obrigado, Violet. Senhor Ambrose por favor, leve a senhorita Violet até a cozinha e faça lhe servirem chá e bolo.

- Será uma honra, senhor - Ambrosia disse, com os cantos da boca se insinuando um sorriso. E guiou a mulher, que ainda olhava Harry de uma maneira fascinada por cima dos ombros.

Harry, sorrindo, fechou a porta atrás deles, e depois se virou para dizer:

- Agora, Lady Hermione. O que eu posso fazer pela senhorita hoje?

Mas sua voz morreu na garganta. Porque Lady Hermione estava encarando ele com uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

- O que - ela perguntou - você fez com minha criada?

Ele olhou para ela curiosamente. Ela não era linda, como ele tinha observado corretamente na noite da festa de Dame Ashforth. Seu cabelo não era nem escuro nem claro, sua figura não era nem voluptuosa nem magra.

Mesmo assim Cho tinha se enganado ao afirmar que Lady Hermione era uma garota comum. Ela não era comum, de jeito nenhum. Havia garotas que tinham atributos, como os de Lady Hermione, que à primeira vista podem parecer simples, sem graça, mas com o passar do tempo se tornam estranhamente mais atraentes. Este tipo de aparência, Harry sabia, era perigoso,mas perigoso até que a beleza como a de Lady Cho, porque elas estavam sempre mudando, um homem podia cair na armadilha de se apegar muito e querer estar sempre perto para observar as sutis mudanças quando elas ocorrem...

Não que isto já tivesse acontecido com ele. E nem iria acontecer.

Porem, Lady Hermione tinha também, alguma coisa que mesmo um experiente admirador da beleza feminina como ele tinha que admitir ser irresistível: Granges e extraordinariamente expressivos olhos castanhos, que o impressionava muito. Mesmo agora, eles estavam razoavelmente transbordando de emoção. E eles estavam olhando para ele de forma reprovadora.

- Diga-me - ela disse, acusatoriamente. - Diga-me o que você fez com ela.

- É claro - Harry disse, se movendo em direção a sua mesa, principalmente para se livrar da extensão daqueles enormes olhos - Eu não fiz nada com ela. Eu falei com ela de um ser humano racional para outro, isto é tudo.

A garota o seguiu, não apenas com seus olhos, mas foi até onde ele estava, pôs-se diante da escrivaninha e continuou encarando-o.

- Isto não é tudo - ela declarou. - Você... você a "mesmerizou"!

- Estou quase certo que não fiz nada do tipo.- Harry balançou a cabeça. - Eu apenas apelei para o seu bom senso dela, e venci.

-Eu acho -a garota disse, seus olhos estreitando com suspeita - Eu acho que o senhor a enfeitiçou.

Harry se sentou. Era rude, ele sabia, mas a garota parecia perturbada, e ele esperava que, se ela não tivesse que erguer a cabeça para olhar para ele, isto a acalmaria. Ele esperava também que a mesa pudesse servir como um tipo de escudo contra a agitação dela, a qual ele podia ver era extrema.

- Lady Hermione - ele disse, severamente. - Este é o ano 1870. Eu realmente preciso lembrá-la que não existem coisas como bruxaria? Além do mais, foi a senhorita que a trouxe. Se não queria que ela entrasse, porque você a trouxe em primeiro lugar?

- Porque não tenho permissão para ir a lugar nenhum sem ela - ela disse, com aspereza suficiente para mostrar a ele eu ela o achou um grosseirão muito esperto.

- Não esta permitida ... - ele parou para digerir isto. - Bom Deus. A senhorita está submetida a alguma detenção?

- Não - ela disse, e mesmo não dizendo em voz alta, ele estava quase certo de ler as palavras 'Você é um homem estúpido' naqueles olhos translúcidos. - Eu não estou permitida de sair a lugar nenhum sem uma dama de companhia. Jovens moças nessa cidade são freqüentemente atacadas por depravados execráveis, e Violet serve supostamente para me proteger deles.

- Bem - Harry disse, pego de surpresa pela informação. - Eu devo dizer, ela foi feita para isso.

Hermione olhou para ele com raiva.

- Não esta certo. O que você fez com ela. Você fez ela pensar... você fez ela pensar coisas que não são verdadeiras.

- De acordo com quem? - ele contrapôs. - Este é o problema da opinião, você não acha? Eu bem que poderia perguntar se é certo causar uma cena no local de trabalho de alguém. Eu poderia facilmente ter perdido um cliente, você sabe, devido à histeria daquela mulher. Isto seria dinheiro fora do meu bolso, você sabe. Fora do bolso do Senhor Ambrose, também. De todos os meus empregados, pra falar a verdade. Como eu posso pagar o salário deles se sua dama de companhia espanta meus clientes com seu comportamento histérico?

Isto a pegou. O reprovamento se foi, e foi substituído, naqueles olhos marrons, por uma onda de culpa.

- Oh - ela disse. - Desculpe-me. Mas eu tinha que ver o senhor, por isso eu fui até a sua casa, e eles me disseram que o senhor estava aqui, e eu achei... Bem, de alguma forma, o que eu tenho para discutir com o senhor tem haver com negócios. Assim eu pensei em só dar uma passada aqui e... claro que eu não imaginei que Violet seria tão insistente em entrar comigo. Quer dizer, nossa conversa deve ser particular. Me desculpe.

Ele estava um pouco perturbado por descobrir que tinha perdido outro charme dela naquela noite na festa de Dame Ashforth: sua voz. Era uma voz agradável, muito baixa, e bem mais de menino do que de menina, o que era um alivio. Garotas tinham, Harry notou, com os anos a preocupante tendência para a estridência.

- Bem," ele disse. - Eu acho que estou disposto a perdoa-la. Agora, porque a senhorita não se senta, e me diz sobre o assunto que Violet não poderia escutar.

Ela olhou para trás, e viu a poltrona que ele havia indicado. Sentou-se e por um momento,ficou puxando os botões de suas luvas, mas não os abrindo. Ela estava, ele observou com aprovação, vestida simplesmente com um vestido de uso diurno, branco, coberto por uma peliça azul. Ela carregava uma sombrinha branca combinando, e seu chapéu azul estava amarrado em baixo de seu queixo com nó de fita de cetim branca. Ela parecia apresentável, até mesmo atraente, embora não usasse nenhuma pena ou similar enfeite que Cho parecia pensar ser necessário para uma mulher bem vestida.

- Eu suponho - Lady Hermione começou, com sua voz agradável, continuando a puxar os botões em seu pulso. Harry não pode evitar notar que entre a sua luva e a punho de suas mangas estava exposta a pele do pulso dela. Aquela pele era terrivelmente dourada para alguém que nasceu com o titulo de Lady. O que sugeria que ela passava mais tempo fora de casa do que era normalmente considerado adequado. Lady Cho Chang, ao contrario, passava mais tempo dentro de casa, e tinha a pele branca como leite - toda ela, ele poderia atestar - para provar isto.

-Eu suponho que você se lembre, um, de conversar comigo outra noite na festa de Dame Ashforth. - a garota disse.

- Lembro-me. - Harry disse, enquanto ela continuava a mexer no botão. Não iria demorar muito para ele cair. - Eu espero que não tenha se repetido aquele mal estar que a atacou naquela noite.

- Oh. - Ela soltou o botão, e focou toda a sua atenção no rosto dele. Era como ter um foco de luz branca em cima dele - ou assim ele imaginava, visto que nunca tinha passado nenhum tempo no palco. - Oh, não, não -ela disse. - Não, eu estou muito, muito melhor. Mas naquela noite se você lembra você me perguntou se eu tinha visto ou não Lady Cho, e se ela estava com alguém.

De repente, ele se encontrou inclinado na cadeira.

- Sim - ele disse, tentando não parecer tão ávido quanto ele se sentia. - Sim, eu me lembro.

- Bem, como você sabe, eu a vi, e havia alguém com ela. E os dois estão engajados no que você poderia chamar de... um abraço comprometedor.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha de forma questionadora. "Calma" ele disse para si mesmo. "Não pareça tão ansioso"

-Sério?

-Sim. - Suas bochechas, ele notou, aparentavam um tom rosado. - Altamente comprometedor.

- Entendo - ele disse, tentando manter seu tom natural. - Continue.

- O senhor mencionou alguma coisa quando nos vimos pela última vez - Lady Hermione disse - que me levou a acreditar que a identidade do cavalheiro com quem sua noiva estava envolvida naquele abraço poderia ser importante para o senhor,

Harry a encarou. Não. Não era possível. Depois de meses de frustração, ele finalmente iria ter a resposta para a questão que meia dúzia de seus melhores homens não conseguiu obter para ele - e dessa garota! Desta quase desinteressante garota!

Sério, isto era bom de mais para ser verdade. Tomou todo o alto-controle que podia para não sair pulando pela sala com alegria. Em vez disso, Harry pôs-se a mexer nos papéis que estavam na sua mesa, como se o que ela disse não tivesse a menor importância.

- Sim, realmente - ele disse com o que ele acreditou soar supremamente indiferente. - Que bom você se preocupar em me procurar. Quando lhe fiz a pergunta naquela noite, a senhorita não estava muito bem, e pensei... bem, não achei que o conhecesse.

- Oh! -Hermione disse. - Mas é claro que eu o conheço.

- Bem, então - Harry disse. Ele parou de mexer nos papeis e sorriu. Depois, preocupado de que talvez aquele sorriso contivesse um pouco de mais do deleite que ele estava sentindo, ele tentou se controlar, transformando isto, em uma rápida carranca. - Com quem a senhorita a viu, Lady Hermione?

Hermione olhou para ele. Neste momento a expressão em seus olhos escuros estava preenchida por algo que ele não poderia nomear. Então parecendo abalada, disse:

-Oh, eu não posso lhe dizer isto.

Foi a vez de Harry encara-la, e ele o fez de modo tão admirável, que quase certamente seus olhos, verdes como esmeraldas, não mostravam nem metade das emoções que sentia.

- A senhora não pode... - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Desculpa-me. Eu achei que tinha dito que o conhecia.

- Oh, eu conheço. Só não posso dizer o nome dele. - Mais uma vez, ela lha deu um sorriso de desculpa. - Eu sei que o senhor conseguiu hipnotizar Violet com seu pequeno discurso sobre em como ela não deveria acreditar nas coisas que as pessoas falam sobre o senhor, mas eu receio que isto não funcione comigo. Veja, eu acredito completamente nas coisas que as pessoas dizem de você. E uma dessas coisas é a sua rapidez em resolver seus problemas com uma pistola. Se eu te disser o nome do homem que estava com a sua noiva, o senhor indubitavelmente tentaria matar ele. Bem, não terei a morte de um homem na minha consciência, muito obrigado.

Harry, atônito com a confissão, só podia encarar ela.

- Mas se o senhor pensar sobre isto - Hermione continuou alheiamente. - não importa de fato quem o cavalheiro é. O senhor acredita que sua noiva esta envolvida com outro homem, e gostaria de romper seu compromisso com ela, mas você tem medo de que ela entre com um processo de quebra de promessa contra o senhor. Não estou correta?

Harry estava a encarando tão fixamente, que quase se esqueceu de piscar.

- Sim - ele disse, devagar, perguntando se ela era ou não uma lunática, e se ela fosse como se livrar dela. Isto era uma lastima, realmente, porque ela estava se tornando uma coisinha bonita. Mas doida, claramente. Completamente doida

- E para que o senhor possa ter qualquer esperança de ganhar esse processo - Hermione disse, - é preciso provar que sua noiva é desonesta.

- Sim - ele disse de novo. - Esta certa. É por isso que...

- A declaração de uma testemunha que viu sua noiva nos braços de outro é prova suficiente?

Harry disse, relutantemente:

- Dependeria da credibilidade da testemunha, é claro...

- O senhor acha que eu seria considerada uma testemunha com credibilidade? - ela perguntou

Ele hesitou. Uma lunática não causaria, é claro, uma boa impressão em um juiz. Mas apesar de seu comportamento, Lady Hermione certamente não parecia uma lunática. De fato, ela parecia respeitável. Encantadora, até.

"Encantadora." Bom Deus, o que ele estava pensando? Ela era uma criança. Bem, relativamente falando.

- Acredito - Harry disse, devagar - que com o treinamento certo, a senhorita poderia passar. Mas...

- Também penso desse modo - Hermione disse. - Então não importa, no final, se eu disser ou não o nome do homem em questão. Eu quero dizer, o simples fato deu tê-la visto com outro... - Ela lançou para ele uma olhada significativa. - E eu digo esse "com" no intimo sentido. Deveria ser prova o bastante, não acha?

- Lady Hermione. - Ele não pode manter a fachada indiferente. Ele tinha desistido há alguns minutos atrás, mas só agora ele desabou no encosto da cadeira, totalmente esgotado pelo desapontamento. - Por favor, não se ofenda, mas eu não acredito que a senhorita esteja adequadamente familiarizada com as leis. Mentir no tribunal, que é o que está pretendendo fazer, é chamado perjúrio, um crime punível...

Ela o interrompeu.

- Eu sei o que perjúrio é, Senhor Potter.

- Bem - ele disse irritado. - Se você sabe o que é, então eu não vejo como você acha que pode escapar sem...

- Senhor Potter. - O olhar dela estava perfeitamente firme. Em seus luminosos olhos marrons, ele não podia detectar nenhum traço de insanidade. Mas ele sabia perfeitamente que tinha. Porque só uma mulher louca sugeriria algo tão ridículo. - Se eu conheço Lady Cho, e eu conheço, da escola, ela ira negar que tem um amante, quer tenha o nome ou não. Então é só eu dizer que não o reconheci. Só que vai importar muito para o homem envolvido, na medida em que isso vai impedir que ele leve uma bala no couro.

- Lady Hermione - Harry disse. - Eu temo que a senhorita não esteja entendendo. Lady Cho indubitavelmente ira contratar competentes advogados, que a interrogarão com muito rigor...

- Sim - Lady Hermione disse. - Estou ciente disso. Mas eu estou confiante que serei capaz de responder as perguntas deles verdadeiramente. Quando perguntarem a identidade do homem, eu simplesmente direi que não dei uma boa olhada em seu rosto para ver com certeza quem era. Mas eu acho que darei a ele uma pronúncia francesa. - Ela sorriu para si mesma. - Eu acho que seria um detalhe plausível, não? Eu poderia ver, facilmente, Lady Cho com um homem Frances.

Harry a encarou fixamente. Ele sabia que estava sendo rude, mas não conseguia se conter. Ele não podia acreditar, nem que fosse pela sua vida, entender o que ela estava dizendo. Que tipo de mulher, ele se perguntava, estaria disposta a cometer perjúrio por um homem que ela mal conhecia? Nenhuma mulher que ele conhecia – nem do Mayfair, nem do Dials.

- Claro - Lady Hermione disse - antes de eu concordar em atuar como sua testemunha, Senhor Potter, há a questão da minha compensação.

Harry teve um leve sobressalto. Bom Deus! Ai estava! Esta foi à razão para a garota ter vindo até ele. Ele sentiu um curioso alivio passando por ele. Então ela não era louca. Não mesmo. Ela queria alguma coisa.

Porque isso era um alivio para ele, ele não podia imaginar. O que importava se a garota estava ou não em seu juízo perfeito? Ela não era nada para ele.

Ele disse para si mesmo que era meramente um alivio que qualquer homem sentiria ao descobrir que não estava na presença de uma lunática, e depois se perguntou o que Hermione Granger – que, pelo que Harry sabia sobre ela, tinha tudo que qualquer garota da sociedade de Mayfair poderia querer, incluindo uma generosa herança, um rosto bonito e um noivo bem apessoado – poderia possivelmente querer dele.

- Sua compensação? - ele perguntou, curiosamente.

- Bem, sim. -Ela olhou-o de um modo sugestivo, como se soubesse que ele estava muito interessado - Se eu vou cometer perjúrio, para não mencionar a afronta para toda a família por estar aceitando fazer parte de algo tão escandaloso como um processo por quebra de contrato, eu tenho que ser recompensada.

Ele olhou para ela, sentindo-se estranhamente desapontado. Neste momento, ele não precisava se perguntar o porquê se sentia assim. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem porque estava desapontado: porque ali estava ela, parecendo tão jovem e amável e inocente, quando na verdade, ela não era diferente de nenhuma outra mulher que ele conhecia. Ela era como os doces cristalizados que ele tinha admirado quando era um menino do lado de fora da janela da confeitaria – eles parecem tão suculentos, mas quando ele escarafunchava os bolsos para comprar algum, ele descobre que eles não são tão bons. Como muitas coisas de Mayfair que ele outrora admirava, Hermione Granger, de perto não era tão agradável como parecia.

O que era uma pena, embora ele não conseguisse imaginar por que tinha que sentir isso tão profundamente, pois afinal, ela não era nada para ele.

Ele pensava, cinicamente, em que tipo de problemas ela poderia ter se enfiado. Será que perdera sua fortuna no jogo? Ele tinha ouvido que seu irmão mais novo, o conde, gostava muito de cartas – e que era bom nelas, também – porém ele nunca tinha imaginado que Lady Hermione se interessasse por jogo. Mas ele conhecia algumas mulheres que possuíam rostos tão inocente como de Lady Hermione e que desperdiçou dezenas de milhares de libras nas mesas de jogo, então ele supôs que era certamente possível.

Desapontado como ele estava, pelo menos agora sentia que pisava em terrenos mais seguro do que antes. Sempre tivera boa cabeça para negócios. Da primeira vez que pôs um revolver na mãos ele soube instantaneamente como funcionava, e tinha começado a inventar um modo para melhorá-lo.

Então, Harry Potter abriu a gaveta e tirou uma pequena caixa, na qual guardava uma pilha de dinheiro vivo.

- Eu entendo - Harry disse. - Posso lhe perguntar quanto, Lady Hermione?

Ele ouviu sua respiração ofegante, e ao olhar para ela intrigado, foi surpreendido ao notar que seu rosto estava rubro.

- Não dinheiro -Hermione disse, com claro horror. - Eu não preciso de dinheiro, senhor!

Harry fechou o dinheiro na caixa rapidamente. Ele tinha ofendido ela. Ele não estava certo de como. Cho estava sempre pronta para aceitar o dinheiro dele, mas aparentemente, Lady Hermione Granger tinha uma mente diferente.

- Entendo -ele disse, quando na verdade não entendia - Mas a senhorita disse que precisaria ser recompensada...

-Mas não com dinheiro -Lady Hermione gritou, parecendo chocada.

Harry, percebendo que ela estava genuinamente chateada com a sugestão, colocou rapidamente a caixa de dinheiro de novo na gaveta. Ele tinha se atrapalhado, ele sabia, mas não podia imaginar como. Por outro lado, as moças de sociedade não era um segmento da população com a qual ele tinha gastado muito tempo.

- Eu peço seu perdão - ele disse, em um tom que esperava ser consolador. - Eu vejo que não foi o interesse em dinheiro que a trouxe aqui. Eu posso perguntar você quis dizer com compensação?

Ela abaixou o olhar. Ela parecia perfeitamente incapaz de olhar para outro lugar fora seu colo. O que era estranho, porque ela olhou diretamente nos olhos dele todo o tempo em que ela esteve discursando sobre seu plano com uma honestidade que ele admirou.

Ele estava, tinha que admitir intrigado. Ela tinha passado de uma doce flor para se tornar, na mente dele, algo mais saboroso. Um pêssego, talvez. Pêssegos, quando maduros, raramente desapontavam. E Lady Hermione parecia muito madura de fato.

- Deve haver alguma coisa - Harry disse depois de ver sua luta para, durante cinco minutos, para colocar o que ela queria em palavras. - Como disse, seu testemunho a tornará objeto de alguma ... notoriedade. Essa não é uma situação que uma mulher jovem possa enfrentar com facilidade...

- Eu sei. - Ela olhou para cima de repente, e ele teve novamente a sensação de estar sobre um palco iluminado, o olhar dela era intenso, seus olhos brilhantes.

Não, não um pêssego, ele pensou consigo mesmo. Algo mais doce. Uma nectarina, talvez.

-Só não é uma compensação financeira o que eu quero -ela disse hesitante. - É... é algo que eu quero que o senhor faça.

- Faça? - Ele retornou seu olhar com interesse. Definitivamente uma necterina. - Bem, o que é então? - Novamente ela curvou a cabeça, e parecia debater alguma coisa quase ferozmente consigo mesma. Ele notou que ela começou a mexer com o botão de sua luva novamente. Lembrando o bronzeado de sua pele e mão conseguindo deixar de imaginar inexplicavelmente, por que aqueles braços bem torneados seriam tão longos, achou que talvez ela se interessasse por esportes ao ar livre, e então disse: - Lições de tiro, talvez? Então não teria de arrastar consigo sua criada e poderia atirar nos abomináveis malfeitores em vez de depender apenas dela para protegê-la...

- Oh, não! - Hermione interrompeu rapidamente, olhando para cima novamente. - Eu odeio armas.

Ele picou para ela, sem saber se ria ou se se sentia insultado.

- Realmente - ele decidiu dizer. - Estou certo que você não sentiria isso se alguém a assaltasse, e eu o espantasse com um revolver.

- Bom, claro - ela disse. - Mas armas de fogo raramente são usadas para proteção. Na maioria das vezes, elas são usadas por pessoas como o senhor, para resolver algum desentendimentos estúpido...

Ele teve de se conter para não assinalar para ela que ele dificilmente consideraria o desentendimento com o amante de sua noiva estúpido.

- ... ou por assaltantes - ela continuou - ameaçando pobres pessoas desarmadas, como meu irmão. - Ele não perdeu a vibração de sua voz quando ela mencionou o irmão. - Ele... quase morreu sabe? - ela continuou. - E tudo por causa de uma única bala.

Harry disse, docemente, - Mas ele esta bem agora. Eu o vi na outra noite na Dame Ashforth, e ele estava...

- Bem - Hermione interrompeu, amargamente. - Sim, eu sei. Graças ao Ron.

Harry levantou a sobrancelha. - Ron? O Marques de Winchilsea, você quer dizer?

- Sim. Foi ele quem encontrou Tommy. Ele espantou os ladrões, e estancou o ferimento. Tommy teria certamente morrido, se não fosse à ação rápida de Ron.

Harry, que já tinha conhecido o marques rapidamente, achou difícil acreditar que aquele bonito dândi que conhecia e o homem que Lady Hermione descreveu, fosse o mesmo.

- É mesmo?

-Oh, sim - Hermione disse. - Foram meses de enfermagem, de doutores indo e vindo toda à hora da noite, e Ron dificilmente saia do lado de Tommy, Foi assim... que nos ficamos noivos. Ron e eu quero dizer. Porque casualmente nós encontrávamos muito depois que Tommy foi ferido ... - parou de falar e olhou para ele, com expressão acusadora, quase como se achasse que ele era o responsável pelo tiro que o irmão dela levou. E suas próximas palavras indicavam que de fato, ela pensava isto. - Sério - ela disse- Eu acho que um homem como o senhor, um gênio, pelo menos é o que meu irmão diz de você, deveria voltar à mente para inventar algo que realmente necessitamos, não um novo estilo de, maquina para matar. Meu pai, o senhor sabe, inventou o sistema de água quente que pode instalado em qualquer casa. Isto é algo útil.

Ele tossiu. Ele não pode se conter. Ele tinha que tossir, para esconder sua risada.

- Entendo - ele disse, depois de limpar a garganta. - Levarei isto em consideração. E agora, Lady Hermione, se você não se importa, eu gostaria de saber o que você acredita que eu possa fazer por você. Por acaso quer que eu encontre os responsáveis pelos ferimentos de seu irmão, talvez? Quer que sejam levados para o tribunal?

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir isto.

- Não - ela disse. Então, depois de fitar a sala toda, como se ela estivesse se certificando de que eles estavam verdadeiramente sozinhos, Hermione Granger finalmente se encostando em sua cadeira, e, abaixando sua voz conspiratoriamente, disse,

- Bem, na verdade, Senhor Potter, o que eu preciso é... o que eu preciso que você me ensine como fazer amor.

* * *

(N/A): Oii gente, e ai como vocês estão, aqui esta mais um capitulo, acho que a historia não está agradando muito já que to recebendo poucas reviews :( , enfim não sou o tipo de pessoa que desiste da fanfic só por falta de comentários, demoro a postar? Sim. Mas desistir? Nunca! (Pelo menos, até agora), mas mesmo assim, prefiro acreditar que vocês estão apenas com preguiça de comentar.

Mas enfim, muito obrigada aos meus leitores fieis (**Midnight**: eu juro que eu ia responder a sua reviews no capítulo anterior, mas quando eu acabei o dito cujo, eu estava acabada! O negócio de Ron é o seguinte: Ele é um mané, que se meteu com gente muito muito ruim e acabou metendo o irmão de Hermione no meio, ja que ele tinha que pegar jovens herdeiros para jogar o jogo de cartas do "Duque", para pagar as suas dívidas com o duque, mas é claro deu em merda ... foi essa a sua dúvida? Bem é tudo o que posso responder até agora, já que se eu revelar mais, vou dar spoiler. Espero que você continue gostando da historia; e **Caroline Moraes**: Sumiu garota? To esperando atualizações em Carícia do Vento, hein ? Amando a fanfic! e **Forever Loving Jimmy**: Espero que você continue amando, ok ? Qualquer dúvida é só falar!), por nunca me abandonarem, e obrigada também a quem estarem lendo, ou adicionando como favorita ou seguindo a fanfic, muito muito obrigada.

Reviews ?


	9. Recusas

Ela não tinha certeza disso, mas por um momento pareceu que Harry Potter estava sofrendo de um ataque cardíaco. Hermione estava sempre muito atenta a esse tipo de problema, pois fora um evento muito sério desses que levara seu pai. Então inclinando-se um pouco mais,ela perguntou:

- Senhor Potter, o senhor está bem?

Harry continuava a fitando, porém, com sua boca ligeiramente entreaberta e os seus olhos, que ao contrário dos dela tinham um interessante cor de verde, não desgrudava dela.

- Devo ir chamar o seu secretário? - Hermione perguntou. - Ou o senhor gostaria de um copo de vinho, ou um pouco de água, talvez?

Ela já estava se levantando da cadeira para ir chamar o senhor Ambrosia, quando o homem atrás da escrivaninha finalmente se mexeu e sacudindo a cabeça, disse, numa voz que mais parecia um rosnado.

- Sente-se.

Hermione se perguntou com quem ele poderia estar falando, já que nunca em sua vida alguém tinha falado com ela daquele jeito. Quando finalmente entendeu que é claro que ele estava falando com ela – não tinha, afinal, mais ninguém na sala – Hermione afundou novamente na cadeira vaga, mais por assombro do que por realizar qualquer desejo de fazer o que o cavalheiro muito controlador ordenou.

- Minha nossa - ela disse, com mais ousadia do que realmente sentia. - O senhor não precisa mandar em mim como se eu fosse uma colegial.

-Por que não? - Harry inquiriu com a mesma voz troante - Você está agindo como uma.

- Eu estou certa de que não - Hermione disse, genuinamente magoada. - E devo dizer, se é assim que o senhor conduz seus assuntos de negócios, insultando seus clientes, então, tudo que eu posso dizer é que me surpreende o fato do senhor já ter vendido alguma arma em sua vida.

- Sim - Harry Potter se levantou e apontou um dedo acusador,enquanto sua voz profunda rolou através da sala como um trovão. - É isso. Exatamente isso! Eu vendo armas, minha jovem lady. Eu não me vendo. Eu não sou um acompanhante pago.

- Eu nunca disse que era. - Hermione assegurou-lhe com ousadia, frente a essa explosão repentina. - Especialmente considerando o fato de que eu nem sei o que isso significa.

- Um acompanhante pago - ele disse devagar e distintamente, - é um homem que faz amor com uma mulher para ganhar dinheiro. É o masculino equivalente a prostituta.

Hermione pestanejou. Ela estava acostumada, é claro, com linguagem chula, tendo gasto uma exagerada quantidade de tempo escutando escondida o irmão e seus amigos, Mas nunca antes tiveram linguagem chula atirada em sua direção.

E então, de repente, Hermione percebeu porque Harry Potter estava com tanta raiva.

- Oh - ela arfou - Oh, não, o senhor não está passando...

Ele a encorou furioso, lá de trás da escrivaninha. "Oh sim" ela disse a si mesma, "ele achava."

- Eu lhe garanto - ela disse,com toda dignidade que conseguiu reunir com as suas bochechas ficando inteiramente enrubescidas - que o senhor está enganado. Eu decididamente não vim aqui para pedir para o senhor para... para... fazer aquilo.

Ela parou, sem saber mais o que falar, com embaraço.

Sentada ali, sentindo aquele rubor se espalhar por seu rosto, ela dizia a si mesma que não era para aquilo que tinha consumido cada pingo de coragem que ela possuía só para ir até a porta dos escritórios de Harry Potter. E ter ficado acordada durante horas na noite anterior, perguntando-se se realmente estava fazendo a coisa certa. Porque enquanto ela estava quase convencida de que Harry Potter era a resposta para seus problemas com Ron, ela nunca poderia... nunca em um milhão de anos...

Isso não importava. A cor que inundava suas bochechas explicava tudo isso. Não tudo, mas o suficiente para que atrás da escrivaninha Harry Potter parecesse relaxar um pouco. Seu rosto,que parecia ter sido cinzelado em granito, já não exibia mais tanta dureza, e ele tirou os punhos da escrivaninha. Até dera a volta, encostou-se na mesa e, de braços cruzados no peito, olhou para ela... O que não a fazia se sentir muito melhor,pois sem aquela extensa área da escrivaninha entre eles, ela se sentia um pouco vulnerável. Ele era, afinal, além de intransigente, era um homem de porte avantajada. De certo modo, ela havia conseguido expulsar aquele pequeno detalhe da sua mente daquela noite na casa de Dame Ashforth.

- Para ser honesto - ele disse e sua voz não estava mais tão forte ou trovejante - eu não estava certo sobre o que a senhorita quis dizer, Lady Hermione, mas agora que está claro que não era o que eu pensei, eu acho melhor nós tentarmos de novo.

Então ele sorriu para ela. Harry Potter sorriu para ela.

O que a chocou não foi tanto o fato dele ter sorrido para ela, mas o que ela sentiu quando viu aquele sorriso, nada parecido com o que ela sentira quando ele fez a mesma coisa naquela noite em Dame Ashforth. Quase o oposto, na verdade. Quando sorriu para ela agora, não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia de diabo na cabeça. Tudo que ela conseguia pensar era que Harry Potter era na verdade particularmente bonito, enveredando por um perigoso - pecaminoso perigoso- caminho.

Bom Deus! Bonito? Harry Potter?

- Quero que a senhorita saiba - ele continuou conversando aparentemente sem notar seu desconforto - que a minha relutância inicial não foi baseada em qualquer tipo de repugnância à ideia, mas sim, particularmente chocado que uma jovem dama como a senhorita sugerisse esse tipo de coisa.

Hermione encarou-o. Ela dizia a si mesma que o que estava sentindo não era atração, de jeito nenhum! Não, era indignação. Ela estava espantosamente brava com ele, é claro. Porque,ele estava pensando que ela queria que ele fizesse amor com ela! Como se ela estivesse tão carente de admiradores que tinha de chantageá-los, o que não era o caso. Porque Hermione poderia ter qualquer homem que quisesse. Realmente, ela poderia.

Isso supostamente era o que ela iria fazer, depois que soubesse exatamente como consegui-los. Foi aí que ele entrou.

-Mas esse - ela se ouviu murmurar - é todo o problema.

Ele a observou com olhar zombeteiro da escrivaninha. Esse olhar, ela se espantou de ver, o deixou todo risonho.

- Qual?

- Todo mundo pensa que eu sou só isso. Uma jovem dama. Eu estou cansada de ser uma jovem dama. -Qual era o problema? Ela já havia se exposto ao ridículo. Por que não deixar a humilhação ser completa? - Eu quero se uma mulher. Só que ninguém me diz como fazer isso.

Ele trocou o olhar zombeteiro por um irritado.

- Perdoe-me, Lady Hermione, se eu admitir que não me sinto lisonjeado por ter a senhorita vindo até mim em busca de lições sobre como se tornar mais feminina.

- Mas o senhor não vê? - Hermione se inclinou para a frente em sua cadeira. - Tommy, meu irmão, ele diz que o senhor já teve mais amantes do que qualquer outro homem em Londres.

Harry Potter olhou-a ainda mais aborrecido. Mas até um olhar desses ficava mais bonito nele.

- Bem, eu temo que a senhorita tenha de dizer ao seu irmão que as notícias das minhas proezas românticas são bastante exageradas - ele advertiu.

- Mas o senhor admite que já esteve com centenas de mulheres, não é mesmo? – Hermione persistiu.

- Bem, centenas é um pouco de...

- Dezenas, então. Pelo menos o senhor já esteve com dezenas de mulheres, não esteve?

-Tudo bem. Dezenas. Nos fixaremos em dezenas.

- Bem, você deve saber alguma coisa então, do que torna uma mulher atraente para um homem.

- O que torna uma mulher atraente para um homem - Harry Potter repetiu, observando-a. - A senhorita tem, e em abundância, Lady Hermione. Acredite em mim

- Não posso acreditar no senhor - disse ela, desconsiderando instantaneamente a afirmação dele, por considerar uma tentativa de padronizá-la - Porque se isso fosse verdade... - se aquilo fosse verdade ela não teria descoberto seu noivo entre as pernas de Lady Cho Chang. Mas ela não podia, é claro, dizer isso para ele. - Bem,confie em mim, isso não é verdade. Você não vê Senhor Potter? Eu não quero uma esposa.

Ele levantou uma única sobrancelha, que ela não pode deixar de reparar, pois tinha uma cicatriz.

- Não?

- Não. Bem, não apenas uma esposa - Era absolutamente horrível admitir aquelas coisas para um homem como aquele. Ela obviamente não tinha o olhado direito aquela noite em Dame Asforth, se achou que ele era feio. No entanto, ela fora longe demais e não tinha outra alternativa senão continuar. - Eu também quero ser amante.

- Uma amante?

Oh, Senhor. Por que ela?

- Sim - ela continuou, resolutamente. -Esposa e amante, ao mesmo tempo, para o mesmo homem. Do jeito,em que não há razão nenhum para ele me trair. Acha que é possível, Senhor Potter? Acha que é possível um homem amar somente uma mulher, se a mulher fosse esposa e amante para ele?

Harry Potter ficou literalmente de boca aberta mas, fechou-a em seguida. Então ele disse

- É possível que aconteça. Em casos muito raros. Mas existem, creio eu, precedentes.

- Isso é o que eu quero - disse Hermione, - Isso que eu quero que o senhor me ensine. Como posso ser tanto mulher quanto amante para o meu marido. O senhor acha que pode me ajudar Senhor Potter? É realmente a minha última esperança. Ninguém mais vai discutir isso comigo.

- Bem - disse ele, secamente. - Eu posso ver por que. Este é um assunto um pouco sensível. E a senhorita é um pouco...

Ela ficou tensa. - Sou um pouco o que?

- Bem, é só que a senhorita é um pouco... - A voz dele sumiu.

Isso era muito pior do que ela tinha imaginado. Simples. Era isso que ele ia dizer. Ela sabia disso. Ela era muito simples para ser amante. Bom, melhor deixar isso claro.

- Um pouco o que, Senhor Potter?

- Não é uma coisa ruim - ele lhe garantiu, apressadamente. - É só que a senhorita é muito jovem...

Jovem? Ele achava que podia faze-la de boba? Ela sabia o que ele ia dizer.

- Já tenho vinte e um anos. - disse com firmeza.

- Mesmo? - ele pareceu incomumente surpreso com a informação. - A senhorita parece bem mais jovem. Essa é parte do problema.

Ali estava. Simples. Na ponta de seus lábios. Aqueles incrivelmente lábios masculinos, embora com aparência estranhamente sensível.

- Qual o problema? - Hermione perguntou intrigada.

- Bem, só que você parece... - ele encolheu aqueles ombros fortes - ...um pouco virginal para ser uma amante;

Virginal! Virginal! Bem,talvez não fosse tão mal quanto simples, mas... virginal?

Vendo a expressão horrorizada dela, ele acrescentou:

- Virgindade não é uma coisa ruim, Lady Hermione. Muitos homens, na verdade,requerem isso em uma noiva.

- Mas não em uma amante. - Hermione gemeu, querendo enterrar o seu rosto ardentes nas mãos.

- Não, eu acho que não. Mas há alguns homens que preferem... - ele disse.

- Certamente -ela disse, com uma boa quantidade de amargura - Homens que não se preocupam de experimentar suas calças antes de comprá-las. E que espécie de tolo faz isso?

- Calças? - Harry Potter pareceu surpreso. - O que tem calças há ver com isso?

- Suponho que o senhor prove as suas antes de comprá-las. Cho Chang não me parece exatamente o tipo virginal.

- Eu acho -ele disse, erguendo de novo as sobrancelhas, - que a senhorita acabou de difamar minha futura esposa.

- Nós dois sabemos, Senhor Potter, que a sua futura noiva está longe de ser virginal.- Hermione disse, enfatizando a pronúncia da palavra "virginal" - De fato, essa é a última coisa que ela é.

Quando ele subitamente se inclinou para frente, com o vasto torso bloqueando tudo o que estava à vista e os pulsos largos estendidos para agarrar os braços da cadeira dela, Hermione foi efetivamente pegada de surpresa e deixou escapar um pequeno grito. Ela olhou para cima e encontrou todo o seu campo de visão preenchido pelo rosto furioso de Harry Potter.

E o rosto de Harry Potter,ela descobriu, não podia ser qualificado como bonito quando estava transtornado pela fúria.

- Diga-me – ele gritou com ela – diga-me com quem você a viu, ou, por Deus...

Por mais que ele a intimidasse - e a essa altura, Hermione já admitiu que Harry Potter a intimidava muito, pois sentia-se inflamada com o calor de sua fúria – Hermione não podia deixar de se impressionar pelo fato de que tudo que via diante dela – o escritório luxuosamente mobiliado, no mais caro trecho de propriedades comerciais em Londres; as salas da frente ocupadas, cheias de empregados; até mesmo o casaco impecavelmente cortado e a gravata intricadamente amarrada que ele usava - tinham sido ganhos com o trabalho daquelas mãos firmes que ali estavam. E isso era uma coisa que podia ser dita de poucos homens das suas relações. Não era uma coisa que se podia dizer de Ron, isso era certo. De fato, o único homem de quem isso poderia ser dito, além de Harry Potter, era do próprio pai dela.

Mas isso não era razão, ela decidiu, para ele partir para aquele comportamento grosseiro.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Senhor Potter - ela disse e ficou orgulhosa quando a voz não estremeceu. - Eu não acho que neste caso particular, violência vá lhe dar o que o senhor quer.

Ele liberou a cadeira dela tão de repente que um vento pareceu gelar todos os lugares que ele tinha queimado anteriormente, com a sua proximidade.

- Perdoe-me, Lady Hermione. - ele disse naquela voz familiar rosnada, de costas pra ela,com as mãos bem enfiadas no bolso, como se para mantê-las quietas. Ele parecia estar tentando recuperar a compostura. Hermione recebeu com prazer a breve pausa daquele penetrante olhar. Isso deu-lhe a chance de recuperar o fôlego. Mesmo um ato tão simples como respirar parecia, por alguma razão, muito difícil para ela toda vez que Harry Potter estava por perto.

- Está tudo bem Senhor Potter - ela disse, esperando que o alivio pelo fim da tempestade não transparecesse em sua voz. - Foi minha culpa. Eu não devera ter dito nada tão... insultante sobre sua noiva.

Ele se virou na direção dela, e desta vez ele estava com a expressão contrita, não furiosa. Mais surpreendente ainda tinha sido foi a constatação de que o arrependimento transformara Harry Potter. Suas feições se suavizaram, de maneira que poderiam passar por bonitas - não de maneira comum,loiro ou ruivo e de olhos azuis, como o Marquês de Winchilsea – mas de um jeito mais rude e físico.

- Não - disse ele, num real tom de desculpas. - a culpa foi minha.

Hermione estava iria pensar que o grande Harry Potter era capaz dessa humildade? Não ela.

- O senhor tem o direito de estar zangado. Ama sua noiva - ela disse, em uma voz gentil. - do mesmo jeito que eu amo o meu noivo e eu tenho certeza que deve ter ficado muito magoado ao ouvir de que ela tenha sido infiel...

Ele interrompeu, um pouco secamente, considerando sua emoção recente.

- A senhorita mencionou seu noivo. Ele não faz, eu acho, nenhuma ideia de que veio até mim com essa... interessante proposta, não é?

- É claro que não. - Hermione respondeu alarmada.

- Não. - Ele repetiu - Pensei que não. Assim devo entender que a razão dessa urgente necessidade de informação é a sua intenção de usá-las com ele.

- Bem - Hermione disse. - É claro. Com quem mais?

- Quem mais mesmo? - Harry perguntou de maneira pensativa. - E eu também acho, Lady Hermione, que dificilmente ele ficará feliz quando souber o que você fez.

- Oh, mas ele não vai. Saber disso, quero dizer. Eu certamente não direi a ele. E eu confio que o senhor será discreto.

- Ah - Harry Potter disse. - Mas o que vai dizer quando ele perguntar onde a senhorita adquiriu todo esse conhecimento?

- É simples - Hermione disse com um dar de ombros. - Eu vou dizer a ele que aprendi isso tudo em um livro.

- Num livro. - Harry Potter repetiu, como se não acreditasse nela.

- Sim, num livro. Há esse tipo de livro por aí eu acho. Eu nunca li um, mas Tommy me disse que viu um em Oxford...

- Seu irmão - Harry Potter resmusgou, tirando as mãos dos bolsos e começando a ficar impaciente começou a andar de lá para cá - fala demais. Mas não era isso exatamente que eu queria perguntar,e sim o que acha que seu noivo vai pensar quando a senhorita informa-lo que vai testemunhar em meu favor no processo de quebra de promessa de Lady Cho?

Ela mordeu os lábios. Isto, é claro, era uma coisa sobre a qual ela tinha que pensar e muito. Ron não ficaria feliz com isso. Não mesmo. A ideia de que sua esposa – ela tinha quase certeza de que seria sua esposa quando o julgamento começassem, visto que, esses casos se moviam muito devagar – fazer parte de algo tão escandaloso,ia, com, certeza, horrorizar Ron.

Mas o fato de que ia testemunhar contra a amante dele... bem, isso ia ser interessante, para dizer o mínimo.

Mas esta data parecia tão longe, e pelo que ela sabia poderia nunca chegar. A sua esperança era de que, quando isso acontecesse, ela teria Ron bem na sua mão, louco por ela, e mortificado ante o pensamento de ter sido muito visto ao lado de Lady Cho Chang.

Pelo menos, isso era algo que ela dizia a si mesma. Para Harry Potter ela disse uma coisa um pouco diferente:

- Senhor Potter, preciso lhe dizer algo. O senhor não está fazendo justiça a sua reputação de Don Juan ou de homem de negócios. Eu lhe fiz uma oferta perfeitamente clara. Deixe que eu me preocupe com detalhes sobre o que vou explicar a meu noiv, por exemplo, como me sinto que é meu dever compartilhar o que sei com o tribunal. Ron sabe que frequentemente eu ofereço meu tempo em causas de caridade. Isso não é diferente.

Hermione tentou manter um ar de indiferença casual. Ela não queria que Harry Potter visse o quão preocupada em apenas pensar no depoimento a deixava. Sua mãe, ela sabia, ficaria furiosa com ela, e Ron não ia gostar disso – no mínimo. Mesmo que ela dissesse para sua família o que pretendia dizer no tribunal – que o rosto do cavaleiro em questão não estava visível – Ron ia sempre se perguntar se ela já sabia. Como poderia evitar isso?

Mas,ela pensou, talvez uma inquietação lhe fizesse bem.

Como Harry Potter não disse nada por um tempo, embora ela achasse que a qualquer momento ia falar, Hermione finalmente disse, hesitante.

- Então vai me ajudar Senhor Potter? Em troca da minha ajuda?

Harry Potter, parecendo pensativo, caminhou em direção a uma das altas janelas do outro lado da sala. Ele ficou lá por um momento, aparentemente admirando a vista, e Hermione, em pé atrás dele, fazia o mesmo. Porque, verdadeiramente Harry Potter tinha uma psique muito impressionante. Raramente Hermione vira alguém com este porte físico admirável nos círculos frequentados por ela. Nas oficinas de ferreiros talvez, onde eram ferrados seus cavalos, ou nos estábulos, na hora em que apareciam aqueles rapazes musculosos para alimentar os animais. Mas certamente não veria homens assim nos salões de baile a que era sempre convidada.

Mas Harry Potter, como o marquês tinha lembrado a ela tão asperamente naquela noite em Dame Asforth, não era um deles. Ele era um estranho e ia sempre ser, mesmo se – especialmente se – se casasse com a filha de um duque.

- Se o seu noivo a amar de verdade, Lady Hermione - Harry disse, sem se virar da janela, e falando numa voz que era tão baixa, que ela teve de se inclinar para frente para conseguir ouvir - então, eu me sinto obrigado a lhe informa, que absolutamente nada que eu possa a vir lhe ensinar será de algum uso. Por mais que se considere um inábil na cama, se a amar, ele só a achará encantadora. Mas se... - Aqui a voz dele perdeu toda a suavidade e tornou-se forte como rocha de novo - se ele só está casando com a senhorita por dinheiro...

Hermione engoliu a respiração. Realmente, isso estava ficando cada vez pior! Certamente o homem era dito um gênio, mas por que ninguém se preocupara em dizer que ele era também um leitor de mentes?

- Como? - ela perguntou, tentando não parecer tão ansiosa. - O que disse?

Ele se virou para olhar para ela. A brilhante luz do sol, torrencial lá fora, colocou o seu rosto na sombra.

- Assim, Lady Hermione, nada que a senhorita faça ou diga mudará isso. Não pode forçar alguém a se apaixonar pela senhorita. Poderá provocá-lo por um tempo. Poderá ganhar o respeito dele, até admiração. Mas amor... verdadeiro amor... Isso é algo que poucos encontram, e pouquíssimos são capazes de mantê-lo quando conseguem acham.

Ela o olhava se sentindo-se estranhamente vazia. Ele pareceu tão triste, tão... fatalista. Esse poderia ser o homem que Tommy admirava tanto, o grande Harry Potter, o homem que não cometia erros? Que conhecia os mistérios do amor? Harry Potter, a quem nada nem ninguém podia parar, dizendo a ela para desistir?

Bem, ela não ia desistir. Ele poderia estar com vontade de abandonar a sua noiva, mas ela não tinha esse luxo. Como poderia deixar Ron, agora com os convites já enviados e mais presentes chegando a cada dia? Todo mundo ia acha-la a garota mais ingrata do mundo, abandonando o homem que fez tanto por seu irmão, por sua família. Verdadeiro amor? O que Harry Potter sabia de verdadeiro amor? Nada. Nada.

É isso mesmo. Ainda mais com a sua noiva circulando por aí, zombando dele por toda Londres... como Ron tinha zombado dela, com palavras de afeto que ele sussurrava no seu ouvido, a mão secreta segurando por debaixo da mesa, todos aqueles beijos...

Aqueles beijos que ele nem mencionou.

Bem, ela ia fazê-lo falar. Ah, se ia.

Ela ergueu o queixo, preparando-se para dizer a Harry Potter exatamente o que ela pensava do seu tratado sobre amor verdadeiro,quando alguma coisa na expressão dele a silenciou. Ela sabia mesmo antes de perguntar:

- O senhor não vai me ajudar, vai, Senhor Potter?

-Não - ele disse gentilmente. Ela não poderia dizer o que estava sentindo. Seu rosto estava tão impassível , como se ele estivesse recusando um pedaço de bolo, ela pensou.

-Eu estou extremamente agradecido, Lady Hermione - ele continuou - por sua mais que generosa oferta, mas prefiro não arrastá-la a essa situação um tanto... espalhafatosa entre mim e minha noiva. A senhorita é uma jovem dama muito respeitada e seria inconcebível se eu permitisse que manchasse sua reputação por minha causa. Então, eu espero que entenda quando eu digo que temo não poder aceitar os seus termos.

Ela arrumou o queixo.

- Eu entendo - ela disse, tranquilamente... na verdade ela parecia muito mais estar chorando. Parada, ela guardou de volta as lágrimas e continuou, bravamente- Bem, isso é ruim. Especialmente porque, até onde eu sei, a única pessoa na Inglaterra com mais experiência com mulheres do que o senhor, Senhor Potter, é o Príncipe de Gales, e eu não tenho certeza se ele vai me receber.

E então, de cabeça erguida, ela se virou e deixou o escritório.

* * *

(N/A): Oii pessoas, tudo bom com vocês? E ai, o que vocês estão achando? Eu juro que tentei fazer o capítulo mai rápido possível, mas a minha internet e escola não contribuem muito... mas enfim, estou muita animada com as reviews que essa fanfic está rendendo, vocês são demais, sério! Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e meus agradecimento especias para:

Forever Loving Jimmy:Meio decepcionante hei, o Harry não ter aceitado, mas acho que você ja pensou que isso poderia acontecer. Imagina você no lugar do Harry, aí do nada, aparece uma mulher, que você mal conhece, lhe pedindo para ensina-la a fazer amor, principalmente naquela época, em que as mulheres só serviam para ter filhos? KKKK A Mione foi muito corajosa... Mas quem sabe num futuro, ele não irá aceitar? Ha so lendo para saber... espero que você continue gostando ok ? Beijos

angelina: Oii, tudo bom ? Tadinho do Harry, kkk essa Mione ainda vai aprontar umas para cima dele. Espero que você continue lendo e deixando reviews dizendo oq achou, ok ? Beijos.

Midnight: Sem problemas, flor. Ahhh, eu sei que ficou meio estranho essa falta de parentesco de Ron e Gina, mas sinceramente, quando eu li o livro para adaptar, eu pensei, tem que ser a Gina... ah, Harry ainda vai aprender muito com Mione e ela também... hum olha eu dando spoiler, tenho que parar com essa mania. kk espero que você continue gostando.

Brena: Não se preocupe, querida, não vou desistir da fanfic. Mas o meu tempo está ficando apertado por causa das provas :( mas eu prometo que vou postar assim que der. Espero que você continue gostando e mandando sua opinião. Beijos

Reviews?


	10. Medo?

E assim ela foi embora.

Da mesma forma inesperada com que apareceu, ela se foi. E Harry ficou imaginando se tudo aquilo que parecia ter se passado enquanto ela estivera ali tinha, de fato, acontecido. Aquela jovem, aparentemente sem maldade alguma, tinha mesmo lhe perguntado se podia ensinar-lhe a fazer amor? E ele, de fato, tinha realmente dito que não?

No que, em nome de Deus, ele estava pensando?

E ele continuou se fazendo esta mesma pergunta quando Ambrosia entrou todo alvoroçado no escritório, com o rosto fino cheio de interrogação. Mas tudo o que o secretário disse foi:

- Tudo certo, ela e a criada já se foram. Não é mal pessoa, a tal Violet. Mas você exagerou um pouco. Praticamente a transformou numa maldita anarquista com toda aquela arenga sobre dar poder ao povo.

Harry continuou parado no mesmo lugar onde estava, desde que Hermione deixara a sala. Ele tinha assistido a garota atravessar a rua e entrar em sua elegante carruagem, uma despretensiosa engenhoca, com um conjunto de cavalos cinza com um aspecto bastante saudável puxando-a. E, enquanto a carruagem se afastava, ele continuou olhando no lugar onde ela estava.

Agora, mesmo depois da carruagem ter perdido, ele ainda conseguia sentir a presença dela na sala. Não que ele pudesse sentir o cheiro dela, como acontecia com Cho, sempre que ela saia de algum lugar, deixando atrás de si o enjoativo cheiro de seu perfume com cheiro de rosas. E também não havia nenhum denunciador vestígio de plumas flutuando por ali. Só uma leve sugestão... algo não exatamente igual ao que havia ali antes que ela chegasse, como ondulações na superfície da água quando se atira nela uma pedra.

Esse sentimento de que uma mulher que tivesse deixado um ambiente ainda estivesse lá não era algo devidamente definido.

- Então - Ambrosia disse, enquanto se jogava no sofá de couro e pegava um charuto no bolso de seu colete. - O que ela queria, afinal?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você não acreditaria, se eu te dissesse.

- Ela não te pediu que atirasse em alguém, pediu?

- Certamente que não. Ela é completamente contrário à qualquer tipo de violência, principalmente as que envolvem pistolas.

- Oh, muito ruim! - depois de ter lambido cuidadosamente o cigarro, Ambrosia colocou o na boca e o acendeu - Bem, parece que devo uma libra a Snake- Weasel soltou uma baforada do charuto - Apostei que ela veio aqui por causa disso.O que ela queria, afinal? E você consegui tirar dela alguma coisa sobre o que ela poderia ter visto na outra noite.

- Na realidade, - Harry disse, pensativamente - Ela disse ter visto Cho numa situação altamente comprometedora com um cavalheiro que não era eu.

- E ela disse algum nome para você? - Ambrosia disse, entusiasmado.

- Ela disse que sabe.

- Então... - Ambrosia disse, lentamente. Para um estranho, isso poderia ter soado como se ele estivesse conversando com alguém completamente retardada, mas isso não era um termo a ser aplicado, quando Harry Potter estava envolvido. Ambrosia estava falando devagar porque tinha aprendido, através dos anos, que o melhor era ter bastante cuidado com as palavras quando Dead Eye estava com aquele humor, que parecia ter tomado conta dele nesse momento - Quem era?

- Ela não me disse. - Harry observou que a hora do chá estava se aproximando, ao ver que o fluxo de pedestres na Bond Street se dirigia a locais onde se podia comer.

- Ela não quis lhe dizer? - Ambrosia encarou o amigo, incredulamente - Por que diabos não disse?

- Ela disse que não quer que eu mate o sujeito - Harry disse - por uma razão: Ela não quer uma morte em sua consciência.

- Então, o que diabos ela veio fazer aqui?

- Ela disse que estava disposta a testemunhar - disse Harry - caso eu cancele o meu casamento e Cho queira me processar, que viu que ela estava com alguém, Uma pessoa que ela não conseguiu reconhecer, mas que com certeza não era eu.

Ambrosia tirou o cigarro da boca e assobiou, baixo e longamente.

- Cho deve ter feito algo realmente ruim à ela, para deixá-la com tanta raiva.

- De jeito nenhum - Harry disse, suavemente - A jovem dama nada tem - posso lhe dizer - contra Cho. Ela só está disposta a testemunhar em troca de uma recompensa.

Quase conseguiu ouvir o queixo de Weasel caindo.

- Quanto ela quer?

- Oh, não é dinheiro que ela quer, Ambrosia.

- O que, então?

- Ela quer a mim - Harry disse, ainda sem saber se acreditava completamente nisso - para lhe ensinar a fazer amor.

Ambrosia começou a tossir incontrolavelmente. Teve de tirar o charuto da boca, mas nem assim conseguiu falar, só melhorando depois que Harry lhe deu um copo de whisky e água.

Ele agradeceu, engolindo o seu conteúdo em um único e rápido gole. Em alguns instantes, foi capaz de perguntar:

- Você está falando sério, Dead? A garotinha que estava aqui? A que estava usando luvas? Ela quer que você...

- Aparentemente - Harry disse pensando que, talvez, um whisky também fosse o ajudar, de alguma forma. Então bebeu uma dose e viu que aquilo não o ajudava muito. Sua mente continuava um turbilhão. Depois que Hermione Granger fizera sua extraordinária exigência, estava achando imensamente difícil pensar direito.

O que ele havia dito? Ele estava encontrando dificuldades pra pensar desde o momento que ela entrou na sala. Ainda assim, não havia como negar que aquela profusão de palavras - _O que eu preciso é que o senhor me ensine como fazer amor_ - o tinham atirado em um redemoinho de confusão.

Não é que ele nunca tivesse enfrentado exigências semelhantes, mas Hermione Granger foi a única que usara as palavras "_ensine-me..." _Naturalmente, havia também o fato de que ela havia deixado claro - não de início, mas assim que percebeu a conclusão que ele chegara - que ela não queria de fato fazer amor com ele. Não, aparentemente, ela queria que ele apenas a ensinasse como _fazer_. Aquela era a primeira - ao menos em sua experiência com mulheres.

Não é que todas as mulheres se sentissem atraídas por ele - somente homens com aparência iguais ao do marquês de Winchilsea tinham essa sorte. Mas embora ele não fosse bonito como outros iguais a ele, havia alguma coisa em Harry Potter que chamava a atenção das mulheres - o que era uma sorte, porque ele sempre gostara de mulheres, isto é, até Cho Chang.

- Não pode ser - Ambrosia disse, repentinamente, interrompendo as conjecturas de Harry - Não faz o tipo dela - Harry piscou para o amigo.

- Desculpe?

- Que Lady Hermione não é desse tipo - Ambrosia disse novamente - Quero dizer, eu posso não conhecer muitos, mas eu sei quando vejo um. Ela é, como costumávamos chamar no Dials, mulher de um homem só. Se lembra?

- Lembro vagamente que havia mulheres pertencentes a essa categoria quando eu era eu cheguei à conclusão de que a fidelidade já tenha perdido sua atração ultimamente.

- Não é o caso dela - Ambrosia insistiu - Ela é especial!

Especial. Harry sorriu. Lady Hermione Granger era especial, afinal. Lembrou sua última observação sobre ir procurar o príncipe de Gales. Estava querendo só ser sarcástica, obviamente sem perceber que ninguém podia considerar ofensivo algo dito por aquela boca de desenho tão suave. Ela deveria, pensou consigo mesmo, ter problemas para disciplinar criados, visto que nenhum deles deveria se sentir intimidado por ela.

Completamente diferente da sua noiva, que conseguia - e, ocasionalmente, fazia -, assustar sua empregada com um simples olhar.

- E Cho? - Harry perguntou ao seu secretário, apenas para escutar o que ele tinha dizer - Como ela é?

- Você sabe muito bem qual é o tipo de Cho - Ambrosia disse, com um grunhido.

Bem, isso era uma verdade. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem onde estava se metendo ao se envolver com Cho, ou pelo menos era assim que ele pensava. Aos trinta anos, que completara poucos meses atrás, pareceu-lhe extremamente lógico que começasse a pensar em se casar e ter herdeiros. O problema, é claro, começaram a surgir quando ele iniciou sua busca por uma noiva apropriada.

Já que Harry Potter era antes de tudo um grande homem de negócios, era essencial que encontrasse uma noiva que, não somente fosse uma ótima esposa e mãe perfeita, como também uma anfitriã adequada, alguém quem pudesse participar de conversas amenas e fosse simpática com as esposas de homens ricos que ele frequentemente recebia. Essa pessoa teria de pertencer à mesma classe social que tais mulheres, do contrário a menosprezariam, além de falarem mal dela pelas costas, como Harry sabia que as mulheres costumavam fazer.

Dessa forma, ele rejeitava, absolutamente, qualquer candidata de sua antiga vizinhança. Nem poderia, ele logo descobriu, suportas aquelas senhoritas núbeis que ele encontrava nos diversos eventos sociais que frequentava, pois sua conversa infantil que davam dor de cabeça, e o sorriso afetado de suas mães, claramente interessados não nele, mas em meter as mãos em sua carteira, lhe causavam um grande mal-estar.

Mas achou que finalmente havia encontrado em Lady Cho Chang - linda, confiante e eloqüente- uma parceira. Ela vinha de uma família com títulos já antigos e importantes conexões sociais, porém, sem dinheiro. Enquanto ele, que tinha muito dinheiro, mas não tinha nenhum título e quase nenhuma conexão sociais importante. Eram, pensava ele, um par perfeito, ainda mais atraentes pelo fato de Cho não se perturbar com a sufocante moralidade que tornava as outras jovens da idade dela tão pouco atraentes para ele. Desde o primeiro momento que tinham se conhecido, ela sempre esteve disposta a levantar a saia e jogar uma perna em volta dela, um costume completamente atraente em uma pessoas cuja qual ele pretendia passar o resto de sua vida.

Muito tarde, ele começou a perceber, que esse hábito de Cho não era, necessariamente, reservado somente para sua apreciação.

Também muito tarde, ele percebeu a razão pela qual Cho sentia que podia ficar impune com esse tipo de comportamento. Ele soube disso certa noite, ao chegar inesperadamente à casa dela, entrar em seu quarto, sem ser anunciado, e ouviu uma conversa da moça com a mãe:

_" Se Potter é tão genial como dizem, por que eu o vi usando um talher de peixe para passar manteiga em um pãozinho ontem à noite?" _

E um homem que cometera um crime tão abominável, como o que ela descrevera , provavelmente não ia suspeitar que uma dama tão refinada como ela fosse capaz de se entregar a relações amorosas indecorosas.

Como ela estava errada! E como ele ansiava provar isso pra ela!

Mesmo assim, seu noivado com a filha do duque de Childes rendera inquestionáveis benefícios, no minimo um endosso do Príncipe de Gales. Não que Harry achasse que não conseguiria isso com seus próprios méritos, mas sua relação com Cho, cujo pai fora o conselheiro do príncipe durante um longo tempo, facilitara as coisas.

E, é claro, havia o fato que o próprio pai estava nas nuvens com a perspectiva de que tivesse netos de sangue azul. Sem dúvidas, ter quaisquer netos deixariam James Potter deliciado, mas, dada sua obsessão com linhagem, o fato de que seu filho pudesse produzir um herdeiro com uma descendente de um duque, estava deixando James mais excitado do que qualquer máquina voadora ou poção invisível já o tinham deixado.

Mas o benefícios, isso Harry já havia descoberto, não eram tão bons quanto as desvantagens de estar casado com Lady Cho.

- Então... - Abrosia disse, dobrando suas mãos atrás da cabeça. - Quando será a primeira lição?

Harry observou as solas dos sapatos que seu secretário apoiara na mesa de centro em frente ao sofá em que ele havia se sentado.

- Não haverá lição alguma - ele disse, sucintamente - E tire seus pés daí. Essa madeira...

Mas Ambrosia já se endireitara no sofá pondo os pésvã onde estava, deixando seus pés caírem ao chão.

- Não terá nenhuma... Dead, você a dispensou?

- Mas é claro que eu a dispensei! - ele se virou, em direção à janela - Pelo o que você me toma?

- Por um tolo extremo! - Ambrosia respondeu, prontamente.

- Não - Harry disse, continuava encarando o tráfego indo e vindo em frente aos escritórios - Não sou um tolo. Tolice seria aceitar a oferta dela e depois descobrir-se mergulhado cada vez mais fundo naqueles olhos translúcidos. Depois que um homem penetra em olhos como aqueles, sair não é fácil.

- Sim, um tolo! - Ambrosia levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro em frente ao sofá de onde ele estivera. - No que você estava pensando? Lady Hermione Grnager, com suas pequenas e brancas luvas e sua sombrinha poderia, perfeitamente, ser uma testemunha ocular na sua ação contra Cho!

- Estou ciente disso - Harry disse, rudemente.

- Então por que você a dispensou? - Ambrosia estava praticamente gritando.

- Eu pensei que isso estivesse bem óbvio - Harry começou, enquanto deslizava suas mãos pra dentro dos bolsos de sua calça mas parado no mesmo lugar, com os ombros meio levantados- Você a viu.

- Maldito seja! É Claro que eu a vi_!_ - Ambrosia disse - Eu te disse que ela é uma pessoa especial!

- Ela tambem é - Harry começou - O tipo de garota que está sempre com uma dama de companhia. Vai se casar com aquele idiota do Ron Wesley, porque, aparentemente, ele salvou a vida do irmão dela, ou algo assim. É muito jovem. E não quero dizer só de idade.

Compreensão clareou as faces de Ambrosia, que encarou Harry, boquiaberto.

- Ela é virgem?

- Bem, é claro que ela é virgem! - Harry lhe enviou um olhar de pura irritação - O que você acha?

- Eu te direi o que eu acho - Ambrosia respondeu prontamente - Você está com medo.

Harry levantou a sobrancelha com a cicatriz. Geralmente, esse gesto tinha um efeito de silenciar toda e qualquer conversa que estava acontecendo. Infelizmente, aquilo nunca surtia tal efeito em Ambrosia.

- E não venha usar o truque da sobrancelha comigo! - Ambrosia disse, impetuosamente - Admita! Você está assustado porque nunca teve uma antes. Uma virgem, quero dizer.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Ambrosia - Harry disse, revirando os olhos - Ela realmente não quer que eu lhe mostre fisicamente como fazer... você sabe. Ela disse que só quer quer eu lhe diga como se faz... - Foi interrompido pela explosiva gargalhada de Ambrosia. - Não é engraçado - Harry respondeu, com uma carranca.

- Oh! - Gritou Ambrosia, apertando o estômago - mas é claro que é, parceiro! Claro que é! Você pode acertar num rato a cinquenta passos, mas não tem a mais pálida ideia de como é uma mulher, não é?

Desapontado, mas também vendo alguma graça na situação, Harry esperou até que seu secretário voltasse ao normal antes de perguntar:

- Bem, se isso é verdade, por que eu sou conhecido como o Lothário de Londres enquanto só o chamam de Ambrosia?

Ambrosia limpou as lágrimas de risada das extremidades dos olhos e disse.

- Na minha opinião, seu sucesso com o sexo oposto sempre foi muito superestimado.

- Oh, você acha? - Harry disse - Bem, eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de virgens que se atiravam em você, pedindo para educá-las por entre os caminhos do amor.

Ambrosia bufou e respondeu.

- Eu não tenho tempo para correr atrás de cada beldade que passa pelo meu caminho. Eu ficou muito ocupado tomando conta de suas correspondências e tocando seu maldito negócio.

- É isso que você faz durante o dia inteiro? - Harry inquiriu, mais brando - Eu sempre imaginei que você estivesse, geralmente, nas mesas de jogos, perdendo meu suado dinheiro em apostas.

- Não tente mudar de assunto! - Ambrosia resmungou, tentando, claramente, desviar o assunto - Você tinha um alvo perfeito em Cho, Dead, mas se retraiu.

- Por enquanto - Harry disse, calmamente - Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha guardado minhas armas.

- Mas Lady Hermione, Dead - Ambrosia insistiu - Você não poderia pedir uma testemunha mais digna de crédito!

- Talvez não - ele disse - Mas eu não quero metê-la nisso. É um negócio sujo, e isso não é lugar para garotas como Hermione Granger - Tentando bloquear a lembrança de seus olhos acusativos, ele arrumou os ombros e disse, em tom confidencial - Nós vamos pegar Cho em seu devido tempo. Guarde minhas palavras.

Ambrosia o encarou, irritado.

- Eu, sinceramente, espero que sim. É a minha noite de segui-la e eu devo lhe dizer, Dead, eu estou começando a ficar cansado de espreitá-la, esperando pegá-la com o tal sujeito. Por que você, simplesmente, não dá um fim nesse casamento, presenteie-a com uma pilha de dinheiro e acaba logo com isso? Se você pagar-lhe o suficiente, tenho certeza de que ela não irá lhe delatar para os advogados.

Harry estava começando a ficar cansado de explicar a razão de cada ação sua, ou inação, como estava acontecendo.

- O princípio da coisa, Ambrosia! Por que eu deveria pagá-la por ter postos chifre em mim?

- Cristo, Dead! Você tem dado à ela uma pequena fortuna para ela comprar o enxoval! Por que não dar mais uns poucos milhares?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Você não entende. O enxoval, o anel... Tudo isso está no contrato e ela não poderá ficar com nada disso se o casamento for cancelado, que é o que irá acontecer - sua expressão endurecia lentamente - Você me acusou de não saber nada dos encantos femininos. Isso pode até ser verdade, mas eu sei muito sobre os encantos que seduzem Cho Chang. Ela pensa que só porque eu cresci no Dials, só porque eu adquiri minha fortuna recentemente, só porque eu a ganhei em vez de herdá-la, que sou um tolo. Ela pensa que só porque eu nasci e cresci sendo pobre, ela pode brincar comigo como faz com aquela harpa que toca, prolongando as partituras, arrancando algumas cordas... Bem, eu vou provar que ela está errada, e vou fazer isso assim que tiver uma prova melhor do que um estranho sem rosto que meus homens podem ter vistou ou não saindo de sua casa no fim da noite.

- Eles o viram! - Ambrosia disse, apontando um dedo para ele - Eu lhe digo que eles o viram! É culpa deles se o sujeito é tão escorregadio como um gato! É como se fosse um fantasma, ou algo do tipo - o secretário soltou uma risada. - É uma pena que ele não esteja trabalhando para nós, hein, Dead? Pense! Voltando no tempo em que estávamos num negócio bem diferente, se você entende o que eu digo... Nunca teríamos sido pegos se o rapaz de Cho Chang estivesse do nosso lado! Já pensou nele trabalhando para um de nossos concorrentes?

Harry não devolveu o sorriso.

- Nossos concorrentes - ele disse, severamente - são os americanos, está lembrado? Uma companhia chamada Colt. Nós estamos do lado certo da lei agora, meu amigo - Ele voltou a se virar na direção da janela - E quanto ao amante de Cho ser um fantasma, - prosseguiu, sua voz não era nada, senão um murmúrio descontente - nós sabemos que não é verdade, pois Hermione Granger o viu.

* * *

Nota: Ainda tem alguém ai ? Mil desculpas pela demora, mas to em plena época de prova, ou seja minha vida tá uma loucura! Estou adorando as reviews de vocês e por causa disso, corri essa manhã para tentar terminar dois capítulos, mas só deu para adaptar esse, mil desculpas mas eu realmente preciso estudar! Situação critica a minha na escola(odeio exatas)- Mas enfim... terça esse pesadelo acaba e vou poder adaptar com mais frequência de novo!

Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo!

Reviews?


	11. Ópera

- Mas - Lady Bartlett disse - Peters disse que a esperou por quase uma hora.

- Oh, mãe. - Hermione se inclinou contra a balaustrada da sacada, examinado a multidão através de seu binóculo - Não é nada, certo? Apenas uma incumbência. Estou lhe dizendo Lady Rawlings esta parecendo particularmente rechonchuda esta noite. Será que ela pode estar esperando outro bebê? Quantos são até agora? Meu Deus parece que ela esta tentando fazer concorrência à rainha.

- Senhorita - Lady Bartlett disse, acidamente - agradeço se guardar seus comentários sobre a rainha e o habito dela de procriar ate você seja suficientemente afortunada para ter seu próprio bebê. E pare de espiar as pessoas através dessa coisa. Ele serve para apreciar o show, não o publico.

- Fim da graça! - Hermione baixou o binóculo perola e dourado da mãe e se virou para Gina Stanhope, que estava sentada na cadeira ao lado delas. - Lord Swenson tingiu seus cabelos. Não tenho mais duvida. Ninguém tem cabelo tão preto como aquele.

- Exceto talvez um egípcio - Gina concordou. - E Lord Swenson definitivamente não é egípcio. Todas essas pessoas vêm do Surrey.

- Uma incumbência? - Lady Bartlett, sentada, não ia deixar o assunto passar. - Que tipo de incumbência leva uma hora inteira? E ainda mais no escritório de Harry Potter? Eu simplesmente não entendo isso.

- Oh, mamãe, por favor - Hermione disse, levantando os binóculos de novo, e olhando as pessoas sentadas abaixo. - Peters esta exagerando. Não levou mais de vinte minutos.

- Mas antes de mais nada o que você estava fazendo no escritório de Harry Potter?

Hermione abaixou os binóculos de novo e rolou os olhos para Gina, que havia se virado para esconder o riso.

- Eu te disse, mamãe - Hermione disse pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez. - Eu queria comprar para Tommy uma dessas novas armas. Aquelas que está em todos os jornais. Eu queria que fosse surpresa. Você sabe, pelo aniversario dele.

- Uma arma? - Lady Bartlett estava horrorizada. - Para Tommy? Hermione! Você? Eu não acredito nisto.

Gina começou a rir dissimuladamente. Hermione lhe deu um chute rápido no tornozelo, e a risada se tornou um gemido de dor.

- Você sabe que ele esta voltando para a escola no outono, Mamãe - Hermione explicou -e eu acho que ele deveria ter algo para se proteger. Oxford obviamente não esta tão segura como antigamente, e uma Potter...

- Eu não gosto disto. - Disse Lady Bartlett se abanando energeticamente. Ela estava vestida com um de seus mais novos vestidos, um modelo de corte elegante,de cetim vermelho brilhante, enfeitado nas mangas com rosas reais. O filho ao vê-la vestida daquele jeito, teve a impertinência de perguntar se ela só estava indo a ópera ou se iria atuar nela, uma observação que fez Lady Bartlett ficar de mau humor, que persistia até então.

- Hermione, você me surpreende -Lady Bartlett balançou a cabeça até seus cachos balançar. - Você, que sempre foi uma voz ativa contra a violência. E agora de repente você esta dizendo que está certo...

- Para ele se defender - Hermione apontou. - Para isso.

Sua mãe, entretanto, não estava escutando e continuou falando.

- E ainda mais de Harry Potter. Bem, ele não é como nós, você sabe, Hermione, embora Tommy goste de pensar ao contrário. - Lady Barletlett reservava um camarote toda temporada, o que lhe permitia privacidade para dizer o que quisesse sobre qualquer pessoas. - Ele nasceu pobre, e você sabe o que eles dizem...

- Você pode tirar um homem do cortiço, mas não pode tirar o cortiço do homem. - Hermione e Gina pronunciaram com ela essas palavras, pois já as haviam ouvido repetida ão se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.

- Comprar uma arma para seu irmão! - Lady Bartlett continuou, ignorando as meninas - Uma arma! Isso não combina absolutamente com você. E se ela disparar acidentalmente e no final acertar ele?

- É por isso que estou comprando uma arma Potter. - Hermione disse, quando conseguiu recuperar o fôlego - Elas supostamente são mais seguras...

- E não estou convencida - Lady Bartlett continuou, severamente - de que Tommy deva voltar para escola no outono. Eu não acho que ele deva frequentar uma instituição onde os alunos não estão seguros para andar nas ruas á noite. Você sabe o que Doutor disse. Tommy não pode se excitar desnecessariamente. Qualquer pressão no coração dele pode ser um risco para ele.

O cotovelo de Gina bateu com força no braço de Hermione.

- Olhe - ela sussurrou, urgentemente, quando Hermione, esfregando o braço, se virou para ver qual era o problema. Hermione seguiu o olhar da amiga, e viu, na cabine em frente ao delas, um rosto familiar. Ela instantaneamente colocou os binóculos e focou.

Era Harry Potter, e estava extremamente elegante para alguém que usava apenas roupas de noite, como as de qualquer homem ali presente. Porque aquela capa preta vistosa parecia deixar seus ombros ainda mais largos? Ele devia ter, pensou Hermione, um ótimo alfaiate.

Bem, e porque não? Ele tinha tudo o que o dinheiro podia comprar. Incluindo, aparentemente, a habilidade de descobrir a identidade do amante da sua noiva sem a ajuda de Hermione.

- Olhe para ele. - Gina, para quem Hermione tinha relatado a verdade do que realmente ocorreu enquanto Peters esteve esperando fora da Potter Enterprises, se inclinou, obstruindo a vista dela através dos binóculos. - Quem ele pensa que é?

- Eu acredito - Hermione disse se levantando para que ela pudesse ver sobre a cabeça da amiga. - que ele acha que é Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter. - Gina murmurou. - Rei de tudo.

- Gina! - repreendeu-a Hermione.

- Falando sério, Hermione. Imagine o desplante dele, recusando o convite de te ensinar a fazer amor! Você! Lady Hermione Granger! A garota mais bonita que eu conheço. O que ele poderia estar pensando?

Hermione tirou o binóculos do rosto, e lançando um olhar rápido na direção da mãe, disse baixinho.

- Gina! Não aqui. Não vamos discutir isto aqui.

- Oh! - Gina gritou, pegando os binóculos. - Olhe quem se juntou a ele!

Hermione olhou. Uma mulher cujos ombros alvos e magníficos seios estavam bem expostos graças ao decote perigosamente baixo tinha se juntado a Harry Potter em seu camarote. De fato, quando ela se curvou para arrumar seu vestido antes de se sentar, Hermione foi contemplada com a visão de seus seios, que estavam tão à vontade como aqueles que ela vira poucas noites antes, na Dame Ashforth.

Abaixando os óculos, carrancuda, ela perguntou:

- Porque minha mãe considera um crime mortal que eu use um decote de três centímetros, mas Cho Chan pode sair por aí livremente de peito descoberto como uma amazona?

- Isto é fácil - Gina disse. - Olhe a mãe dela.

De fato era fácil. A duquesa, sentada atrás de Lady Jacquelyn, tinha um vestido quase tão indecente quanto o de sua filha. Como o cavalheiro mais velho que estava sentando ao lado dela mostrava, segurando ansiosamente o programa da duquesa enquanto ela ajustava sua saia, a mão Lady Jacquelyn era tão irresistível ao sexo oposto quanto sua filha.

Hermione suspirou pesadamente e disse.

- Não é justo. Porque garotas como Cho Chang consegue conquistar todos os homens? Eles não sabem que ela é incapaz de ser fiel? E pelo o que me lembro da escola, ela sempre tratou os cavalos dela muito mal também.

- Homens não se importam com coisas assim - Gina respondeu, com um dar de ombros. - Tudo o que lhes interessa é se sua saliência está sendo ou não polida com regularidade.

Hermione fez uma careta para a rudeza de sua amiga.

- Não todos eles. Tommy não se importa com isto.

Como vinha acontecendo regularmente desde a revelação surpreendente do conde poucos dias antes, Gina sorriu francamente à menção de seu nome.

- Isto porque ele ainda não tentou - ela disse. - Espere ate ele fazer. Ele ficara tão viciado nisto, igual a todos os homens.

Hermione, cuja relação com o irmão não sempre fora fácil, mesmo assim disse com lealdade de irmã:

- Não Tommy.

Enquanto ela falava, continuava a olhar com o binóculo para o camarote de Harry Potter. Somente então percebeu, surpresa, que alguém do outro lado também a olhava.

Tratava-se de ninguém menos que o próprio Harry Potter.

Hermione abaixou seu binóculo assustada, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem. O que, ela se perguntava, ele estava olhando? Não para ela, certamente. No entanto parecia que ele pusera o binóculo para olhá-la. Mas isto era impossível. Ele a odiava! A oferta escandalosa tinha repudiado e ofendido ele. Ela estava certa disto. Porque mais ele teria recusado?

Talvez ele estivesse olhando para Gina. Sim, devia ser isto. Todo mundo olhava para Gina, que sempre se recusava firmemente de usar um espartilho. Seus vestidos soltos eram na verdade muito bonitos – mais bonitos do que as horrorosas calças masculinas inspiradas nas criações da americana Senhora Bloomer, ate o pai dela ter finalmente batido o pé, e ameaçou cortar a mesada dela se ela aparecesse com elas em públicos de novo. Mas por mais bonita que Gina ficasse em seus largos vestidos, isso não importava, porque era a sua aparência nada convencional que atraia a atenção das pessoas.

Sim, Hermione pensou. Era isso que chamou a atenção do Senhor Potter para aquele lado do teatro. Gina e seu vestido sem espartilho. Certamente não Hermione. Não Hermione.

E mesmo quando, alguns segundos depois, ela deslizou o olhar para o camarote ele, descobriu que ele ainda olhava fixamente para para ela! Ela, não Gina! Ela!

- E há outra coisa. - Lady Bartlett se inclinando nas costas da cadeira da filha. - Harry Potter tem uma terrível reputação no que diz respeito às mulheres. Lady Chittenhouse me disse que ela o viu em Ascot duas temporadas atrás na companhia de uma viscondessa "casada". E que seu comportamento não era o que se poderia esperar de uma viscondessa casada e de um cavalheiro correto. Eu quero que você me prometa Hermione, que nunca mais irá ao escritório de Harry Potter.

Hermione, com as bochechas ainda queimando, não disse nada, pensando que se ela nunca mais estivesse na presença de Harry Potter novamente, estaria tudo bem para ela.

Uma nova, inconfundível voz masculina encheu a cabine.

- Não! Harry Potter! - O Marques de Winchilsea disse enquanto ele e o irmão de Hermione, cheirava a cigarro, tomou seu assento. - Hermione esteve conversando de espartilhos com ele esta noite?

- Falando de espartilhos - Lady Bartlett começou a se abanou rapidamente. - Hermione à que o marques esta se referindo? Diga-me de uma vez. Eu devo saber.

- Oh, Mãe. - Hermione deu um olhar azedo para seu noivo – cuidadosamente não virando a cabeça em direção a cabine de Harry Potter. - Não é nada. Foi só um comentário de passagem que o Senhor Potter semana passada na Dame Ashforth.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha conhecido Potter, Mione. - Thomas tomou assento atrás de Gina, e começando imediatamente a cortar pedacinhos de seu programa e enrolá-los em bolinhas, preparando-se para os momentos mais dramáticos, onde ele as jogaria no colo de Gina, como seu costume. - Eu quero dizer, conhecer mais do que cumprimentar.

- Não conheço Senhor Potter mais do que de cumprimentar. - Hermione insistiu, desejando que fosse verdade. - Realmente, Ron, eu gostaria que você não dessas idéias a minha mãe. Você sabe como ela é excitável.

- Excitável? - Lady Bartlett estava se abanando mais energeticamente agora. - Não seja ridícula. Juro que não sei de onde você tira essas idéias, Hermione. Eu não sou excitável. No entanto, não posso deixar de me perguntar por que é tão errado eu me preocupar, isto é tudo que eu sou, preocupada, quando eu escuto que minha única filha esta tendo conversas íntimas com homens estranhos. Isto é, afinal, minha tarefa como mãe é proteger você. Você não acha isto, My lord?

- Realmente madame - Ron disse, levantando a mão de Lady Bartlett, e a beijando levemente. - E eu poderia cumprimentá-la pelo trabalho exemplar?

Lady Bartlett riu charmosamente.

- Ora, obrigado, Lord Winchilsea.

Desgostosa, Hermione afundou na sua cadeira – o tanto quanto seu espartilho permitia – e se concentrou em odiar Harry Potter.

Certo, ela o odiava. Agora mais do que nunca, vendo como ele parecia tentar humilhar-la publicamente com aquele olhar fixo digerida a ela – sim, ele ainda estava olhando para ela, embora graças a Deus, ele tinha abaixado os óculos.

Oh, sim, ela com certeza odiava ele agora. Não que ela gostasse dele antes. O homem era nada mais do que um hipócrita! Imagine, ele parecia tão chocado com a proposta dela, quando todo mundo sabia da sua péssima reputação.

E ele não parecera malvado com Hermione. Ele tinha parecido um homem razoavelmente normal, um tanto pensativo, talvez um pouco enérgico, mas ela supôs que era natural, desde que, afinal, ele estava a cargo de um grande e prospero negocio. De fato, se ela não tivesse ouvido muitos rumores sobre as suas conquistas, ela nunca teria adivinhado que ele era um implacável predador de seu sexo – como eram chamados os homens como ele nos romances que ela lia.

Bem, isto não era ela supôs estritamente verdade. Teve um momento quando ele a prendeu na cadeira, e ela sentiu o calor de seu corpo, e viu de perto aquelas mãos fortes, que ela teve um vislumbre do Lothario. E esse vislumbre a fez sentir, como na noite na Dame Ashforth, como se ela nunca pudesse ser capaz de respirar normalmente de novo.

Mas que tipo de Lothario manda embora uma mulher jovem, ávida para aprender a arte do amor?

A resposta era fácil, mas não era lisonjeira: um homem que não tinha o mínimo interesse nela. Tão desinteressado nela, de fato, que até uma recompensa – no caso de Harry Potter, sua promessa dela de testemunhar em seu nome no processo por quebra de promessa contra Cho Chang – não o incentivaria.

Mas se ele realmente a achava repulsiva, porque ele continuava olhando para ela?

- Ai... - Gina desviou sua atenção de Tommy e olhou para Hermione, perguntando - Porque você me beliscou?

- Olhe para o camarote do Senhor Potter - Hermione sussurrou. - E me diga se ele continua olhando para cá.

Gina olhou e disse:

- Bom Deus. Ele está. Ele com certeza está olhando fixamente.

- Eu sabia - Hermione murmurou, afundando mais ainda na sua cadeira com um gemido. - Ele me odeia.

- Eu não diria que odiar é a primeira coisa que vem na minha mente quando eu descubro que um homem não para de olhar para mim - Gina disse. - Além do mais, como ele poderia te odiar? Ele nem conhece você. Porque você esta perdendo seu tempo pensando nele? Eu achei que você tinha desistido desse seu plano ridículo de aprender a ser uma prostituta.

- Amante - Hermione sibilou. - A palavra é amante, ou, se você insistir, cortesã. E eu não desisti. Eu meramente desisti de Harry Potter.

- Oh - Gina sussurrou. - Então se você na vai obter sua educação... - ela disse as palavras com uma malicia que Hermione achou desnecessária - com Harry Potter, então com quem você vai obter?

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida por Ron, que se inclinou para frente a fim de pegar o binóculos que Hermione estava segurando.

- Oh, Hermione, posso? - perguntou Ron. - Obrigado. Há uma coisa que eu quero ver.

Hermione não teve outra escolha a não ser soltar o binóculo. Um segundo depois, ela o viu posicionando na direção do camarote de Harry Potter. Bem, como ele poderia se deter? Ele, como todos os outros homens desse teatro, não podiam evitar de notar o enorme decote de Lady Cho.

Mas será que ele notaria que o noivo de Lady Cho parecia inteiramente preocupado com outra pessoa?

Felizmente aquela altura as luzes começaram a se apagar, e o regente da orquestra saiu dos bastidores a passos largos. O auditório aplaudiu educadamente, incluindo Ron, que tinha passado os binóculos de volta para Hermione.

Ela o pegou e colocou mais uma vez de volta em seus olhos. Harry Potter não estava mais olhando para elas, mas, sim para o palco, fato com o qual ela sabia que tinha de se regozijar – porque ela queria a atenção desse homem odioso sobre ela? – mas em vez disso sentia-se estranhamente decepcionada

Ela desmoronou em seu assento. Por quê? Ela se pergunta miseravelmente. Oh, porque ela tinha que ter ido procurá-lo em primeiro lugar? Tinha sido uma cena ruim, simplesmente ridícula. Harry Potter estava certo: ela não podia forçar Ron a amá-la, nem colar os cacos do amor que sentira por ele – até a noite na Dame Ashforth. Ela teria que simplesmente se casar com ele e suportar que ele esteja amando outra pessoa.

Talvez este seja o melhor caminho. Talvez coisas como gratidão e amizade fossem melhor para um casamento duradouro do que um amor apaixonado, louco.

- E então? - Hermione sussurrou para Gina uma hora depois, quando as cortinas desceram para o primeiro intervalo. -Ele continua olhando para cá?

Gina olhou para o camarote do outro lado e disse:

- Que estranho. Ele se foi!

- Foi embora? - Hermione lançou um olhar em direção do agora vazio assento de Harry Potter - Como diabos ele poderia ter ido tão rapidamente? As luzes acabaram de ascender.

- Ele deve ter saído antes do fim do ato. Oh, Tommy! - Gina notou todas as bolas de papel que Thomas tinha lançado em seu colo durante o desempenho, e começou a furiosamente a se livrar delas.

Tommy riu muito às custas de Gina, e logo saiu apressado para ir fumar com Ron. Lady Bartlett declarou seu desejo por um pouco de ar, o que Hermione sabia que significava que ela queria mostrar seu novo vestido, e Gina travessamente se voluntariou para acompanhá-la, o que amorteceu o entusiasmo de Lady Bartlett um pouco. O novo vestido dela não chamaria tanta atenção com Lady Gina Stanhope, sem o espartilhos por baixo.

Porém, não havia nada que Lady Bartlett pudesse fazer a respeito disto, exceto ordenar que Hermione fosse com elas, na esperança de que o estranho conjunto de Gina pudesse passar despercebido no meio das crinolinas que Lady Barlett e a filha usavam.

- Já vou, mamãe - Hermione disse. Ela estava tentando juntar como podia as tirinhas de papel que seu irmão irrefletidamente espalhara pelo chão do camarote, para que depois ela os pusesse no lugar a que pertenciam: no bolso do casaco do irmão.

Por isso ela estava sozinha – embora ela tenha ficado sozinha só por alguns momentos - quando um par de sapatos masculinos apareceu bem junto ao leque que ela estava usando para juntar os pedaços de papel. Hermione não reconheceu aqueles caros sapatos, brilhando de tão polido, já que os de Ron tinham uma fivela prata, e o de Tommy uma borla. Estes não tinham nenhum tipo de adornamento.

Seu olhar subiu lentamente até as pernas da calça, e Hermione começou a se sentir desconfortável. E quando olhou o fino colete de cetim, depois parou para observar os largos ombros cobertos por uma capa de noite de corte perfeito, ela não precisou olhar mais nada.

Ela sabia quem era. Ela sabia exatamente quem era.

* * *

Oh Meu Deus, finalmente acabaram as provas! (quase a última vai ser sexta) Finalmente vou poder voltar a adaptar minhas fanfics! Gente mil desculpas pela demora! Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível, Juro!

Vocês são incríveis, sério! Essa é a fanfic que mais está dando reviews, muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo, principalmente à:

Midnight: Você tem noção do quanto adoro o fato de você sempre estar comentando ? Acho que nesse capítulo a Hermione vai começar a ter alguma noção do quanto Harry se sente, pelo menos interessado nela. E eu o que eu posso adiantar é que o capítulo com a primeira aula já está chegando e - na minha opinião - é muito engraçado. Espero que você continue lendo.

Forever Loving Jimmy: kkkkkk realmente, esse Ambrosia é uma piada, pessoalmente, adoro esses diálogos entre ele e o Harry, mais gosto ainda mais de Gina e do seu jeito radical, fico muito feliz ao saber que você está gostando da história e, sinceramente espero que você continue gostando. Beijos, e qualquer dúvida é só falar, ok ?

Deb: Eu juro que estou tentando postar os capítulos mais rápidos, mas essa escola me deixa louca! hahaha a Mione AINDA não conseguiu, mas muita coisa ainda vai rola, espero que você continue gostando. Beijos.

Reviews ?


	12. ópera - parte II

- Lady Hermione - A voz profunda de Harry Potter era cheia de preocupação. - A senhorita está bem?

"Porque?" lamentou-se a ela. Porque a cada vez que se encontrava com Harry Potter, ele tinha que surpreendê-la em atitude completamente ridicula? Por quê?

- Estou perfeitamente bem - respondeu Hermione, de cabeça abaixada, pois assim não teria de olhar para aqueles intensos olhos verdes - Estou apenas ... meu irmão fez uma brincadeira, e eu estou só recolhendo isto. Ele pensa que é muito divertido, mas eu duvido muito que o seu senso de humor seja muito apreciado pelas pessoas que são pagas para limpar o teatro à noite.

Por trás das cortinas de veludo que separaram seu camarote do corredor, Hermione ouviu sua mãe chamar o seu nome. Ela respondeu que já estava indo e começou a se levantar, sabendo que seu rosto devia estar pegando fogo.

O seu rubor tornou-se mais profundo quando ela sentiu a mão dele segurando seu cotovelo,ajudando a se equilibrar enquanto se levantava.

- Lady Hermione. - disse ele numa voz firme mas num tom insistente. A moça pensou que fosse o que ele tivesse para lhe dizer, que o fizesse o mais rápido possível e voltasse para junto de Cho Chang, que poderia se levantar e aprontar alguma coisa em sua ausência.

Talvez ele estivesse evitando ser visto pela mãe de Hermione, o que ela não pode deixar de lhe agradecer, pensando no que sua mãe diria se voltasse ao camarote e o visse...

- Eu esperava vê-la esta noite. Queria lhe falar sobre o assunto que estivemos discutindo outro dia em meu escritório.

Hermione não pode deixar de olhar para cima, fixando no rosto dele seu olhar assustado.

- Eu reconsiderei. - O olhar dele encontrou o seu firmemente. Ela não pode ler nada no seu rosto senão seriedade - Eu gostaria muito se a senhorita fosse capaz de dar uma passada no escritório da Potter Enterprises novamente amanhã. Quatro horas está bom para a senhorita?

Hermione o fitou, sem ter certeza se o tinha ouvido corretamente. Parecia que ele tinha dito — não, ela não pensou que poderia estar enganada — que ele tinha mudado de opinião, e que poderia cogitar a ideia de triná-la na arte de fazer amor.

Mas isso era impossível. Ele não havia deixado mais do que claro que Hermione era virginal demais —entenda-se repulsiva — para que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa?

- Lady Hermione? - Harry olhava fixamente para ela, confuso ante o seu silêncio. Ela se perguntava o que ele teria pensando que ela faria depois de ouvi-lo anunciar que mudara de ideia. Gritar de alegria? - A senhorita me ouviu?

- Ouvi - disse Hermione, consciente que o seu coração batia freneticamente por baixo do espartilho. Ele tinha dito sim. Ele tinha dito sim! Meu Deus. Ele tinha dito de fato sim.

A expressão séria de Harry Potter não se modificou quando ele disse:

- Se amanhã é inconveniente, qualquer outro dia estaria muito bom para mim, Lady Hermione. Estou a sua disposição. Quem sabe depois de amanhã, seria melhor para a senhorita?

O sim estava na ponta da sua língua. Dizer sim a este homem que possuía uma capacidade incrível de roubar o seu fôlego. Não literalmente, é claro, mas realmente parecia que ele ia se aproximar dela assim que começasse a lutar para respirar, para se manter calma, para não notar pequenas coisas sobre ele, por exemplo, como o cabelo preto se enrola na nuca sobre o colarinho engomado, ou seus cílios cor de carvão era quase tão longas quanto os dela...

Mas o que ele pensava dela? O que o grande Harry Potter pensava de Lady Hermione Granger? Quando ela chega perto, o que se passa na sua mente?

Ela sabia. E o que ela sabia a impediu de dizer sim. Ele a humilhara — humilhara-a — naquele dia no seu escritório, e agora pensava que poderia simplesmente aproximar-se dela e dizer que ele tinha mudado de opinião, e tudo ficaria bem?

Hermione tinha os punhos cerrados, e um deles continha os papelinhos que ela pegara no chão. Ela estava tão furiosa, que por um momento ela considerou lançá-los na cara de Harry Potter, mas como isto teria sido um gesto muito infantil, ela disse,em um tom que esperava que fosse gelado:

- Não, depois de amanhã não é conveniente para mim, Senhor Potter. Jamais haverá tempo que seja conveniente para mim para encontrar o senhor. De fato, se nunca mais o visse na minha vida, eu morreria uma mulher muito feliz. Boa noite, sir.

Depois disso, ela tentou deixar o camarote com toda a dignidade de um dos navios da rainha a toda velocidade.

Infelizmente, ela tinha se esquecido que Harry Potter ainda estava segurava o seu cotovelo. Ele o apertou e procurou mantê-la firmemente em pé ao seu lado.

- Peço seu perdão, Lady Hermione. - ele disse, parecendo um tanto espantado. - Fiz alguma coisa que a tenha ofendido?

Bom Deus! Ele estava sério? Evidentemente ele estava, visto que Hermione não pode notar a menor insinuação de ironia no seu rosto naquele momento.

- Senhor Potter - Ela lutou para impedir que a sua voz saísse aguda. A última coisa que ela precisava era atrair a atenção das pessoas que estavam abaixo deles, ou pior, de sua mãe. - A... conversa... que tivemos outro dia é uma que eu sinceramente gostaria de esquecer. E certamente não quero me incomodar de continuá-la, ou ouvi-lá de novo, nunca mais. E estou francamente espantada que o senhor se preocupe com isso, especialmente em um lugar tão público. Afinal, com certeza não fará bem a sua reputação sendo visto com alguém tão inocente como eu.

A confusão deixou o rosto dele para ser substituída pelo divertimento. Divertimento! Ele de fato achava cômica a sua situação.

- Então é isso que a está incomodando. - ele disse com um sorriso. A sua mão ainda não a tinha deixado o cotovelo os seus dedos fortes não a machucavam, ela não pode deixar de notar a pressão doce que eles exerciam. Ela conseguiu sentir o calor da pele dele através da seda de sua luva, que subia por todo o seu braço, e no seu corpo inteiro. - Sabe, há muitas mulheres neste mundo que iam tomar uma observação assim como um cumprimento.

- Bem, não sou uma delas. Não creio que alguma vez já lhe ocorreu, senhor Potter, de achar que ser virgem é extremamente desagradável, e que ter isto constantemente atirado no rosto seja algo muito irritante - Hermione retirou energicamente o braço que ele segurava, como se estivesse machucando-a - A minha oferta do outro dia foi mal entendida. Percebo isso agora, e a retiro. Agora, se fizer a gentileza de sair do meu caminho, minha mãe está esperando por mim.

Mas Harry Potter não saiu de seu caminho. Em vez disso, olhou pensativamente com aqueles olhos inescrutáveis verdes. O sorriso, ela viu, desapareceu.

- Foi mal aconselhada, Lady Hermione - ele disse, em um tom que, Hermione notou, fora cuidadosamente neutro, - a investir tanta emoção em assuntos de negócios. Parece que a senhorita considerou minha recusa a sua genorosa oferta de modo muito pessoal. Mas não houve nada de pessoal nela, Lady Hermione. Naquele momento, aquilo me atingiu como uma aventura irrefletida. Tenho, desde então, reavaliando a questão, e penso um tanto diferente de antes...

Ela disparou-lhe um olhar perspicaz.

- O senhor quer dizer que algo aconteceu - ela interrompeu, acidamente - que o deixou ansioso para se livrar de Lady Cho definitivamente. O que houve?

- É que não foi bem. Mas não quero incomodá-la com os detalhes...

- Bem - Hermione disse, perguntando-se furiosamente o que pode ter ocorrido para fazer o grande Harry Potter ter mudado de ideia, senão uma recente ofensa de sua noiva. - Sinto muito, mas não preciso mais dos seus ...serviços, portanto ...

- Encontrou outra pessoa? - ele exigiu, num tom tão agudo o suficiente que fez Hermione ficar sem palavras. - Claro que não!

Então ela recuperou o controle, e acrescentou rudemente:

- Isto não é da sua conta. O fato é que, decidi simplesmente seguir o seu conselho.

- O meu conselho? - Ele olhou, se tal coisa foi possível, com até mais surpresa do que tinha antes.

- De fato. Não foi o senhor que me avisou que era impossível forçar alguém a se apaixonar?

- Bem - ele disse, parecendo mortificado - isso é verdade, mas...

- Mas agora que não lhe convém atirar isso em meu rosto? - Ela dizia a si mesma que se sentia plenamente gratificada de tê-lo desapontado tanto quanto ele a desapontara, não, "humilhara", aquele dia em seu escritório, embora ela, verdade seja dita, estivesse sentindo uma pontada de remorso. Ela não queria magoar ninguém, nem mesmo um homem de negócios sem coração como Harry Potter. - Bem, sinto muito, Senhor Potter. O meu noivo e eu temos muita afeição um pelo outro, e isso basta para um casamento matrimônio bem sucedido. E agora, se não se importa, vou atender o chamado de minha mãe.

A mãe de Hermione, ela sabia perfeitamente bem, tinha se esquecido completamente dela, e estava provavelmente estava envolvida em conversa com algumas amigas, mas ela sabia também que se não ficasse fora da vista dele, o desapontamento no rosto dele ia levá-la a fazer algo imprudente, como aceitar encontrar-se com ele.

A campainha acabara de soar, dando por fim o intervalo.

- Oh! - disse Hermione com algum receio, parando onde estava.

- Acho que é melhor eu ir para o meu lugar - disse Harry Potter, com ar sério. - antes que você e sua família voltem a se reunir. Mas deixando de lado a afeição por seu noivo, gostaria de lhe pedir que pense no que eu lhe disse Lady Hermione. Acredito que estamos cada um em uma posição completamente única nesta situação, em que poderíamos ser de grande ajuda um para o outro. Peço desculpas novamente se eu disse algo que a ofendesse, e espero que não permita que seu orgulho interfira naquilo que poderia ser uma união muito lucrativa para nós dois.

E então ele se foi. Mas antes de sair, fez algo que a surpreendeu. Hermione ainda não tinha se recuperado na hora em que todos voltaram ao camarote. Porque o que Harry Potter fez — tudo que ele fez — foi levantar a mão, como se fosse se despedir, e passar a ponta do dedo indicador pela pele de seu longo pescoço, da garganta até a orelha, de modo tão natural como se ele fosse uma criança passando um bastão por uma grade.

Mas não havia nenhuma brincadeira de criança no choque que Hermione sentiu em todo o seu corpo com seu toque leve, quase indiferente. E ela tinha achado os beijos de Ron excitantes! Porque? Tudo que Harry Potter tinha feito era tocá-la - somente tocá-la — e ela tinha experimentado uma sensação física muito diferente de tudo que ela tinha sentido antes.

- Onde você estava? - Gina perguntou, e se afundou no seu assento. - Você se perdeu na multidão?

Pouco sabendo do que ela dizia, Hermione murmurou:

- Sim.

- Ron também, pelo que parece. É melhor que ele se apresse, as cortinas vão subir num minuto. Como estão os seus amigos do outro lado? - Gina dirigiu os binóculos para o camarote de Harry Potter. - Ah, vejo que ele voltou.

Era verdade, Hermione pensou. Era verdade, todas aquelas coisas que Tommy e seus amigos tinham dito. Harry Potter sabia coisas. Truques, como aquele do dedo. E se Hermione pudesse aprender alguns daqueles truques? Somente alguns?

- Mas o que é isto que vejo? - Gina focalizando os binóculos. - Nada de Lady Cho? Não, e as luzes estão diminuindo. Hum. Ron está faltando. Lady Cho está faltando. Que descuido deles!

- Mione. - Tommy inclinou-se para a frente na sua cadeira. - Onde estão todos os meus pedaços de papel? Você os pegou? O que vou atirar em Gin agora?

Hermione pôs-se a pensar na hipótese de usar aquele truque do dedo com Rony. Ele provavelmente não ia perder mais nenhum segundo com Lady Cho se ela conseguisse despertar nele a mesma sensação que Harry Potter provocara nela.

- Quietos vocês dois - assobiou a Senhora Bartlett. - A cortina! Oh, onde está o seu noivo, Hermione? Ele vai perder o primeiro número.

- Ária, Mãe - disse Tommy, meio impaciente.

- Número, ária. - Lady Bartlett começou a abanar-se. - Tem alguém mais sentindo esse calor? Tommy você está com calor? Quer que eu lhe empreste meu leque?

Felizmente, a música começou, encobrindo a voz de Lady Bartlett. Mas não conseguiu abafar os pensamentos de Hermione, que estava fixados no extraordinário encontro que tivera com o homem que ela decididamente havia tirado da cabeça apenas um ou dois dias atrás. O toque de Harry Potter não despertara Hermione só fisicamente também acordara algo que ela quase havia perdido, a esperança.

E a esperança era algo que ela precisava muitíssimo, especialmente quando na metade do segundo ato, Gina a cutucou e indicou o camarote de Harry Potter. Cho Chang estava se encaminhando para o lugar onde estava sentada. Alguns minutos depois, Hermione sentiu uma perturbação em seu próprio camarote, e lançou os olhos por cima do seu ombro para ver Ron afundar-se em seu próprio assento.

- Uma fila enorme - ele disse, ofegante. - na mesa de refrescos.

Hermione olhou de relance na direção de Harry Potter. Será que ele tinha notado? Teria visto que sua noiva e o noivo dela haviam ficado fora de seu assento durante o mesmo tempo. Evidentemente não. Ele estava examinava seu programa e, por mais que ela olhasse para ele durante o resto da noite, ela nunca o pegava olhando em sua direção novamente.

Bem, e porque ele devia? Ela o tinha posto no seu devido lugar, não é? Deu a ele uma bem merecida repreensão.

Então, por que ela se sentiu tão terrível com isso?

Quando terminou o espetáculo, e todos desciam a grande escadaria para o saguão, Harry Potter, cujo grupo coincidentemente descia a escada junto com o dela, polidamente acenou com a cabeça e disse:

- Boa noite. Espero que tenha apreciado a apresentação.

Hermione, que esperava que ele a ignorasse como ela tinha planejado ignorá-lo, se espantou:

- Oh, um, bem... bem, estava muito bom.

- Muito bom? - Um cavalheiro mais velho atrás de Harry Potter fitou Hermione como se ela tivesse cometido um sacrílego. - Foi a representação mais comovente de Fausto que já vi!

Harry olhou para o homem mais velho e disse, calmamente:

- Esta foi a única representação de Fausto que o senhor já viu, Papai.

- Hum... - Hermione disse. - Talvez, se tivesse sido em inglês...

- Hermione. - A voz de Lady Bartlett estava desnaturalmente alta. - Venha, querida. Peters já trouxe a carruagem.

- Harry, meu rapaz. - o Potter mais velho sorriu de um jeito que Hermione achou ligeiramente... bem, estranho. - Você não vai me apresentar aos seus amigos?

Então Harry Potter disse, no tom mais paciente que se podia imaginar:

- Pai, apresento-lhe Lady Hermione Granger e seu noivo, o Marquês de Winchilsea. Thomas Granger, Conde de Bartlett, e sua mãe, Lady Bartlett. Oh, e esta é Lady Gina Stanhope, filha de Senhor Woodson... O meu pai, James Granger.

- Lady Bartlett - o Potter mais velho murmurou, curvando-se para beijar a sua mão. - James Potter, ao seu serviço.

- Senhor Potter - A mãe de Hermione, pela primeira vez na vida, não parecia saber para onde dirigir o seu olhar. Ela, também, Hermione percebeu, reconhecera que havia algo de errado com o pai de Harry Potter. - Que prazer conhecê-lo.

James Potter apertou e soltou a mão de Lady Bartlett, com uma expressão ligeiramente estúpida. Hermione pensou, com o coração cheio de piedade: O Potter pai é louco! Possivelmente não violento, mas claramente desequilibrado. Pobre homem!

E pobre Harry Potter, com que ela acabava de ser tão imperdoavelmente grosseira!

A mãe de Lady Cho, a duquesa viúva com dote, não pareceu particularmente preocupada pelo estado mental do futuro sogro de sua filha. Em vez disso, toda da sua atenção estava concentrada em Lady Bartlett, mulher com aproximadamente a sua idade, mas cuja pele perfeita e os olhos deixavam seus próprios atributos em inferioridade. E a duquesa sabia disso.

- Que gentil. - disse ela, afetadamente, sem tirar o olhos da pele branca como leite de Lady Bartlett, que o vestido de cetim vermelho realçava ainda mais. - Uma família se divertindo na ópera, exatamente como a nossa.

Os belos olhos de Lady Bartlett se fixaram em foco, as pálpebras se estreitaram perigosamente e ela disse:

- Que prazer vê-la novamente, Vossa excelência.

As pálpebras da duquesa pareciam adejar por conta própria. Ela disse:

- Perdoe-me, mas já nos encontramos?

- Oh, Mãe. - disse Lady Cho, em uma voz entendiada. - Você certamente se lembra de Lady Bartlett, sim? A filha dela, Lady Hermione, e eu, fizemos faculdade juntas...

Hermione, que ficara inquieta com aquela situação estranha, segurou Lady Bartlett pelo braço e disse:

- Vamos, Mãe. A carruagem está esperando.

- Oh! - Lady Bartlett pareceu assustada pela ânsia súbita de Hermione de ir embora.

- Bem, até mais, então, Vossa excelência,Lady Cho, Senhor Potter e ... senhor Potter.

Mas infelizmente, esta não foi última vez que Hermione viu o grupo de Harry Potter. Porque quando se aproximavam de seu veículo, uma carruagem ostentando o brasão do duque de Childes arrancou por trás deles e fez Hermione congelar.

O marquês e Hermione viram a carruagem do duque ao mesmo tempo e ele então estendeu a mão para segurar seu braço. Mas era tarde demais. Balançando solta da mão do noivo, Hermione se esqueceu de tudo sobre o embaraço da noite e virando-se em direção à duquesa viúva com uma expressão aflita,gritou:

- Puxando as rédeas? Vossa excelência, o que está pensando?

A duquesa levantou as suas sobrancelhas cuidadosamente contornadas. - Puxando o que?

- Puxando as rédeas. - Hermione apontou acusatoriamente na direção do conjunto de belos cavalos cinza atrelados à carruagem da duquesa. De pé e cabeça ereta, pescoço torcido, pareciam tão alerta como se estivessem marchando em uma parada.

Mas o efeito foi decepcionante. Os animais não mantinham as suas cabeças erguidas devido a qualquer tipo de orgulho equino. Elas estavam sendo puxadas para trás por um segundo par de rédeas, amarradas a um freio duplo que impedia que os cavalos relaxassem o pescoço, puxando sua cabeça para trás, e até, Hermione sabia, de respirar e engolir corretamente.

- Olhe - Hermione disse, apontando em direção à boca do cavalo mais próximo, cuja boca estava envolvida de espuma. - Está vendo aquilo? Vê como a espuma é rosa Isto é sangue, Vossa Excelência.

A duquesa, que tinha se inclinado para a frente para ver o que Hermione indicava, recuou.

- O animal está doente? - ela perguntou, sua repugnância evidente não só em sua face encantadora, mas em sua voz também.

- Não, eles não estão doentes. - Laddy Bartlett falou rapidamente. - Você deve desculpar Hermione, senhora. Ela gosta muito de cavalos, e não suporta vê-los passando pelo mais leve desconforto...

- Mamãe, não há desconforto leve numa rédea esticada - Hermione repreendeu. - Gostaria de saber como a senhora se sentiria se tivesse uma em sua boca, puxando tanto a sua cabeça para trás e quase impossibilitasse a sua respiração.

Lady Bartlett, embaraçada pela cena que sua filha causava, riu nervosamente, e antes que seu filho pudesse interrompê-la — e Thomas, que sempre apoiava sua irmã, tentou — disse em tom de de desculpa:

- Ela puxou ao seu pai, é completamente louca por cavalos, como ele era. Deve ter atacado meia dúzia de condutores por achar que eles eram muito agressivos com os seus queridinhos, como ele os chamava. Ele parava homens na rua e lhe dava sermões por sua crueldade com os animais. Hermione faz a mesma coisa. Sabe que ela já adquiriu uma pequena coleção de cavalos, já cansados e que não podem mais trabalhar? - A voz de Lady Bartlett diminuiu enquanto a duquesa viúva e sua filha trocavam olhares.

- Que interessante - disse Lady Cho Chang friamente. - mas minha opinião é que não é da sua conta o modo como minha mãe trata seus animais.

Hermione, profundamente arrependida de não ter dado um tiro em Lady Cho, na primeira vez em que teve vontade de fazer isso, declarou, em voz alta:

- É da conta de qualquer ser humano com uma pouco de compaixão, Lady Cho. É injusto, realmente injusto, que sua mãe permita que estes animais sofram desta maneira.

- Mas - a duquesa disse, confusamente - Lady Bartlett disse que eles não estão doentes...

Uma voz profunda interrompeu-a.

- As rédeas estiradas estão cortando as suas bocas. - Harry Potter deu uns passos adiantes e pôs a mão no pescoço curvado à força do cavalo mais próximo. Ele falava não com a duquesa, mas com o condutor da carruagem, que estava sentando atrás dos cavalos, com o chicote na mão. - Eles estiveram assim toda a noite?

O condutor fez que sim, olhando com ar de quem pede desculpas.

- Vossa excelência não gosta de um cavalo com uma cabeça baixa, milorde.

- Sim - a duquesa disse, enfaticamente. - Sim, eu gosto de um cavalo com boa aparência.

- Bem, eles não terão o olhar inteligente por muito tempo." Braden Granville falou com severa autoridade.

- Eles não serão assim por muito tempo. - disse Harry Potter com autoridade. - Dentro de um ou dois anos, já não lhe serão mais úteis. A senhora está danificando suas vias aéreas. É uma pena, pois estes são animais perfeitos.

- Devo esperar certamente que eles sejam animais perfeitos - disse a duquesa imperiosamente. - Paguei bastante por eles. - Então, com um gesto impaciente para o condutor, ela disse: - Bem, não fique sentado ai -se e retire essas coisas de uma vez!

O motorista desceu do seu assento com vontade, e, com a ajuda de um dos empregados da duquesa, começou a retirar o segundo jogo de rédeas das cabeças dos cavalos.

-Eu disse, Mione! - Thomas inclinou-se para baixo para sussurrar na orelha de sua irmã. - Bem feito!

Mas Hermione sabia que não foi por causa de nada que ela dissera que a duquesa tinha capitulado tão repentinamente. Tinha sido influência de Harry Potter, muito mais que sua, que tinha liberado os cavalos. Conseqüentemente, ela deu-lhe um sorriso agradecido...

Mas ele já se tinha virado, e estava ajudando sua noiva, agora de testa franzida, a subir na carruagem.

Tudo bem, dizia para si mesmo, Hermione. Ela não queria, afinal, dar-lhe falsas expectativas. Como, pai doente ou não, nada se tinha modificado. Ela estava certa de não ir aos seus escritórios amanhã às quatro. Decididamente não.

* * *

(NA): Oii gente, olha eu aqui de nov! Eu já falei como vocês são demais ? Adorando as reviews ! Serio mesmo, muito muito obrigada! Meus agradecimentos especiais a:

LMidnight: Hahaha, ansIosa para as aulas? Então não perca o próximo capítulo! e ai, o que você achou desse capitulo? Harry fazendo jus a fama de Lothario hein, Hermione que se cuide..., espero que tenha gostado, bjoos.

Viletta M: Juro, que vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível, para você ler logo as partes da aula! Espero que tenha gostado, bjos.

Forever Lovinh Jimmy: kkkkkkk Tenho certeza que Meg Cabot vai adorar saber que tem mais um fã do livro aprendendo a seduzir, adoraria ter tanta criatividade, mas qual história não fica perfeita com HH ? Quanta honra em ser que essa é a única fanfic que você esta lendo, espero que continue gostando. Bjoos.

Brena: Você apareceu! Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possivel, ok ? Bjoos.

Reviews ?

Beijos para vocês e espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Reviews


	13. Primeira aula

Harry Potter puxou o relógio do bolso do colete pela terceira vez. Sacudiu a peça de ouro 24 quilates e diamante, e depois levou-a ao seu ouvido. Depois o examinou de novo e olhou para o relógio de ouropel sobre o consolo da lareira, acima de sua escrivaninha.

Passava cinco minutos da quatro da tarde. Não havia duvida. Seu relógio estava correto, e Ambrosia se certificava de que o da lareira estava no horário certo toda tarde, antes de deixar o escritório.

Não havia duvida: ela não vinha.

Não que ele estivesse esperado por ela. Não realmente. Sabia que não devia ter dito aquilo na noite passada. Ele não tinha a intenção de falar com ela. Ele tinha dito firmemente a si mesmo para não alimente a ideia de ir falar com ela, depois de notar sua presença no camarote em frente ao seu.

Não chegara nem perto de seguir seu próprio conselho.

Em sua defesa, entretanto, seu interesse por Hermione Granger se devia em parte apenas ao fato de que desde que ela saíra intempestivamente de seu escritório alguns dias antes, ele tinha achado totalmente impossível tira-la da cabeça. Ela era certamente a mulher mais original que ele já tinha encontrado.

Mas aquilo, ele sabia, não era tudo. Tinha algo mais.

O que ele não conseguia definir exatamente era que coisa poderia ser.

Mas depois houve aquele acontecimento da noite seguinte à extraordinária visita dela ao escritório dele... À noite em que Ambrosia havia chegado com uma perna ferida e sangrando, pois fora atacado por um homem que, como ele próprio, vinha seguindo o misterioso amante de Lady Cho.

Harry achou surpreendente que o homem pudesse ter "duas" pessoas seguindo-o, mas Ambrosia estava determinado.

- Ele me perguntou - Ambrosia disse, com os dentes fortemente cerrados, enquanto o cirurgião estava examinando o buraco em sua coxa - quem havia me enviado. Com quem eu estava.

Harry, cheio de culpa, apesar da afirmação do médico que se tratava de um ferimento superficial e que seu secretario logo ficaria de pé novamente, insistira em que o amigo poupasse energia, mas Ambrosia insistiu em dizer tudo a ele.

- Eu lhe disse que não da maldita conta dele quem havia me mandado. - Ambrosia continuou, entre goles do frasco de uísque que Harry lhe dava. - Então eu perguntei a ele quem o mandara. E foi ai que ele se levantou e me atacou. Ele teria me matado também, se eu tivesse lhe dado uma chance. Mas eu não dei. Eu corri, provavelmente deixando uma trilha de sangue, mas corri o mais rápido que já havia corrido em minha vida. Finalmente, ele perdeu a minha pista. Não creio que ele conhecesse a área.

- Eu não entendo. - Harry desmoronou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Ambrosia. Ele não iria se perdoar tão cedo por ter mandado outra pessoa para fazer o seu trabalho sujo. Mas, seu rosto era muito conhecido, graças à frequência que aparecia no Times, e ele chamava muita mais atenção na rua do que gostaria. Isso, junto com a sua altura e compleição forte, o tornavam facilmente reconhecível, fácil de ser localizado.

Mas que seu amigo tivesse que sofrer por ele... Isto ele não iria permitir, nunca mais.

- E esse outro sujeito, quem ele estava espionando? - Harry perguntou, engolindo a repugnância que sentia por si. - Ele estava espiando Cho? Ou o amante dela?

- O amante - Ambrosia olhou para o cirurgião, que costurava o ferimento com extrema precisão. - Licença, mas isso deixara cicatriz?

- Provavelmente - o cirurgião respondeu.

- Bom - Ambrosia disse. Como muitos homens crescidos no Dials,Ambrosia associava cicatrizes com masculinidade e não se importava em adquirir novas. Voltou então a falar com Harry, como se não tivesse havido interrupção -Ele veio andando, sei lá de onde,juro, Dead. O sujeito que chegou chamava-a de Cho. Esgueirou-se pela entrada dos criados dessa vez, quase antes de eu ter notado que ele estava lá. Ela abriu a porta para ele,vi o seu rosto sob a luz que vinha de fora da estava usando um maldito capuz, por isso só consegui ver seu nariz.

- Claro - Harry comentou, secamente.

- Claro. Um segundo ou dois depois, o outro cara apareceu, arquejando, como se tivesse seguindo o primeiro cara, o da Cho. Mas se movia sem fazer barulho. Ele era um profissional, Dead. Estou certo disto.

- E você tem certeza que nunca viu ele antes? - Harry perguntou.

- Ele não era do Dials. - Ambrosia assegurou a ele. - Eu não o reconheci do cais, nem da estrada de ferro ou de nenhuma das mesas em que estive ultimante... Ele não falava como ... bem, como qualquer pessoa do Est End que conheci. Nem acho que ele seja de Londres, Dead. Mas ele era bom. Era danado de bom.

Devia ser mesmo para pegar Ambrosia de baixa guarda. Wesley Ambrose não tinha ganhado seu apelido apenas pela sua persistência. Ele era feroz na luta – quando não era pego completamente de surpresa.

Era a violência gratuita do ataque que preocupava Harry. A maioria dos homens que reagem com violência o faz porque eles se sentem apavorados. Mas Ambrosia não tinha feito nada para ameaçar aquele homem que ele tinha encontrado. E mesmo assim ele o atacou com uma brutalidade que chocou ate Harry Potter, que estava acostumado com violência.

Foi por isso que ele chamou esses homens de fora. Ele não iria arriscar a vida de nenhum dos seus amigos, só queria saber o nome do amante de sua noiva. Havia outro meio de conseguir isto.

Não que fosse algo de que apreciasse e não estava esperando empregá-lo. Mas agora ele não tinha outra opção. Ele não podia deixar Cho vencer. Ele não ia permitir que ela saísse do relacionamento deles com o dinheiro que ele trabalhou tão duro para conseguir... Especialmente porque estava bem claro que ela achava que ele trabalhara por isso com tanto descaso.

Foi então que Lady Hermione chegara. Lady Hermione Granger, com sua chocante proposta, era a única chance que Harry tinha de ganhar o caso contra Cho. Porém a ideia de prosseguir com este esquema completamente ridículo, mal concebido como o dela, o afligia. Mas, e outra opção ele tinha?

Talvez não fosse tão ruim se tivesse sido alguma outra mulher. Mas não, tinha que ser Lady Hermione, com sua luva branca e sua dama de companhia, exatamente o tipo de senhorita da sociedade que Harry se esforçara tanto para evitar quando ele estava procurando uma noiva. Por ter encontrado poucas delas na sua vida, as virgens o apavoraram ou aborreciam absurdamente.

Bem, Hermione Granger nunca o aborrecera, já que irrompera audaciosamente em sua vida, mas a sua ingenuidade, era um pouco aterrorizadora. Ela pediu que ele a ensinasse a fazer amor, quando parecia muito provável que ela nunca havia sido beijada adequadamente. Como em nome de Deus ele iria explicar para uma garota tão inexperiente a fina arte da sedução?

Mas não havia nada mais o que fazer sobre isso. O jogo tinha se tornado muito perigoso. Ele teria que acabar com ele da maneira que ele pudesse, e quando mais rápido, melhor.

Mas será que Lady Hermione ainda o ajudaria? Ela certamente não parecia aparentar isto na noite anterior. Sua raiva havia aumentado por causa de sua rejeição inicial, e ele só podia rezar para que o dedo que passara em seu pescoço fizesse o efeito que ele pretendia: capturar o interesse dela novamente. Um homem que podia gerar tal sensação com um mero toque de seu dedo, ele esperava que ela estivesse pensando, deveria ter conhecimento de muitos outros segredos sexuais.

A pobre menina mal sabia que ele estava contando que ela fosse tão sensível como parecia.

Mas o que isso importava? O que importava era que ela viesse.

Só que não parecia que isso ia ocorrer.

Ele olhou para o relógio. Passavam doze minutos da hora. Ela definitivamente não vinha.

O que era uma pena. Ele tonha de achar outro jeito de vê-la novamente e não apenas com o objetivo de testar sua teoria de que Hermione Granger era uma daquelas mulheres cujos atributos pareciam melhorar com o conhecimento. Ele tinha chegado à conclusão, especialmente desde que ficara observando-a na ópera noite passada. Embora estivesse usando um vestido branco, quase nada de joias, ela tinha capturado os olhos dele e segurado por tanto tempo que ele tinha se forçado para evitar encará-la. Mesmo quando fazia sdas rédeas puxadas, uma coisa que poderia ser detestável em mulheres menos atraentes, Hermione Granger valia bem mais que um segundo olhar.

No mínimo, ela era uma mulher original. Não haviam muitas mulheres que ele conhecesse que censurasse uma duquesa pela crueldade aos animais. Havia até muito poucas que teriam a temeridade de admitir que se entediara com Fausto.

E nenhuma, que ele soubesse, se aproximaria de um completo estranho, pedindo aulas de como fazer amor.

Isto, ele decidiu, era seu charme, e verdade seja dita, ele ficou aliviado por Ambrosia ter sido apunhalado, porque isso o deu uma desculpa para entrar em contato com ela novamente. Achava mesmo que ela não era como nenhuma que ele já conheceu. Por isso, ele disse para si mesmo, que desde aquela tarde em seu escritório ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça a lembrança dela, freqüentemente, completamente sem aviso, a imagem dela aparecia em sua memória. Não tinha nada a ver, ele assegurou a si mesmo, com aquela doce boca e aqueles olhos perturbadores dela. Nada a ver com isto mesmo.

E então, exatamente quando ele tinha perdido as esperanças, e estava se preparando para ir para casa e passar a noite entretendo com o enfermo Ambrosia, muito provavelmente perdendo para ele nas cartas, alguém bateu à porta de seu escritório. Era Snake, que tinha se voluntariado para assumir as tarefas de Ambrosia, colocou a cabeça na porta e disse:

- Lady Hermione Granger esta aqui para vê-lo, senhor.

E lá estava ela, olhando ele cautelosamente enquanto se aproximava de sua escrivaninha, com a sombrinha fechada pendente de um pulso, e a bolsinha, de outro.

- Senhor Potter. - ela disse, sem sorrir, depois de Snake ter fechado a porta atrás dela. Ficou em pé diante da mesa, irradiando indignação, parecendo uma colegial levada à diretoria por desobediência.

Ele não teve nem a chance de se levantar. Permaneceu completamente imóvel, estupefato primeiramente pela aparição súbita dela, depois pelo fato de que – novamente – ela não parecia em nada com a Hermione Granger que ele vira pela primeira vez, sentada na escada de Dame Ashforth. Nessa ocasião, o rosto nada atraente exibia uma expressão aflita, ela usava um penteado muito simples, enfim, tinha uma aparência comum.

Agora seu rosto estava muito diferente. Os olhos d'água cintilavam. O cabelo brilhava com lampejos dourado e âmbar, e a sua aparência era suave e agradável.

O marque de Winchilsea, ele pensou e não pela primeira vez, era um tolo, se é que realmente não estava apaixonado por ela, conforme dissera.

Ele perguntou, estupidamente, como achou mais tarde, a primeira coisa que lhe veio na cabeça:

- Onde esta Violet?

- Oh, Violet. - Ela disse, desfazendo o laço de seu chapéu. - Ela esta lá fora. O feitiço que jogou ainda não passou. Ela acredita irrestritamente no senhor.

- Mas a senhorita... - disse ele, a observando enquanto colocava a sombrinha e o gorro numa mesinha ao lado de um das poltronas de couro à frente de sua mesa. - não compartilha os sentimentos dela sobre mim, acertei?

- Quer dizer, confiar no senhor? Porque eu deveria? - Hermione se soltou na poltrona, e começou a tirar suas luvas - O senhor obviamente não conhece sua própria mente.

- E a senhorita? - não pode deixar de perguntar. - A senhorita me disse noite passada para não esperá-la hoje.

Ela se pôs a remexer dentro de sua bolsinha, com os cachos cor de mel caindo-lhe no rosto, eu cabelo ligeiramente marrom. Nenhum do elaborados penteados de Cho, ele pensou, tinha sido tão encantador.

- Sim - ela disse. - Bem, eu acho que nenhum de nós fomos perfeitamente honesto ontem à noite. - Tirou então um da bolsa um caderninho de capa de couro, um lápis e algo enrolado no lenço. - Eu disse que não viria, e o senhor disse que nada tinha acontecido para fazê-lo particularmente ansioso em se livrar de Lady Cho. - Hermione não olhava para ele. Ela parecia ocupada desdobrando o lenço. - Ambos sabemos que nenhuma destas afirmações era verdadeira.

Depois que o objeto foi desdobrado, Hermione o pôs sobre o nariz. Era, para a surpresa de Harry, um par de óculos.

- Agora. - Hermione disse, abrindo o caderninho, um diário,ele percebeu, devido às folhas em branco. Então segurando o lápis na primeira pagina, continuou - Podemos começar?

Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dos óculos. Tinham aros dourados, bem fininhos e femininos, mas definitivamente... eram óculos. Por trás deles, seus já relativamente grandes olhos castanhos, pareciam enormes. Ele disse, estupidamente se deu conta, mas não conseguiu evitar:

– O que esta fazendo?

Ela desviou os olhos para o caderninho e de novo olhou para ele.

- Bem - ela disse, piscando aqueles olhos luminosos. - Vou tomar notas, é claro.

- Tomar nota!? - ele explodiu.

- Bem, é isso mesmo. - Ela abaixou um pouco os óculos, examinando ele por cima do aro. - Eu não gostaria de esquecer nada. E desse modo, o senhor não precisara repetir.

Ele a encarou. Os óculos, embora lhe dessem a aparência de uma professora muito jovem, na verdade não alteravam seus traços, como ele achava que esse tipo de acessório faria. De fato, davam-lhe um surpreendente ar misterioso.

- Eu não tenho muito tempo - Hermione disse, num tom de desculpas. - Só uma hora mais ou menos antes que alguém perceba que eu sai. Então se o senhor não se importar Senhor Potter, eu gostaria de perguntar o que o fez mudar de ideia.

- Sim - ele disse. - Bem, isto é justo, eu suponho. E há algo que a senhorita deveria saber de qualquer modo, visto que conhece o cavalheiro em questão. Talvez possa entregar a ele um aviso meu.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha questionadoramente.

- O que disse?

- O homem com quem a senhorita disse que viu minha noiva em um abraço altamente comprometedor. - disse Harry, olhando para ela seriamente através da grande extensão de sua mesa de trabalho. - Temo que ele possa correr perigo.

Sua boca delicada se entreabriu, e seus olhos, por cima do aro de seus óculos, aumentaram perceptivelmente.

- Por causa de quem? - Perguntou ela, com uma boa dose de suspeita , quando seu espanto arrefeceu o suficiente para permitir que ela falasse. - Eu achei que tinha deixado bem claro que eu não iria tolerar...

- Não de mim - Harry se apressou em assegurar para ele. - Eu nem mesmo sei quem ele é.

- Então como o senhor sabe que ele esta correndo perigo?

- Porque mandei vigiar a casa de Lady Cho - Harry explicou um pouco embaraçado, embora não conseguisse entender por que ele devia se sentir assim diante dela. Ela sabia muito bem dos seus problemas românticos. E na noite passada, o homem que eu designei para lá foi violentamente atacado por outro homem, um homem que parecia estar seguindo... seu amigo.

- Meu amigo. - Hermione repetiu. - Um homem que o senhor enviou para espiar sua noiva foi atacado por outro homem, que estava seguindo meu amigo... o homem com quem sua noiva esta tendo um caso ilícito.

- Sim. - Harry disse. - É exatamente isto. Assim, talvez a senhorita pudesse dizer para seu... amigo tomar cuidado. Especialmente se se tratar de alguém que lhe seja querido.

Os olhos, que pareciam maiores que nunca por trás das lentes de aumento, se arregalaram ainda mais.

- Que me seja querido? - ela ecoou.

- Sim - ele disse. - Se, por acaso, ele for o seu... - Era sua imaginação ou os olhos dela pareciam ainda maiores? - irmão?

Ela explodiu em uma gargalhada.

- O senhor acha que meu irmão esta tendo um caso com sua noiva?

- Bem - ele disse, com alguma aspereza. - A senhorita mencionou que ele foi baleado...

- Por assaltantes - ela disse. - Oh, Senhor Potter, o senhor não poderia estar mais errado. Meu irmão venera o chão que o senhor pisa. Além do mais, Cho nunca...

Ele fez um aceno com a mão para impedir que ela continuasse. O que ela ia dizer era inteiramente verdade. Tinha sido apenas uma suspeita passageira, mas ainda, ele se sentia compelido a continuar.

- Bem, nesse caso - ele continuou - este sujeito parece significar trabalho. Eu estou convocando meus homens de volta, para a segurança deles. Não - Harry adicionou, em um tom mais leve - que eu imagine que seu amigo possa ter alguma dificuldade em lidar com ele. Seu amigo parece possuir a habilidade única de fugir quando é descoberto. Meus homens estão convencidos de que ele não existe, que é um tipo de fantasma, do jeito que ele entra e sai das sombras.

O olhar fixo de Hermione, ele pensou, havia ficado incrível, por isso ele não se surpreendeu quando ela disse:

- Meu amigo. Você quer dizer o homem com quem eu vi Lady Cho?

- Sim. Exatamente a quem me referi.

- O homem que eu vi com ela na Dame Ashforth? Este homem?

Um pouco impacientes, ele assentiu.

- Sim. Este homem.

Para a surpresa completa dele, Lady Hermione explodiu em uma gargalhada novamente.

- Eu acho difícil acreditar - Harry disse depois de ouvir as risadas dela por um minuto ou mais; isso era, ele sabia, seu castigo por concordar em fazer negócios com uma virgem – que este homem possa ser um grande amigo seu, se a senhorita acha tão divertido que um assassino possa estar pondo em risco sua vida.

- Assassino! - Isto fez Lady Hermione rir ainda mais, obrigando-a a levantar os óculos para limpar as lagrimas da risada para longe de seus olhos. - Oh, Deus - ela disse de novo, arfando pela sua explosão. - Desculpe-me. Mas o pensamento de alguém o chamando de fantasma...

Temendo que ela explodisse novamente em gargalhadas, Harry disse, rapidamente:

- Bem, eu só achei justo que a senhorita soubesse. Se decidir informar ou não a seu amigo é da sua conta, é claro...

- Eu não acho que farei. - Hermione disse, ainda sorrindo. - Parece que o seu fantasma e meu amigo não são o mesmo homem. Já te ocorreu que Cho pode ter mais de um amante?

- Obrigado pela sugestão. - Harry disse, incapaz de manter a secura longe de sua voz.

Toda a risada imediatamente desapareceu do rosto de Hermione Granger, que pareceu ter sido tomado pela culpa:

- Oh, eu não quis dizer... Eu não quis sugerir que Lady Cho é... oh, Deus. Desculpe-me.

Ele dispensou suas desculpas impacientemente.

- Esqueça - ele disse. - Nós dois sabemos o que minha noiva é. E é por isso que estamos aqui. Eu receio que não tenho outra opção, Lady Hermione, do que aceitar a sua proposta. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu não gosto da idéia do seu envolvimento em meus assuntos, receio que não posso mais colocar a vida dos meus homens em risco tentando descobrir a identidade do amante de minha noiva.

Ele olhou para ela, de repente temeroso de que a desculpa soasse tão falsa para ela como soava para ele. Mas se achava que ele tinha outra motivação para aceitar a oferta dela – como, por exemplo, a chance de passar mais tempo com a intoxicaste presença dela – ela não demonstrou.

E por que ela suspeitaria de tal coisa? Ele sabia muito bem que havia deixado claro que não se interessava por garotas pertencentes à mesma classe social dela.

Que tolo!

- Bem, então - ele disse, limpando a garganta. - Eu devo prosseguir com, um, uma aula sobre o assunto?

Hermione, com seus óculos colocados de novo sobre o seu nariz, assentiu vigorosamente.

- Sim, por favor.

- E precisamente quantas...lições - ele disse, limpando a garganta. -A senhorita via querer, Lady Hermione, em troca do seu testemunho?

Hermione o olhou um pouco desanimada e disse:

- Bem, depende. Quanto tempo acha que ira precisa até que eu esteja... pronta?

- Acho mesmo que depende - ele disse, devagar. Por dentro, entretanto, seus pensamento vagueavam. O que, ele estava pensando, ela faria se eu tirasse aqueles óculos do nariz ela, jogasse eles no chão, puxasse ela da cadeira, e a beija-se? Então? Ela sairia da sala? Bateria-me? Ou me beijaria de volta?

- Bem - Hermione disse, interrompendo o seu monólogo interno. - Por que o senhor simplesmente não começa, e nós seguimos em frente.

- Certo - Ele concordou, relutantemente. E limpou a garganta novamente.

Naturalmente, ele havia preparado uma apresentação para a ocasião. Uma exposição elegante, muito bem pensada. Tivera essa ideia durante a ópera na noite anterior. Bem, ele precisava de alguma coisa que o impedisse de passar toda a tarde de olhos fitos em Hermione.

Infelizmente, ele não tinha acreditado que ela apareceria esta tarde, e então ele deixou o seu programa da opera, o qual ele tinha feito anotações, ao lado de sua cama.

- Certo - ele disse de novo. Ele se sentia desconfortavelmente nervoso, embora não soubesse o porquê. A menos que fosse pelo fato de que nunca se imaginaria nessa posição, explicando uma coisa tão... bem, íntima, para uma jovem dama que havia sido tão cuidadosamente educada.

E por quem ele estava se encontrando cada vez mais e mais atraído.

Felizmente, o tópico que ele tinha escolhido para a primeira aula era razoavelmente impessoal.

- Bem, veja, Lady Hermione - ele começou - as intimidades que ocorrem entre um homem e uma mulher na privacidade de um quarto não pode ser adequadamente descrita numa situação como esta. Nós estamos como a senhorita sem dúvida sabe, em um escritório, numa atmosfera que dificilmente conduz ao romantismo.

Isto soava bem. Ele decidiu então explorar este tema.

- Não posso enfatizar suficientemente a importância da atmosfera da ligação romântica. Tem os que dizem que esse amor não deve ser feito durante a luz do dia, porque a luz do sol não é propícia à manifestação dos sentimentos românticos. E enquanto eu descobria que isso era verdade com algumas mulheres, que talvez se sentissem tímidas em relação a suas formas, também descobri que não havia nada mais libertador do que se despir, assim como das inibições, à brilhante luz do dia.

- Perdoe-me - Hermione o interrompeu com seu lápis parado na pagina.

Ele parou, e olhou para ela. O diabo que o levasse se ela não o olhara tão encantadora quanto uma náiade numa barranca de rio, com seu cabelo dourado e aquela beleza de pele fresca. Bem, uma Náiade de óculos.

- Sim? - ele disse.

Ela sorriu educadamente e disse:

- Como eu disse anteriormente, eu só tenho uma hora. Será que podemos guardar a discussão sobre a atmosfera – que é fascinante, acredite em mim – para outra hora, e ir direto ao assunto beijar?

- Beijar? - perguntou ele, com um ar espantado.

- Sim - Hermione disse - Beijar. E depois nós possamos discutir aquilo que o senhor fez noite passada, com o seu dedo.

Ele tossiu, sem graça.

Bem, ele provocara isso. Pensou na cara de Cho, como ela reagiria quando Lady Hermione aparecesse para testemunhar a seu favor...

Ele achava que poderia manter o controle sobre seus instintos mais básicos pelo prazer de ver isso.

- Certo, então - ele disse. - Beijar. Muito bem. Escutamos, é claro, sobre beijos todo o tempo, mas o que não escutamos é que o beijo é uma parte muito importante do...

Lady Hermione o interrompeu, dizendo:

- Há um tipo particular de beijo que eu quero discutir, um que eu tive a oportunidade de observar, em que as pessoas que estão se beijando enfiam a língua de um na boca do outro.

Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de sua boca enquanto ela dizia isso. Era uma boca muito bonita, um botão cor de rosa pronto para ser beijado. Ele desviou os olhos com certo esforço.

- Você viu isso.

Ela assentiu enfaticamente.

- Oh, sim. Exatamente. Vi que faziam isto.

Ele se perguntava se ele algum dia havia visto, mesmo na infância, algo tão absurdamente inocente, e concluiu que provavelmente não.

Ele limpou a garganta, tentando mostrar-se impessoal.

- Sim. Bem, este tipo particular de beijos que a senhorita descreveu é bem...

- Desagradável - ela terminou para ele, com um olhar de quem sabia o que estava dizendo.

Harry piscou para ela. Ele não podia evitar. Realmente, o que havia de errado com o noivo dela? Ele era mais do que um almofadinha? Seria ele, Harry não pode deixar de se perguntar, um daqueles? Ele preferiu pensar que sim. Esta era certamente a única razão em que ele podia pensar para que o cara não tivesse levado Lady Hermione para a cama. Ele também podia ser excêntrico ou tolo, ou provavelmente uma combinação dos dois.

- Não é desagradável - ele disse, mantendo o tom impessoal com esforço. - Não é de jeito nenhum desagradável.

- Bem - ela disse. - Eu não vejo o que pode haver de agradável nisso. Quer dizer, ter alguém enfiando a língua na minha boca.

- De qualquer modo, ninguém vai ficar enfiando a língua em lugar nenhum - Harry disse impaciente. - Se Wesley beijar você assim, não crio que você vá achar desagradável.

Hermione o olhou de modo afetado, um olhar que não era difícil de exibir com aqueles óculos .

- Se o senhor diz Wesley - ela disse - referindo-se ao meu noivo, o marques de Winchilsea, a resposta é não, Senhor Potter. Ele nunca me beijou desse jeito.

Bem, isto certamente não era uma surpresa. O que o surpreendeu, um pouco, foi o tom melancólico na voz dela quando ela fez a confissão.

- Bem - ele disse, rapidamente. - Um dia, sem duvida ele o fará, e é melhor que a senhorita esteja preparada. Este tipo de beijo, Lady Hermione, é conhecido pelos franceses como o beijos da alma, porque através desse beijo, um casal passa a alma de um para o outro.

Hermione ficou de boca aberta e disse:

- Que coisa completamente mórbida. - ela disse.

- Os Franceses... - ele disse, sacudindo os ombros. -Agora, eu devo avisá-la que este tipo de beijo se popularizou neste pais, e eu receio que se a senhorita estiver sendo sincera sobre seu desejo de ser esposa e amante para seu marido, vai ter que aprendê-lo.

Hermione suspirou resignadamente, virou a pagina de seu caderno, e preparou seu lápis.

- Muito bem. Como se faz?

De qualquer outra mulher, aquilo teria sido um convite. Isso o afetou muitíssimo. Ele foi tomado por um desejo tão repentino e poderoso desejo de beijar Lady Hermione que seus braços pareciam tremer com o esforço de mante-los junto ao seu corpo. Ele não tinha o habito de sair por aí, agarrando e beijando garotas que tinham deixado claro seu desinteresse por ele.

Mas estava acontecendo isso. Ele queria beija-lá, não obstante o fato de que isso, sem dúvida, era umas das ideias mais absurdas que ele já tivera.

Mesmo assim, ele a combatia.

- Talvez - Harry disse, esperando que ela não notasse que aquela não era sua própria voz. - nós devemos voltar ao tópico de criar uma atmosfera romântica.

- Beijos, por favor - Hermione disse, batendo impacientemente com o lápis contra o seu caderno.

Bom Deus. Isto não daria mesmo. Até o jeito que ela falou as palavras – Beijos, por favor – naquele tom aborrecido tinha excitado ele.

Bem, e o que aconteceria se fosse assim? Que mal faria um pequeno beijo? Sério, que mal?

- Essa não é uma espécie de coisa que se pode descrever - ele disse, de novo olhando para a boca dela. Completamente sem nenhum tipo de batom, completamente diferente de qualquer uma das bocas de que ele lembrava de ter beijado nesses últimos anos. - Talvez seja melhor que eu lhe mostrasse.

Ela largou o lápis. Quando ele levantou o olhar de sua boca para seus olhos, ele viu que ela estava olhando para ele seriamente através das lentes de seus óculos.

- Senhor Potter. - ela disse, severamente. - Talvez o senhor tenha entendido errado. Eu não vim aqui com o desejo de ser incluída no seu Harém. Eu não estou interessada em ter um romance com o senhor. Eu estou, como o senhor sabe, noiva.

Ele sentiu uma estranha onda de prazer percorrer todo o seu corpo. Era inexplicável. Ele nunca tinha sentido nada como isso antes.

- Assim como eu, Lady Hermione. - ele disse, estendendo as mãos para fora. - Mas a senhorita não me vê preocupado com minúcias sobre se é ou não apropriado ensinar-lhe essas coisas. Por que a senhorita fica se debatendo sobre a propriedade de aprendê-las? Afinal, a senhorita, Lady Hermione, veio até mim.

- Mas - ela disse, em uma voz mais branda do que aquele que usara antes - Eu não vejo o porquê o senhor não pode simplesmente me dizer...

- Eu lhe disse. - Ele empurrou de novo a cadeira e ficou de pé. - Porque este não é o tipo de coisa que eu posso dizer. - então, rapidamente deu a volta na escrivaninha, antes que pudesse voltar atrás e enquanto ainda estava aturdido. - Eu tenho que lhe mostrar. É o único jeito. - Ele disse, se curvando para pegar o caderno e o lápis das mãos frouxas dela - a senhorita vai aprender.

- Mas... - Hermione disse, fracamente.

- A senhorita quer impressionar o marques, não quer? -pegou as mãos dela, e levantou-a firmemente da poltrona.

- Sim - ela disse, na mesma voz hesitante. - Mas...

Os óculos, ele percebeu, teriam que ser tirados. Levantou as mãos e gentilmente os desenganchou das orelhas, enquanto falava com ela na mesma voz baixa, confortante, o mesmo tipo de voz que um cavalariço usaria com um cavalo nervoso.

- Tudo ficara bem,- ele disse. - Você vai ver. Pode até gostar.

- Não creio. - Hermione disse, ansiedade estava escrita em seus enormes e expressivos olhos marrons.

- Bem - Harry disse, - Agora!. - levantou a mão e tirou da sua testa uma teimosa mecha de cabelo castanho. Enquanto ela estava distraída com isto, ele se inclinou, e com uma sensação de necessidade pressionou sua boca contra a dela.

* * *

(N/A): Oii gente, e ai como vocês estão? Saiu bem rapidinho esse hein ? Ta vendo, eu disse que ia melhorar! Haha o primeiro beijo deles, nessa fanfic até que foi bem rápida né?

Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentando, estão fazendo uma adaptadora muito feliz!

**Forever Loving Jimmy**: KKKKKKKKK Adoro seu comentários! Realmente o ruim desse casal na fanfic é que eles são muitos teimosos! Mas até que o Harry deu o braço a torcer bem rapidinho e já ta saindo beijando ela, hein? Espero que você continue gostando. Bjoos

**LMidnight**: Haha você ainda vai ver que o Harry é muito esperto nas artes da conquista - meu lado malvada, querendo deixar no suspensa. realmente não sou muito boa nisso - esses dois ainda vão ter algumas indas e vindas, mas nada muito dramático, até porque até que foi bem rápido o beijo deles né - kkkkk eu li a sua review em estilhaça-me e em minha defesa é: ponha a culpa na autora, não em mim! Sou uma simples adaptadora, mas eu juro que agora as coisas vão começar a andar mais rápido. Espero que você continue gostando. Beijos!


	14. Tapas e beijos

Hermione mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Em um minuto, parecia que ela tinha a situação sobre controle, e no outro, Harry Potter a estava beijando.

Com isso tinha acontecido? Como ela permitiu que as coisas saíssem do controle, quando ela estivera em guarda permanente contra esse tipo de absurdo? Afinal, Harry Potter era o mais notório libertino de toda a Inglaterra. Era de se esperar que ele tentasse alguma coisa como essa.

Só que ele havia deixado bem claro, no primeiro dia em que ela fora procurá-lo, que ele não queria nada com ela. Ela tinha pensado que ele não gostava dela, que ela o horrorizara com sua audácia, que ele a achava uma virgem estúpida que não merecesse um segundo olhar.

E agora, ali estava ela, com as enormes e calosas mãos de Harry Potter envolvendo seu rosto - e ela podia sentir na pele suas asperezas - E em vez de se sentir gratificada pelo fato de que ele não a achava repulsiva, ela apenas sentia pânico.

Porque ele a estava beijando de uma maneira completamente diferente. Não que ele estivesse empurrando a língua na boca dela – não mesmo. Ele estava apenas movendo seus lábios contra os dela no mais leve e gentil beijo que se possa imaginar. Os lábios dele, diferente de suas mãos, não eram ásperos, o que era uma surpresa para ela. Ele certamente parecia ser muito rude, mas seus lábios eram surpreendentemente suaves.

Por trás daquela suavidade havia força, e era a ela que Hermione se viu correspondendo. Havia algo de sedutor naquilo, no comedimento que ele estava exercendo. Ela podia sentir essa contenção no modo como ele segurava sua cabeça, não permitindo que suas mãos a tocassem livremente, e que só com muito esforço não a puxava mais para perto dele, inclinando seu corpo para trás, para pressioná-la contra seu corpo rígido.

E esta percepção a fez relaxar. Seus braços, pendendo debilmente,pareceram de repente impossíveis de levantar. Seus joelhos pareciam ter a consistência de manteiga. Sentia-se suspensa no ar, segura só pelas mãos de Harry Potter.

Até a sua boca, a qual ela esteve segurando firmemente fechada, parecia ter sucumbido à carícia dos lábios dele. Ela sentiu que seus lábios se abriram e depois se entregaram, como se ele tivesse proferido uma palavra mágica.

Mas não era uma simples palavra mágica que iria fazê-la sentir-se tão deliciosamente lânguida e, apesar disso, tão viva. Havia alguma mágica envolvida, não havia dúvida... mas ela estava nos lábios gentilmente persuasivos de Harry Potter e não em qualquer coisa que ele houvesse dito.

E então, antes que ela se dessa conta do que estava acontecendo, ele habilmente – evidentemente, obra de mestre- fez que a ponta de sua língua escorregasse por entre seus lábios úmidos. Apenas um ligeiríssimo contato e,pronto Hermione, que já não sabia o que estava fazendo, abriu um pouco mais a boca... e lá estava outra vez a língua dele, se movendo de encontro à sua.

Que coisa extraordinário! Não parecia haver nada de desagradável nisso, mas exatamente o contrário. Ela tirou a língua de sua boca, timidamente no início e, depois, à medida que crescia sua confiança, maravilhada, como se ele estivesse realmente atraindo para dentro dele sua alma. Ela conseguia senti-la saindo dela, como se saltasse de sua boca para a dele, até que ele a lançou de volta. Era uma sensação realmente fascinante. Quase miraculosa.

Ainda mais miraculoso foi sentir o beijo de Harry Potter abaixo de seu pescoço. Porque ela estava sentindo coisas lá embaixo que ela nunca tinha sentido antes: uma estranha sensação de formigamento por toda sua pele. Isso fez que as pontas de seus seios endurecessem e formassem pequenos bicos, enquanto suas coxas se estreitavam, como para se proteger da repentina onda de calor no ponto em que se uniam. "O que" se perguntou, confusa, "está acontecendo comigo?"

Mas ela mal teve a chance de se maravilhar diante de sua reação àquilo que Harry Potter estava fazendo com ela, porque ele abruptamente exatamente isso: interrompeu o beijo, tirou as mãos de seu rosto e afastou dela sua boca. Hermione, que manteve as pálpebras fechadas, abriu-os assustada com a súbita onde de ar fresco que sentiu na pele já sem o contado dele, quase caindo, pois seus joelhos ainda não haviam se recuperado. Harry estendeu um braço para ampará-la, e Hermione, agarrando-se a ele como se aquela fosse a única coisa estável num mundo que, girava descontroladamente, levantou para ele o olhar fascinado.

- Isso... - ele disse. Era imaginação dela, ou a voz dele não soava tão firme como antes? - Não foi desagradável, foi?

Era imaginação sua. Tinha que ser. Harry Potter era um homem experiente. Não ia se sentir como ela por por causa de um beijo, como se ela não pudesse falar. Seus lábios estavam dormentes e a língua pesada como chumbo. De fato, enquanto ela caía pesadamente na poltrona de onde ele a tirara, ocorreu-lhe que ela precisava descansar um pouco.

- Agora - Harry Potter disse, pegando o caderno e o lápis e entregando-os a ela, - escreva o que achou. Você tem certeza que se lembra de tudo? Se você quiser, eu posso fazer de novo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça estupidamente. Ela sentiu como se houvesse teias em seu crânio.

- Não - ela disse, fracamente. - Não, eu achei que entendi bem.

- Bom. - Harry Potter, em vez de voltar para seu lugar atrás da mesa, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dela. Mas Hermione estava muito certa de que entendera, porque seu beijo a fizera sentir como se suas pernas não tivessem ossos.- Você aprende rápido.

Hermione se ouviu murmurar:

- Eu sempre tive boas notas na escola.

- Ótimo! O que vamos fazer a seguir? Você perguntou sobre meu... sobre o toque em você bem aqui na noite passada - disse, levantando um dedo na direção da base de sua orelha. Ela deve ter recuado, porque ele rapidamente abaixou a mão, dizendo: - A menos que você prefira voltar ao tópico sobre a atmosfera romântica para a sedução...

- Creio - Hermione disse rapidamente, fechando seu caderninho, - que isto foi o bastante por um dia. Talvez nós devêssemos nos encontrar de novo amanhã...

Ele se levantou educadamente, enquanto ela vacilou um pouco ao se pôr de pé.

- Seria perfeito. Mas tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem, Lady Hermione? A senhorita parece...

Ela se inclinou para pegar as luvas, que haviam escorregado de seu colo, quando ele a levantou da cadeira. Ele disse:

- Permita-me - e apanhou-as antes que ela tivesse tido tempo de tocar nelas, e depois lhe devolveu a ela com um galante floreio.

- Obrigada - Hermione murmurou.

- Não se ofenda - ele disse, abaixando-se para pegar seu chapéu, a sombrinha e a bolsinha, que estavam espalhados no chão, atrás da cadeira dela, - mas seu rosto esta um tanto... vermelho. Talvez devesse esperar um pouco e tomar um chá. Eu posso pedir...

- Não, não - ela disse, rapidamente. - Eu não posso ficar. E eu joguei badminton outro dia, e o sol estava muito forte, por isso acho que eu estou um pouco queimada.

- Deve ser isto. - Ele lhe entregou a bolsinha, onde ela colocou o caderninho e o lápis. - Então. À mesma hora amanhã, Lady Hermione?

- Hum... - ela disse, enquanto colocava as luvas. - Sim. Eu acho que sim. Se estiver tudo bem para o senhor.

- Perfeitamente bem - ele disse, passando o chapéu para ela. - Obrigado.

Com seu chapéu amarrado, estendeu a mão para pegar a sombrinha que ele segurava. - Obrigada - ela disse, polidamente.

- E a senhorita vai ao teatro esta noite? Talvez nos vejamos de novo.

- Não - ela disse. - Temos um jantar esta noite, creio. Bom dia, Senhor Potter.

Ela começou a sair, pensando que realmente, exceto pelo fato de que ela obviamente estava um pouco corada, ela não lidara muito mal com a situação. Mas aquela voz profunda a fez parar.

- Lady Hermione?

Ela se virou e olhou para ele. Ele realmente era um homem de porte muito grande, um tanto imponente. Era difícil imaginá-lo como um menino, levando uma vida miserável no distrito pobre de Seven Dials, onde Thomas tinha dito que ele cresceu. Devia ter sido rápido com aqueles punhos pesados, para poder sobreviver.

E com todo o seu tamanho, ele havia sido surpreendentemente gentil com ela.

- Sim, Senhor Potter? - ela disse.

- A senhorita esqueceu seus óculos - disse ele, segurando-os no alto.

- Oh! - ela disse, caminhando na direção dele para pega-los. - Obrigada. Só preciso deles para ler. E escrever. E essas coisas.

- E essas coisas. - ele disse, concordando com a cabeça. - Claro.

- Bem. - Hermione disse. - Adeus, novamente.

Ela se apressou para sair dessa vez, antes que ele tivesse a chance de chamá-la novamente, ou mesmo dizer outra palavra.

Foi com um grande alivio que Hermione percebeu que já estava, com Violet na agitada, Bond Street. Mas assim que a porta do escritório de Enterprise Potter se fechou atrás delas, ela se deu conta da magnitude do que ela tinha acabado de fazer.

Bom Deus. Ela havia beijado Harry Potter. Ela tinha beijado Harry Potter. Não se tratava apenas de Harry Potter, o que já era bastante ruim. Não, ela tinha beijado outro homem, um homem de quem ela nem estava noiva.

Não importava que apenas uma semana antes ela vira seu noivo fazer muito mais do que simplesmente beijar outra mulher. Isso não dizia respeito a Ron, falava consigo mesma, bem... só de forma indireta. Tinha a ver com ela. Tinha a ver com ela e um homem com que ela fizera uma troca.

Uma troca que muito expressamente incluía uma clausula que dizia que não haveria toque.

Ela não tinha a menor ideia do que a compeliu a fazer o que ela fez a seguir. Ela só sabia que em minuto, ela estava na Bond Street, e no outro, ela estava pedindo a Violet para esperar um momento, e estava voltando para a grande porta preta.

Ela se importou em tocar a campanha. Levou a mão à maçaneta e abriu a porta. Não prestou a menor atenção nos olhares questionadores que ela estava recebendo dos vários empregados de Harry Potter. E nem deu importância ao homenzinho que lhe perguntou se ela tinha esquecido alguma coisa. Simplesmente seguiu firme para a porta pela qual saíra havia pouco tempo e atirou seu peso contra ela.

Harry Potter se virou da janela onde estava, de pé e com as mãos nos bolso.

- Lady Hermione - Harry disse, em tom surpreso. - Esqueceu algo?

- Certamente eu esqueci. - Hermione disse.

Deu mais alguns passos até ele, pôs o braço para trás e deu um forte tapa em seu rosto, com mais energia do que a que usava com sua raquete de badminton.

O som estalado na pele foi alto e extremante satisfatório. E quando seu braço voltou a posição natural, Hermione teve a maior satisfação ao ver que a marca branca de sua mão ficara impressa no rosto dele. Um instante depois, já mudara de cor e ficara rósea.

- Considere isto sua primeira lição sobre como fazer amor, Senhor Potter.

Depois ela se virou e saiu da sala novamente

* * *

(N/A): Oii gente, e ai, o que vocês acharam do capítulo ?Hahaha essa Mione é digamos... diferente hein ? Capitulo curtinho, mas o próximo vai compensar!

Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e mandando reviews, valeu pelo apoio, vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível, ok ?

Forever Loving Jimmy: kkkkkk como o próprio Ambrosia pensa: cicatrizes são marcas de uma batalha, então não fique triste por ele. Não fiz por mal, juro, é tudo culpa de Meg, não minha! Afinal ela tinha que deixar uma marquinha de suspense no ar, senão perde toda a graça! Espero que você continue amando, bjoos.

Brena: Acho que já deu para ver que essas aulas vão ser um... diferentes, hein? Afinal, olha o resultado da primeira aula, Harry não resistiu! Espero que você continue gostando e qualquer coisa só é falar, ok ? Bjoos.

Deb: kkkkkk vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível para você matar essa sua ansiedade kkkkk juro, HH é perfeito, FATO! Se uma história já é boa, com eles ficam perfeitas - na minha opinião - espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Bjoos.

Midnight: kkkkkkkk adoro as suas reviews, garota! ri muito com o seu passo-a-passo para o beijo perfeito! Tadinha da Mione, temos que dar um desconto, quem sabe ela nos surpreende, mostrando que sabe bem mais do que aparenta? Espero que você continue gostando, beijoos.

Reviews ?


	15. Beijos - Parte 2

Assim, as coisas não haviam saído de acordo com o planejado. E então? Se tinha uma coisa que Harry Potter tinha aprendido durante sua ascensão à riqueza e a fama era que quase sempre saíam.

Quer dizer, de acordo com o plano.

E quando uma mulher esta envolvida, bem, as coisas garantidamente davam errado. Particularmente uma mulher como Hermione Granger, que claramente era...

Harry se convenceu da anormalidade da jovem mulher durante o jantar daquela noite com a noiva e sua família. Realmente, não havia duvidas sobre isto. Nenhuma garota normal teria reagido do jeito que ela reagiu. Havia algo seriamente errado com aquela garota. Ela lhe pedira– praticamente lhe implorado - para ensiná-la a fazer amor, e então, quando ele fez uma tentativa sincera e puramente cientifica, ela o atacou ferozmente.

Tudo combinado, ela tinha deixado claro desde o começo que não queria contato físico. Mas antes de beijá-la ele lhe pedira permissão, não? E ela lhe dera... Relutantemente, talvez, mas ela deu. Então que direito ela tinha de dar um tapa nele? Que direito?

Todo o direito. Ele havia sido completamente manipulador e imperdoavelmente grosseiro. A única chance que ele tinha de se redimir pelo seu comportamento insensível foi jurar nunca mais tocá-la, ou mesmo chegar perto dela.

Uma promessa que era mais fácil manter, ele imediatamente descobriu, quando ela não estava em sua vista. Porque tão logo ele a viu no meio da multidão de salão de baile, para o qual ele tinha sido arrastado pela sua noiva, sua resolução virou pó. Pouco segundos depois, ele estava tocando o ombro do parceiro de dança dela que, felizmente, era seu irmão para quem o nome Harry Potter era sinônimo de herói, e dizendo:

- Desculpe, mas posso...

O jovem conde de Bartlett quase caiu na pressa de entregar a Harry a irma, que não parecia muito feliz com a troca. De fato, ela teve a audácia de verbalizar seu descontentamento, e bem alto.

- Tommy - ela disse, em uma voz perigosa.

- Claro- o conde estava dizendo, para Harry. - fique com ela. Ia me sentar um pouco, mas mamãe me fez convidá-la, já que ninguém a tinha...

- Tommy! - ela disse, e Harry não pode deixar de ver que o irmão não notara o aviso em sua voz.

E ele finalizou:

-Divirtam-se, vocês dois - e saiu, deixando sua irmã ,que parecia uma jovem doce e indefesa, sozinhos nos braços do infame Harry Potter.

Indefesa! Pois sim!

- É melhor que a senhorita desmanche essa carranca e comece a se mexer - ele disse, enquanto colocava sua mão esquerda em volta da cintura dela, e pegava sua mão direita com a outra - ou sua mãe virá aqui para saber o que há de errado e eu serei obrigado a contar a ela.

Aqueles olhos marrons, tão enganadoramente sem malícia, fixaram-se ameaçadoramente nele.

- Eu aposto que faria isso - ela disse, amargamente. - O que o senhor esta fazendo aqui? Agora seus homens estão me seguindo, como fazem com Lady Cho?

- Não seja ridícula. - Ele a conduzia habilmente por entre a multidão pelo salão de baile. - É claro que eu não pus ninguém para segui-lá. Estou aqui com Cho.

- Bem, então por que cargas d'água está dançando comigo? - Hermione perguntou. - Foi ela quem concordou casar com o senhor. Então porque esta perturbando a mim?

- Porque eu gostaria de me desculpar - Harry disse, calmamente.

Ela olhou para ele com suspeitas. - Por quê?

- A senhorita sabe perfeitamente. - Ele disse.

- Por me insultar e humilhar,é o que está dizendo?

Ele quase parou de dançar, de tão assustado que estava.

- Não precisamos ir tão longe - ele disse, quando se recuperou. - Foi apenas um beijo, afinal, Lady Hermione.

- Foi? Ou o senhor está tentando me seduzir? - O olhar dela estava penetrante.

Diante disso, parou de dançar.

- Certamente eu não estava. Meu Deus, o que lhe deu esta ideia?

- Dance ou me tire da pista de dança - ela sussurrou. - Não fique ai parado! As pessoas estão olhando.

Ele começou a mover os pés novamente.

- A senhorita e eu, Lady Hermione - ele disse, tentando manter a voz inalterada, embora, verdade seja dita, ele sentiu como se estivesse gritando. - temos acordos de negócios, ou pelo menos, eu achei que tínhamos. Onde em nome de Deus tirou a noção de que eu estava querendo seduzi-la? Simplesmente por causa daquele beijo?

- O senhor esqueceu - ela disse - que eu tenho um irmão que o venera. Eu sei tudo sobre o senhor, senhor Potter. E seus métodos abjetos.

Ela pôs uma ênfase insultante na palavra senhor, como se ela achasse que ele não merecia o titulo.

- Agora veja bem. - ele disse.- A senhorita veio ate mim por causa dos meus métodos abjetos. Contrariando meus princípios concordei em ajudá-la, em troca de sua ajuda com minha... situação. Agora, de repente, parece que esta voltando atrás na sua parte do acordo.

- Porque eu não deveria fazer isso? - Hermione perguntou. - É clara sua intenção de acrescentar meu nome à lista das tolas que sucumbiram ao senhor durante anos! - Ela separou dele repentinamente. - Bem, fico agradecida senhor Potter, mas esta é uma honra que posso dispensar. É melhor que considere esta dança terminada, senhor Potter.

Ela não quis se referir apenas à valsa,e ele sabia disso.

Subitamente temeroso de que ela realmente pudesse fugir, Harry a agarrou e a puxou para tão perto dele, que Hermione podia sentir o fecho da corrente do relógio dele através das barbatanas de seu espartilho... e o coração dele, que batia tão forte quanto o dela, de encontro às suas costelas.

Para sua mortificação, ela sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem novamente. Não pelo modo impróprio como ele a segurava num verdadeiro abraço em publico, mas pelas inúmeras sensações que experimentava com aquele contato tão próximo: o perfume dele – a qual ela se lembrava muito bem daquela tarde – uma combinação extremamente masculina de sabonete e, levemente, de pólvora; o calor que atravessava seu casaco quase a queimava através do material de suas luvas; o suave tom azulado de sua pele recém-barbeada; aquela cicatriz diabólica acima da sobrancelha... Todas estas coisas pareciam ter rompido a resistência dela.

Mas ela iria resistir. Ela tinha que resistir.

- Eu não tive nenhuma intenção de seduzi-la - Harry murmurou. Sua respiração quente dava tremores que subiam e desciam pela espinha dela, o mesmo tremor que ela sentiu quando ele correu o dedo ao longo do pescoço dela. Pior do que os tremores, entretanto, era o fato dela sentir seus mamilos enrijecendo contra seu corpete. "Oh, não!" ela pensou. " De novo, não!"

- A menos que - ele continuou, - a senhorita decida que eu faça isso.

Hermione disse, rapidamente:

- Eu posso lhe assegurar que isto nunca vai acontecer.

- Prove, então - ele disse, - ficando e terminando esta dança comigo. Eu prometo que me comportarei como um perfeito cavalheiro.

Ela continuou hesitante, ate ele adicionar:

- Se a senhorita escolhe se zangar e mostrar-se ofendida, isso vai atrair a atenção das pessoas, que poderia me inquirir porque a senhorita está tão brava comigo. E eu seria compelido a explicar nosso acordo...

- Não faria isso!

No entanto, ela não pode deixar de ver pela expressão dele, entretanto, que ele faria, e relutantemente ela pôs a mão de volta em seu ombro, e escorregou a outra de volta para seus dedos.

- Então é por isso que você faz tanto sucesso com as mulheres - ela comentou. - Você as chantageia.

Harry não pode deixar de enrugar a testa ao ouvir isto. Não era absolutamente desse modo que ele pretendia que as coisas ocorressem. Mas o que se passara, desde que a encontrara? Hermione Granger parecia trazer a tona o pior dele. Era uma luta lembrar que ele deveria supostamente ser um cavalheiro agora, e não um rufião qualquer do Dials, feito de bobo pela primeira vez.

Feito de bobo? Dificilmente. O que ele estava pensando?

Interessando. Era assim que estava. Ela o interessava. Ela, realmente, o interessava. E ele esperava causar melhor impressão nela do que ele evidentemente tinha causado à tarde.

- Acredite em mim, Lady Hermione - ele disse, conduzindo-a com experiência pelo salão de dança. - Se eu quisesse, eu poderia fazê-la tão ávida a dançar comigo, que a senhorita me chantagearia se eu não a tivesse convidado.

Mas tudo o que ela disse amargamente como resposta foi:

- Ron estava certo sobre o senhor.

Mas, Hermione tinha que admitir, não sobre tudo. Por exemplo, o modo como ele dançava. Harry Potter não dançava como um homem mais acostumado a rodopiar do que valsar. Para um homem do seu porte, ele tinha muito elegância! Usualmente quando ela dançava com um rapaz da sociedade Londrina, Hermione temia que lhe pisassem nos seus pés, mas abrigada nos braços fortes de Harry Potter, ela sentia que seus dedos talvez, pela primeira vez, estariam seguros. A única possível objeção dela poderia ser que, diferente dela, ele não estava usando luva, e ocasionalmente ela sentia sua o contato de sua mão desnuda não na cintura, mas diretamente na pele de suas costas. Este contato era muito intimo para um salão de dança e ainda mais porque seu noivo estava em pé a poucos passos dali. Não, é claro, que ela esperasse que Ron os notasse. Mas a mãe dela certamente notaria.

- Agora, ele! - disse Harry Potter, num tom que indicava que ele não havia ficado nem um pouco contente com o que ouvira. - E o que o marques diz sobre mim?

- Disse que o senhor é um novo rico convencido e sem lustro. - respondeu ela. O que deixou de acrescentar foi que, quando Ron disse isso, ela o contestou severamente. Agora, entretanto, ela convenientemente deixou de fora esta parte da conversa deles - E ele me avisou para ficar longe do senhor.

- Oh, ele avisou, não avisou? Então, porque, - ele inquiriu - não segue o conselho dele?

- Porque o senhor segurou minha mão. - disse ela - e não me deixou sair, obviamente.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, e Hermione, surpresa, ficou olhando para ele. Era inquietante como Harry Potter ficava bonito quando ria. Ainda mais usando aquelas roupas de noite! E sua gravata era tão elegante como qualquer uma de Ron.

Ao se lembrar do se noivo, Hermione olhou em volta. Ron, normalmente o mais lacônico dos homens – razão pela qual ela achou a descrição de Harry Potter do amante de Cho como fantasma" tão hilária – não teria ligado se ela estivesse dançando com um cacique zulu, especialmente esta noite. Ele esteve distraído a noite toda, ao ponto dela perguntar se ele estava bem.

No entanto, subitamente, ela notou que ele estava bastante alerta não apenas para reconhecer que ela estava dançando com Harry Potter, como também para fazer crítica do caso. Ele já estava avançando em direção a mãe dela, com a boca aberta em uma reclamação e o dedo apontado na direção dela.

Bom Deus,Hermione pensou consigo mesmo. Poderia ser... Seria possível o noivo dela estar na verdade com ciúmes?

Não poderia ser. Ron não ligava para ela – não desse jeito. Ele apenas, ela sabia, odiava firmemente Harry Potter, por sua origem pobre e sua imensa riqueza e, inquestionavelmente, pela escolha de sua noiva. O que a lembrou...

- Se o senhor acha - Hermione disse - que nós vamos continuar com as "lições" apenas posso afirmar que o senhor está lamentavelmente enganado.

- Oh, mas a senhorita está enganada, Lady Hermione - ele disse calmamente, olhando para ela com tal calor no olhar que Hermione não conseguia desviar o seu. - Nós vamos continuar com elas. Eu ate comecei a planejar a lição de amanhã.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Ela não ousava perguntar qual seria o tema.

- Se o senhor encostar um dedo em mim novamente - ela disse - Eu contarei para Ron.

- Para alguém que afirma estar em grande debito com o marquês, a senhorita está se precipitando, pondo a vida dele em perigo. Saiba que eu não tenho sido chamado de Dead Eye a maior parte da minha vida por nada.

Ele estava sorrindo abertamente agora. A cicatriz na sua sobrancelha, assim como o sorriso, davam a ele um distinto ar demoníaco que mais uma vez causou uma falta de ar em Hermione. Ela se perguntava se teria que colocar sua cabeça no colo mais uma vez.

- É uma pena - ele disse, em uma voz tão acariciante como a mão que ele de novo movia lentamente pelas costas desnudas dela. - que seu noivo tenha que entrar na igreja com um braço imobilizado, ou pior ainda, em um caixão.

Ela sentiu que outra vez lhe faltava ar. Não podia evitar isso e nem as lagrimas que repentinamente brotaram-lhe de seus olhos.

- Pare - ela disse se soltando mais uma vez dos braços dele. - O senhor... como se atreve?

Ele percebeu, mesmo antes de ouvir o soluço e as lágrimas, que tinha ido longe demais. Tardiamente, ele se lembrou do irmão dela, e se amaldiçoou. O susto que ela e o resto da família haviam passado por causa do ataque ainda era muito recente para ele brincar com morte. Ele ficou imediatamente arrependido e fez um movimento para colocar um braço em volta dos ombros dela, em sinal de conforto, mas ela os encolheu.

- Hermione - ele disse para ela gentilmente. - Desculpe-me. Eu nunca atiraria no seu marque, mesmo se ele me desafiasse. Eu sei o quanto ele é importante para a senhorita.

No entanto, por alguma razão, essas palavras de conforto pareceram ter o efeito oposto ao que ele esperava. Porque repentinamente, Hermione se virou e deixou o salão.

Felizmente, a valsa já tinha acabado, e ninguém notou, com exceção talvez da mãe dela, o modo abrupto como Hermione Granger tinha deixado seu par. Seu corpo estava rijo - de raiva, não de vergonha. Certamente não era de vergonha, ou assim ela dizia a si mesma, ao dar a volta e começar a sair cegamente dali, dirigindo-se a um conjunto de portas francesas que, ela assumiu, levaria ao jardim. Ela sentiu uma repentina necessidade de escapar do calor do salão – e do olhar de Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, entretanto, não estava afim de deixar que ela escapasse assim facilmente, e saiu rápido atrás dela.

- Oh, Lord - Hermione disse, de um modo não muito animado, quando ela viu que ele a seguia. - Porque está fazendo isto?

- Fazendo o que, Hermione? Eu não estou fazendo nada. Eu só estava brincando quando eu disse aquilo sobre atirar em seu noivo. Eu certamente não queria dizer...

- Não, aquilo não. - ela disse, com uma certa impaciência - Porque esta aqui, falando comigo? Sei que acha que eu não sou nada alem do que uma tímida colegial. Então porque insiste em me procurar?

Harry hesitou, surpreso pela pergunta. Ele deveria ter esperado por isto, é claro. Hermione Granger era muito direta. No entanto, ele sabia que não podia responder com a mesma nem pudesse lhe dizer a verdade, que ele fora incapaz. Que, diferente do que poderia parecer, ele sentia um tipo estranho de afinidade com ela, sentira isto desde aquela noite em que ele segurou a cabeça dela em seu colo, e a ouviu descrever sobre a sua falta de comprometimento com a causa de sua amiga Gina. E acima de tudo, quando descobrira, durante aquele beijo altamente erótico que eles haviam trocado em seu escritório - o primeiro e único beijo, ele estava convencido disso, que ela já tinha tido em seus vinte e um anos– que ele a queria muitíssimo. Mas foi assim que ele respondeu calmamente: .

- A verdade, Hermione, é que você me interessa. E quando alguém me interessa, eu faço um esforço para conhecê-la melhor.

Hermione olhou para ele em descrença.

- Interesso você? - ela repetiu - Eu interesso você?

- Sim. - Ele assentiu seriamente. - Sim, você me interessa. - Mas como a expressão dela ainda parecia não acreditar nele, ele decidiu provar a ela. E então ele se sentou no banco de pedra, e disse - Conte-me.

As nuvens abruptamente se separaram, e em alguns segundos a lua foi desobstruída, e ele pode ver a expressão dela.

Ela parecia confusa.

- Contar-lhe o que? - ela perguntou.

- O acidente com o seu irmão.

Qualquer coisa que ela estava esperando que ele dissesse, não era aquilo. Ele podia dizer pela boca aberta dela. Então a lua desapareceu novamente, e ele pode ver apenas o contorno dela, sua silhueta contra a balaustrada que separava o baile e o jardim.

- O... - a voz dela estava fraca. - O acidente dele?

- Sim, você me disse que ele foi baleado. Em Oxford, certo? - Ele bateu de leve no lugar vazio ao lado dele no banco. - Sente aqui e me conte o que houve.

Ela deu um passo em direção dele, e um arco de luz, saído de uma das altas janelas do salão de dança, atravessou sobre ela. Ele pode ver que o olhar confuso foi substituído por um de suspeita.

- Porque o senhor quer falar sobre o que aconteceu com meu irmão? - ela perguntou, cautelosamente.

- Por que - ele respondeu. - você me interessa, lembra? E embora pareça que ele se recuperou, eu posso dizer que o acidente do conde, ou qualquer menção a ele, ou de armas em geral, ainda parece incomodar a senhorita. E eu gostaria de saber por quê.

- Porque ele quase morreu - ela disse, em um tom que sugeria que isto deveria ser uma coisa obvia.

- Verdade? Foi apenas um ferimento, ou um atiraram várias vezes?

- Só um - ela disse. - A bala atravessou aqui. - disse, apontando para uma área em baixo de seu coração.

Harry,embora não estivesse certo se ela podia vê-lo ou não, pois estava sentado no escuro, assentiu.

- Sim. Eu imagino que tenha sido muito assustador.

E assim lá estava ela, ao lado dele, e, se não estava enganado sentada sobre um dos pés. Ela estava tão próxima que ele podia sentir a essência de lavanda que ela usava. Misturada com a fragrância de chuva e rosas que pairava tão pesadamente no ar.

- Não conseguiram removê-lo - ela disse. - E nos tivemos que ficar em Oxford for varias semanas, do Natal ate o início de fevereiro, ate que ele ficasse forte o suficiente para voltar para casa. Mesmo assim, não tínhamos certeza de que ele sobreviveria durante a viajem. Mas mamãe só confiava nos cirurgiões de Londres, e então ela achou que valia o risco.

O conde, Harry aprendera, sobrevivera à viagem graças, em grande parte, aos esforços do Marques de Winchilsea, sem o qual, Hermione afirmou, sua pequena família estaria perdida. Sua mãe passara metade do tempo tendo ataques histéricos. O marquês for auma dádiva, fazia todos os arranjos necessários nas estalagens ao longo do caminho, observando a troca de cavalos, tudo, quase como se Thomas fosse seu próprio irmão.

Nunca houvera um amigo tão devotado. A afinidade do marques nunca poderia ser paga por Hermione e sua família.

- E então - Harry disse, quando ela se silenciou, após sua narrativa completa - você não teve escolha a não ser dizer sim quando ele te pediu em casamento.

Ele sentiu, melhor do que viu o pé que estava embaixo dela se mexer, ate que ambos os pés estivessem no chão de novo.

- Não foi assim que aconteceu - Hermione informou a ele, com uma vozinha afetada - Eu estava... me afeiçoando ao Lord Winchilsea algum tempo antes de sua proposta. Eu fiquei encantada em aceitar seu pedido de casamento.

E ele imaginava como devia estar. Sem dúvida tinha sido seu primeiro pedido. Ele não pode deixar de notar que a proposta do Wesley coincidia claramente com a apresentação de Lady Hermione à sociedade em sua primeira temporada,antes que ela herdasse sua parte na fortuna do pai.

- Não era de admirar, então - Harry observou, com um tom cuidadosamente neutro - que a senhorita estivesse tão ansiosa para agradar seu futuro marido.

Ele não podia dizer com certeza, mas ele imaginou, pelo seu silencio, que tinha a feito corar. Fazia anos, ele percebeu, desde que ele esteve com uma mulher que corava tão facilmente quanto Hermione Granger.

- Agora que eu estou completamente ciente do quanto a senhorita deve ao marquês - ele continuou, mal sabendo o que dizia, mas estava muito consciente de sua proximidade, do calor que ela irradiava, do cheiro adocicado do seu cabelo. - eu acho que vou poder ter uma ideia melhor dos assuntos que deveremos cobrir durante suas lições.

- Sobre minhas lições, Senhor Potter - ela disse, sem a mais leve ponta de rancor. - Eu realmente acredito que o ocorreu esta tarde foi um erro. Um terrível erro. Eu acho que seria melhor, muito melhor, não continuar as... hum... lições.

- Eu não acho que foi um erro - ele disse.

E antes que ela soubesse o que ele estava falando, ele esgueirou o braço em volta de sua cintura, e a puxou – não rudemente, mas enfaticamente – contra ele.

- Eu não acho mesmo que tenha sido um erro - ele disse, e ela pode sentir sua voz profunda reverberar através do peito dele.

Hermione levantou o rosto, e seus olhos se fixaram nos deles, tão escuros quanto os dela, só que com lampejos brilhantes que seus próprios olhos não possuíam. E ambos se examinavam muito de perto, só que, enquanto no olhar dela não havia senão ressentimento, ou ela assim, disse a si mesma, o de Harry Potter parecia estar plenamente cheio de outra coisa.

- Senhor Potter. - Por alguma razão, ela se achou sussurrando. Porque, quando ela devia estar gritando furiosamente? Mas tudo o que veio de sua garganta foi um fraco apelo. - Eu iria apreciar muito se o senhor me soltasse...

- Não - ele disse, e pela primeira vez sua voz parecia um pouco instável, - eu não acho que você iria querer isso.

Enquanto ele falava, Hermione estava de olhos fixos em sua boca, com uma espécie de maravilhosamente hipnótico. Não eram exatamente belos lábios. Longe disso. Não que fossem feios. Absolutamente. Eram na verdade, pensou ela, lábios que haviam beijado muito.

- Realmente, Senhor Potter - ela disse, incapaz de desviar seu olhar da boca dele. - O senhor não pode simplesmente agarrar as pessoas assim...

E então aqueles lábios, que a um segundo atrás ela estava admirando, estavam-nos dela, e ela não pode pensar em mais nada.


	16. Beijos, carícias e proibições

Esta acontecendo tudo novamente. Igual a antes, mais ainda pior agora, porque Hermione deveria estar mais consciente desta vez. Ela saberia como seu corpo reagiria no segundo em que entrou em contato com o dele! Mas invés de empurrá-lo, em invés de gritar, ou fazer qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa que impedisse isso de acontecer novamente, ela estava só sentada, sabendo que estava acontecendo tudo de novo, e deixando. Deixando!

E ela achava que Lady Cho era ruim. Mas, ela não era muito melhor.

Mas o fato de saber disso não a impedia de sentir que uma chama se acendera dentro dela no momento em que a boca dele tocou a sua. Nem evitou que seu corpo se fundisse no dele, até parecer que que era só seu abraço que a mantinha ereta. Não adiantou nada não conseguir levar os braços ao pescoço dele. Ela nem era capaz de deixar de suspirar de leve... o que manteve seus lábios abertos o suficiente para que a língua inquieta de Harry se lançasse em outra exploração dentro de sua boca

E desta vez foi ela mesma que provocou essa sensação com sua própria língua, só para ver o que aconteceria...

O que aconteceu foi muito mais do que ela havia esperado. Harry Potter deixou escapar um gemido, abafado contra a boca dela, um som que ela teria confundido com um lamento de dor, exceto que ele não a afastou. Ao invés disso, ele se agarrou a ela, puxando-a para mais perto dele com apenas uma das mãos, quase a pondo em seu colo, enquanto a outra mão subiu até o decote de seu vestido, deslizando pela pele suave de seu braço, até que seus dedos chegaram ao ponto em que seu coração batia forte contra o seu peito.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, como se estivesse se sentindo queimar pelo forte calor de sua mão na curva de seu seio. Ela nunca tinha sido tocada ali antes, por ninguém. Com sua língua ainda brincando de esconde- esconde com a dele, ela não pode falar nada. Embora ela tentasse se afastar dele, sabendo que aquilo tinha ido longe demais e muito rápido.

No entanto, ele não a soltava de jeito nenhum. Aqueles dedos atrevidos a deixaram ainda mais assustada ao penetrar sob o laço de seu extremamente modesto decote, até que sua mão colheu a carne fresca de seu seio, cujo bico já se enrijecia de encontro a sua palma.

Neste momento, Hermione tirou a boca da dele.

- O que... - ela começou a perguntar, mas então passou a ofegar quando seus dedos começaram a massagear essa parte sensível de seu corpo, fazendo uma pressão suave, porém implacável, que quase a fez gemer, como ele, quando ela começara a retribuir o beijo.

- Hermione!

Apenas o nome dela. Foi tudo o que ele disse, apenas o nome dela, e ela mal reconheceu, de tão gutural que estava sua voz. O polegar dele se movia sobre o endurecido bico do seio dela, causando outra onda de desejo que a percorreu toda . Ela sentia calor em todo o seu corpo, mas principalmente entre as pernas, onde tinha a mesma sensação suave que experimentara aquela tarde em seu escritório.

Ela olhou surpresa para ele e sua respiração estava entrecortada, ofegante. "Oh, Senhor", ela pensou. "não estou conseguindo respirar de novo" Ela estava sentindo algo realmente muito duro na parte da frente dele, embaixo, pressionando seu quadril.

"Então é assim" ela pensou, aturdida. "Para Ron e Cho. Bem, isto explica as coisas, eu acho.

E então os dedos dele estavam apertando o seio dela novamente, e sua boca abaixando para a dela mais uma vez...

Foi só quando ela ouviu seu nome sendo chamado no interior da casa que sua sanidade voltou. Colocando ambas as mãos contra o peito duro dele, Hermione o empurrou com toda a sua força. Harry que estava tão preso no abraço, foi pego totalmente desprevenido e teria caído do banco dentro de um vaso de hortênsia se ele não tivesse se endireitado no ultimo minuto.

- O que... - ele começou a perguntar, mas se interrompeu ao ver o Marques de Winchilsea passar por uma das portas francesas, chamando-a com a voz irritada..

- Oh, aqui esta você - o noivo dela gritou em alivio. - Sua mãe e eu estivemos procurando-a por todo lugar, querida.

Hermione retrocedeu uns passos até a rústica balaustrada de pedra que protegia os degraus que lavavam aos jardins. Seu olhar culpado se fixou no rosto de Ron, mas aparentemente estava escuro demais para que ele pudesse notasse tanto o rubor de seu rosto ou o fato de que seu peito estava subindo e descendo tão rapidamente como se ela estivesse correndo.

Nem parecia que ele tinha registrado o fato de que tinha um homem parado a alguns passos distantes dela, removendo pétalas de Hortência do seu casaco e ajustando sua calça para acomodar "aquela coisa" que Hermione tinha sentido, mas que não tinha sido capaz de identificar.

- O que você estava fazendo aqui fora? - Ron perguntou, indo para o lado de Hermione. - Eu estive procurando você por um bom tempo. Onde... - Ele finalmente notou Harry, que endireitou o corpo e estava assistindo eles com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, com uma inescrutável expressão no rosto.

- Oh - Ron disse. O desapontamento na voz dele era tão evidente que Hermione teria explodido em uma gargalhada se ela não tivesse tão mortificada com o que Ron poderia ter viso se ele tivesse chegado alguns segundos antes. - É você.!

- Sim. - Harry concordou, sucintamente. O que, em nome de Deus, Hermione tinha visto neste parasita irritante? Ele teria que fazer alguma para se livrar dele, e rápido. Harry se perguntava se um pouco de pólvora dentro de um ou dois charutos do homem seria considerado na mente da garota, violência extrema.

Hermione limpou a garganta e disse:

- Ron, o Senhor Potter e eu estamos apenas... apenas...

- Discutindo - Harry disse, calmamente - a situação na França.

A linda face de Ron se enrugou de perplexidade e disse:

- França?

- Certamente - Harry disse, muito sério. - Eles têm um jeito único de...

- Enfrentar os Prussianos - Hermione terminou para ele. - Realmente, muito revolucionárias aquelas novas armas que eles estão usando.

- Novas armas? - Ron balançou a cabeça, claramente confuso. - Vocês dois estavam aqui fora, falando sobra armas?

- Bem, do que mais? Senhor Potter, afinal, é um especialista no assunto. -Hermione enfiou a mão na curva do braço do noivo e disse: - Eu suponho que mamãe esteja pronta para ir. É por isso que você estava me procurando, Ron? Por que mamãe esta pronta para ir?

Ele disse:

- É... sim. Sim, ela está.

- Certo. - Hermione estreitou o braço dele junto a si. - Bem, Senhor Potter, eu suponho que isto seja um boa-noite, então.

Ele apenas olhou para ela.

De um jeito, ela supôs, que aquele olhar era pior do que qualquer coisa que ele poderia ter dito. Era um olhar enigmático, completamente sem expressão. Mesmo assim, vendo-o, ela subitamente sentiu o mesmo jorro de emoção estranha que ela tinha sentido na noite que ela olhou para ele na festa de Dame Ashforth.

O que era aquilo que ela estava sentido? Piedade? Pelo grande Harry Potter?

Mas isto era ridículo. Ele não precisava da piedade dela.

Ou ele precisava? Afinal, ele não se encaixava em lugar nenhum. Ele agora era rico demais pra pertencer no Seven Dials. Mas como ele era um novo rico, ele nunca seria aceito no circulo social no qual Hermione ingressava com tanta facilidade. Mesmo assim, ela teve dificuldades para conseguir certos convites para certos eventos antes do seu noivado. Afinal, o pai dela tinha sido o primeiro Conde de Bartlett, um titulo tão novo que a maioria das pessoas zombavam dele. Para Thomas, como o segundo Conde de Bartlett, as coisas tinham sido mais fáceis. Hermione nem imaginava o que haviam feito com Harry Potter, quando ele começou a frequentar aqueles círculos, mas ela suponha que o noivado dele com Lady Cho tinha dado a ele um grande apoio na aceitação social.

A verdade seja dita, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter não eram assim tão diferentes. Seria por essa razão que ela sentia essa estranha espécie de familiaridade? Sabia que devia estar zangada com ele por tê-la beijado de novo, especialmente depois de ela ter deixado bem claro que seus avanços não seriam bem-vindos. Ela tivera que se esforçar para sentir raiva dele depois que a beijara pela primeira vez em seu escritório. Por que não acontecia isso agora?

- Esta foi - sussurrou a mãe de Hermione em seu ouvido, alguns minutos depois de Ron a ter levado de volta ao salão de baile - a ultima vez que você fala com aquele homem. Nunca mais. Você entendeu? Isto é inconcebível, um homem como aquele, e uma garota como você, comprometida, sozinhos num jardim e à noite! Eu nunca em minha vida ouvi falar de tal coisa. O que o marques deve pensar de você? E Dalrymples! Devem estar mortificados! Num jardim de pessoas que o Príncipe de Gales estima tanto. Como você pode?

Hermione apontou para o irmão e disse:

- Ele foi quem o deixou interromper.

Thomas juntou as duas mãos em um gesto de "Quem, eu?", e disse:

- Ele pediu. O que queria que eu fizesse? Dizer não?

- Realmente, mamãe. - Hermione disse. - Isto só teria causado uma cena ainda maior.

- Eu... não... ligo. - Quando estava zangada, os lábios de Lady Bartlett tinham a tendência de quase desaparecer, de tanto que ela franzia. Neste momento não podiam ser vistos de jeito nenhum. - Você nunca mais dançara com ele novamente, Hermione. Não vai dançar com ele, nem falar com ele, nem mesmo ser vista dentro de um raio de três metros dele. Se isto acontecer novamente, eu vou... eu vou mandá-la para o campo ate o dia do seu casamento. Assim, você já pode começar a pensar em como vai passar amanhã fechada em seu quarto!

Hermione e seu irmão trocaram olhares, tentando não rir. Os castigos da mãe deles sempre foi uma grande fonte de diversão.

Lady Bartlett, entretanto, flagrou a troca de olhares deles, e, ainda mais furiosa por causa disso, declarou:

- E não é só isto jovem dama, mas eu irei vender todos os seus cavalos!

Hermione não sentiu mais vontade de rir depois disso.

- Não faria isso! - ela gritou.

- Faria. -Lady Bartlett permaneceu de queixo erguido. - Todos eles. Os que você mantém aqui em Londres, e também os que você acha que eu não sei a respeito, aqueles horríveis e velhos cavalos que você compra e manda para o abrigo de Gina em Shropshire.

- Mãe! - gritou Hermione batendo o pé. - Você não pode fazer isso!

- Posso e farei. - Lady Bartlett disse, orgulhosamente. Satisfeita por ter comprido seu dever maternal, Lady Bartlett bocejou. - Lord, é tarde. Onde esta Peters?

Hermione, completamente apavorada por tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida nas ultimas vinte e quatro horas, estava absorta em uma auto-piedade para objetar quando seu noivo de repente apareceu, e pediu a Lady Bartlett permissão para levar sua filha e seu filho para casa. Lady Bartlett ficou satisfeita em dar, sem dúvida porque isso significava que ela não teria de ficar vendo a expressão rebelde da filha.

Hermione, por sua parte, não poderia se importar menos com quem a levasse para casa, só queria que alguém o fizesse. Ansiava em tirar aquele espartilho apertado e meter-se em um banho quente, onde poderia se sentar em privacidade absoluta e ficar imaginando com se sentira tendo as calejadas mãos de Harry Potter em suas partes mais intimas. Bem, talvez não "A mais" intima, mas num lugar onde ninguém tinha tocado antes e ele tinha apalpado sem nenhum escrúpulo.

E ela deixou! Esta era a coisa mais chocante de todas. Ela tinha ficado sentada lá e deixado que ele fizesse.

E tinha gostado!

Oh, qual era o problema com ela? Harry Potter era um "caçador de saias". Era um homem regido por seu temperamento. Como era responsável pela fabricação e distribuição de milhares de armas de fogo que poderiam muito bem ser usado em crimes violentos como o que ocorreu contra o seu irmão. Ela não deveria gostar de ser tocada por tal homem.

E apesar disso...

Apesar disso, ele tinha sido muito gentil no jardim, a ouvindo falar sobre Tommy. Parecia que ele tinha genuinamente se importado. E pareceu genuinamente interessado – interessado nela!

- Hermione!

Ela olhou para cima, e viu o Marquês de Winchilsea, sentado ao seu lado na carruagem, olhando para ela seriamente.

- Você esta bem, Hermione? - Os lindos olhos azuis do Marquês estavam cheios de preocupação. E pelo que Hermione sabia havia sinceridade neles.

- Eu? - Hermione perguntou. Tommy tinha os abandonados assim que saíram da linha de visão de Lady Bartlett, trocando a oferta de Ron de ser levado para casa por outra,mais interessante, com as filhas bonitas de um vizinho. O fato de ela estar sem dama de companhia não preocupava Hermione, porque o teto do veículo estava levantado, por causa da ameaça de chuva, por isso ninguém podia vê-los e muito menos comentar depois que o marquês de Winchilsea e sua futura noiva estavam circulando sozinhos numa carruagem.

- Sim, você - Ron disse. - Não disse nenhuma palavra desde que saímos.

- Oh - ela disse. - Sim, eu estou bem. Você esta me levando para casa?

- Claro que eu estou te levando para casa - o marques disse. - Para onde mais eu estaria levando você?

É verdade. Certamente não para seus aposentos, para abusar dela, como os marqueses sempre faziam com as heroínas dos livros.

Mas Hermione sabia perfeitamente que ela não era nada parecida com aquelas heroínas dos livros. Em primeiro lugar, elas não tinham, como ela, sido infiéis com seus noivos. E em segundo lugar, mesmo que elas tivessem, não iriam sair por aí pedindo a estranhos para ensiná-las como fazer amor, para que assim elas pudessem reconquistar seu noivo. Em vez disso, tudo seria um horrível mal entendido, e todo mundo viveria feliz para sempre no final.

Hermione duvidava muito que ela tivesse interpretado mal o que vira na sala de estar de Dame Ashforth.

Impulsivamente, ela se virou em seu assento e colocou ambas as mãos ao redor dos firmes, mas não pronunciados bíceps do marques e disse:

- Ron...

Ele estava concentrado em desviar sua junta – um par de cavalos cinza elegantes que Hermione lhe comprara para combinar com a carruagem - de uma carroça de laranjas que havia tombado.

- O que foi, Hermione?

- Ron... - Ela esperou ate ele manobrasse com sucesso para fora da carroça de laranjas, então deu outro puxão em seu braço e disse:

- Ron, me beije.

Amavelmente, ele virou a cabeça, e plantou um ligeiro beijo em sua fronte, antes dele retornar sua atenção a estrada.

- Não - Hermione disse, com sentimento de algo parecido com desespero. - Encoste a carruagem e me beije adequadamente.

Ron, parecendo muito surpreso, fez o que ela pediu. Ele estacionou a carruagem, se virou no assento, e inclinou os lábios para pressionar aos delas.

Hermione, que não tinha mentido quando confessou ter recebido boas notas na escola, se lembrou com exatidão do modo como Harry Potter tinha beijado ela. Assim, largou o braço de Ron e tomou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos. Então começou a dar beijos rápidos e ávidos por toda a área da boca do marquês.

Mas ao invés de deixar seus lábios abertos sob o ataque furioso da boca dela – como ela fizera quando Harry a tinha beijado – Ron lançou a cabeça dele para trás, e olhou para ela como se ela tivesse acabado de sair de um manicômio.

- O que - ele disse - você acha que esta fazendo, Hermione?

Desanimada, ela afundou em seu assento e respondeu:

- Nada.

Bem, em que ela estava pensando? Que ela poderia de alguma forma recuperar o excitamento que ela costumava sentir quando Ron a beijava, antes dela ter descoberto o que se passava entre ele e Cho? Quando Harry Potter ainda não lhe tinha mostrado como um beijo adequado era?

Não. Estava acabado. Não havia mais esperança agora. Consideração e amizade, ela disse para si mesma. Não há nada de errado com consideração e amizade.

Ron olhava-a fixamente. Depois, para o espanto dela, ele disse:

- Hermione, soube por sua mãe que você tem passado algum tempo, ultimamente, em companhia de Harry Potter.

Ela disse, rapidamente,

- Bem, sim, mas só porque eu estou comprando uma das armas dele para Tommy, para quando ele voltar para a escola. Para se defender, você sabe. Não é nada mais do que isso. Sério. Eu juro.

- Oh, eu acredito em você. - Ron disse. - Não é com isso que eu estou preocupado.

Ela sentiu um acesso de raiva fora do comum. "Que o diabo o carregue!"pensou,

- Eu só estava imaginando - Ron continuou pensativamente, sem olhar para ela agora mas para a chama do poste de iluminação a gás perto do qual estavam estacionados. - Em todas as suas conversas com ele, Harry Potter... bem, ele mencionou alguma coisa sobre... bem, mim?

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram. Por quê? Ron estava pescando informação! Ele estava tentando descobrir o quanto Harry sabia sobre o caso dele com Cho Chang. Se ele soubesse, ela pensou. Se ao menos ele soubesse que Harry e seus homens achavam que ele era um fantasma! O amante fantasma!

A historia que Harry Potter contou para ela – sobre um dos seus homens ter sido atacado por alguém que estava seguindo o amante de Cho Chang– não saía de sua cabeça. Mas ela sabia que isso podia não ter relação com Ron. Ninguém poderia querer machucar o marques. As ruas de Londres, Hermione sabia, eram vergonhosamente inseguras, e o criminosos estavam espalhados, também sabia, por todos os caminhos que levavam às comunidades acadêmicas do país. O homem de Harry Potter foi atacado sem duvida por um ladrão como o que quase matou o irmão dela.

- Senhor Potter - Ela manteve a voz calma. - Perguntar sobre você, Ron? Por qual motivo?

- Oh - Ron disse, com forçada casualidade - Eu só estava imaginando.

"Eu aposto que você estava" Hermione pensou, mas nada disse.

- Ôoooo - Ron pegou as rédeas, e assobiou para os cavalos. - Ele é uma pessoa estranha, o Potter. Sua mãe está certa, você sabe. É melhor você se afastar dele. Você realmente encomendou uma arma dele para Tommy?

Ela tinha dito tantas mentiras ultimamente, que estava tendo problemas em rastrear todas elas. Achava que havia falado sobre isso com alguém e respondeu que sim.

- Quando estiver pronta, vou buscá-la. Eu não quero você chegue perto daquele sujeito novamente.

Hermione continuou sentada e quieta pelo resto do caminho até sua casa, tendo falado muito pouco. O que havia, afinal, para dizer? Ela já tinha aprendido tudo o que ela precisava saber.

Sabia por exemplo, que quando Harry Potter a beijara, todos os seus sentidos se reavivaram, foi como se alguém estivesse soltando fogos dentro dela.

Mas quando o noivo dela a beijara, ela não sentiu nada. Absolutamente nada.

Meu Deus, ela não podia parar de pensar. As calças.

As calças não servem.

* * *

(N/A): Oii gente, tudo bom ? E aí, o que vocês estão achando?

Reviews ?


	17. As surpresas não acabam

Passava da meia noite quando Harry Potter tocou a companhia da porta da frente da elegante casa de cidade em Mayfair. Apesar da hora tardia, apenas um segundo ou dois se passaram antes da porta se abrir, e quando ela o fez, um homem enorme apareceu atrás dela, com um manto através dos vastos ombros, e com uma cara que parecia ter sido usada como bigorna de ferradura.

O rosto se contorceu de alivio quando reconheceu Harry.

- Já era hora de você aparecer, Dead - o mordomo gritou, em tom de repressão. - Este lugar tem estado mais ocupado do que uma prostituta da Covent Garden no sábado à noite ...

- Por favor, Crutch. - Harry tirou a luva e jogou-as dentro do chapéu que ele passou para o mordomo enquanto atravessava a porta. - Agora não. Eu não estou disposto.

- Vai estar logo - Disse Daryl "Crutch" Pomery, enquanto seu patrão se movia para dentro - quando ver quem o esta esperando em seu...

Mas Harry apenas fez um aceno coma mão, dispensado o aviso.

- A menos que seja o coletor de impostos, eu não ligo. Pode me trazer um uísque, Crutch, por favor?

- O senhor vai precisar de muito mais que um uísque esta noite - Crutch murmurou ameaçadoramente. Mas como Harry vinha vinha ouvido os terríveis avisos de Crutch Pomeroy por mais de vinte anos, ele o ignorou, abrindo a porta da biblioteca...

E ficou mais do que surpreendido em ver seu pai sentado exatamente na cadeira na qual Harry ficava aguardando para desfrutar o último drinque do dia.

- Harry! - James Potter gritou,com seu livro favorito descansando no colo, o collant até os joelhos dobrados em cima do sofá diante da lareira. - Graças a Deus. Eu estive esperando por você a noite toda. Venha cá, meu garoto. Venha cá e veja o que eu fiz!

Atrás de Harry, Crutch murmurou:

- Eu disse. Insistiu em esperar por você. Disse que tinha algo para te mostrar. - Então o mordomo deixou a sala, fechando a porta firmemente atrás dele.

- Venha, menino! - Impaciente, James batia com a mão no assento da poltrona de coura ao seu lado - Sente aqui!

Suspirando – ele realmente estava muito cansando – Harry caminhou até a poltrona que o pai reservara para ele.

- Boa noite, pai. - ele disse, enquanto afundava na almofadada da poltrona. - O que quer me mostrar?

James levantou o gasto livro de capa de couro. - Eu mesmo escrevi - ele disse exitadamente. - Eles não publicam outra edição há um ano ou mais, você sabe. Olhe.

Amavelmente, Harry se inclinou para a frente e olhou para onde seu pai tinha apontado. Ali, na pagina que listava os descendentes do Duke de Childes, ele viu seu próprio nome ao lado do de Cho Chang. Mas antes do seu nome, o pai dele escreveu a palavra "Sir" e depois, as letras bt.

- Para baronete - o velho homem explicou, entusiasmadamente. - Para quando você finalmente for baronete. O que não é muito nobre, você sabe, mas definitivamente é da alta burguesia. Definitivamente alta burguesia. Agora, se Vossa Majestade se sentir particularmente generosa, e fizer de você um barão... bem, isto será uma bela confusão.

Mas Harry mal ouvia o seu pai. Ele estava olhando para o livro, para o nome que o pai dele ligou ao dele: Cho Chang. Sua noiva.

- Pai - ele disse, lentamente. - E se isto não acontecesse? O senhor ficaria muito decepcionado?

James levantou os olhos do livro, a luz do fogo lançava um brilho do um tom alaranjado em suas suíças.

- A carta de patente? Oh, mas meu garoto. Digo com certa autoridade que ela saíra.

- Não falo da carta de patente -Harry disse, com um rápido balanço de cabeça. - Falo, do casamento com Lady Cho. Suponha que eu me casasse... bem, com outra pessoa, ao invés dela.

Potter pai, olhou para ele preocupado.

- Não se casar com Lady Cho? Oh, meu garoto, mas porque não? Ela é a mais linda das criaturas...

Linda. Sim, Lady Cho Chang era linda, tudo bem.

- Supondo-se que eu me case com outra pessoa ao invés dela - Harry continuou, completamente autoconfiante, sabia, mas ele vinha se sentindo assim desde que saíra do salão de bailes de Dalrymples. - Supondo que eu me case, ao invés, com Lady Hermione Granger.

As sombracelhas de James se levantaram até o limite.

- A filha de Lady Bartlett? A linda Lady Bartlett, a quem nos encontramos na opera?

Harry assentiu. - Sim. Aquela Lady Bartlett. A filha dela.

James imediatamente começou a folhear as paginas de seu livro. Quando ele chegou a letra B, entretanto, ele estava tristemente desapontado.

- Não há nenhum Bartlett aqui - ele disse, parecendo aflito. - Nenhum mesmo! Será que houve algum engano?

Harry suspirou.

- Não, pai, nenhum engano. O Conde De Bartlett é novato. Eu acredito que só há poucos anos lhe concederam o título, graças a um sistema de encanamento especial criado por ele.

- Encanamento? - Novamente, James parecia aflito, mas a afeição pelo seu filho superou sua obsessão. Ele deu uma palmadinha afetuosa na mão de Harry. - Meu garoto - ele disse, docemente. - Se você quer se casar com a filha do encanador, vá em frente. Mas pense em um lindo presente para Lady Cho, ela ficara dolorosamente desapontada!

Harry não tinha duvida disto. E como as chances de realmente se casar com a filha do encanador eram, afinal, discutíveis, ele disse para seu pai não se preocupar, e o ajudou a subir as escadas, e esperou que o Senhor Potter Sênior finalmente se metesse na cama. Foi só quando Harry abriu a porta de seu próprio quarto que ele descobriu o que Crutch tinha dito quando ele assegurou que a casa estava mais ocupada que prostituta do Covent Garden no sábado à noite.

Estendida no meio da cama de dossel de Harry, com um lençol que mal cobria sua pele até os ombros, lá estava ela, Lady Cho Chang.

Ela sorriu para ele recatadamente e disse:

- Bem, já estava na hora de você voltar para casa.

Ao mesmo tempo em que era uma coisa boa ser capaz de oferecer emprego legal e estável a amigos, Harry pensou, ocasionalmente, como nesse caso, isso era problemático. Um mordomo profissional teria mencionado, assim que Harry retornou, que sua noiva pedira para entrar, e estava em seu quarto, nua como quando veio para o mundo. Crutch, entretanto, que tinha passado a maior parte de sua vida trabalhando como bandido, e não como mordomo de um cavalheiro, tinha passado a informação em termos tão colorido que Harry tinha perdido completamente a implicação.

Ele devia estar mesmo sobrecarregado, para não entender a implicação do que Cho fez a seguir, que foi lançar par ao lado o lençol, revelando que ela estava realmnete nua, como ele suspeitava.

- Você não vem para a cama? - ela perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso.

Lady Cho Chang, tinha que se admitir, era exatamente a joia de estilo que todos afirmavam que ela era. Harry, que tivera ocasião de observá-la na maioria das situações e ambientes ao longo de um ano de namoro, podia testemunhar a veracidade disso. De pernas longas e esbelta, bem distribuídas nas partes que interessavam, a beleza morena de Cho era admirada por todos. Seu bom gosto para a moda, que sempre assentia os seus atributos, era anunciada aonde quer que ela fosse. Com vivacidade e um espírito alto, o nome de Lady Cho raras vezes era deixado de fora das listas de convidados, e felizes eram as anfitriãs a quem a única filha do ultimo Duke de Childes escolhia agraciar com sua presença. Ela era, de perto, perfeita em tudo o que importava – no mínimo na opinião da sociedade – e Harry Potter deveria ter se sentido gratificado e lisonjeado de encontrá-la esparramada em sua cama em estado extremo de nudeza.

Entretanto, ele estava irritado.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Cho. - ele disse. - O que você esta fazendo aqui?

Cho, toda coquete, fazia um pequeno circulo no lençol de linho embaixo dela com uma unha afilada. - O que - ela disse - parece que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Ele sentiu outra onda de irritação. "Qual era a utilidade" ele se perguntava "de trancar a porta da frente, se qualquer um que quisesse podia entrar sem pedir licença e se sentir em casa?"

- Bem - ele disse. - Você não pode ficar aqui. Ele sabia que soava rude, mas ele não se importava. Sentia que nas últimas duas horas ele tinha sido testado, primeiro por Hermione Granger e seu infernal noivo, e agora por sua própria noiva. Ele não estava certo, na verdade, de quanto mais ele podia ser pressionado, antes de revidar.

E Harry Potter não era de fazer isso com cuidado.

- O que você quer dizer? -Cho levantou seu olho escuro para encontrar o dele. - Porque eu não posso? Eu já passei a noite aqui antes, Harry. Muitas vezes.

- Certamente - ele disse. Ele tinha que falar com uma paciência tão forçada que ele estava surpreso que ela não notasse. - Mas isto foi antes.

- Antes de que? - Ela disse, estreitando os olhos escuros de leve.

- Antes de nos ficarmos noivos, naturalmente - ele emendou, rapidamente. - As coisas são diferentes agora. Eu te disse outro dia. Agora coloque as roupas de volta, eu vou pedir a alguém para te levar para casa.

Cho ao invés de fazer o que ele pedia, soltou uma gargalhada sem humor e disse:

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Cho - ele disse - Eu achei que tinha deixado claro para você que este tipo de coisa... - ele fez um gesto para as roupas dela, espalhadas descuidadosamente pelo chão, assim como para seu magnífico corpo nu - ... tem que parar.

Cho riu de novo, um som ainda mais estridente do que, ele tinha certeza, ela pretendia.

- Por Deus, Harry, você tem se tornado terrivelmente correto ultimamente. Qual é o problema com você? Eu posso me lembrar do tempo em que você achava delicioso achar uma lady nua em sua cama. Não é assim que eu imaginei que nossa vida de casado ia ser: você me ordenando para sair de sua cama, em vez de entrar.

Ela estava tentando ser divertida, mas Harry não esta com humor para frivolidade.

- Vamos - ele disse, abaixando-se e pegando as pantinolas dela. - Eu estou cansado, Cho. Foi um dia longo. Vamos lá.

Isto tinha sido mal calculado por ele. Normalmente, Harry tinha tanto interesse em compreender a psique humana como tinha para lidar com trabalhos mecânicos de quase toda a máquina. Mas nesse caso em particular, ele estava muito impaciente, muito fora de controle para ir cuidadosamente. Ele podia, em qualquer outra noite, ter sido capaz de convencer Cho a sair de seu amuo e de sua cama, sem machucar nenhum de seus sentimento. Mas desse vez ele tinha perdido a calma muito rapidamente.

- Eu vou - ela disse pegando sua pantalonas da mão dele, e olhando para ele com raiva -Um longo dia, é? - enfiando-se nas pantalonas, por coincidência uma peça que ele havia comprado para ela, de seda, com enfeitada com renda veneziana, Cho não tirava os olhos dele. - Sim, e eu suponho que você esta tão cansado por dançar em Dalrymples. Não, é claro, que você tenha se incomodado de dançar uma única dança comigo. Mas com Lady Hermione Granger, por outro lado...

Harry franziu a testa à menção do nome. Ele não pode evitar. O nome tinha estado muito em sua mente ultimamente, especialmente desde que ele tinha ficado mais próximo dela do que o esperado. Lady Hermione Granger, com sua proximidade, tinha um efeito completamente devastador no equilíbrio dele.

Pior, era a visão de Lady Hermione com outra pessoa – no caso, o marques de Winchilsea – que tinha provado ter um curioso efeito inquietante nele. Ele sabia que estava sendo ridículo, mas quando Wesley veio e levou Hermione embora, tudo que Harry foi capaz de fazer foi olhar para ele, para seu perfil aristocrata, seu nariz que parecia nunca ter sido quebrado, seu espesso cabelo ruivo e seus entediantes olhos azul.

Ele não estava com ciúmes do homem. Longe disto! Rony era alguém tão abaixo da crítica, tão insípido, tão preocupado consigo mesmo, que Harry não podia sentir ciúmes dele. Não, o que ele sentiu ao invés foi fúria – quase uma fúria assassina – por Hermione, que tinha se compromissado com um homem tão inferior a ela.

Não que Harry se considerasse muito melhor. Ele tinha, depois da morte da sua mãe, e a piora de seu pai em uma moderada loucura, aprontado muito na sua juventude e tinha sofrido inúmeros problemas com a lei, a maioria dele merecidamente. Se não fosse a paciência e a bondade de um homem – Alvo, um armeiro a quem a justiça o encaminhou como aprendiz, o homem que o arrastara, quase literalmente, para fora da vida do crime, o tratando como um segundo filho e mostrando a ele, anos antes da sua eventual morte por velhice, que havia outra maneira de viver – ele poderia estar no Seven Dials ainda, se escondendo da lei e, bebendo ate a morte, uma pratica comum e bem-respeitada por lá.

Ainda assim, ele ainda era uma escolha melhor para marido do que Rony, que não conseguia abria a boca sem soltar alguma insanidade. Só porque ele era bonito, com seus olhos azuis e seu nariz não quebrado? Há mais em um homem do que sua aparência. Porque ele era um marques? O que era um titulo, de qualquer maneira? Todo mundo podia ter um. Até, se seu pai estivesse certo sobre a carta de patente, Dead Eye Potter.

Claro, o homem de alguma maneira tinha salvado a vida do irmão dela. Este era um fato que não podia, infelizmente,ser ignorado. Ronald Wesley podia ser um insípido. Ele bem que podia ser um insípido. Mas não havia duvida que em relação ao irmão de Hermione, ele tinha agido generosamente e com autosacrifício – indubitavelmente um esforço para ganhar a afeição do menino com a irmã repentinamente rica – mas ele tinha feito.

Tal nobreza era irresistível para uma garota como Hermione Grnager. Era, de fato, quase impossível de resistir. Com alguns elogios e beijinhos na bochecha, Ron logo se achou com uma noiva muito rica. Claro que ela tinha dito sim quando ele a pediu em casamento. O que mais ela iria dizer? O marques não era só bonito. Ele não era só atencioso. Ele tinha salvado a vida do irmão dela.

Nenhuma mulher no mundo teria dito não a esse homem – com uma possível exceção de uma como Cho, que nunca na vida, Harry estava certo disso agora, sentira gratidão ou simpatia.

- Do que vocês estavam falando? - Cho perguntou, interrompendo sua meditação privada. - Você e Hermione Granger, no jardim de Dalrymples? E não tente negar dizendo que você não estava com ela, Harry. Eu vi vocês juntos.

- Armas - ele disse, automaticamente. - Estávamos-nos falando sobre armas.

Ela fez uma pausa enquanto fechava um botão de marfim.

- Armas. Você e Hermione Granger estavam no jardim, no escuro,falando sobre armas.

- Correto.

Cho parou de se vestir e olhou para ele. Não havia nenhum calor no seu olhar agora. Seus olhos escuros voltaram a ser estáveis e mortos.

- Hermione Granger - ela disse, calmamente - odeia armas. Ela tem quase uma obsessão para se livrar delas, por causa do que aconteceu com o seu irmão.

- Sim - Harry disse. - Eu sei.

Mas ele não estava muito atento ao que Cho estava dizendo. Ele continuava a pensar em Hermione.

Vê-la com Ron lá no Dalrymples lhe fizera tanto mal, que ele foi forçado a ir embora. Era verdade o que ele dissera que estava interessado nela. Mas teria sido mais verdadeiro dizer que desde que ela veio ate seu escritório pela primeira vez, e o chocou com sua proposta tão imprópria para uma dama, que ele a queria... em seus braços, em sua vida. Mais do que qualquer outra mulher que ele já tinha conhecido.

E porque não? Não havia duvida que ela era a mulher mais verdadeira que ele conhecera desde que ele deixou o Dials. Ela parecia não se importar com convenções, dizia exatamente o que pensava (na maior parte do tempo, de qualquer maneira) e uma vez que ela colocava uma ideia na cabeça, ia adiante, sem se importar com as consequências. Hermione Granger tinha todas as qualidades que ele mais admirava nas garotas do Seven Dials – lealdade e uma brutal honestidade – e nenhuma das artificialidades das garotas da chamada sociedade refinada, que ele tanto desprezava, além de um irresistível senso de humor e um temperamento ardente. Tudo isto, e mais o fato de que ela era, tinha que se admitir a garota mais facilmente excitável que ele já tivera a boa sorte de tocar, convenceram-no de que esse era uma luta que valia a pena enfrentar, não importa quanto isso lhe custasse.

Exceto, é claro, pelo fato de que ele se casaria com outra pessoa no final do mês.

Alguém que, de fato, estava olhando para ele de maneira muito irritada, enquanto se esforçava para colocar sua creolina de volta.

Cho disse:

- Eu acho que você deveria saber Harry - ela disse, puxando a armação de aço para cima- que pretendo entrar com uma ação, quero dizer, se você cancelar o casamento.

A sobrancelha com a cicatriz levantou e ele perguntou amavelmente:

- E o que faz você pensar que eu iria querer fazer algo tão temerário como cancelar nosso casamento?

- Talvez - Cho disse, atirando seu cabelo escuro para trás - porque você não tem me tocado há mais de um mês.

- Meramente observando as convenções sociais - ele disse - consideradas tão importante por você e para seus amigos.

-Eu estou lhe dizendo Harry. - os olhos mortiços se estreitaram - Não vai ser fácil. Estou me referindo a tudo. Dos homens que eu rejeitei par aficar com você. O desgaste emocional...

- Não se preocupe, minha querida - Harry disse, quase gentilmente. - Se isto acontecesse, de cancelar o casamento, pode ter certeza de que eu teria uma boa razão para fazê-lo. O tipo de razão que seria muito boa no , se vista Cho. - Não havia mais nenhuma gentileza em seu tom agora. - Eu pedirei para alguém te levar. Tenho certeza que Crutch ficara deliciado de fazê-lo.

Ou ficaria, depois que Harry lhe desse um pacote de notas. Realmente, era muito ruim, que Lady Cho não fosse fácil de apaziguar.

* * *

(N/A): Oii, como vocês estão ? Eu queria pedir desculpas por não ter comentado nos capítulos anteriores, mas agora que está no final do ano a escola tá mais louca do que nunca e a prova disso é que provavelmente so vou poder postar agora na próxima quinta :( Não sei como vou aguentar tanto tempo, afinal, sou viciada em fanfic, mas com o Enem chegando e as provas também, não tenho tempo para mais nada... Mas eu prometo que próxima quinta tem atualização, ou vou tentar ao máximo terminar o próximo mais cedo, juro - vou ser sincera e dizer que se tiver muita reviews isso seria um grande estímulo para mim.

Enfim, muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e principalmente a quem está comentado:

Midnight: kkkkkkkkkk, querida, você vai ver que o Harry vai extrair da Mione o melhor lado bom dela, e a Mione ainda vai aprender algumas "coisinhas" interessantes com Harry, e o que eu posso adiantar é que na próxima aula as coisas vai esquentar um pouco mais, com o Harry colocando a mão na... ok, esse é o máximo que eu vou falar! Eu e minha mania de dar Spoiler! Espero que você tenha gostado e continue acompanhando. Bjoos.

Violeta M: O Harry não tem controle nenhum quando tá com a Mione e isso não é ótimo ? Espero que você tenha gostado da reação dela, afinal ela correspondeu ao beijo! Espero que continue gostando da fanfic, bjoos.


	18. Duque

O nono marquês de Winchilsea não havia deixado muito para seus descendentes. Ele não tinha, pobre homem, muito a deixar, exceto, é claro, seu título e uma abadia em mau estado em Lake District.

Mas algo que ele dera um jeito de deixar para Ron foi o posto de sócio em um clube masculino bastante exclusivo, no qual o marquês tinha, na realidade, dívidas não saldadas há algum tempo, mas que era tão exclusivo, que ninguém se atreveu a mencionar isto ao novo marquês. Esperava-se que ele saldasse os débitos pendentes quando se casasse com a filha rica do conto de Bartlett.

Mas não foi a demora em pagar suas dívidas que fez com que os empregados do clube adquirissem certo desprezo pelo marquês, mas sim pela sua natural mesquinhez, não dar gorjetas, nem uma moedinha, aos cavalariços que mantinham seus cavalos escovados enquanto almoçava, ou ao sommelier que levava para ele vinho.

Pior, além de toda a sua pouca generosidade, o novo marquês era extremamente exigente, reclamando se alguma folha de louro fosse encontrada em seu guisado, ou se tinha de esperar mais que cinco minutos por qualquer coisa.

Então, não era de se admirar que os empregados do clube não hesitariam em dizer que o marquês estava no clube - quando todos os demais membros estavam sempre "fora" para qualquer pessoa que o chamasse (com exceção talvez do Príncipe de Gales) - para um homem que era chamado Samuel Jenkins e que era, na realidade, o Duque.

E, para levar um homem como o Duque até a poltrona do marquês, na qual este estava afundado, encarando entediadamente as chamas - bem, este era um sinal de que Ron era bastante impopular entre os empregados do clube, sem dúvidas.

- Olá, meu menino - o Duque disse, enquanto abaixava seu impressionante corpanzil, para se sentar na cadeira de couro em frente ao do marquês. - Dando um tempo?

Por um longo minuto, Ron só pôde olhar para o homem à sua frente, completamente mudo.

Então era verdade.

Era verdade, afinal de contas. A coisa que ele mais temia.

E ele dizendo a si mesmo todo o tempo que estava sendo ridículo...

O Duque não poderia saber. O Duque não podia sequer imaginar o que tinha feito.  
Quem teria lhe dito? Não era como se os dois frequentassem os mesmo círculos sociais, ou era?

Mas alguém tinha dito. Alguém tinha que ter dito; porque o Duque agora estava em Londres. Ele veio à Londres e, aparentemente, veio à Londres em busca de Ron. Havia sido o Duque quem tinha posto o rabo nele. O Duque e não Potter.

Oh, senhor! Se tivesse sido apenas Potter!

Ron fuzilou com um olhar de raiva o empregado que tinha levado o corpulento homem para sua frente, que o empregado intencionalmente ignorou, preferindo curvar-se polidamente para o Duque - de quem ele já tinha recebido uma generosa quantia para mostrar onde Ron estava - e oferecer-lhe:

- Brandy, senhor Jenkins?

- Sim, acho que um Brandy, me fará bem - o Duque disse - O senhor, my lord?

Ron balançou a cabeça, muito atordoado para falar. O Duque - cujo verdadeiro nome Ron não sabia; e que, certamente, não era Jenkins - estava correndo bastante risco mostrando sua cara em Londres, onde, se o marquês não estivesse cometendo algum engano, estava sendo procurado por um vasto número de crimes, dentre eles, nada menos que um importante assassinato. E o que, em nome de Deus, ele estava fazendo no clube de Ron onde qualquer um - até mesmo um juiz da corte criminal - podia descobri-lo?

Bem, no mínimo, Ron pensou, passando o dedo embaixo de sua gravata, que estava parecendo apertada demais, ele não poderia, talvez, tentar matá-lo. Não ali, não na frente de todas aquelas testemunhas.

- Agora - o Duque disse - eu penso que temos algumas questões a discutir.

Ron notou que as palmas de suas mãos estavam suando. Como fazia um pouco de frio na sala, ele não podia alegar mudança de temperatura.

- Se é sobre o dinheiro - Ron explodiu - eu continuo não o tendo. Mas o terei! Em torno de um mês eu o terei.

- Não, my lord - o Duque disse, com a paciência que teria um pai, coisa estranha num homem conhecido por seu temperamento tão violento - Você sabe perfeitamente bem que não é sobre o dinheiro. Bem, pelo menos, não diretamente.

- Eu não... - Ron olhou ao redor da sala. Não havia qualquer pessoa que poderia ser capaz de reconhecer aquele membro do submundo, quando visse um sentando à sua frente? Será que ninguém viria em seu resgate? - sei do que você está querendo dizer.

- Não sabe? - o Duque levantou o delicado copo de brandy que o garçom lhe trouxera. A graciosa peça de cristal parecia extremamente ridícula quando segurada por dedos que mais pareciam salsichas, e ele o segurava errado de modo errado, pela haste. Enterrando seu largo nariz na boca do copo, ele provou o líquido âmbar com seus lábios rechonchudos, julgando-o aceitável e acenando para o garçom, que se foi com um sorriso e um troco extra em seus bolsos. - Não estou surpreso em ouvir isto. Passou-se um tempinho, não foi? Desde antes do Natal, pelo o que me lembro; foi quando eu o vi pela a última vez, de qualquer forma.

Ron apertou com força seus braços em volta da cadeira que ocupava.

- E-eu tenho um amigo. Ele ficou doente, eu ti-tive que cuidar dele.

- Ah - o Duque disse - Eu ouvi falar disto, na realidade. Você sabe o que mais eu ouvi falar?

- Na-não...

- Ouvi dizer que seu amigo que estava doente, ficou assim por minha causa... O sujeito que você trouxe para a rodada. Qual era o nome dele mesmo... ? - o Duque olhou para Ron através de seu copo de bebida, que ele segurava com seus dedinhos de porco no ar - Oh, sim... Granger.

Miolos nunca tinham sido algo muito apreciado pelas pessoas que frequentavam os mesmo lugares que Ron; todos eles preferiam homens que sabiam caçar, do que aqueles que filosofavam, mas ele se gabava de pelo menos ser tão inteligetne quanto o Duque e, por isso, tentou inventar alguma resposta evasiva.

- Oh, sim! Lord Bartlett - ele quase gritou - Sim, sim, claro! Sim, Lord Bartlett era o ... cavalheiro com quem você teve um pequeno desentendimento...

- Ele me chamou - o Duque disse, com a voz num murmúrio perigoso - de trapaceiro.

- Eu me lembro, me lembro - Ron inclinou-se para frente e falou ao Duque, com a voz baixa - mas não foi por isso que eu deixei Oxford, se você quer saber. Lord Bartlett não é meu amigo, você sabe. Era só mais um sujeito que voltava para Londres. Ferimento de duelo. Coisa realmente séria. Quis lhe enviar um recado, mas eu devo ter tido um lapso e...

- Não faça joguinhos comigo, Wesley. Eu tenho estado de olho em você, seu merda inutíl! E eu sei que era Granger. Você vai se casar com a irmã do sujeito em junho, está em todos os jornais! Você deve pensar que eu sou um lixo ignorante, mas eu sei ler. Na próxima vez que você tentar fugir de mim, garoto, te aconselho a sumir das colunas sociais.

Ron percebeu que suas tentativas de se safar não havia dado certo, então, ele decidiu mudar de tática.

- Tudo bem - disse, friamente, se recostando em sua cadeira. - Certo, tudo bem, então. Fui eu que sozinho tirou o Granger do pior. Fui eu quem o ajudou a ser remendado e despachado de volta para sua casa, fiz isso por você, se quer saber. Você deveria me agradecer, isso mesmo, e não sentar-se aí, e me ofender.

- Agradecê-lo? - o Duque o olhou, raivoso - Agradecê-lo pelo o que?

- Por salvar aquele maldito garoto! No que você estava pensando quando atirou nele? Ele nos devia mil libras esterlinas!

- Ele me chamou de trapaceiro!

- E então você tentou matá-lo? Muito brilhante! Extremamente inteligente! E como você planejava reunir as mil libras?

- Eu planejava - o Duque disse - esprême-las de seu pescoço esquelético. É isso que eu planejava! Foi você quem o levou lá, em primeiro lugar.

- Se o você o deixasse ganhar algumas rodadas de vez em quanto...

- O que? - Os olhos porcinos do Duque, meio escondidos entre as dobras de gordura, brilharam - Se eu o deixasse ganhar algumas rodadas o que?

- Ele não iria suspeitar de nada! - Ron disse, numa voz calma - Ele é um excelente jogador e era isso que você procurava, não é verdade? Bons jogadores... Confiante em suas habilidades, apostando alto. Bem, ele apostou alto. E perdeu muito. Muito, muitas vezes. Ele sabia que algo não estava certo.

- Certamente que sabia - o Duque bebericou delicadamente seu conhaque, novamente - E foi por isso que eu atirei nele.

- Eu lhe preveni. Eu te disse antes que, se você não deixasse que eles ganhasse algumas rodadas antes, eles começariam a suspeitar - o Duque forçou uma risada.

- Você não fez isso - pontuou.

- Fiz sim - Hurst disse - Mas estava completamente bêbado.

- Não tanto quanto Granger...

Ron franziu as sobrancelhas. Isto era verdade, obviamente. Não estava tão bêbedo quanto o conde e não suspeitaria de uma coisa. Ele perdia, perdia, perdia e continuava a jogar, até dever mais que... Bem, mais do que ele poderia ter esperança de pagar em toda sua existência.

Mas isso não importava, no fim das contas, porque ele tinha algo, algo que o Duque e seus amigos desejavam ardentemente: conexões. Conexões com outros jovens rapazes como ele, apenas mais ricos. Muito ricos.

Ron sabia que não era um homem inteligente - nem de longe tão inteligente quanto o conde de Bartlett, mas ele tinha sangue azul, por Deus! E origem sempre vence o cérebro, em qualquer dia da semana. Ou assim a avó sempre garantia a Ron.

- Certo - ele disse, nervosamente - Tudo bem. então, você me descobriu, mas não é como se eu tivesse me escondendo de você, ou algo do tipo. Eu planejava voltar a ver você - Mentira. Uma mentira deslavada. - Depois do meu casamento, de qualquer forma. Porque é quando terei o dinheiro que lhe devo, mas não estarei apto a continuar trabalhando para você, certamente, uma vez que eu estiver casado. Não terei tempo pra ficar fazendo todas aquelas viagens à Oxford, mas estarei disposto à dizer para os rapazes que quiserem ir ao seu encontro onde você...

- Você não está apenas querendo se dar bem? - o Duque esticou suas pernas e cruzou os dedos em forma de salsicha sobre sua vasta barriga - Não está tudo indo completamente bem pra você, agora?

Ron lançou-lhe um olhar incomodado.

- Bem... Não tudo - ele disse, mas sentiu que não poderia sobrecarregar o Duque com seus problemas com Cho e Harry Potter.  
- Colhões! - o Duque disse, explosivamente.

Ron, enquanto ficava vermelho, olhou ao rapidamente ao redor. Um número alto de patronos do clube e, até mesmo alguns dos empregados, lançaram olhares curiosos à irrupção súbita de mau-humor que o convidado do marquês havia tido.

- Your Graça - Ron disse. O Duque gostou de que ele se dirigisse à ele com o título que ele se auto-concedeu. - Se você pudesse, por favor, baixar o tom de sua voz. Isto é um clube privado e eu...

- Colhões! - o Duque disse, novamente, mas, desta vez, um pouco mais baixo. - Você tem saúde, Wesley, ficar aqui, sentando nesse seu clube de merda, com suas calças de veludo de merda, enquanto você tem ao seu lado uma noiva de merda e uma vagabunda de merda, também. Está vendo? Nós sabemos. Nós vigiamos você, Ron e não estamos nada felizes com o que temos visto - o Duque tinha uma tendência à aplicar o majestoso _nós_ quando estava zangado. E parecia estar bastante zangado naquele momento. - Você sabe que eu atirei em Granger. E sabe que eu o deixei lá pra morrer. E deveria ter morrido se não fosse pela sua interferência de merda. Bem, isto foi longe demais e eu estou preocupado com isso, portanto... Você fez esta sujeira, por isso, você tem que limpá-la!

Ron passou a língua pelos lábios. Uma parte dele estava se perguntando quantos membros de seu clube estavam se queixando da quantidade de vezes que seu convidado empregou a palavra _'merda'_. Uma outra parte - que era muito maior - estava preocupada com o que o Duque quis, exatamente, dizer.

- Sujeira? - ele ecoou - Que sujeira seria essa, Sua Graça?

- A Sujeira Granger - o Duque passou a língua em seu copo de cristal e terminou seu conhaque em um único e rápido gole. - Eu atirei nele, seu extremo imbecil, para evitar que ele saísse contando para os amigos que o Duque é um vigarista. E não haverá jogos e, conseqüentemente, lucros, se esses amigos ouvirem o que lhe é falado.

- Ora, por favor! - Ron disse e sentiu seu coração bater com uma desconfortável força debaixo de sua camisa. - Granger não dirá à ninguém, Sua Graça. Ele aprendeu a lição, posso jurar por Deus que isso aconteceu. Ele ficará quieto como um rato quando voltar, no próximo outono e...

- Sim - o Duque disse - Vai ficar mesmo. Homens mortos não falam

O coração de Ron pareceu ser arremessado para fora de suas costelas.

- Oh, não - ele disse - Não está querendo dizer... não pode...

Mas o Duque, muito claramente, estava.

- Mas, Your Graça... - isso era tudo o que Ron conseguiu dizer para evitar de se jogar em frente ao homem e implorar, de joelhos. - Eu estou noivo da irmã dele! Você não entende... Ela tem dinheiro! Montes e montes dele, que eu usarei para lhe pagar. Ficarei contentíssimo em lhe pagar qualquer quantia que você estipular.

- Oh, mas é claro... - o Duque olhou para ele, zombeteiro. - Você fará isso, claro. E vai ter ainda mais dinheiro do que nunca supôs, porque com o conde morto sua herança irá para a irmã. Você vai ter uma irmã rica, Wesley. Mais rica do que você jamais poderia imaginar. Mas primeiro, é claro você vai ter que limpar sua sujeira.

- Mas...

- Você vai limpá-la - o Duque se levantou - Ou nós vamos limpar você também.

Vendo que o "Mister_ Jenkins"_ estava se preparando para partir, um funcionário apressou-se e se adiantou com seu chapéu e bengala, que o Duque aceitou com um sorriso e um novo guinéu de ouro.

- Não adie muito isso, Ron - o cavalheiro disse tais palavras, antes de partir. E cada uma delas pareceu atingir Ron como um golpe de martelo no peito.

Ron não sabia quanto tempo ele permaneceu sentado ali, depois do Duque partir. Ele sempre suspeitara, é claro, que alguma coisa assim fosse acontecer. Não havia pensado que seria capaz de se livrar de Duque e seus amigos com facilidade.

Mas nunca pensara que o custo poderia ser alto assim.

Mais tarde, depois de uma refeição, uma boa quantidade de membros do clube de Ron especulavam sobre as razões pelas quais o marquês de Winchilsea tinha abandonado sua cadeira tão repentinamente, depois de um encontro com o extraordinário "Mister Jenkins." Era consenso geral que o novo marquês fora além dos limites e que Mister Jenkins talvez fosse representante de um dos indivíduos a quem o marquês devia dinheiro.

Mas o que eles não sabiam, certamente, era que a razão pela qual o marquês ter deixado o clube tão de repente naquela tarde, não era ir ao banco e sacar o dinheiro para pagar suas dívidas, mas sim para que fosse à uma loja de armas mais próxima e começar a treinar tiro ao alvo.

* * *

(N/A): Oiii gente, tem alguém ainda aí ? E depois de semanas, finalmente estou de volta. Essa escola ainda vai acabar me endoidando.

Mas enfim, nenhuma reviews no capítulo anterior ? :( Mas não sou de desistir fácil, ou seja, não vou desistir da fanfic por causa de pouca reviews, mas por favor gente, se alguém ainda lê essa adaptação de uma fã de HH, por favor, comentem, nem que seja para dizer que é um lixo e que nunca ia terminar de ler essa porcaria!

Bom, beijos para vocês e até a próxima!


	19. Convites

- Ele o que? - disse Gina com voz rachada.

- Shhh. - Hermione colocou a mão sobre os lábios de sua amiga. - Não tão alto! Mamãe está descansando lá embaixo em sua sala, com outra de suas dores de cabeça. Ela pode ouvir você.

- Mas, Mi! - escapou a voz de Gina de trás dos dedos estrategicamente colocados sobre sua boca. - A língua dele?

Hermione tirou a mão dos lábios da amiga e disse:

- Não é tão desagradável quanto parece, Gina. De fato, é até... agradável.

Gina fez uma careta, dizendo:

- Agradável? Hermione, não há nada de agradável nisso, como você pode... mas este não é o ponto. O ponto é que ao deixar um homem te beijar desse jeito, bem, é o equivalente a convidá-lo para sua cama. - Gina disse batendo no colchão da cama de dossel de Hermione em que estavam sentadas.- E se você acha que Harry Potter vai te deixar sossegada agora que você colocou a ideia na cabeça dele...

- Não é assim - Hermione disse. - Ele não é como você pensa que ele é ... como todo mundo diz que ele é. Gina, ele é realmente muito gentil...

- Gentil? - Gina rolou os olhos. - Hermione, Harry Potter não é gentil. Você é tola por pensar isto. Ele não é como Ron ou Tommy. Ele é diferente. Ele vem de um mundo diferente.

Hermione se encontrou encarando sua amiga.

- De um lugar um pouco mais a leste daqui. Não da China, pelo amor de Deus.

- Você esta me interpretando mal - Gina disse um pouco séria. - Intencionalmente, eu acho. Você sabe que eu não julgo um homem de acordo com o lugar que ele nasceu. E acredito na igualdade das classes assim como eu acredito na igualdade dos sexos. Mas Mi, Harry Potter tem uma reputação. Você sabe que tem. Você não pode permitir que um homem faça algo assim... tão intimo como enfiar a língua dele em sua boca, e esperar que ele simplesmente esqueça. Não foi um experimento social para ele assim como foi para você. Ele não irá simplesmente esquecer. Porque quando um homem como Harry Potter enfia a língua na sua boca ele está na verdade ensaiando para enfiar "outra coisa" em sua...

Hermione pegou um travesseiro de sua cama e atirou contra sua amiga.

- Não está - ela disse corando furiosamente.

- Esta sim. - Gina disse, pegando o travesseiro. - E Harry Potter não é o tipo de homem que fica satisfeito em apenas "ensaiar". Ele não te deixara em paz ate que as cortinas abaixem e a grande cena final comece...

Hermione tentou mostrar indiferença pela preocupação da amiga, embora não fosse fácil, com seu rosto queimando tanto. Ela queria não ter dito nada daquilo a Gina. Ela queria que isto fosse um segredo que ela pudesse se abraçar de noite, como um travesseiro.

- Bem - Hermione disse, com um estudado desinteresse. - O que há de tão errado nisto?

Gina a encarou.

- O que há de errado com isto? Você me perguntou "o que há de errado com isto?" Hermione, o que é errado sobre isto é que você vai se casar com Ron Wesley, o décimo marques de Winchilsea, em menos de um mês.

Ela levantou o queixo.

- E? Se Ron pode ter uma amante, porque eu não posso também?

O queixo de Gina caiu. Vendo a expressão chocada dela, Hermione suspirou, ficou de bruços e deixou a cabeça dependurada fora de um dos lados da cama. Da nova posição, de cabeça para baixo, disse:

- Tudo bem. Você esta certa. Eu não sou o tipo de garota que tem um amante, sou? Mas o problema Gin, é que eu experimentei as calças e elas não serviram.

A amiga se deixou cair ao seu lado e disse:

- O que?

- Eu beijei Ron noite passada, realmente o beijei, e não senti nada.

- Você costumava amar quando ele te beijava -Gina disse.

- Exatamente. Mas agora? Nada.

- Oh, Deus. - Gina levantou a cabeça, e seus olhos azuis estavam soltando fogo. - Isto tudo é sua culpa, você sabe. Se você tivesse me contado o que você iria fazer quando foi ver Harry Potter pela primeira vez...

- Você teria tentando me convencer a não ir.

- É claro que eu teria feito isso. Foi uma ideia perfeitamente ridícula. Lições, Mione? Em como fazer amor? Só uma mulher louca teria tido uma ideia dessas.

Hermione sentou na cama e disse:

- O que mais eu poderia ter feito, Ginn? Eu honestamente acreditava que poderia fazer Ron me amar.

- E agora?

- Agora? Agora fico dizendo a mim mesma que há coisas piores do que se casar com um homem que você não ama, e que não te ama. - Hermione disse, suspirando - Cobras, por exemplo.

- Eu estava errada. - Gina disse, recostando-se na cama. - Isto não é sua culpa. É de Tommy. Se ele não tivesse sido estúpido o suficiente para levar um tiro, Ron não teria salvado ele, e você poderia se casar com o homem que quisesse.

- Mas eu queria me casar com Ron - Hermione afirmou. - Eu estava deliciada com a ideia de casar com Ron. Até eu descobrir sobre Cho Chang e depois que as calças não serviam.

- É culpa de Harry Potter então.- Gina disse suspirando - Você nunca saberia que as calças não servem se ele não tivesse enfiado a língua em sua boca.

- Ou - Hermione adicionou, refletidamente - colocado a mão no meu seio.

Gina gritou:

- Ele o que?

Hermione, surpresa, disse:

- Oh, sim. Eu me esqueci de te contar sobre essa parte.

- Hermione! - Parecia que Gina poderia desmaiar, mas Hermione sabia que ela não iria. Gina, assim como ela, nunca tinha desmaiado na vida. - Você não... ele não... Diga-me que você não fez aquilo!

- Bem, eu fiz um pequeno esforço para pará-lo. Quero dizer, ele é muito maior que eu. Além do mais, eu senti...

- Que bruto! - Gina explodiu. - Eu não acredito na audácia dele! Eu direi para sua mãe. Não, eu direi para Ron. Não, eu direi para Tommy!

Instantaneamente, Hermione agarrou o pulso da amiga.

- Você não ousaria - Hermione disse, a voz dela tão dura quanto seu aperto. - Tommy tentaria lutar com ele, e você sabe que ele não está recuperado ainda. Além disso, Harry nunca iria aceitar o desafio, e você sabe como isto iria...

- Harry? - Gina encarou sua melhor amiga com olhos tão grandes quanto um pires. - Agora você o chama de Harry?

- Bem - Hermione disse, pega um pouco de surpresa. -Eu acho que me permiti isso. Ele tem sido mais intimo comigo do que Ron jamais foi, e eu o chamo pelo seu primeiro nome.

Gina balançou a cabeça.

- Oh, Hermione - ela disse. - Isto é horrível.

Uma batida na porta.

- Lady Hermione? - A voz de Bennington soou cansada. - Uma mensagem para a senhorita, My Lady.

Hermione rolou os olhos. Outra recusa de convite, ela supôs. Bem, a mãe dela ficaria feliz. Isto significaria que ela poderia convidar outro casal da lista B.

- Prometa-me - ela disse, ignorando o mordomo, e tomando as mãos da amiga entre as suas - Prometa-me, Gina, que você não ira falar nada para Tommy.

Gina, parecendo taciturna, disse:

- Certo, eu prometo. Mas você tem que me prometer acabar com isto, Hermione. Agora, antes que isto avance mais.

O mordomo bateu novamente.

- Lady Hermione?

Hermione soltou a mão de sua amiga.

- Oh, tudo bem - ela disse, impacientemente. - Entre.

A chave girou na fechadura, e então o mordomo, parecendo acostumado a levar mensagens para jovens senhoritas que foram trancadas em seu quarto pelas suas furiosas mães, entrou, segurando uma bandeja de prata.

Hermione pegou o recado dobrado que estava na bandeja, e viu que não reconhecia a grafia. Curiosa, estendeu a mão para os óculos, que estavam numa mesinha lateral, colocou-o no nariz, desdobrou a folha e viu a assinatura. Imediatamente foi tomada por um forte rubor.

A nota dizia em letra firme e forte.

"_Hermione, agora são cinco horas. Você esta exatamente uma hora atrasada para nosso compromisso. Atraso é uma coisa eu não posso tolerar. Pegue seus óculos e me encontra aqui fora em cinco minutos, ou eu irei até ai e a arrastarei para fora. _

_ "_

Hermione olhou para o mordomo, sua boca de repente muito seca e disse:

- Bennington, tem alguma carruagem parada do lado de fora de casa?

- Certamente, My Lady - ele disse. - É um coche preto, fechado, de dois cavalos. O condutor me informou que seu mestre está dentro dela, esperando sua resposta.

O coração dela estava batendo muito rápido em seu peito, Hermione escorregou para fora da cama e foi para a escrivaninha escrever algo. Movia-se como alguém embriagada.

- Mione - Gina disse, com uma voz preocupada. - Você esta bem? Você parece... estranha.

- Estou bem - Hermione, automaticamente, sacando um pedaço de papel e uma caneta e escrevendo rapidamente:

"_Senhor Potter,_ m_esmo se eu quisesse encontrá-lo, o que certamente estou certa não seria nada sensato, eu não poderia desde que minha mãe me trancou em meu quarto como castigo por ter ido até o jardim com o senhor na noite passada na festa em Dalrymples. _

_ ."_

Ela abanou a folha até a tinta secar, depois ela dobrou e colocou-a na bandeja de Bennington.

- Isto é tudo, Bennington - ela disse. - Obrigada.

O mordomo se curvou, e deixou o quarto. Foi cuidadoso, fechou a porta de novo ao sair.

- Aquela carta - Gina explodiu - é de Harry Potter, não é?

- Psiu! Precisa falar tão alto? - Hermione perguntou. - Mamãe tem ouvidos que parecem de gato. Se ela descobrir que Bennington deixou você entrar aqui, não haverá mais nenhum minuto de paz depois disso.

- Era dele.- Gina correu para o lado de Hermione e continuo: - Deixe-me ver.

Sabendo que Gina não a daria paz se ela não o fizesse, Hermione mostrou-lhe a nota. Gina a leu com uma expressão que ficava mais indignada a cada linha.

- Que convencido! - ela praticamente jogou o papel de volta para Hermione. - Eu não posso acreditar no atrevimento desse homem! Primeiro ele enfia a língua em sua boca, depois põe a mão em seus peitos, e agora isto!

- Sim - Hermione disse. Ela sabia que era terrível, mas ela não podia deixar de se sentir extremamente satisfeita. Nunca em sua vida um homem tinha ameaçado (em escrito,pelo menos) forçar sua entrada em um lugar e arrancá-la de lá. Havia algo extremante emocionante. Especialmente por que o homem em questão era Harry Potter.

- Isto é coisa de bárbaro - Gina disse. - Ele esta mandando em você como se você fosse algum tipo de... escrava! Isto é um clássico exemplo da dominação masculina: achar que pode afirmar seu poder sobre uma mulher ameaçando com violência física.

- Chocante. - Hermione concordou feliz.

- E o que eu ele quis dizer sobre seus óculos?

- Oh -Hermione disse, prestando atenção nos sons que podiam vir da escada, de Harry forçando a entrada. Onde ele estava? - Nada.

- O que você respondeu? - Gina queria saber. - Eu espero que você tenha dito para ele ir cantar de galo em outro terreiro.

- Claro que não - Hermione disse. - Isto teria sido criancice.

- Hermione - A voz de Gina estava cautelosa. - Você esta apaixonada por ele?

Hermione sentiu suas bochechas ardendo de novo.

- O que? Eu? Apaixonada? Por Harry Potter?

- Você me ouviu - Gina disse, incisiva. - Você esta?

Sim. Esta era a lamentável resposta, e ela sabia disso. E não sabia como tinha acontecido, ou quando. Tudo o que ela sabia era que em alguma hora entre a noite na Dame Ashforth, e a noite passada, quando ele escorregou a mão para o peito dela, Hermione tinha se apaixonado por Harry. E muito.

Mas é claro que ela jamais admitiria isto para Gina. Ou para qualquer um. Então, respirando fundo, disse:

- Mas eu mal conheço o homem.

- Você acabou de me dizer que conhece ele muito mais intimamente do que você conhece o Ron, de quem esta noiva. Não acho possível que esteja apaixonada por Harry Potter, principalmente, porque a conheço a vida inteira e nunca a vi agindo assim.

Felizmente, Hermione foi poupada de responder devida outra batida na porta.

- Lady Hermione - Bennington disse, calmamente. - O cavalheiro respondeu.

Hermione estremeceu e disse-lhe para entrar. Quando o mordomo destrancou a porta e entrou, ela sussurrou, ruidosamente:

- Com efeito, Bennington. Você tem que dizer a palavra cavalheiro tão alta? Você quer que minha mãe escute, e que o próximo castigo seja me deixar a água e pão?

- Realmente, Bennington -Gina disse, severamente.

- Eu imploro seu perdão, My Lady - o mordomo disse. E de queixo levantado, acrescentou: - - A senhorita esta certa. Aqui esta a resposta.

Hermione pegou o papel da bandeja de prata e o abriu. Rabiscada atrás de suas próprias letras estava escrito:

_"Você honestamente espera que eu acredite nessa ridícula historia de que você esta trancada em seu próprio quarto como um tipo de princesa na torre? Se isto for verdade, tudo o que eu posso dizer é que eu tristemente subestimei sua inteligência se uma mera fechadura é tudo que a mantém prisioneira em seu próprio quarto. _

_Claro, que se não for verdade, tudo o que tenho a dizer é que Deus perdoe sua alma mentirosa, desde que eu certamente não irei. _

_H.P._

Hermione olhou para o mordomo.

- Terá resposta, My Lady? - ele perguntou, com uma voz comportada.

- Sim - Hermione disse, removendo seus óculos e levantando-se. - Mas eu farei isto pessoalmente.

Gina respirou fundo e se levantou também, dizendo:

- Hermione!

Hermione, ignorando as expressões chocadas em ambos os rostos, procurou por sua bolsa, na qual colocou seus óculos.

- Me perdoe, Lady Hermione - Bennington disse. - Mas eu a escutei corretamente? A senhorita disse...

- Sim - Hermione disse. Ela agarrou um chapéu de dentro de seu guarda-roupa, e amarrando as fitas embaixo do queixo dela em um grande e atrevido laço. - Você me ouviu corretamente. Eu vou sair.

- Mas - o mordomo disse - perdoe-me Lady Hermione creio que sua mãe expressamente proibiu a ...

- Bennington - Hermione disse, colocando suas luvas. - Você nunca bateu em uma mulher, bateu?

- Certamente, não, my lady. - O mordomo disse, parecendo um pouco assustado.

- E você nunca me machucaria, não é mesmo? - Hermione disse, pegando sua sombrinha.

- Hum... - Bennington engoliu em seco. - Claro que não, my lady.

- Então... - Ela balançou a sombrinha, abriu-a e a colocou no ombro, dizendo: - Eu lamento te informar que o único jeito de me deter para sair por esta porta, Bennington, é me batendo, algo que você acabou de dizer que nunca faria.

Bennington abaixou a bandeja... e o queixo.

- Muito bem, my lady - ele disse, desanimadamente. - Só não será tão bom explicar a Lady Bartlett que eu só cedi porque fui coagido.

- É claro - Hermione disse. - Não vai ser preciso dizer nada.

- Hermione! - Gina correu atrás dela assim que Hermione deixou o quarto e começou a descer as escadas. - Você perdeu todo o senso que Deus te deu? Você não pode ir a lugar nenhum com este homem. Quem sabe o que ele tentara fazer?

É exatamente por isto, Hermione pensou com um pouco de culpa, que estou indo.

- Hermione, você não vê? Você não vê o que ele esta fazendo com você? Ele estava fazendo exatamente o que ele fez com dezenas de outras mulheres, centenas, talvez. Ele esta seduzindo você.

- Não - Hermione respondeu. - Ele não está.

- Hermione, abra seus olhos. Claro que ele está. O que mais ele poderia querer?

Hermione fez uma pausa na escada.

- Ele disse que eu... interesso-o.

- Perdoe-me, Hermione. - Gina parecia com pena. - Mas o que você acha que tem que interesse um homem como Harry Potter?

Hermione considerou a pergunta de sua amiga cuidadosamente.

- Bem - ela disse. - Deixe-me ver. Nós temos discutido sobre a natureza do amor, o acidente de Tommy, minha mãe, beijos, o processo de quebra de promessa da noiva dele, Ron, e... oh, e a importância de criar uma atmosfera romântica. - Ela se virou e deu a Gina um sorriso de quem sabe das coisas. - Se, entretanto, ele planeja realmente me seduzir, eu saberei me defender. Não tema.

- E eu estou certa de que escapar dessa forma para ver ele é a melhor maneira de fazer isto. - disse Gina, que de mãos estendidas apelava à amiga. - Hermione escute você mesma. Ele é um miserável manipulador. Homens como ele, são cobras charmosas como Harry Potter, que impedem mulheres como nós de alcançar nosso potencial total, porque eles nos dividem nos colocam uma contra as outras...

- Oh, Gina - Hermione disse, enquanto se precipitava para as escadas. - Pelo amor de Deus, ele não esta fazendo isto. Eu tenho certeza que ele nunca esteve nem perto do Parlamento.

- Bem - Gina emendou, rapidamente. - Você tem que admitir pelo menos que se você for com ele, agora, dessa maneira, sua reputação estará destruída antes do pôr-do-sol.

- Gina - Hermione disse. - Não seja tão exagerada. Eu estarei em casa antes que mamãe pense em se vestir para o jantar. Ela nunca sente a minha falta mesmo, do mesmo modo que ela não ficou sabendo que você estava aqui. Quando eu voltar, Bennington pode me trancar de novo, e tudo ficaram bem.

- Hermione - Gina teve de fazer uma pausa para pegar ar, embora fosse Hermione que estivesse usando um espartilho, e não ela. - eu não entendo. Por que você esta fazendo isto? Você sabe que isto não conduzira a nada, exceto talvez a sua ruína. Então porque você esta fazendo isto?

Hermione não hesitou. Ela abriu a porta da frente, e se lançou para o sol da tarde.

- Por que ele me pediu - ela gritou por sobre seu ombro, e depois saiu, e fechou a porta firmemente atrás dela.

* * *

(N/A): Oii gente, viu como eu sou boazinha, afinal, esse capítulo nem demorou tanto hein ? E aí, o que vocês estão achando ?

Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo.

LMidnight: kkkkkkkkkkk Ron é sempre tapado, até hoje não me conformo como a bruxa mais inteligente da sua idade, pode terminar com um ser daqueles! Muito obrigada por comentar, e realmente Cho é uma bitch, classe z, ela ainda vai aprontar muito. E a pergunta foi respondida ? Espero que você continue gostando da fanfic. Beijoos e até a próxima.

Reviews ? Reviews ? Reviews ? Reviews ? Reviews ? Reviews ? Reviews ?


	20. Carruagens e beijos

- Se você não ia - disse Harry Potter, sem nem um boa tarde ou um "como você esta" - o mínimo que podia fazer era ter me avisado.

Hermione o olhava desconfortavelmente. Fosse lá o que ela estivesse esperando quando permitiu que o condutor a ajudasse a entrar naquele coche de bom gosto, não tinha sido aquilo. Ele parecia tão zangado como uma nuvem de tempestade de verão ameaçando fazer cair uma torrente. Na sombria luz da carruagem, cujas cortinas atenciosamente abaixara, assim ninguém poderia reconhecer Hermione no passeio deles, ele parecia mais sombrio que nunca.

Sombrio, talvez, mas inegavelmente atraente, de um jeito que Ron, que era mais bonito, no sentindo tradicional, nunca fora.

- Eu não podia. - Hermione disse, cuidadosamente. - Estou sendo castigada. Não estou nem permitida de mandar uma mensagem pelos criados. Mamãe instruiu todos eles para...

- Por ter ido ao jardim comigo? - a expressão dele foi de zombaria para incrédula. - Eu sou um ogro, agora?

Hermione riu disto. Ela não pode evitar e disse:

- Não, muito pior. Foi por causa da sua reputação. - Ao ver que sua única resposta foi um sorriso, ela prosseguiu - Não finja que você não sabe que eles o chamam de o Lothario de Londres - e ficou muito satisfeita porque o pequeno estremecimento que sentira ao pronunciar esse nome não aparecera em sua voz. No entanto, exatamente que emoção era aquela ela se recusava, é claro, a admitir para si.

Mas Harry Potter não fez esforço para esconder o que ele sentiu ao ouvir o seu popular apelido. Ambas as suas mãos, que não estavam enluvadas como a dela, se cerrou no punho, por um momento. E depois os dedos dele relaxaram de novo.

Hermione, sentada ao lado dele, ficou observando e só franziu o cenho, sentindo uma onda de impotência perpassar seu corpo. A visão daqueles punhos, tão grandes e masculinos, a fez lembrar o que Gina dissera em seu quarto. Ele era de um mundo diferente, no qual punhos, balas, facas e garrotes eram um lugar-comum.

Não que Hermione achasse que ele usaria os punhos nela. Mas vendo-os, ela se lembrou o outro nome do qual ela ouvia as pessoas chamando ele: Dead Eye.

O que ela estava fazendo? O que ela estava fazendo ali? Gina estava certa. Ela era uma tola. Ela não deveria estar ali. Ela deveria estar com Ron, que não tinha outro nome além de Ron, e ocasionalmente, Lord Winchilsea, e quem ela nunca vira fechando a mão em um punho.

- Então sua mãe - Harry Potter disse, rompendo os desvairados pensamentos dela - trancou você em seu quarto como punição por estar no jardim de Dalrymples com o Lothario de Londres.

Sua voz estava neutra, não tinha inflexão. Porém, Hermione se apressou em garantir a ele:

- Bem, só porque ela não conhece você, só a sua reputação. Tommy fala sobre você, quase incessantemente.

- Isto é estranho - ele disse, de um modo quase esquisito - que seu irmão não compartilhe seus sentimentos sobre a imoralidade das minhas armas, considerando o que uma fez com ele.

Hermione assentiu.

- Ele continua afeiçoado a elas. Mais estranho ainda é a ânsia dele para voltar à escola no outono. Você pensaria que depois do que aconteceu com ele, Oxford seria o ultimo lugar que ele iria quer ver de novo, mas ele parece ávido. Ele ate sugeriu que nos fizéssemos uma viajem de final de semana para lá, embora o doutor disse que ele não estava pronto. Ele supostamente não poderia dançar, também, mas nada o detém.

- Você acha que ele quer achar o homem que... - mas ele se deteve, e apenas olhou para suas mãos.

Ela o olhou questionadoramente.

- Homem que o quê?

- Esqueça. Eu instrui meu condutor para dar uma volta pelo parque. Eu senti que tínhamos coisas para discutir, você e eu. E desse modo, não seremos mais interrompidos.

Relembrando precisamente o que eles estavam fazendo a ultima vez que eles tinham sido interrompidos – quando Ron foi ao encontro deles no jardim –, Hermione engoliu em seco e tomou cuidado de não olhá-lo ao dizer:

- Sim. Eu quero falar com o senhor também. Eu... eu iria escrever, assim que minha mãe me deixasse enviar uma mensagem. Veja...

- Não precisa dizer nada - ele disse. Havia muito cansaço em seu tom. Hermione arriscou olhar em seu rosto, e o viu virado na direção do dela, os incríveis olhos verdes dele a olhavam com uma intensidade que enviava tremores para cima e para baixo da espinha dela como se ele tivesse encostado um único dedo nela. - O processo. Eu sei que você não será capaz de testemunhar...

Ela estava sacudindo a cabeça antes que as palavras saíssem de sua boca.

- Oh, não - ela disse. - Não é isto. Claro que eu ainda vou... ajudar você. - E depois ela se lembrou do aviso da mãe dela noite passada, sobre vender os cavalos dela, e fechou seus lábios. - Eu poderia - ela disse - precisar de um lugar para por meus cavalos por um tempo, entretanto, se eu for fazer isso. Quantos cabem em seu estábulo? Por acaso não poderia alojar mais uns vinte?

O intenso olhar que ele dava para ela se transformou em confusão.

- Vinte cavalos a mais?

- Eles... - ela balançou a cabeça de novo com um sentimento de desespero. - Oh, esqueça. Estou certa que ela não quis dizer isto. Não, eu prometi que o ajudaria no processo de Lady Cho, e o farei. Mas tenho receio de que não serei capaz de continuar com as ... lições.

Lentamente, a sobrancelha com a cicatriz levantou, e com isto, um lado de sua boa – só um canto.

- Então é assim - ele disse, com um tom que sugeria que ele estava apenas meio interessado no que ela estava dizendo.

- Sim - ela disse, firmemente. - Veja, simplesmente não vai dar certo.

De novo o tom de desinteresse. - Você acha que não?

- Não. Não há razão para isso agora.

A sobrancelhas e aquele único canto de sua boca voltaram ao lugar, até que ele franziu a testa para ela. Não havia nenhum desinteresse no seu tom quando ele perguntou, rapidamente:

- O que você quer dizer?"

Hermione balançou a cabeça tristemente e disse:

- As calças não servem.

Ele pareceu confuso.

- Que calças?

Hermione suspirou. - Ron. Você sabe o que eles dizem. Não compre uma calça antes de experimentá-la. Bem, eu experimentei, e acontece que elas realmente não servem. Então nenhuma razão para continuar as aulas, há?

Embora estivesse a uns quinze centímetros dele, e nem mesmo a beira de sua saia tocando nele, ela o sentiu enrijecer. Quando ela ia começar a se virar na direção dele questionadoramente, ele se virou no assento e agarrou ambos os ombros dela.

- Você teve relações com Ron? - ele perguntou, com uma voz alterada.

Hermione encarou seu rosto escurecido pela raiva, completamente confusa com sua suspeita e pelo fato de ele estar tão zangado.

- Relações? - ela ecoou, chocada. - É claro que não! Eu apenas o beijei, pelo amor de Deus!

O aperto em seus ombros se afrouxou de uma vez. Toda a cor escura que tinha surgido em seu rosto desapareceu, e quando ela invocou o nome de Deus ele a soltou, passando um braço pelo ombro dela.

- E ... eu - disse Hermione gaguejando - eu tentei beijar ele do jeito Frances, você sabe, do jeito que me ensinou, e ele não pareceu gostar nada. Na verdade, ficou completamente desconcertado. Então, veja, além do fato de que as calças não servem, suas aulas não estão funcionando. Então que razão há?

Sentada ao lado dela, Harry levantou a mão – uma daquelas mãos traidora que que tão estouvadamente a haviam agarrado instantes atrás , apesar das promessas que havia feito a si mesmo que não tocaria nela de novo. – e a levou ate seu espesso cabelo escuro. Qual, ele se perguntou, era a razão? Ele estivera fazendo exatamente a mesma pergunta a si mesmo enquanto o relógio da lareira soava quatro horas e meia e ele admitia finalmente que Hermione não viria. Ele não conseguia imaginar que loucura o induzira a ordenar que sua carruagem rodasse e parasse diante da porta dela.

Ele disse para si mesmo que era porque ele não era um homem que costumava ficar esperando. As pessoas simplesmente não quebravam compromisso com Harry Potter. O fato de que Lady Hermione tinha feito isto, sem nem mesmo pedir desculpas, tinha enfurecido ele. Ela tinha prometido vir às quatro horas, e quando ela não chegou, ele tinha se sentido perfeitamente justificável em ir ate a casa dela e exigir uma explicação...

Mas mais do que isso, ele supôs, que tinha vindo para... ver. Para ver o que exatamente, ele não estava muito certo. Para ver se o almofadinha do noivo dela tinha descoberto exatamente o que eles estavam fazendo no jardim noite passada antes dele interrompê-los. Para ver se Hermione Granger, a quem ele não tinha julgado ser uma covarde, estava se escondendo atrás da saia da mamãe, com medo, pelas sensações que ele sabia ter despertado nela.

Ou talvez apenas para ver se ainda havia centelhas voando naqueles seus olhos brilhantes.

Se este fosse o caso, ele teria sua resposta. Havia centelhas lá, tudo bem. Centelhas e até, ele fantasiava, uns quatro foguetes. Lady Bartlett podia trancar a filha no quarto por uns mil dias, mas ela nunca seria capaz de apagar o fogo que brilhava naqueles profundos olhos marrons, olhos que refletiam cada emoção vivida, olhos no quais Harry poderia se perder...

Voltando a si, ele disse tão calmamente quanto pode:

- Eu sinto que preciso investigar isto mais afundo.

Hermione, aliviada por considerar que qualquer que fosse a paixão que o tomara já havia desaparecido, perguntou:

- Investigar o que?

- A falha que você citou. - Ele estava cuidadosamente não olhando para os lábios dela. Mas não podia olhar também para dentro daqueles translúcidos olhos. Fixou o olhar em suas mãos enluvadas, dobrada recatadamente em seu colo. - Com o seu noivo.

- Falha? - Ela compreendeu. - Oh, você quer dizer o beijo? Bem, dificilmente importa. Eu te disse, é claro que as calças não servem. Eu posso ver agora que... que este aspecto do nosso casamento ... - ela estava muito embaraçada para dizer a palavra sexual. - provavelmente nunca será particularmente boa...

Se isto for verdade, Harry disse para si mesmo, é só porque Ron não é interessado no sexo feminino. Ou era um eunuco.

- Assim eu pretendo me concentrar em outras coisas, coisas mais importantes.

Harry teve que olhar nos olhos dela. Ele não pode acreditar que ela estava falando serio. Mas seu olhar firme disse a ele que certamente, ela estava.

- Mais importante do que ocorre na cama matrimonial? - ele perguntou incrédulo. - E que coisas seriam estas?

Hermione suspirou. Realmente, era vergonhoso, ter que se explicar para este homem todo o tempo, e era ainda mais pelo fato de que ela não tinha que fazer isso. Não era como se ele tivesse trancado a porta da carruagem. Ela podia abri-la e sair quando quisesse.

Mas ela não queria. O que era ainda mais vergonhoso.

- Mobiliar nosso novo lar - ela disse, devagar. - Receber nossos amigos. Ron tem um monte deles, você sabe. Ele é apaixonado por cartas , ele e Tommy, e ele recebe freqüentemente jogadores de cartas. Eu terei que ser cordial, uma vez que serei Lady Winchilsea...

- E isto é mais importante para você - Harry disse, meio irônico - Ser Lady Winchilsea, e cordial com jogadores de cartas, do que casar com um homem que...

Ele se interrompeu. O que ele estava fazendo?

Ela estava encarando ele de seu canto da carruagem.

- Claro que isto não é o mais importante para mim - ela disse, com raiva. Os foguetes, ele viu, estavam ali, muitos. - Como você pode dizer tal coisa? Eu disse para você porque eu estou me casando com ele.

- Por causa do que ele fez pelo seu irmão? Me diga uma coisa Lady Hermione. Se o homem que tivesse salvado o seu irmão tivesse sido um trabalhador braçal todo empoeirado em vez de um marquês, ou um corcunda de um olho só, ao invés de um dândi ruivo, você teria a mesma obrigação de se casar com ele?

Os foguetes se tornaram vulcões.

- Claro que não - Hermione disse em voz alta. - Eu não concordei em casar com Ron só pelo que ele fez pelo meu irmão. Eu o amava, também.

Depois, como se ela tivesse percebido que tinha dito algo indiscreto, ela pressionou os lábios juntos, e virou o rosto para longe dele, até ele ser escondido atrás da borda de seu chapéu.

Sentindo de repente uma explosão que só poderia se chamada de prazer, Harry escorregou pelo assento ate que os seus quadris se tocassem – algo que parecia perturbar Hermione, já que ela se afastou, até ficar quase prensada a porta.

- Você o amava? - Harry esticou o braço e o ergueu um cacho que tinha escapado do chapéu dela, e caia sobre sua bufante manga branca. - Mas você não ama mais?

- Eu não disse isto. - Tudo que ele podia ver do rosto dela era sua bochecha, que esta decididamente rosa. - Claro que eu amo ele.

- Mas não, talvez - Harry disse, trazendo o cacho para mais perto de seu rosto, como se ele quisesse examiná-lo - do modo que uma esposa deveria amar seu marido. Mais, talvez, do jeito que uma irmã ama o homem que salvou a vida de seu irmão.

- Se você diz - foi à dura resposta de Hermione.

- Mas você uma vez o amou de um jeito diferente - Harry disse. Ele levantou o cacho para o seu nariz. O cabelo dela cheirava como ele sabia a lavanda. - Se não, você não teria me procurando com sua interessante... proposta. Eu me pergunto o que aconteceu, Lady Hermione, para fazê-la desapaixonasse pelo seu noivo.

Ela sabia o que ele estava pensando. Ela sabia com toda a certeza como ela sabia seu nome. Harry achava que ela estava apaixonada por ele.

E ele estava errado? Não era, é claro, o que tinha acordado ela do estupor no qual os beijos de Ron a tinha colocado. Se ela apenas pudesse contar para ele o que realmente aconteceu para quebrar o feitiço! Isto certamente varreria o sorriso de sabe-tudo do rosto dele.

Sim. E uma bala atravessaria Ron.

Ela não podia contar para ele. Ela não contaria nunca para ele. Melhor deixá-lo achar que ela o amava do que ele saber a verdade.

Oh, como ela pode ter feito algo tão estúpido quanto se apaixonar por Harry Potter? Porque em despeito do que ela tinha dito para Gina – que Harry Potter não era o grande sedutor que todos achavam, mas de fato um homem muito bom, atencioso, que pelo menos tinha tentado dizer não quando ela o procurou primeiramente com seu ridículo plano – não havia como negar o fato de que ele era um Lothario – O Lothario, na verdade. O Lothario de Londres.

Ela levantou a mão e tirou o cacho de cabelo dos dedos dele.

- Nada aconteceu - ela disse, cuidadosamente evitando o olhar dele. - Eu não estou apaixonada por Ron.

- Mas a senhorita acabou de me dizer - ele foi rápido em apontar - que as calças não serviram.

Ela se amaldiçoou. Porque ele tinha que ter aberto a boca sobre isto? Ela tentou um curso diferente.

-Bem - ela disse. - Talvez não foi as calças que não serviram. Talvez eu apenas tenha feito feito errado.

Quando, um segundo depois, ele deslizou uma daquelas fortes mãos ao redor do pescoço dela, ela sabia que não tinha dito a coisa certa.

- Eu acho - ele disse com os profundos olhos verdes fixos nos dela. - que é melhor você me mostrar o que você fez. Assim nos podemos averiguar a fonte do problema, e tentar repará-lo.

Hermione estava se debatendo entre o irresistível desejo de sentir a boca dele na dela uma vez mais, e uma forte suspeita de que ela estava sendo apenas uma peça numa engenhosa engrenagem de manipulação que ele estava movendo para se distrair. Mas realmente, quando ela pensou obre isto, era ridículo pensar que ele tinha algum desejo de seduzir ela. O que poderia ela – Lady Hermione Granger – fazer para alguém como Harry Potter?

- É só um beijo, Hermione. - ele disse com censura.

- Eu sei disto. - Agora ela foi tomada por uma indignação.

- Então do que você esta com medo?

- Do senhor. De que fique agressivo novamente.

- Eu? - ele disse com uma careta - Agressivo? Quando eu me tornei agressivo?

- Noite passada, no jardim de Dalrymples, é claro.

-Não fui nem um pouco agressivo. Eu fui um perfeito cavalheiro.

- Um perfeito cavalheiro que pôs a mão no meu seio.

Agora ele estava rindo, evidentemente divertido-se muito com ela.

- Eu tive a impressão de que a senhorita gostou quando eu fiz isto.

- Eu não gostei! - Hermione mentiu, de modo afetado. - E se eu o beijar agora, você tem que prometer não fazer de novo.

Ele suspirou.

- Tão rigorosa para alguém tão nova... e tão inexperiente. Que seja então. Eu prometo não por a mão em seu seio.

Hermione começou a suspeitar que ela estivesse sendo caçoada, e não tendo certeza do que deveria fazer sobre isto.

- Então está certo. Eu prometo respeitosamente não por a mão em seu seio desta vez. Agora por que você não vem para mais perto de mim? - Ele disse isso, fazendo uma pressão muito leve em sua nuca.

Hermione o atendeu – embora ir até lá, com a sua crinolina, não era tão fácil quanto ele pensava. Ela deu um jeito de se aproximar dele o suficiente, contudo, no apertado assento da carruagem, o ombro dela ficava no espaço sob seu braço, e mais uma vez, o quadril dela estava encostado no dele. - embora, é claro, sobre camadas e camadas de roupa, para não mencionar as barras de aço da saia dela.

- Certo - ela disse, decidindo rapidamente que se ele estivesse manipulando ela, bem, ela não se importava. Nenhum homem podia manipulá-la quando ela estava usando tantas roupas como ela estava usando no momento. - E agora?

- Agora - ele disse - me mostre o que você fez com Ron.

Ela suspirou para mostrar que achava tudo aquilo muito desagradável, depois, sentou-se sobre um dos pés, para ficar mais alta no assento, inclinou a cabeça e aplicou uma série de beijinhos de leve na boca de Harry Potter.

Só que desta vez, em vês de manter a boca firmemente fechada, como Ron tinha feito, Harry deixou seus lábios separados só um pouquinho. Só o suficiente para Hermione escorregar sua língua. Ela o fez com hesitação, perfeitamente consciente do que tinha ocorrido na ultima vez que ela tinha beijado ele.

Mas quando os segundos passaram, e nada aconteceu – nada mesmo – Hermione puxou a cabeça para trás e o olhou, apreensivamente.

- Eu estou fazendo errado, não estou? - ela perguntou. Não é de admirar que Ron tenha olhado para ela do jeito que ele olhou!

Os olhos de Harry estavam fechados. Então suas pálpebras se abriam devagar, e ela estava surpresa de ver seu olhar normalmente aguçado, estava um pouco distante.

- Eu não estou certo - ele disse, em uma voz não muito firme. -É melhor você tentar de novo.

Hermione assentiu, e pondo o outro pé sob ela para ter mais equilíbrio, e assim ficou com os joelhos ao lado dele no banco estreito, estava pronta para recomeçar. Desta vez, ela levantou uma das mãos e levou à nuca dele, para ter mais apoio quando se esticasse para alcançar os lábios dele.

E quando ela iniciou a segunda agressão nos lábios dele, ela teve melhor sorte. Os dedos que ele tinha colocado na nuca dela se apertaram. Hermione achou isto um bom sinal, e começou a beijá-lo com mais energia, tentando uma aproximação mais audaciosa com sua língua, empurrando-a com segurança para dentro de sua boca.

Ela não estava de jeito nenhum preparada para a reação dele.

A ponta de sua língua mal tocara a dele, quando ela se desequilibrou de repente, quando ele colocou seu outro braço em volta de sua cintura. Os anéis da armação da crinolina, e sua saia foi esmagada quando ela se levantou do banco e a depositou no colo dele, com as pernas escarranchadas nas deles. Alarmada, Hermione tentou puxá-las, mas ele continuava com a mão em sua nuca, tentando habilmente evitar que ela escapasse. Hermione só teve tempo de estar agradecida por estar usando um vestido que fosse fechado até o pescoço, antes de tomar consciência da pressão dos lábios dele na boca dela, e sentir aquela sensação familiar de estar derretendo, e estava perdida.

* * *

(N/A): Oiii, bem rápido esse, hein ? Essa Hermione não consegue mesmo resistir por muito tempo e já está beijando Harry de novo!

Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo essa adaptação de uma adaptadora sonhadora :) principalmente a:

Midnight: Sei que sempre posso contar com seus comentários, muito obrigada por estar sempre comentando. E realmente, a Gina apesar de todas aquelas frases: "Mulheres são iguais aos homens e tal, fica indignada com a Mione, mas ainda vamos ver que ela ainda vai aprontar algumas que vai aumentar o conceito de Mione sobre o Harry, hahaha olha eu dando spoiler! Uma caracteristica que eu acho mega legal nos personagens de Meg Cabot é o modo como as principais são diretas e se mostram a frente do seu tempo - como é claramente provado em Liberte meu Coração -, o problemas delas é a teimosia e a dificuldade em declarar seus sentimentos - como de novo é provado em Liberte meu coração -, mas... vamos esperar e ver no que vai dar, chega de Spoiler por hoje. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijoos, flor e até mais.

Forever Loving Jimmy: Oiii, tudo bom, e ai como foi a prova do Enem ? Também a fiz e UAU, que prova cansativa! Achei que não acabava nunca! Graças a Deus acabou, é bom te ver de novo e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijoos e até a próxima.


	21. Toques, beijos e

OK, esse capítulo começa com um "mini" NC 17, não é como se eles fizessem aquilo, mas ... enfim, sem spoiler, quem não gosta de ler esse tipo de coisa, não tem nada demais, e eu marquei a parte que acaba, então... Boa leitura.

* * *

Realmente, tinha de ser imoral, o jeito que ele a fazia sentir. Como se só estivessem os dois no mundo inteiro. Como se não houvesse nenhum lugar mais importante para ela ir, nada mais importante para ela fazer, do que sentar na carruagem e lentamente explorar a boca deste homem, e o deixar fazer o mesmo com ela.

Mas ele não estivesse fazendo o mesmo com ela. Hermione percebeu muito tarde que, enquanto ela estava ocupada aproveitando a pilhagem sensual que ele estava fazendo em sua boca, outra muito diferente estava acontecendo embaixo daquele conjunto de aço que ela contava como sua proteção. A mão de Harry Potter – a que não estava atrás do pescoço dela – tinha escorregado para debaixo de sua crinolina e descobrira o laço que segurava suas pantalonas.

Hermione tentou protestar, quando sentiu que o laço em que as fitas tinham sido habilmente atadas apertara e depois se soltara. Ela tentou dizer basta. Realmente, ela tentou. Mas isto era tão... Difícil. E não só porque a língua dele estava na boca dela. Mas por que... Bem, ela não queria que ele parasse.

Mesmo assim, não era certo, o negocio com as suas pantalonas. Por a mão nos seios dela tinha sido uma coisa, mas isto...

- Pare de se contorcer, Hermione - ele afastou sua cabeça para trás, e acrescentou abruptamente. - os aros de sua creolina estão espetando minhas costelas.

- O que você esta fazendo ai em baixo? - Hermione exigiu saber. - Você não pode fazer isto!

- Claro que eu posso. Estou tentando te mostrar uma coisa. Você me pediu...

- Eu lhe pedi para me dizer se eu tinha ou não beijado Ron corretamente.

Mesmo quando ela falava, podia sentia nos lábios um agradável excitamento da maneira brutal que ele tinha retornado o beijo. Ela o beijara de modo correto. Ela sabia que o beijara de forma certa. Era com Ron que havia algo de errado. Foi Ron que nunca a beijou daquele jeito, não mostrou o menor interesse pelas fitas que mantinham amarradas suas pantalonas.

- Eu não pedi a você - ela apontou, - para me despir.

- Eu não estou despindo você - ele disse. - Beije-me de novo.

- Não, não ate que você retire...

Ele a silenciou beijando-a, trazendo o rosto dela para junto do dele com a mão que ele tinha deixado em sua nuca, e praticamente devorando sua boca. Hermione, querendo e ao mesmo tempo não querendo se afastar dele, ansiava por seus lábios com tanto entusiamo como Harry pelos seus.

Bem, e o que ela poderia fazer? Aqui estava ela nos braços dele – em seu colo, para falar a verdade – circundada por ele, "envelopada" por ele. Harry era tudo que ela podia ver, tudo que ela podia tocar, tudo que ela podia experimentar. Sua respiração, um pouco irregular, era tudo o que ela podia ouvir, sem contar o descompassado batimento de seu coração, a qual ela não podia só ouvir, mas também sentir, mesmo através do colete dele e do vestido dela. Tudo o que lhe chegava ao nariz era seu delicioso perfume masculino, uma mistura de sabonete e linho, e mais ao longe, pólvora, cheiro que ela estava certa que por anos e anos iria lhe trazer lembranças de Harry Potter. Isto era ridículo – totalmente ridículo – imaginar algo como isto – o cheiro de pólvora- pudesse fazê-la agarrar-se a ele com mais força ainda, beijá-lo com uma entrega ainda mais selvagem, mas era exatamente isso o que estava acontecendo, algo que ela não conseguia explicar. Era assim, e isso era tudo.

E então ela descobriu exatamente o que a mão dele estava fazendo em suas pantalonas.. quando sua mão roçou - e não foi acidentalmente, ela estava quase certa disso – numa parte dela que ultimamente vinha tendo um comportamento muito estranho, tendendo a ficar meio úmida na presença dele, especialmente quando ele a beijava. Estava úmida nesse momento, úmida e extremamente sensível, tão sensível que quando os dedos dele a tocou, Hermione arqueou o corpo e ela apertou os dedos em seu pescoço, deixando escapar um leve murmúrio contra a boca dele...

Mas não de protesto. Absolutamente.

Como se esse fosse o sinal que ele esteve esperando, Harry deixou sua mão escorregar lá de novo. Só que desta vez, em vez de roçar casualmente contra ela, os dedos dele pressionaram lá com as mais definidas intenções.

E isso provocou nela uma sensação ainda maior. Hermione, que mal se tocava lá, e muito menos permita que alguém o fizesse, estava despreparada para sua imediata reação física. Instantaneamente, ela se achou cheia de anseia, e que ela parecia estar enraizada num desejo de se pressionar ainda mais forte contra aqueles dedos duros, calejados. Tão forte, de fato, que parecia como se um ou dois daqueles dedos pudessem ter na verdade escorregado pra dentro dela...

E ela nem se importava. De repente, Lady Hermione Granger tinha se transformada – pelo mero toque dos dedos de um homem – em uma coisa lasciva, indecente,que não podia pensar em mais nada além de...

Bem, naquilo.

Mas quem podia culpá-la? O sentimento era tão sublime, ter a mão dele ali, e os lábios nos dela, e a outra mão, oh, a outra mão, tinha escorregado do seu pescoço, para parar em um dos seus seio, e era muito ruim ela estar usando tanta roupa, por que era uma sensação divina, o jeito que ele agarrava o seio, mas havia todo aquele material no caminho. No futuro quando fosse se encontrar com ele, ia ter de se lembrar de usar só manga curta e um decote mais baixo...

O que ele estava fazendo agora? Parecia que a acariciava. E isto era tão bom, o jeito que ele estava a acariciando, tão delicadamente e tão suavemente, mas ainda havia aquele anseio, que sentia que se ele apenas colocasse um pouco mais de pressão ali...

E de repente ele o fez.

E o mundo de Hermione, que estava girando completamente fora de controle, parecia ter explodido em milhares de pontos de luz. Era algo parecido com a sensação que ela experimentava toda a vez que entrava em uma banheira excessivamente quente – por alguns segundos, todo o corpo dela, do topo da cabeça até as solas do pé, pareciam estar pegando fogo. Era uma sensação quase insuportável, mas perfeitamente deliciosa. E, perdida nos espasmos que provocava, ela puxou seus lábios do dele e agarrou a frente da camisa dele convulsivamente, incapaz de não gritar...

E depois, de repete, o fogo passou, e ela sentiu como se estivesse tremendo dos pés à cabeça..

Tremendo e completamente mole, atordoada por tudo isto, ela desmoronou contra ele, arfando.

**Fim da "mini" NC 17**

- O que - ela queria saber, quando conseguiu falar - foi isto?

A voz dele também não estava muito firme.

- Sua lição do dia - ele respondeu.

- Lição? - ela perguntou. - Você chama isto de lição?

Mas ela não conseguia invocar nenhuma indignação real, já que ela se sentia tão deliciosamente letárgica. Se apenas, ela estava pensando, ela pudesse sentar assim para sempre, como sua bochecha sobre o ombro dele, e os braços dela enrolado no pescoço dele, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração, e o som das patas dos cavalos enquanto eles rodavam e rodavam o parque...

Um som que, mesmo que estivesse registrado em sua consciência, abruptamente parou.

Harry retirou a mão de entre suas coxas e deu um tapa em seu traseiro nu, que percorreu um longo caminho até tirá-la de sua feliz letargia.

- Levante-se - ele disse. - Estamos em casa.

Ela levantou a cabeça e piscou para ele.

- Casa? - ela disse, estupidamente.

- Sim. - Ela permanecia sentada ali, olhando fixo para ele, que estava arrumando sua roupa, atando as fitas de sua pantalonas para pô-las no lugar e arrumando os arcos de sua crinolina. - Nós estivemos fora por mais de uma hora. Nós não queremos aumentar as suspeitas de sua mãe agora, queremos? Ela pode te trancar em seu quarto de novo, e isto prejudicaria as lições de amanhã.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, confusa. Do que ele estava falando? Ele não tinha percebido o que ele fizera? Levando ela para o céu, foi o que houve. E agora ele simplesmente esperava que ela fosse para casa? Andar na porta da frente como se nada tivesse acontecido? Como se não tivesse, até onde lhe dizia respeito, tocado a sua alma!

- Mas... - ela começou.

- Aqui - Ele pegou um cacho que tinha escorregado de seu chapéu, sem duvida quando ela atirou a cabeça para trás em êxtase. - Você precisa prender seu... - Ele fez um gesto ao redor do rosto dela. - Seu cabelo sempre escapa...

Mecanicamente, Hermione começou a enfiar seu cabelo de volta no lugar, dizendo:

- Mas eu não entendo. Eu apenas pedi para o senhor me dizer se eu beijei ou não corretamente.

- Oh, sim - ele disse. - Eu acredito que você já saiba beijar muito bem. Foi por isso que eu passei para o próximo passo.

- O próximo passo? Foi isso?

- Bem, tivemos que pular algumas coisas no meio - ele disse, havia, ela achou, alguma coisas estranha em sua expressão - Mas não é sua culpa. Nós voltaremos a elas, algum dia desses.

- Mas... - Hermione balançou a cabeça, tentando entender, e quase desfez todo o cabelo que ela tinha acabado de arrumar. - Mas, supostamente era para o senhor me ensinar como... como... - ela parou de falar, não muito certa em como colocar em palavras o que ela queria dizer.

Ele olhou para ela, questionadoramente, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Mas como não era a sobrancelha com cicatriz, ela imaginou que não tinha zangado ele. De repente, ela sabia exatamente o que dizer.

- Era para o senhor me ensinar como dar prazer a um homem - ela disse tudo de uma vez. - E não a me dar prazer.

- Então é isso? - ele disse... Brandamente, ela pensou, para alguém que parecia tão... Bem, intimidante.

- Sim - Infelizmente, a deliciosa sensação que ela tinha experimentado estava se tornando mais fraca. - Como supostamente eu vou aprender algo sobre fazer amor com um homem quando tudo o que o senhor sempre faz é fazer amor comigo?

Por alguma razão, ele parecia achar aquilo divertido. Ambos os cantos de sua boca estavam se contraindo enquanto ele pegava sua cintura e a levantava de seu colo, colocando a no assento ao lado dele novamente.

- Esta - ele disse, e sua voz continha uma emoção que ela não pode identificar, - é a primeira queixa que ouço de alguém que eu... Como você disse...? Ah, sim... que eu dei prazer. - Ele mal podia falar, estava fazendo um grande esforço para não rir - Vá para casa, Hermione - ele disse, se inclinando para dar um beijo carinhoso na testa dela. - Para meu prazer, eu a verei uma próxima vez. Vá, antes que a estimada Lady Bartlett descubra que você saiu.

Hermione não hesitou. Ela escorregou para fora da carruagem, e, depois de parar apenas uma fração de segundo para ajeitar sua saia, que tinha ficado lamentavelmente emaranhada, correu para os degraus da sua porta da frente...

E só então ela percebeu o que ele tinha dito.

Da próxima vez. Eles iriam se ver para o prazer dele da próxima vez.

Mas não poderia haver uma próxima vez! Ela não tinha explicado para ele que as lições não podiam continuar?

Ela estava a ponto de voltar ate a carruagem para se assegurar que ele tinha entendido que não poderia haver uma próxima vez quando, para sua consternação, a porta da frente se abriu por um zangado Thomas.

- Hermione - ele disse, urgentemente, escorregando a mão debaixo do braço dela.

Hermione lançou um olhar aflito sobre o ombro dele. A carruagem não tinha se movido. Ainda havia tempo...

- Só um momento, Tommy - ela disse. - Há uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer...

A mão de Tommy apertou o braço dela e disse:

- Você tem que falar com mamãe. Por favor, estou lhe implorando.

- Mamãe? -Não! A carruagem estava indo embora! Devagar, mas com certeza, descendo a rua.

-Ela está tendo uma de seus ataques - Foi à resposta surpreendente de Thomas. E Hermione se esqueceu de tudo a respeito de Harry Potter, e brandiu todo o seu olhar surpreso em seu irmão.

- Um de seus ataques? - ela ecoou.

E então eles estavam dentro de casa, Hermione desfez os laços do chapéu dela enquanto Thomas fechava a porta atrás deles.

- Ela notou - Hermione disse agitadamente. - Ela notou que eu sai, não foi?

- Não - Thomas disse. - Isto não tem nada a ver com você, para variar. É que eu disse a ela... bem, eu disse a ela esta tarde, que eu estou voltando para a faculdade depois de amanhã, só por uma semana. E ela ficou louca.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e disse:

- Bem, eu posso ver o porquê. Você sabe o que o doutor disse Tommy. Você pode se sentir melhor, mas ainda não esta completamente recuperado, e você supostamente deveria estar descansando o máximo possível . Não que você tenha feito isso. O que espera que mamãe diga ? Vá com a minha benção, filho?

- Você poderia falar com ela, Mi? Eu sei que ela ouviria você.

De pé no hall de entrada de mármore, Hermione encarou seu irmão. Por um longo tempo, ela tinha sido a mais alta dos dois, até o memorável verão que ele tinha crescido dez centímetros em três meses. De repente, ele se tornou capaz de vencer ela em todos os jogos que ela costumava ganhar.

Quando chegou a noticia que ele tinha sido baleado, Hermione achou que o mundo dela tinha caído. Se ele tivesse morrido, e deixado ela sozinha, sozinha com a mãe deles...

Ela nunca teria sido capaz de suportar. Ela amava sua mãe ternamente, mas sem Tommy...

Sem Tommy, ela não teria ninguém.

- Por que é tão importante para você voltar, Tommy? - ela perguntou para ele. Nos últimos raios da tarde que atravessavam à longa e estreita janela que borda a porta da frente, ela viu que seu rosto estava corado, as sardas em seu nariz estavam bem visíveis, por que apesar das ordens do doutor, ele não ficava dentro de casa. - As aulas ainda nem começaram ainda. Nenhuns de seus amigos vão estar lá.

Ela viu seus bronzeados dedos se fecharem em um punho, e veio em sua cabeça outro par de punhos que ela tinha acabado de observar de perto, só meia hora atrás.

- Há uma coisa - Tommy disse, - que eu tenho que fazer lá. E estive esperando e esperando – e agora eu acho que estou bem o suficiente. Por favor, Mione. Vá e fale com ela. Eu preciso da carruagem, e algum dinheiro. Só o suficiente para um ou dois dias.

- O que? - Algo na voz do irmão dela despertou a irmã mais velha nela, sempre vigilânte em relação há alguma travessura ou, pior, a algum descuido. - O que você tem que fazer lá?

- Não é algo em que eu me sinta confortável discutindo com minha irmã - ele disse, com um sorriso afetado.

Hermine olhou para ele. Seria uma garota? Uma das filha de um professor, talvez? Ela só podia ter esperança. Ela rezava para que não fosse nenhuma garçonete desalinhada. Mas como poderia ser, se o que ele tinha dito aquele outro dia era verdade, sobre nunca ter experimentado nenhuma calça antes?

- É só uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer certo? - Thomas passou a mão pelo cabelo comprido, fazendo arco no final. - Algo que eu tenho cuidar. Isto é tudo.

Não. Ela estreitou seu olhar. Não era uma garota mesmo. Ela não podia dizer como ela sabia, mas de repente ela sabia.

- Tommy - ela disse. - Ron sabe que você esta indo?

O rosto do irmão se contraiu. Ele pareceu pálido, apesar da pele bronzeada.

- Não - ele disse. - E você não pode contar para ele, Mione. Isto não é algo que eu quero meter Ron. Não é culpa dele.

As sobrancelhas dela se ergueram.

- O que não é culpa dele? Do que você esta falando, Tommy?

Ele olhou para ela.

- Você não deve dizer nada a Ron sobre minha ida. Prometa-me, Mione.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. Só havia um motivo para que o irmão quisesse ir a Oxford e não dizer a seu bom amigo Ron. Por que Ron tentaria convencê-lo a não ir.

- Você não pode me pedir para manter um segredo ao homem com quem eu estou prestes a casar - Hermione disse, firmemente. - Se você não levar Ron com você, sozinho eu não quero que você vá. Não depois...

- Mione, você não entende...

- Não, eu não entendo. Eu não vou falar para Ron. Mas eu não vou pedir a mamãe para deixar você ir. - Hermione deu as costas para ele e começou a subir a escada par ao seu quarto - E não se incomode me pedindo dinheiro também. Eu não vou te emprestar nem um centavo. Você ainda não esta bom. É melhor você ficar aqui até melhorar.

Tommy permaneceu na final da escada. Ela podia sentir seu olhar zangado atrás do pescoço dela a cada passo que ela dava, mas ela não se importava. Ela manteve os ombros retos e a cabeça erguida. Ela não gostava de brigar com seu irmão – não agora que eles estavam crescidos. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Ele iria. Ela o conhecia, assim que ele conseguisse juntar dinheiro suficiente para um bilhete de trem ou se a mãe deles emprestasse a carruagem, ele iria.

Seu primeiro instinto foi contar a Ron, mas como ela poderia, se ele tinha pedido para ele não dizer?

Mas por quê? Tommy teria finalmente percebido o que Hermione já sabia? Que Ron não era a criatura santa que ele parecia ser quando eles o conheceram? Oh, ele amava Tommy. Não havia duvidas sobre isto. Mas agora que os dois estavam prestes a se tornarem verdadeiros irmãos, será que Tommy suspeitaria que o amigo não amava a irmã como deveria? Ele saberia, ela se perguntou, sobre Cho? Com certeza não, ou ele teria dito alguma coisa a seu amigo, a Hermione – ela não podia acreditar que seu próprio irmão mesmo tendo conhecimento a deixaria casar com um mulherengo.

Ou será que simplesmente Tommy achava que Ron, também tentaria detê-lo se ele ficasse ciente de seus planos?

Era loucura, esta decisão de viajar quando ele ainda estava tão fraco – e Hermione sabia que, apesar das suas declarações ao contrario, Tommy ainda não estava em sua perfeita saúde. Ele continuava dormindo todas as manhãs até depois das dez, quando antes, sempre saía de casa assim que o relógio batia oito horas. E ela de vez em quando o via estremecer quando esbarraram nele num salão de baile lotado. Não conseguia dirigir bem um cavalo, nem dançar mais de uma seleção numa noite. Até o badminton parecia exigir um esforço dele algumas vezes.

Não, ele não estava forte o suficiente para embarcar no quer que seja a missão que ele tinha designado a si mesmo. Mas se ele não iria ouvir as palavras de aviso do doutor, ou os protestos de sua mãe, ou os conselhos de Hermione, o que ela faria para induzi-lo a não ir?

Foi só quando ela voltou para o seu quarto – Bennington, como um bom serviçal, a trancara de novo, depois de lhe dizer que Lady Gina tinha finalmente desistido de esperá-la e tinha ido para casa – e ela viu um pedaço de papel sobre a mesa que ela se lembrou de Harry Potter.

E assim, ela sabia o que tinha que fazer.

* * *

**(N/A): **Oiiii gente, como vocês estão ? Bem rapidinho esse hein? Já, não posso prometer que o próximo será assim, próxima semana começas as provas :( e provavelmente vou passar um tempo - umas duas semanas, no máximo sem atualizar - assim como em estilhaça-me. Mas eu prometo que qualquer tempo que eu tiver sera para terminar a adaptação, ok ? - Reviews contribuirão para atualizações mais depressas.

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e meus agradecimentos especias a :

Midnight: bem, eles não foram até as vias de fato, até porque não seria nada bom para Hermione perder a virgindade numa carruagem, mas também ela não... vamos dizer assim, Harry conseguiu leva-lá ao céu - palavras dela, não minha - hahahahaha Esses dois hein? Quarto encontro e já termina assim. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijoos, flor.


End file.
